ZERVIS: Amity (Book 1-2-3)
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: Mavis and the gang are thrown into the world of unbelievable myths and stories. Will the secrets of the Emperor spark a new meaning in AMITY? Or will the dark side plunge them deeper in to Zeref's fucked up world?
1. Chapter 1

**Mavis POV**

 **Where am I? The world looked dark and cold. Where is everyone? My mother and father are nowhere to be seen. As my eyes adjusted to the environment around me, my head suddenly hurt. It was like I had just drank sea water. The saltiness is lingering in the nerves of my brains.**

 **Moments later, it stopped. I feel tired from waking up. There was no use to sitting in this forest. I had to go and find my family. Why did I wake up a spooky forest? What had happened to me? Where am I? What is this place?**

 **These are questions circling my mind like trapped flies. No one was with me, so I had to keep on moving until I find any traces of civilization. My body is tired. I gripped the fabric of my clothing. It was hard to walk around when you're wearing a long pink bed gown for travel. I found a bush with thorny vines. That gave an idea. Plucking the thorns of the bush, I used it's sharpness to cut through the fabric of my attire.**

 **Now, I can freely move as my once long night gown had turned into a sleeveless sundress reaching above my knees. Happy with my choice, I then continued my journey. While walking, I heard screams of joy from a far. These screams were made by women. Hurrying to the site of the screams, I was greeted by dark armored knights hurdling young women into an automotive prison.**

 **"kyaaaa! I hope Emperor Zeref chooses me. I can't hold it in anymore..." one female screamed in excitement. Mavis noticed how this woman was dripping wet in between her legs.**

 **"In your dreams! I know Emperor Zeref will choose me. I am the most pure one here.." another woman said. She was busty, her big chest says it all. Mavis touched her chest in comparison with hers. She lightly sobbed. Mavis was always jealous of women with more asset than her.**

 **Overall, there were 10 incredibly beautiful women trapped inside the prison. And none of them seem to be in panic. "Hush ladies, you will get to taste the Emperor soon." the knight said. All the women screamed. There was one female Mavis saw from the back that was busy pleasuring herself with her fingers.**

 **Mavis blushed at her actions. Is this what women do when they get frustrated without a partner? Others were already readying themselves by violating their womanly parts. The knights surrounding them smirked at their actions. Mavis can clearly see them with tents in their pants.**

 **She had to get away from the sight before somebody sees her. She was about to leave when Mavis slipped. The bush she was hiding behind had small thorns that pricked her foot causing her to tumble down the small hill. Her exposure was made clear to the people.**

 **"There's one more..grab her!" Mavis tried to run but someone grabbed her arm and dragged her in the prison will the rest of the women.**

 **"This one is no good. Just look at her.." another one of the guards said. The women and the guards whispered at how Mavis looked ugly and worthless. She would never have the advantage to bed His Majesty.**

 **Mavis frowned. She knew she wasn't pretty, She knew she wasn't physically beautiful, and she knew no one would love her. She has accepted that long ago, Mavis wished that these people would just shut up and leave her be.**

 **"I get it! I'm not beautiful! So if you think so low of me then let me go!" she ordered.**

 **"Orders from the Emperor that no woman is to be spared. Every pure maiden is to report to his Highness." the knight said in a formal tone.**

 **With a whip on the flying horses, Mavis and the rest of the girls flew up the sky and were transferred to Emperor Zeref's household.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref sat impatiently on his throne. His eyes dropped signalling how bored he was of this action. Zeref was staring down at the woman busy sucking his cock like a lollipop. Honestly, Zeref felt no pleasure from this woman violating his private parts. He slapped her away.**

 **"Your Majesty..." the woman pleaded. She oh so wanted to feel his cock in her mouth again. The taste of his cum was addicting to her.**

 **"That's enough. Leave me..." Zeref ordered. The woman flinched at how scary he said those words, so she fled out the room. Zeref sighed, he wondered if there was someone out there who could be of better entertainment. Someone who could give him a better blow job than these weak women.**

 **He suddenly got a message from Invel, his most trusted man. "Your Majesty.." Invel greeted through the crystal lacrima.  
"Invel, what is it?" he asked while walking around his room completely naked.**

 **"More women are acting up again Sir, it's that time of the year again. " Invel annoyingly sighed. He thinks that these women were no good for the god of sex at all.  
"I know Invel, I can feel it..." Zeref felt something trigger in him, as if something is disturbing the world he lived in.**

 **"Strange...it feels as though there's an intruder..." he muttered to himself.  
"hmmm...I don't feel anything at all Your Majesty. The only strange thing I've encountered so far are the knights reporting to me about a petite young female, who obviously has no sense in beauty, as she displays herself like an ordinary person."**

 **Invel described. He projected a picture of the woman in the lacrima screen for Zeref to see. Zeref's eyes took an interest of the girl. "what a strange woman..." Zeref muttered.**

 **Could His Majesty be planning something evil already?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

 **Mavis was taken hostage to the castle. She tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. While she was busy saving her life, the other women in the mobile prison with her were squeeling in excitement hoping to be the one Emperor Zeref is gonna choose.**

" **ahh..ahh..." moaned a green haired maiden at the end. She was busy day dreaming about how Zeref would take her right here right now roughly. His cock would shove up her pussy till he hit her cervix.  
"hey...stop thinking about Emperor Zeref like that..." complained another woman. She couldn't stop blushing at her companion's erotic face. She wished that she was in her dream. She bet that Emperor Zeref is enjoying himself in the lady's imaginations.**

 **All the women in the prison kept on pleasuring themselves trying to get theirselves ready for the Emperor's big stick. All Mavis could do was just watch them do their dirty actions. Down below, Mavis can feel her pussy get wet at their skin to skin contact with their vaginal area. Mavis felt a tingly feeling below as she hears the moans of these women.**

" **no...I don't want this..." she whispered to herself as she covered her bottom with her skirt. She was not gonna be aroused by this. Mavis was never used to this kinds of stuff. After all, she is still a virgin.**

 **All the way to Alvarez Empire, mavis questioned the women with er. She finally got some more information on what's happening. Basically every year, Emperor Zeref would hold a one week fuck fest with all the women his men can capture. No woman ever rejected his Majesty's orders. No one rebelled. They all accepted their fate.**

 **In this festival, the Emperor can only choose one among the thousands of women brought to him when the one week is over. The blood of a virgin is what Zeref wants. To know whose a virgin, His majesty will 'poke' all of them one by one by his favorite sex toy. A tall stick with a dildo on the edge. The virgin will be the first to taste his Majesty. A full on mating process with no clothes, no secrets and no protection. The virgin will get to taste the full package. This virgin will also become His Majesty's bride. She will be his sex slave for all eternity until the Emperor decides to find a new bride.**

 **Pregnancy is not in their dictionary nor does it exist in their world. Mavis was shocked of the information. What made this festival even more disgusting than before is that the Emperor is incapable of LOVE. He has a cold heart, no one could ever melt the ice shielding him. He wants sex only, nothing more than that. By becoming his bride, there is not a day that he won't fuck you till you forget how to walk.**

 **Mavis could hear her heartbeat beating so loudly from the fear. She was sacred beyonf belief. She knew now what's gonna happen to her. She knows fully well that she is indeed a virgin. And if Zeref were to found out, she'll never get out of this world..ever.**

 **The guards shouted for orders for all the women to get out. They all did. Mavis was amazed at how the Emperor's castle front was huge. The crowd was filled with no other than women..very beautiful women wearing skimpy outfits that look like it wn't even cover the private parts. These women were sluts...whores...the kind of woman who have lost their self respect. But that word does not exist in this world. Self-respect was not in their vocabulary. Every women here is born slutty and horny from what the girls Mavis was riding with.**

 **Mavis could clearly see all of the guards tying the women in chains. Mavis questions why they have to do that when these women are willing to give theirselves to his Majesty? The trumpets were blown signalling that Emperor Zeref was here. He was on top of the balcony scanning the crowd. All the women screamed in delight at how hot Emperor Zeref was. Those six pack abs were solid, his muscles looked like they were sculpted by angels, his appearance was the kind that all men would want and lastly, that huge boner under his pants. Women were practically drooling over the size.**

" **It's time to start your Highness..." says Invel.  
"agree..." with one snap of his fingers, a giant puff of smoke boomed. **

**Mavis coughed at the smoke. When it all cleared away, mavis noticed a change. What once was an arena filled with thousands of women had now decreased to a hundred.**

" **I sent them home..." Zeref's voice boomed. The deep voice of his made everyone wet, including Mavis...she wonder why? "I didn't like them, none of them were virgins...so I sent them back...you 100 remaining, will stay here..." with a nod, the guards locked the gates of the palace.**

 **Mavis was trembling, she was scared. She did not picture to loose her virginity in this situation. She prayed for anyone to save her. Zeref scanned the remaing crowd until his eyes fell on the blonde child shaking. He bit his lip. This is what it feels like to be tortured just by watching a virgin be innocent. It was a turn on for him.**

" **your Majesty, it's time for the ceremony..." Invel notified. He was waiting for Zeref's order.**

" **Strip them..." was his last order.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

" **Strip them" ordered Emperor Zeref.**

 **All the men had raging boners as they already portrayed all women wearing nothing but their birthday suits. The castle guards, with lustful expressions, didn't hesitate to strip the women directly. "Ohh...d..don't look.." some blushed a dark shade of red as they covered their exposed private parts to the guards. These are for Emperor Zeref's eyes only.**

" **l..look..away..."**

" **ahh...mmm...don't look at me liek that..."**

" **please..don't..."**

 **Half of the women complained and half of them confident showed their assets to everyone. How their mssive boobs would bounce as the guards strip them off their clothing, pulling their bras and panties away like paper. Their nipples were so suckable that one of the guards couldn't handle it anymore.**

 **He directly sucked the women's breast like a lollipop. "ahh...mmm..." she moaned in pleasure but kicked him away for her body only belonged to the Emperor. The men were going crazy as their hardened rods got even harder then before. Looking down from head to toe, the men's lustfull thoughts were consuming every bit of their mind tak one female and rape them without regrets.**

 **3 virgin women were getting desperate to feel thick juicy meat into them that they kissed the guards directly. As lust took over, the guards handling these women shoved their cocks right into their vaginal entrance. They couldn't handle the sexual desire anymore. Cries of pain pleasure were mixed in the air. The other women got wet at their public sex scene and the other guards just hand jobed themselves.**

" **It looks like three are out Your Higness." Invel informed.  
"let them be, 97 women left. The lesser the number, the faster I will get to find my bride..." Zeref did not care if his guards were fucking his candidates. Their presence will be the test to determine if the woman is loyal or not. Those three are not loyal at all.**

" **let the ceremony beg-..." Zeref's order was cut off by a petite voice yelling for help.**

" **ahhhhhhhh! Stop!...don't touch me!" everyone including Zeref looked at the source of the voice.**

 **Mavis was currently hiding behind the props area. She did not like being stripped to nothing. Mosre importantly, she did not like letting other people see her naked especially men. The guards caught her and proceeded to tear her attire to shreds. It seems as though the guards were not impressed by her lack of muscle fat on her boobs and ass.  
"hentai!" she slapped the guard tracing her creamy legs down to the toe. Mavis covered herself. Her nakedness was embbarassing see and feel. **

**Zeref, from the top balcony, could see the petite girl very well. His crimson red eyes scanned her nakedness. Somehow he licked his mouth. He has never seen such a woman who'se unattractive in body shape as hers yet theres this feeling wanting her. This was turning him on.**

 **Zeref cleared his throat. "as I was saying, let the ceremony begin!"**

 **With a snap of his fingers, Zeref was immediately transported on the gorund floor. The 97 women were on the left side while all the men were on the right side. A line was drawn in the middle of the setting.**

" **you know your task. Do NOT be affected...if you do, then leave the castle at once." Was Zeref's orders. The women knew what he was talking about except for Mavis.**

 **Mavis POV**

 **What did Zeref mean by that? NOT BE AFFECTED? What is he talking about? All of a sudden, the guards stripped themselves off their clothing. All of them, except the Emperor, stood their in their naked glory. The women gasped at the size of their hard cocks just standing up. It looks as though it was calling out to us as it twitches.**

 **So this is what Zeref meant to not get affected. The men then started doing sexual poses like how strippers would do, They danced and they even gave themselves a sticky hand job as precum squirted out. I have been starring at these men for so long that I didn't realize this tingly feeling in me. It's as if feathers were rubbing against the walls of my core. I started to get wet at them. To lessen the feeling, I sat down on the ground covering my dripping wet core.**

 **My sight shifted as I see women some women running pass the line and then jumped on any random guard. The guard in return immediately shoved his whole shaft in the virgin woman. I could see blood dripping down her core. They all scramed in pleasure. I see more women breaking the rules. While the remaining women stayed put and not get affected. They were determined to be the Emperor's fuck toy.**

 **So this was his game. Continuing on to see which virgin would stay faithful and save theirselves for him. I had an idea, if I break the rules then, I get to go home...but that's the risky part. I do not want to loose my virginity in this manner. I always thought that it would be after my wedding...my virginity..is for my future husband. Not this selfish disgusting Emperor. I don't see a way out of this at all. If I break the rules, I'd go home but without my virginity. If I stay here, I'll never leave...worst of all, he will take my virginity away. Momma...Papa...anyone...please save me form this...**

 **I didn't want to cry. I held in my tears. I also held in my sexual desire to put my finger inside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zeref just staring at me. His eyes were locked with mine as we both stared curiously at each other. His eyes held so much lust just by looking at me. How is someone turned on by me?**

 **A bell was rung. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing...except the women and guards fucking each other. When I looked around, I noticed that the women population had gone down.**

" **those who didn't cross the line, come to the center..." ordered a white-haired man wearing glasses. The women who passed walked over the area all wobly. I believe that the sexual feeling is still ingering between their legs.**

" **as of now, you are all 25 in total out of the 97 candidates." I was shocked. How did we get so low?  
"those who pass may now enter the castle. Rooms will be provided for you until the end of the week. That is all,you may now enter the castle." The speaker dissapeared like fairy dust. The castle doors opened. The women I'm with were all screaming in joy as they have passed their second trial. While they were celebrating, I was thinking of an escape plan.**

 **Hours later, the white haired man ,who I now know is named Invel, gave me a key to where my room was located. when I read the key number, I didn't get a reaction but when the other women read the key number, they all glared at me. Some even started gossipping mean insults about me. I just ignored them and walked away.**

 **Here I am now looking for my room. I had climbed six stair cases just to get to the 4th floor. As I made my way to the my room by turning a left on the corner, I stopped dead on my tracks as the familiar image of the man walking my way. It was Emperor Zeref. He has his eyes closed as he walked towards me. Immediately, I tried to cover myself again since I'm only wearing a towel Invel gave to me. Zeref didn't seem to open his eyes as I was only meters away from him. I did what I thought was the best plan. By just walking opposite of him. I'm right and he is left. I hope he doesn't notice me as he passes by.**

 **I guess I was wrong because when we crossed paths, someone grabbed my arm roughly and pinned me to the wall. "you're different from the rest of the women..." Zeref's eyes were half opened. His blood red eyes stared down at my soul. I couldn't move my body. His grip was too tight on me. I was shaking from what he was gonna do next.**

" **who are you?" I was too scared to answer him. "answer me..." he pushed on. The grip he had got tighter.  
"M...Ma..v..vis.." I whimpered.  
"Mavis..." he said huskily. Oh my gosh, my core started feeling wet. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as Zeref sniffed the side of my neck.  
"the blood of a virgin..." he smirked. I blushed a deep red. I was scared so I gripped the towel. Zeref saw this and stopped me. "your body is for my eyes only..." he said as he moved my hand away then pulled the towel off. My naked body was exposed to him. He can see how much I'm shaking.**

" **I see your vaginal entrance is yearning for my touch." Since I was small, Zeref crouched down to plant butterfly kisses on my stomach. I moaned at the simple skin contact. "my..my...you have never experienced this feeling at all haven't you?..." I kept on blushing. "Much more, you have never ever explored your body at all..." I looked away from him.**

 **Zeref did the unexpected thing. "I'll fill you in on the introduction." When he said that, I thought of sex and how those unfaithful candidates fucked with the guards. But what Zeref did was similar to that, he slowly inserted his finger into my entrance.**

" **ah...s..stop...don't...please...stop..." I kept on wiggling out of this situation but Zeref didn't look fazed by my pleading. He kept on wiggling his finger until it finally entered me. "ahh...please...take it out...stop it..." as I kept on moving, his finger made contact with the walls of my insides. I immdiately stopped as I felt the unwanted pleasure.**

" **move...pleasure yourself Mavis...if you don't then I will..." I stared at him wide eyed. I didn't move at all. But Zeref was being unfair. He lightly circled his finger against my virgin walls. I squinted my eyes and trapped his finger in between my legs. I didn't move. I didn't want to feel this unknown method of pleasure. Tears fell down my eyes as denial was written all over my face.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref saw Mavis' reaction and retracted his hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in this ritual ...Mavis." he whispered near her ear. "you'll see me...a lot..." Zeref nipped her ear lobe to which Mavis flinched. All Zeref could do was chuckle at her innocence.**

 **Mavis was relieved that he was going away. he never wants to cross paths with him in the hallways ever again, but when she took a look at where he was going, Mavis' wish went down the drain as Zeref's room was only meters away from her room. The room #25 was written on the wall. This was unpredictable. He is unbelievable. And Mavis, was in a whole lot of trouble as the ceremnoy continues on for the next seven days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mavis POV**

 **For the next three days, I've been locked in the castle with nothing to do but just bore myself till the week ends. Well, we were allowed to roam around the castle and explore the other wonders in and out of the castle. I used that opportunity. While the other girls tried to lock entertain themselves with the castle's wonders, I tried to look for an escape route.**

 **I did just that for the passed three days. Imagine this, On the 1st day, I was sight seeing in the garden. Good luck was on my side because there was a secret door that looked like dwarfs could fit in it. since I was small, I was able to fit in it but one of the guards caught me then took me back. They destroyed the door then covered it with concrete. Yes, I got in toruble for that. And for my punishment? Invel ordered me to clean the dusty ballroom. I accepted the punishment but I did not accept my defeat.**

 **On the 2nd day, I took advantage of the situation going on the castle. I heard that five females couldn't handle not being pleasured so they went and fucked any random guy in the hallway. Those five were sent home immediately. So that leaves only 20 girls left. While they handled that problem, I hurriedly went to the garbage shoot located in the ballroom's kitchen area. From what I heard from the butlers, the garbage wagon would come everyday to take the trash away. My plan was perfect. I jumped in the shoot and hid inside one of the bags. Unfortunately, I sneezed from the foul smell. The grabage man told the guards and they quickly brought me back to the castle.**

 **Invel was getting annoyed by my behavior. "what is with you?" he asked me as I was doing the dishes. It was my punishment.  
"Look, I just want to go home okay?" I said with more attitude. Invel's eyebrow curled up. It's as if he has never seen someone talk back to him like this.  
"this is your home now until the King chooses his bride by the end of the week." He rolled his eyes at me then left the kitchen. I continued on doing the dishes.**

 **On the 3rd day, I was getting worried. Out of the 20 girls left, only 10 remain. I was getting scared. The 10 who lost did the same as the last five women. They just couldn't keep their legs closed. There's a rumor going around that out of the 10 remaining girls, atleast 3 of them have lost their virginity but isn't caught. Invel is still investigating on that matter. While he go do that, I kept on searching for a new way to escape.**

 **I'll go for anything. Trap doors, secret panels, magic mirrors, mysterious portals...I'd take them all just so I could ge tout of this place but there wasn't. Until I came across a secret passage way located just inside my room. I didn't know it was there. All I did was take out a book to read on the shelf and it just opened. I know I said that I would take any chance of getting out but just by looking at the entrance, I was scared to go in. I had this gut feeling not to go. But how will I know what's in there until I go in? I decided that I would go the next day to ready myself.**

 **On the 4th day...**

 **Today is the 4th day of the selection. Honestly, I'm getting really scared. We're almost close to the actual ceremony and I still haven't escaped this castle. It was no use. All the exits have been secured for special purposes..that reflects on me. My only option now is to go inside the secret tunnel behind the book shelf. It was my last shot for freedom. It was aorund noon time so the guards are exchanging schedules on who guards who so nobody was guarding the hallways yet. This was my chance to escape for the 4th time. With the lump on my throat swallowed, I went in the secret tunnel.**

 **Just like my imagine, it was indeed dark, dusty, and scary. It was a good thing that I brought a lamp with me. The tunnel was long, I don't know how long this is or how far I've walked. If I did count, I'd say I've been walking for about 10 minutes or so. A smile formed on my lips as I saw light at the end. Quickly, I ran up to where the light led to. Through the peep hole, I could see a concrete floor. My eyes kept on adjusting to the birhgtness of the light. That's when I realized that the light was coming from a lamp. When I moved to see if i can zoom out on which room I was in, something fell forward. I didn't realize that the wall automatically opened then closed after just like in my room. The wall actually had a book shelf on it too.**

 **I tried to re open the now closed secret tunnel but it wouldn't open. I was surprised and scared. I didn't know whose room this belongs to and I don't want to find out. As I took closer look at the room, my mouth gaped wide open. It was like an ancient library. What stood out the most was that in the middle of the room was a tall sphere covered by a red blanket. I grew curious so I tried to remove it but someone cleared their throat. My hands retracted.**

 **Invel was there glaring at me. How he walked towards me was like how a predator would catch his prey. "and what are you doing here?" his tone sounded as if I wasn't allowed to be here at all.  
"I..I got lost..." I stuttered.  
"and you thought coming here was the day back?" he kept circling me. I was shaking. What is he gonna do to me?  
"do you know what's under that red blanket?"  
"n...no..."  
"oh? Are you sure? Because those who are eager to see it...want it...very much..." he huskily siad as Invel got closer to my personal space. He stopped right behind me.**

" **you're a naughty little girl. I didn't know you had it in you...to come here and take the stick for yourself." He kept on whispering behind me.  
"w..what? I...I wasn't...n..no..you got it all wrong." I kept in blushing.  
"you know...if you wanted to get fucked, you could have just ask me instead of stealing that big stick. I wouldn't mind banging you..." Invel wrapped his arms around me. One og his hands went under my shirt and fondled with my tiny breast. He pinched the nipple, I can feel my nipples getting hard.  
"ahh...ahh...s..stop..." Invel didn't stop.  
"You know, there's a rumor going on, I think you've heard about it already. That three out of the ten remaining women aren't virgins anymore. Those three haven't been caught yet. Make me wonder, if you are one of the three." Invel licked and bit my ear lobe. "like i said before, those who are eager to see the big stick...want it. those people would be...non virgins..."  
"..w..wait..you got it all w..wrong..I..I wasn't...ahhhhh...mmmm..." I moaned as Invel rubbed my wet womanhood. I shivered as I felt ice slide on my clit.  
"I have the power to control ice. It adds pleasure to your desires...doesn't it?" I tried to get away but Invel gripped me harder. He sucked on my neck. I know hickies are gonna appear on them later. Invel proceeded to push away the fabric of my panty. I shivered again at the coldness of his fingers.  
"ah...s..stop...Invel...p..please...d..don't...I don't..want...ahh..." Invel finally inserted two fingers into me. The coldness made gasped. My breathing was heavy.**

" **before you leave, I'd like to get a taste of you." Invel didn't hesitate to pump his fingers in and out of me. I wiggled out of his hold but invel was too strong. He kept on pumping me. I can feel my hotness mxing with his cold fingers.  
"P..please stop..ahhh...I..I'm still a virgin...aahhh..."I screamed in pain. My walls were so new to this that it felt as if the walls were being burned. Invel didn't listen, he kept on doing it. why would he listen to a liar like me.**

" **I'll believe that when you give me some evidence Mavis..." Invel didn't notice this but he felt as if someone was glarring daggers at him. he turned around to see Emperor Zeref at the open door with a murderous look on his face.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Y..your Majesty..." Invel has never been this scared.**

" **let go of her..." Zeref growled.**

" **but your Majesty this woman here is-..." he wasn't able to finish because Zeref has delivered a punch to Invel's face. He let go of mavis. The impact was so strong that when Invel hit the wall, a crack was made. Mavis fell on the floor and clutched her aching core. She has never felt this violated ever. What Invel did was worst than Zeref had done.**

 **Invel clutched his aching arm. When he did, he realized that something was on his finger. It was blood. When he smelled it, the scent wasn't from him. He then realized what had happened. Invel puntured Mavis' virginity. The blood was the evidence.  
"y..youre..." he couldn't believe that Mavis was telling the truth.**

" **I'll deal with you later" Zeref carried Mavis bridal style out of the room. "you're very lucky that her virginity didn't fully bursted...or else, you would be charged for treason." Zeref looked down at Mavis shaking in fear. "your punishment will be brutal." That was what Zeref said before leaving the scene.**

 **When he got back to Mavis' room, he laid her down on the bed. Mavis cried silent tears. Zeref knows nothing about pain but just seeing this girl cry in fornt of him, he was starting to learn.  
"why are you crying Mavis?" Zeref asked with no emotion.  
"H..He...punctured..m..me...I...m..my...my precious virgini..t..ty..." she stuttered. Zeref looked down to see Mavis' panty had a small blood drop stained on it. Zeref gritted his teeth. How dare Invel force himself on her.**

 **Slowly, Zeref removed Mavis' panty. She gasped but didn't look at him. she covered her face from fear and embarrassment. "Mavis, don't worry...I'll take the pain away..." Mavis didn't get what he meant or how he was gonna get rid of the memory. But when she felt Zeref's tongue hungrily licking and lapping her sweet juices, her mind went black as ecstacy clouded her judgement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

 **Zeref started to lick Mavis' clit. Slow and steady was his pace. Zeref knows how to turn on a woman, teasing them till they beg for more is the first step. His licks were just simple touches until Zeref started licking her in circles. Mavis moaned at his teasing actions. She couldn't bear to look at Zeref with her flustered face so she kept covering her eys with her arms.  
"ahh...ah...mmmm..." Mavis kept on moaning. Zeref kept on licking her. Goosebumps appeared on Mavis' skin. She has been sexually assaulted even though it's only oral, Mavis still hasn't gotten use to it. She's not like the rest of the women who willingly give themselves up to the men. Zeref saw some blood mixed with Mavis' cum as it dripped down her core. He licked that part. As if by magic, Zeref's touch entered Mavis. It was sending signals inside her. A message was sent back moments later. Zeref sighed in relief when he found out that the damage to Mavis' cherry wasn't too bad. Invel puntured her only a little but not to the point that it bursted. Mavis can relax knowing that she still has her virginity.**

 **When he tasted her sweetness, Zeref knew there and then that Mavis was a true virgin. Sure that the other candidates are also virgins but the difference between them and Mavis is that, Mavis has never been contaminated with perverted thoughts and actions into her innocent mind until now. "Mavis...don't contain your moans...give...in..." Zeref whispered. His hands slowly made it up to her breast. They were small but Zeref didn't care. All he wants is their virginity. Upon hearing his words, Mavis immediately closed her legs, trapping Zeref in between. The blood mixed with her cum was addicting to Zeref, he couldn't get enough of it. it was like a drug that he couldn't stop consuming.**

" **s..stop..ahh...s..top..." Mavis sat up and tried to move away from Zeref but to no avail. Zeref held her legs tight. He pushed her deeper on the bed. His hands exerted much force to keep her legs to open. Zeref kept on licking Mavis in a fast pace. His tongue quickly entered her virgin walls. The way her saltiness tasted sweet on his tongue was so addictive. Mavis arched her back because the intense pleasure was clouding her. She didn't want to get sucked in by her needs, she fought with her desires.  
"...Z...Zeref...!" she moaned in pleasure. When Zeref heard his name through Mavis, he immediately stopped but that didn't stop the cum squirting out of Mavis. His face was covered with her juices. Mavis was breathing heavily, her heart was beating so fast, she was sweating and her face was red as blood. There were tears falling down the side.**

" **shh...it's okay now Mavis. Your virginity is still there...don't cry my little fairy..." Zeref hovered on top of Mavis as he said those words. once he finally got off, Zeref proceeded to stand up and wipe the cum on his cheek. "sleep well Mavis..."**

 **Zeref walked away but he stopped in his tracks when he heared her say something. "what was that?" he turned to her. Mavis, who was still breathing heavily on the bed, repeated.**

" **S..s...priggan..." with the way she said it, her tone was weak and fragile but just that one word made Zeref tick. He went out of the room and slammed the door so hard that anyone can hear the wood crack. On the other side of the door, Zeref became upset.**

" **So if you're a fairy, then I'm a spriggan huh?..." Zeref didn't like being called that way after helping Mavis. He sighed. Zeref will deal with her later for now, he has bigger fish to fry. Like punishing Invel.**

 **Laer On...**

 **The sound of ripped flesh was hear in the room. Zeref couldn't contain his anger for much longer. Here chained and hanged on the wall with arms above his head was a bloody and cut up Invel. Zeref's gave him no mercy in whipping him from every direction. Invel's flawless skin had turned into a bloody mess with all the major whip marks burned unto his skin.**

" **I..I apologize your Highness..." Invel had a cut lip from Zeref's brutal beating.  
"Invel..this is not enough. I'm sorry I'm hurting you...but...you crossed the line..." Zeref was tied between hurting Invel more or sparing his life.  
"I undertsand your highness I deserve this..." Invel didn't regret touching Mavis. What he regret was going against the King's orders.**

 **Invel watched as Zeref's personality start to change all because of some human. "your Highness..ugh..ahh..." the whip marks sting a lot. "I don't know how to tell you this but...In my Point of View, Mavis has become a walking meat around the kingdom. Every male in this castle finds her attractive. Not because of her looks but for her pure innocence. I've seen the hungry look of our men.**

 **As the days come closer to an end of the selection, Our men are slowly looking for the opportunity to have a taste of the blonde beauty.." Invel's words triggered something in Zeref. It was anger. He was furious. Zeref slammed his hands to the wall.**

" **No one is touching whats MINE!" Zeref was like a power hungry Alpha wolf out to kill anyone in his path who dares to take away whats his. Zeref ripped the chains off of Invel. He fell to the ground in agony as the whip marks made contact with the hard floor.**

" **get everything ready!" Zeref barked orders.  
"f..for what your highness?" Invel has never seen Zeref this possessive ever before. He can't see any traces of love. Not at all. Zeref is incapable of love. **

" **we're moving the ceremony TONIGHT!" Zeref couldn't control his anger any longer. He has never felt this way towards a human. He knows now who his bride will be and he won't let her be touched by anyone ever again.**

" **You're Mine Mavis..." Zeref growled as he exited the torture room leaving Invel to walk by himself. That was the King's final decision. The Purity ceremony will take place tonight when the full moon is at it's peak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

 **Mavis woke up to the sound of women screaming like crazy just outside her room's door. She must be thinking that Zeref went pass by them. Mavis blushed when she remembered what had happened to her hours ago. Being sexually harrassed against her will, her virginity being penetrated, and Zeref tasting her. Immediately, when Mavis recalled Zeref's actions, she started to get wet all over again.**

 **The screaming outside got even louder. She was so curious to know what was going on so she went out to see. Just around the corner, two women were busy finding the right dress to wear.  
"uh..excuse me? But what's all the screaming about?" Mavis asked in her innocent tone. The two girls looked at her in disgust.  
"oh nothing you should know be part of.." says the 1st girl with attitude issues.  
"Emperor Zeref moved the schedule of the selection tonight!" said the other girl in excitement.  
"ugh..bitch why did you have to tell someone as ugly as her about the news?" said the first girl. I pouted when she said that. Instead of ranting to them, I rolled my eyes and left the two girls giggling at my reaction. It feels as though steam was coming out of my ears at their criticism.**

 **It was the night of the selection. As ordered by Zeref, moving the ceremony was directly implemented. He already knows who he wants, but just to be sure that there is no competition, the Big Stick is ready for action. Just because he isn't seen much around the castle, does not mean that he doesn't know whats been happening to the other women in the selection.**

 **"Your Highness, it's about time to start..." Invel had come to get him. Zeref could see the major damage he did to his right hand man. Invel looks like a mummy under those thick bandages wrapped around his body. No matter, Zeref feels no regret for hitting him after all, he did break the rules.  
"bring out the women. Let the ceremony begin..." Zeref ordered.**

 **Back in the gathering room, Mavis tried her very best to conceal her exposed body to everyone. She didn't like the attire that all the women were wearing, but the others loved it. Imagine wearing a white miniskirt and tube top only. Actually, you can't even call this a miniskirt, more like a panty skirt. More importantly, no one was allowed to wear any panties. The same goes for the tube top. It doesn't even cover her breast. It's like a G-string only covering her nipple area. Mavis covered every part that was exposed on her body since there were armored men lining up on Each side of the gathering all. She can closely see them all controlling their hormones. Who wouldn't go crazy seeing women in tight and tiny clothing.**

 **While she was busy covering herself, the rest of the women were busy busting out their assets in front of the horny men around the room. Mavis can tell that two or three of the girls with her are getting impatient. Seeing all these men ready to fuck them till they break was tempting the girls. One girl was holding on to the last string of chance finally broke. She couldn't take the wait anymore. she immediately threw herself to the sea of men. Immediately, the guy who held her went all in. They took turns filling up her butt hole, her core, and her mouth with their dicks. It seems this girl was one of the GIRLS WHO ARE NOT VIRGINS ANYMORE. The girls smirked as they watch another candidate loose herself in this competition. Just only a minute after she was being fucked, the bell rang. The woman instantly regretted her decision to give up. She kept telling the men banging her to stop but they couldn't hear her due to the amount of cum choking her throat inside. Only 9 more women to go.**

 **Invel walked in front of the women and clapped his hands twice. The guards surrounding them have disappeared. The all women were teleported to an unknown place. The ball room they were in now was dark and the atmosphere felt gloomy. Suddenly, the candles around them lit. Mavis was getting scared. What scared her more was the fact that the clothes she was wearing were not on her anymore. Instead, what replaced it was an ice chain collar locked around her throat.**

 **"w..what is this?" she turned to see the other girls too were naked and chained by the neck. What was going on here?**

 **"h..hey, do you feel...kinda...h..horny?" asked one of the girls. Her eyes were starting to fade like she was under a spell. That girl started fingering herself. "ahh...mm...o.h..o.h..y..yeah..mmm..."**

 **Mavis noticed that the collars being worn around their neck were glowing a very seductive red. The other women too were slowly pleasuring themselves. There were some who where doing the deed to each other. One of them even broke the candle holder's stand to use as a dildo, and the others were busy fingering each other. They all looked like dogs as their tongues stick out with their salivas dripping out.**

 **Mavis too was starting to feel the pain of blades rubbing against her virgin walls. She started to get wet as well. "w..wahts..h..happening?" her flushed face was so evident. Invel walked over to Mavis and looked down at her erotic expression. Immediately, Invel was getting turned on by her lustful face. "My ice power merged with these chains have the ability to make a person loose their sanity. In which case, you and everyone in this room are walking prostitues just waiting for someone to fuck your brains out..." Invel explained. Mavis listened to his explanation but her mind was drifting off to ecstacy. Just looking at Invel's boner was making her think of naughty stuff with her.**

 **Invel was tempted to take Mavis here and now but he prohibited himself. For he knows that Zeref will kill him for having sexual intercourse with his future bride. "I..Invel..." she was begging for him.  
"Mavis, I know you're a strong person. You have to fight this. Don't you wanna escape this palace? You said so yourself..that you'd never give up..." even though Invel only sees women as sex toys, he somewhat cares for Mavis. Obviously, since she's going to be his future Queen.**

 **Hearing Invel say those words made Mavis snap out of it. though she still feels the need for meat, her mind was slowly coming back. After a moment of resisting, Mavis finally reopened her eyes back to it's original green eye color.**

 **Mavis POV**

 **Thank goodness I was back. For a minute there, I could have lost my virginity jut because I was tricked to being horny. But now I'm back and much in control. The ground started shaking. Everyone looked at the giant square shaped pyramid formed in the middle of the room. I stared at the man on the top. Zeref was there wearing only a short towel wrapped around his waist to cover his manhood. The women were busy checking out how huge he was but I was more curious on the staff he was holding. There was a penis shaped clay on the tip of it. what is that thing?**

 **My body started walking on its own. All of us 9 were waiting in line. Obviously, I was the last of the line. I could see Zeref looking down at me. I feel as though he was staring at my body up and down, watching every detail exposed. I somehow felt insecure. Compare to the other female's bodys, mine was plain and boring. Not very attractive to men who want bigger busts. Zeref turned to look at the rod he was holding.**

 **"It..Is...Time..." he pointed the staff to the 1st girl. She was squeeling in delight. The girl floated in the air till she laid down on the concrete table just in front of Zeref. I watched as he walked around the table. The woman was getting so excited that Invel had to ice chain both her arms and legs to stop moving. Zeref stopped when he was finally facing her vaginal entrance. I don't know what I was expecting because Zeref positioned the rod straight to her entrance.**

 **"You have no idea what he is doing don't you?" Invel walked behind me.  
"w..what's going to happen?" I'm not liking this at all.  
"as you know, His Majesty knows everything going on in the castle. Including the rumor of three non virgin women part of the selection. This is where it ends. If you feel instant pleasure just by feeling the tip, then you are obviously a virgin. But if not, then you are a big fat liar..." I listened to his words. "there's a price when lying to the Emperor. Something that everyone does not know about..." my heart was beating from his next sentence.**

 **"when you lie, and the dildo goes in...you will feel intense pain." Just as Invel said that, I turned when I heard the scream of the first woman.**

 **"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...get it out!...It hurts!..ahhh!..." I could see smoke coming out.**

 **"w..what's happening to her!?" I asked in fear.  
"liar liar...pants on fire. Or in this case, her vagina is on fire. This is the price she pays for lying of being a virgin and still part of the selection. The lying candidate will feel immense burning in her core, causing her vagina to rot. Her core will be destroyed. Thus, she will never feel pleasure ever again as the heat cooks her inner walls. That woman is good as dead." Invel had a sadistic looks on his face when he said that. I swallowed a lump. I was beyond scared. **

**"w..wait...doesn't anyone see what's happening?" I took a look to see the 7 women infront of me look as though nothing happened.  
"it's because of the chains. They will not remember any of this at all. To them, they are looking at a happy ending. It will be a silent death for all the liars. Women in this world live through sex. Its like breathing ...so if their core gets destroyed, theres no use in living anymore." I looked at the screaming girl slowly fading away as her body turned into ashes. "this is what everyone...both men and women from this world...have no knowledge about..."**

 **"Next..." Zeref ordered. The women in front of me started screaming.**

 **"ahh..pick me Lord Zeref!"**

 **"Zeref-sama my pussy is needing you!"**

 **"back-off! I was 2nd in line!" they all kept pushing on who gets to be next.**

 **I watched as the 2nd to the 8th women burned to ashes. This proved that all of them had lost their virginitys during their 4 days time in the castle. I was the only one body was shaking in fear. There were advantages and dis advanatages to this situation.**

 **I won't die because I'm a virgin BUT I'll become his sex slave for all eternity.**

 **If I wasn't a virgin right now, I'd be burned to ashes. I will never live my life to the fullest. Dying in this manner was unacceptable for me.**

 **"Mavis...you are last..." Zeref said. His tone wasn't dark and demanding like it was with the other 8 women. His voice was calm and husky. He wanted me there, now.**

 **I refuse to move. I was scared..super scared. Zeref must have gotten impatient because I was immediately floated up to the air and ended up floating right in front of him. Zeref slowly let me down on the concrete table. Ever so slowly, he touched my cheek and caressed it gently.  
"don't worry Mavis. I'll be gentle..." my body was moving on its own. Zeref lightly pushed me down on the table. He spread my legs, goosebumps appeared on my body. Zeref promised to be gentle, and he did. He trailed butterfly kisses from my chest. He stopped to suck on my hard nipples.  
"ahh...m..mm...ah..." I moaned in pleasure. This isn't me. What's happening? It must be the chain. He continued on his assault of kisses on my stomach and down to my entrance. These weren't my actions at all. My legs automatically opened by themselves to give him access. Zeref licked my clit, teasing me all the way.**

 **"p..please...s..stop" it was no use. He wasn't listening to me.  
"your words say what the mind portray...but your actions speak otherwise..." Zeref kept on going. He licked the juicess dripping out of me. I felt so disgusted yet so in pleasure of his actions. "It's time ...My Mavis..."**

 **Zeref positioned the rod in front of my entrance. "ready..." as promised, Zeref gently pushed it in. In just a few seconds, I screamed in pain. That rod was slowly stretching my hymen. This obviously tells you that I am a virgin. "don't worry Mavis. It won't go further to your cherry..." the rod kept on pushing it. As seconds go by, the pain turned into instant pleasure. My breathing was heavy. What is this feeling? It was like feathers were rubbing against my walls. The tingles and goosebumps hit me. The feeling of immense pleasure running through my system.**

 **"ahh...ah...s..s..o...g..ood...ah...h..." I moaned. Not because othe chain made me to. BECAUSE I WANTED TO. This was me telling myself that I was moaning. These are my own words coming out. Nobody was controlling my mind. It was all me.**

 **The pleasure didn't last long actually. The rod pulled out. I somehow felt relieved that it stopped because I was able to collect my thoughts and remember why I didn't want to do this at all.  
"Invel..leave us..." Zeref ordered. Invel bowed to him and left the room in a flash.**

 **Now it was me and Zeref. The ice chain on my neck disappeared. I was free from it's lock. I breathed heavily at the experience that I had just encountered. I hope that I never do something like that again...but that wouldn't be possible. Because when I turned to Zeref, the towel wrapped around him had fallen.**

 **Now standing in front of me was Zeref in his naked glory. And let me tell you, his Jr. Wasn't a Jr. At all. I covered my mouth at the size of it. "t..that's...ugh..." I swallowed a lump. That thing is going insdie m..m..me? I could see it in his eyes that Zeref was determined to do this. It was now or never.**

 **"I've been waiting so long for this moment..." Zeref climbed up the table. He grabbed my hand and gently pushed me down with my hands above my head. Zeref positioned himself at my entrance.**

 **"P..please...Zeref...please don't...y..you'll rip m...a..apart..w..with that..." I tried squirming out his tight hold but that only seem to get him more excited. The grip he had on me tightened. By now, tears were spilling out of my eyes. I don't want this. I don't want to be a sex slave. I wanna go home. I wanna leave. I want my life back.**

 **Zeref entered the tip of his shaft in her. It didn't hurt when he entered since the rod he used stretched my hymen but it still stung. "ready Mavis?" this was it. goodbye virginity. Goodbye freedom...goodbye home.**

 **"here I go..." just when he was about to enter me fully, a huge explosion was heard. That made Zeref pull out of me. The explosion made a huge flock of smoke around the room so we couldn't see what was happening.**

 **I heard the sound of a whip being untangled. A colorful whip came its way towards me. It instantly wrapped around my waist. Without warning, the whip pulled me towards it's direction. "woahhhhhhhhhh!"**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref saw the whip take his bride away from him. Zeref's eyes turned into a blood red color. He was furious that someone had disturbed his moment with Mavis. Zeref wanted to hurt the intruders.**

 **"sorry to crash your party but we were hired to take Mavis back..." says the voice behind the smoke.**

 **The view finally cleared off revealing six unknown people along with three cats. He saw Mavis was wrapped around a white blanket by the bluenette right next to her. The more he took into detail the people, the 7th person was identifiable.**

 **"who are you?" Zeref was ready to kill these intruders.**

 **"we're the Protectors of the Human World: FAIRYTAIL!" says the one and only chief of the Armed Forces of the Human World, NATSU DRAGNEEL. "Nice to meet you again, BROTHER..." Natsu snickered.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mavis POV**

 **Mavis has never been this happy to see her rescuers. She heard what the pink salmon haired guy said. "B..brother?"  
"Believe it or not, those two are brothers..." Says the bluenette standing right next to me. "I'm Wendy. Don't worry Mavis, you are safe with us now.." She said.  
"That's right. No one is gonna mess with my little Mavis" says the familiar voice. I looked behind me to see the girl who pulled me with her whip. My eyes grew wide.  
"L..Lucy Onee-san?" Why is my older sister here?  
"How dare you kidnap my sister you sick twisted fucker!" Lucy shouted while pointing fingers at Zeref. I don't see him staring at all. Zeref had his head down and his eyes were covering his bangs. "More importantly, put some clothes on you damn pervert !" Lucy covered her eyes. Wendy finally noticed Zeref being naked so she looked away too.**

" **hey, cover up would you?" says a dark blue haired guy. He was just wearing clothes a minute ago and now he was completely naked.  
"Gray you put some clothes on too!" Lucy complained.  
"waaahhhhh! Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is hotter than any guy around here." Said another bluenette. She was oogling over this Gray guy's nudity. "Love rival, keep your mouth shut.." Juvia, suddenly turned dark.  
"would you guys stop fighting. We have a mission to do here." I looked to see a man with very thick black hair. What scared me was the multiple piercings on his body.  
"yeah, Gajeel is right...guys enough of this, we're on a mission right now." Lucy Nee-san said. "Natsu! We have to go now!" she yelled at the pink haired boy.**

 **Gray...Juvia...Wendy...Gajeel...Natsu...I think I have heard of their names before. I believe these people are Lucy Nee-san's classmates from Fairy High. Are they secret undercover supernatural cops?  
"Enough chit chat guys. Hey bro why don't you get yourself some clothes, stop this ceremony, and leave Mavis to us?...what do you say?" the Natsu said. From closer view, Zeref finally looked up to us. I froze as I saw the sight of his cold merciless blood red eyes. I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. This isn't good at all. The aura radiating off of him already screams death. "huh? Guess we'll just have to do this by force then..." I looked around to see everyone was ready for battle. **

**Lucy took out her whip. I can see 12 golden keys dangling on the side of her belt. That Natsu fellow had fire on his palm. I looked to see Wendy with air on her palm. Gray was enchanting ice, Juvia's hand turned into water, and both Gajeel's hands turned to solid steel blades. They're getting ready to fight.  
"Happy, Charles, Lily...take Mavis and get out of here!"**

" **aye!" says the blue cat.  
"don't worry, we'll handle this..." says a white cat.  
"you can count on us Lucy." Says the black cat.**

" **cats are talking?" my mouth was wide open when I heard them talk. The three held unto me tight. I don't know how they were gonna get me out of here, but I got my answer when I suddenly was flying up the air in high speed. I opened my eyes to see the cats had wings! "w..we're f..flying!" the view from up the castle was amazing.  
"we're not here for sight seeing. we gotta hurry!" says the white cat, I believe her name is Charles. The blue one is Happy and the black one is Lily.**

 **Later...**

 **About 15 minutes later, we finally landed on the ground. The cats were fast flyers. We're super far away from Alvarez Kingdom. Happy, Charles, and Lily told me to hide inside this Hollow tree's extending roots. Under it was a small cave that was fit for me to hide. Happy and Charles said that they're going to go back to help the others. While they do that, Lily is in charge of protecting me.**

 **We didn't stay too long because just in a fat away distance, I could hear birds coming our way. They were all running away. "stay here, I'll go check out what's wrong...be right back." Says Lily. He used his wings to fly up to where the birds were flying away from. I waited for lily to return back. Ten minutes later, I heard rustling behind the bushes.  
"M..Mavis..." **

" **Lily, you're ba-" I wasn't happy of what I saw. The trees, the ground, the naimals around were wilting. The person standing in the middle of the forest was Zeref. He was holding a beat up Lily. Zeref threw him to the ground closer to me. I ran to his aid. "Lily!..Lily! are you okay? What happened to the others?" Lily didn't answer. He was unconscious. It's better than being dead.**

" **they all suffered the same way as this cat..." Zeref answered. My trembled in fear by Zeref's strong dark aura circling around me. "don't worry. they're not dead. Invel has a nice place for them to stay...they can rot in the dungeon for as long as they want..." Zeref stalked me like a predator catching his prey. I clutched the towel I had wrapped around me. This was...over. in just a blink, Zeref was only two feet away from me. How? He stretched out his hand, and pushed me back.**

 **I fell back unto a soft, comfy bed. I only blinked for just milliseconds. How did I end up in a seductive red painted room? There were candles lit on the sides. Did Zeref just teleported us? I was about to sit up straight but Zeref was suddenly straddling me. His agility was unbelievable. Grabbing both my hands and pinning it above my head, I recalled how he did this to me a while ago. My body was shaking from so much fear. I cried, because this was game over. "Look at me..." I did what he told. Zeref's eyes were pure red. There was no soul hidden in it.**

" **I've had enough of this Mavis." Zeref ripped the towel away from me. I screamed for help!  
"...YOU..." he too ripped of the towel covering him. Zeref positioned himself. "...ARE..." just feeling the tip of his shaft teasingly rubbing against my clit made my heart speed up. What is this sensation I am feeling? "...MINE!..."**

 **Without warning, he finally entered me. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..n..no...ah...Zeref...I..it hurts!.. ..." I kept on moving to get him out. Big mistake. This was my first time. It ached so much. The stinging feelingwas everywhere. He...took...my virginity. It's gone...forever ...gone. "...p..please...t..take it ou..out..." my innocence. Gone forever in this manner. I feel so impure. Help me...please...anyone.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref finally got what he wanted. This was only the beginning. He could feel it. Mavis' innocence staining the pure white covers of his bed sheet. The blood dripping out from her was pleasure for him. every second he waits for her to adjust to his size, he was getting impatient. From the inside, Zeref was having a hard time controlling himself from growing. He is already hurting Mavis, he does not want to move yet for it will keep on stretching her virgin walls.**

" **Mavis..." Zeref let go of her arms. She used it to cover her crying face. Zeref pushed away her hands, he kissed her salty tears away. This was suppose to be a happy moment. His Queen should not be crying tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. "shhh...my bride, I'll make all your troubles go away..." with a gentle kiss on Mavis' forehead, Zeref finally moved.**

 **He started off in a slow pace. But as pleasure grew, so did his speed. All night, the two did every position known to the Sex world. Zeref couldn't stop himself. Mavis just tasted this good. "ahh...ahh..." he heard her yelps. These were yelps of pain and misery but Zeref just ignored it. he continued to fuck her everywhere in his room. On the bed, the floor, the table, his favorite chair, on top of the drawer, in the bathroom, the tub...and many more places in his room. No one knows how long they've been fucking. No one was counting at all. Zeref continued on, he enjoyed every second with Mavis. Zeref could feel it. the Virgin's innocence closing in on him. "ahh...ah...i..i t...ah..h..hurts..." Zeref was this close to his climax. "Mavis...I'm gonna...ugh...s..spill it...my seed in you..." The Sex God can only cum when he finally chooses his bride. One can imagine him having Blue balls for so long. Never releasing it until he found his bride. Mavis feared that thought.  
"Please...don't cum in me...please...don't..." Mavis is not from this world. She is a human, it is unheard of for a God to mate with a human. For all we know, Mavis might even get pregnant.**

 **Under her yelps on pain was a girl tasting the full package of pleasure. It pains her to say this but Mavis loved the feeling of pure pleasure. She had fallen for the Sex God just by his rough touches on her. 'more...more please...' her other half kept chanting. The mind and the body are two different people. What her mind says is NO, but her body keeps saying YES. As Zeref keeps on thrusting in her, Mavis too was feeling heat developing in her. "Oh no..." she was about to reach her climax too.**

" **It's coming...Mavis..." Zeref moaned.  
"n..no please..." without warning, Zeref released. Mavis could feel his hot seed spreading in her, touching her walls with it's heat. The feeling of hot liquid passing her canals was overwhelming for her. Zeref finally pulled out. His seed dripping out from his bride. Mavis was breathing heavily from their intercourse. This was horrible sight to see, but to Zeref, it was the most beautiful sight ever.**

 **The way Mavis inhaled and exhaled deeply tempted him to know how it wuld feel to kiss someone. He has fucked millions of women for so long, that he has no idea of the word love. Never has he ever kissed someone willingly. It's always the women do the 1st move. Perhaps Mavis could teach him. he was curious to know that feeling.**

 **With curiosity in his mind, Zeref lifted a very tired Mavis. He sat her down on his lap facing him. Zeref could see how tired Mavis really was. "Mavis, you are the only woman in my life, who has ever made me curious about love. I don't know what it means really. I know it's different from lust..." he kissed Mavis' neck. "... know, my love isn't love...it will always be lust kind of love..." he loved her because she was the best woman out of the rest.**

" **I love you..." with that, he kissed her. Zeref felt a new wave of pleasure. Not just fucking but this contact with the mouth and tongue. He got even more curious and explored every part of her mouth. Zeref finally got a taste of Mavis fully. He twirled her tongue with his and drank every drop of her saliva. She tasted sweet. Finally, Zeref pulled away.**

" **wake up my bride..." Mavis didn't wake up. Zeref tried shaking her but Mavis wouldn't move. Zeref somehow felt worried. "Mavis...this isn't funny at all my little fairy...you will wake up or-" that's when Zeref noticed the small pool of blood dripping down fast from Mavis' core. She wasn't breathing anymore, no pulse, and her skin was cold and pale. Zeref shaked in anger at himself for he knew,**

 **He killed Mavis.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mavis' POV

FLASHBACK

I could see myself being roughly shaken by him. I know it's me he was shaking but why am I standing right behind him? am I dead? I tried to put my hand on Zeref's shoulder but my hand only passed through.I could not touch him. Zeref trashed his room when I didn't respond to his calls. it was officialy true, I did die in the hands of Zeref, my supposed King. watching him destroying everything around him was horrfiying. His eyes were of a cold blooded killer. Zeref ripped the doors open, my spirit followede his reckless behavior.

the scene around me changed. Hundreds of castle guards lay dead on the ground. What was happening here? the scene changed again, this time the castle was covered by a thick blanket of ice. At the top, I could see a bloody Invel trying to restrain Zeref from his killing spree. He was doing this? So many people dying...is it because I'm dead? I felt guilty. But it's not my fault that I'm dead. This has to stop. This wasn't the world or peace anymore. War was happening but no one was fighting back...they're all gone.

"Stop!"

END OF FLASHBACK

That dream...or should I say nightmare, kept replaying in my mind. I'm glad...actually, I felt relieved that EVERYTHING that had happened was all just a dream. I wasn't in the God World, I wasn't taken hostage, I didn't die...and most importantly, I did not loose my virginity! Thank you alarm clock for waking me up!

Still, what happened to me, it felt real..like it was literally real. I felt it when I wokeup. I don't like saying this, but what Zeref did to me, did make me feel uncomfortable as in, horny okay? I did feel horny when I woke up but don't blame me! Anyways, It's over and I don'thave to deal with it anymore. That nightmare is long gone. I am never going back there again, but let's face reality, no one can go back to one's dreams. it's impossible.

"Mavis?...Mavis?"  
"huh?" I turned to see Lucy Onee-san. "w. did you say? I wasn't listening.." I laughed nervously.  
"I said, my new boyfriend is coming here today.." oh yeah, she did tell me about her boyfriend this morning at school "..what's going on with you. You've been spacing out all day everyday since last week." Lucy Onee-san told me. We were currently at Magnolia sunset boulevard. It was after school, So Lucy Onee-san and I went to Tickles & Giggles milk shop.  
"sorry Lucy-Ne, it's just...I had a bad dream..." Ofcourse I didn't tell her about my dream. This would be awkward for me.  
"well, are you okay? do you want to talk about it?"  
"no no...it's okay I'm fine. Just the normal monster under the bed kind of dream..hahahaha" I'm trying to avoid the topic of Zeref. Lucy-Ne made a pout telling me that she's having a hard time believing my story but she just let it go.  
"okay okay. I won't ask about it anymore." she sipped her strawberry milk shake.

15 minutes later...

Onee-san's phone dinged. "ohh...he's here!" I could see the blush forming on her cheek. Lucy-Ne sure must like this guy. I've never seen her date anyone before so this person is her first boyfriend. "Come on, let's go out. They're waiting for us outside."  
"Okay.." we took our cups and went out.

The sea breeze was cool as always. How the wind kisses my skin was pleasurable but when It passed through my neck, a memory of my dream came to my mind. I remember Zeref kissing every part of my neck. My imagination went wild when I pictured hickies forming on my skin. As the breeze picked up the pace, I start to moan at the light contact. Realization hit me when I just remembered that I'm moaning in public. i turned around to see if anyone was watching. It's a good thing no one did. I'm relieved Lucy-Ne was busy texting her boyfriend. Why am I even thinking about Zeref? It was just a dream. None of that was real.

"Mavis!" Lucy-Ne called to me.  
"Look! there he is!" I turned to the left to see the face of my Sister's boyfriend. My eyes went wide as saucers when I realized who he was.

"Luce!" he ran towards Lucy.  
"Natsu, I told you to call me 'Lucy' not 'Luce' remember?" Lucy-Ne blushed.

wait...why is the pink haired fire boy here? It's him! Natsu!...the guy from my dream. He's real? I..I don't believe it. He actually exists and...he's dating my sister. This didn't feel right.

"No way. Everyone keep calling you 'Lucy' so I alone will be the one to call you 'Luce'. It's a special name for you." Natsu then handed her a rose.  
"oh how sweet of you..." she blushed. "Oh by the way, this is my younger sister, Mavis." Lucy-Ne introduced me. The way Natsu stared at me was very uncomfortable.  
"Hey there Mavis..." I shook his hand. "weird, you look familiar. have we met before?" I was gonna say Yes but didn't.  
"uh..N..no..." I hope he doesn't know me at all. Natsu broke out the widest grin on his face.  
"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet my girlfriend's sister. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your big sister. No one is gonna hurt her while I'm around. I promise you that Mavis." he showed me those pointy fangs of his. He has fangs? "oh yeah, my brother is with me too. He said I wasn't allowed to borrow his car so he drove me here anyways..." Natsu mumbled.

I froze on the spot. His b..brother? No way, then that means...

"there he is right! hey bro over here!" I slowly turned around to face his brother. The color of my body drained to pale. My heart started pumpng must ba joke. He's...he's not real right? Standing behind me was the person that has been haunting my mind.

Zeref...

He stood there wearing a casual business attire with his fingers tucked in his pockets. Zeref walked towards us. He didn't bat an eye at me. it's a good thing because the breath I've been holding in was released. He didn't recognize me, which was a good thing. This was unexpected. Why are people from my dreams turning into reality?

"You must be Lucy. I'm Zeref Dragneel. This bone head here wouldn' stop talking about you in the car." I can see LucyNe blushing.

they were all engaged in a deep conversation while I just stood there trying to accept the impossible. My worst fear is that Zeref might know me. No, that would be stupid right? it was just a dream..nithing more than a dream. My deep thoughts got me so silent that I didn't realize Lucy-Ne calling for me.

"Mavis!" she snapped her fingers in front of me.  
"h..huh? sorry..."  
"seriously, what is up with you?..anyways, Natsu and I are going to the movies. Zeref offered to take you home..." when she said that, I froze again. I was going to be stuck in a car...alone...with Zeref.  
"uh...s..sure..." No, not sure. I am not okay with having a rapist take me home. If only Lucy-Ne knew. If only Ihad told her.  
"okay that's settled." she went to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his. "we'll see you later!" then they left. Leaving me with Zeref.

"shall we go then, Mavis?" his deep voice somehow got me wet. Oh gosh Mavis snap out of it!

The car ride home was very awkward. I made no attempt to talk to him at all and he didn't start a conversationg with me as well. That's a good thing because I really don't want to talk to him right now. Along the way, I kept glancing at him to see if he has any traits of dream Zeref. His pokerface remains the same but he dosn't have the same aura as dream Zeref does.

He parked the car just a block away from my house. Zeref went out and opened the door of the car for me to get out.  
"thank you for the ride. Also, you didn't have to do that...open the door I mean..." I was getting nervous. We were this close...and alone.  
"I'm sorry that I can't properly drive you at your house. I have...a very...i..important thing to do." the way he said it was weird. His head hung low and his eyes were covered with his bangs.  
"I..it's okay...again, thank you for the ride..." I bowed to him. I sort of heard a gulping sound. This was getting creepy for me. I didn't hesitate to walk away from him without looking back.

Maybe he isn't that bad. He doesn't act like Dream Zeref. Maybe he is different. I think I can live with having two characters of my dream, one of them being my sister's boyfriend, in my life.

Someone grabbed my hand and made me stop on my tracks. His breathing on my neck made goosebumps on my skin. "Take care of yourself...my little fairy..." Did..Did I hear it r..right? Turning around to face him was the biggest mistake ever. Those eyes...are the eyes of my killer. "you can't run from me...like I said before..." he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "YOU...ARE...MINE..."

My body shaked in fear. This isn't a dream anymore...This was real. And this time, no one was gonna save me.

"S..Spriggan..."

*****THE END*****


	9. A SEQUEL TO ZERVIS?

p style="text-align: center;"strongA SEQUEL TO ZERVIS?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo a lot of people have been requesting me to do a sequel to my story ZERVIS: VIRGINITY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYes, it did end in a cliffhanger because I didn't want it to end just like that...just a dream. I wanted it to carry on but just didn't bother writing the sequel./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm actually busy working on 3 other stories that are still on going so the Zervis sequel will have to wait./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut if you do want the sequel, just PM me or comment to tell me minna :) /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSay your choice and I'll count the votes. No promises on when I will post it. Just know that there is one but it won't be coming out soon./strong/p 


	10. Prologue: Purity Teaser

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So this is book 2 of Zervis: Virginity. I changed the name to PURITY because in this book, we're going to join Mavis in her f*cked up mind game.**

 **The question in this book is easy...**

 **HOW LONG WILL MAVIS STAY A VIRGIN?  
HOW LONG TILL' ZEREF CRACKS?  
HOW WILL THIS FACADE LAST?**

 **Read On...**

 **Last time on Zervis: Virginity...**

 _ **The car ride home was very awkward. I made no attempt to talk to him at all and he didn't start a conversationg with me as well. That's a good thing because I really don't want to talk to him right now. Along the way, I kept glancing at him to see if he has any traits of dream Zeref. His pokerface remains the same but he dosn't have the same aura as dream Zeref does.**_

 _ **He parked the car just a block away from my house. Zeref went out and opened the door of the car for me to get out.  
"thank you for the ride. Also, you didn't have to do that...open the door I mean..." I was getting nervous. We were this close...and alone.  
"I'm sorry that I can't properly drive you at your house. I have...a very...i..important thing to do." the way he said it was weird. His head hung low and his eyes were covered with his bangs.  
"I..it's okay...again, thank you for the ride..." I bowed to him. I sort of heard a gulping sound. This was getting creepy for me. I didn't hesitate to walk away from him without looking back.**_

 _ **Maybe he isn't that bad. He doesn't act like Dream Zeref. Maybe he is different. I think I can live with having two characters of my dream, one of them being my sister's boyfriend, in my life.**_

 _ **Someone grabbed my hand and made me stop on my tracks. His breathing on my neck made goosebumps on my skin. "Take care of yourself...my little fairy..."Did..Did I hear it r..right? Turning around to face him was the biggest mistake ever. Those eyes...are the eyes of my killer. "you can't run from me...like I said before..." he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "YOU...ARE...MINE..."**_

 _ **My body shaked in fear. This isn't a dream anymore...This was real. And this time, no one was gonna save me.**_

" _ **S..Spriggan..."**_

 **Normal POV**

 **Mavis froze on the spot. Her heart was beating so fast that you could almost hear her fear making booming sounds in there. Zeref's grip on her arm tightened as he pulled Mavis, turning her around and crashing towards his chest. He trapped her in a cage with his arms. Zeref looked down at Mavis, a smirk forming on his face. Mavis was shaking in fear, who knows what he will do to her.**

" **Look at me...my love..." Mavis didn't want to. She kept her head down. Zeref didn't like her response. He grabbed her chin by force and made her look. "don't be so difficult, my love. I just want to see my wife after our one week separation." Zeref has been counting. Mavis could see his dark soulless eyes. They were filled with lust. She compared this Zeref to her dream, both didn't have the same eye color, for Dream Zeref's eyes were crimson red.**

 **Mavis gasped at his gaze over her. The grip he had tightened. It felt like Zeref was suffocating Mavis. "p..please..let..let go..." Mavis yelped.  
"why? I'm having a good time looking at whats mine..." Mavis followed Zeref's stare. She blushed when she realized that Zeref was looking at her chest. They may be small but the he grips her, he bigger her boobs look as the muscles were squeezed together.  
"d..don't look at me..." Mavis looked away blushing. Zeref squeezed her butt making Mavis moan a bit. Just that single moan made Zeref grunt.  
"Mavis..." he whispered huskily into her ear. "you're ..ugh...ahh...mine...love..." he inhaled her scent. Due to her small size, Mavis started feeling sleepy. It looks like Zeref's grip has taken a toll on her. Right before she blacked out from lack of breathing, her last sight was Zeref's lips descending towards her.**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **I woke screaming like I was in a horror movie. Please tell me that what happened last night was just a dream again. Please tell me that Zeref dropped me off at home and nothing weird happened. Please tell me that he doesn't know me nor remembers our dream. I'm begging the gods up there to answer my prayer please.**

 **"Mavis, get down here! We're going to be late for school!" yelled my sister Lucy downstairs. I totally forgot all about school. As I was about to get up, I felt as though I had peed in my sleep. When I got to the bathroom, I didn't pee at all. My panty was soaked. Wait, did I just get wet ...again...by Zeref? No! No! No! I refuse to believe that it is true. I looked across the room to see the time. Only 30 minutes more before Lucy drives me to school.**

 **I took off my t-shirt and went in the shower. 5 minutes later, I walked out with a towel wrapped around me. Passing the mirror, my eyes grew wide to what I just saw. I looked at it again, this time a closer view. I gasped. Small tears escaped the side of my eyes.**

 **My chest was covered in hickeys.**

 **I knew it. Last night wasn't a dream at all. It was all true. He was real. Zeref knows everything. I can't escape this. I need help. I need advise but I'm scared to tell my sister. If I tell her, maybe her relationship with Natsu would also end. I could see the love she feels towards Natsu and his feelings towards Lucy. I can't be the source of their break up.**

" **Mavis, your sister sent me up here. What's taking you so long? Lucy is gonna leave without us." The voice of the person I have been wanting to see for the past week. She went away on a trip with her cousins.**

 **I walked towards the door. My movement was like a hungry zombie ready to devour some brains. On the other side, Zera glared at Mavis' tardiness. "took you long enough." Zera noticed something off about Mavis today. She looked tired, her eyes were turning red from crying, and there were small dark circles forming under her eye bags. But one thing that shocked Zera was the amount of hickeys on Mavis' chest.**

" **Z...Z..Zera..." Mavis sobbed.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

 **Mavis skipped school today. Zera had no choice but to skip with her. She told Lucy to go on ahead after lying that Mavis wasn't feeling well. After Lucy left, the girls started to talk. Mavis told Zera everything. Starting from her dream down to the what happened last night. Zera couldn't say something back to Mavis. How does she respond to that?**

" **Mavis, I don't know if I should believe you. Seriously, it's a dream. How do two strangers meet in a dream? And don't say DESTINY because I don't believe in magic at all." Zera said with that negative comment.  
"But Zera I'm telling you the truth!" Mavis reacted. "I don't know how it became a reality Zera but it did. I thought that it was just a dream...but it's coming true. Zera...I..I'm scared." Mavis sobbed.**

 **Watching Mavis so emotional like this made Zera's hard expression soften. " well, I've known you for a long time...and knowing you, Mavis...you'd never cry unless it's bothering you that much. So, If what you are saying is true, then...I'll believe you.." Zera had to show that she cares. Actually she does care about Mavis. There are times when Zera just can't handle Mavis that she ends up not taking her too seriously. But this time, it's different. The tears on Mavis proves it all.  
"t..than..nk...s..." Mavis continued to sob.  
"So what are you gonna do now? we can tell Lu-" Zera wasn't able to finish.  
"No!" Mavis cut her off. "I know that it's the right thing to do...but...but Lucy is so in love with Natsu. And I can see that Natsu is serious about her. I don't want to ruin their relationship because of me." Since Zeref is Natsu's older brother, it would sound disgusting to Lucy's ears that she is dating the brother of the guy molesting her younger sister. Mavis would feel guilty about it.  
"then what now?..are you just gonna let Zeref keep on sexually assaulting you like that?!" **

" **No, I don't want that...but...I also don't want Natsu and Lucy's relationship to end." Mavis was sure of that.  
"Hey..." Zera patted her. "it's okay to be selfish at times."  
Mavis thought about Zera's words. It's true that she has every right to think about herself in this situation but, thinking of how Lucy would feel is what hinders Mavis.  
"I..I'll just have to bear with it." Zera looked at Mavis like she was crazy. "I'll just let it slide. I'll ignore Zeref. I'm not gonna show myself to him ..ever. Maybe...just maybe, he'll get bored and ...maybe find some other girl to satisfy him. After all, he is a player." Mavis stated.  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Mavis has no idea whats gonna happen, she hopes that this will be over soon. "don't worry, I'm here. Whatever he does to you, tell me. I won't ever leave you alone."  
"thanks..Zera."  
"But I can't promise you that if he does too far, I will tell Lucy. Got it Mavis?" Zera striked a deal with her. Mavis thought about it for a moment. She swallowed a lump down her throat before answering.  
"O..okay..."**

" **now that everything is settled, lets go to the mall. I don't think you have any clothes that can cover you chest area." Zera said as she stared at Mavis' chest covered with hickeys.**

 **In the Afternoon...**

 **Zera took Mavis to the mall. The two girls had a hard time before coming here. Mavis doesn't own anything that can cover her chest. She usually wears anything with spaghetti straps. Much worse when they went to look in Lucy's closet. Zera decided to just make her wear a scarf and wrap it around Mavis' neck. It covers the hickeys but not for long. That's why they're here at the mall to buy any top with a turtle neck.**

 **1 hour of shopping, the girls had already bought at least five turtle neck tops. That wasn't enough for Mavis. Knowing Zeref, he might find other places to put his love bites. Just for precaution, Mavis told Zera that she had to buy a long skirt in case he decides to cover her legs with hickeys too. Zera agreed, she said she'll be waiting at the food court.**

 **Mavis entered a cute boutique. She fell in love with that one manikin wearing a turtle neck top and a long skirt of the same fabric and let me tell you, the combo looked amazing to wear. Mavis immediately told the sales lady to get her that. Once done, the sales lady left leaving Mavis in the dressing room.**

 **Mavis stared at the attire. It was pink and had blue diamond shapes on the front. The best part was that it covered her chest and had long sleeves. Mavis took off her top along with her scarf leaving her in a white bra. She was rudely interrupted when the curtains opened.**

" **ahhhh!" she screamed as she took the scarf and tried to cover her chest.  
"oh..sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you." Said the sales lady.  
"No no..it's okay..." Mavis was relieved. She thought that Zeref was on the other side.  
"anyways, here's a new set of the old combo. I forgot that we had this in storage. I hope you like it."  
"ahh..thank you..." she thanked her before leaving. This would be good to report her to the Manager for her rudeness but Mavis didn't feel like it. Her focus was on the two attires. **

" **this one looks cute.." she said as she held up the second attire. This 2nd set of clothing was also a turtle neck but it was small. The fabric only reaches from her neck to below her breast area. Her belly button would be exposed. But the good thing was the skirt. The lenth starts from her stomach, covering her belly button, then down to her feet. The fabric was light and there was a mini skirt hidden under the see through fabric.**

 **Mavis was so deep in thought on choosing which of the two dresses that she didn't realize someone had slightly opened the curtains. One hand covered her mouth while the other hand wrapped itself around her small waist. She screamed but the hand muffled her voice.**

" **why aren't you at school Mavis?" he whispered in her ear. Mavis knew exactly who this person was. The mirror in front of her says it all. Zeref stood behind, holding her in a tight grip. "If I let go, you promise not to scream..."**

' **oh hell no. I will scream' Mavis said in her mind.**

" **that look on your face says NO. But think about it properly. If you scream, people will hear us. And when they do, you don't want them to see us do the naughty don't you?" he threatened. That shut Mavis up. "that sweet sales lady doesn't look so sweet. She is the kind of person who can spread gossip like the plague. Wouldn't want her to gossip about you and I..fucking in this changing room, wouldn't you? " Zeref huskily said. His hot breath fanned the back of her ear. Mavis' started to get goosebumps by his touch.**

 **Zeref knew that she couldn't risk humiliating herself. He loved this game. Zeref nipped his wife's ear lobe. Mavis held in the moan, some of her voice escaped Zeref's hand. He continued on licking her neck. His tongue teased her sensitive skin. This move made Mavis wet. She blushed at the reaction her body was portraying. Zeref removed the scarf she was holding. Mavis was now exposed in front of the mirror.  
"do you like my goodnight kisses?" Zeref referred to the hickeys he left on her chest. "you tried to hide them Mavis. I wanted the world to know that you belong to me..." Zeref unclasped the bra Mavis was wearing with his free hand. Mavis gasped. She looked away as the bra slipped out of her arms. Zeref can properly see Mavis topless especially with that mirror in front of them.  
"those nipple still look juicy as the day I sucked on them." Zeref could see that Mavis' tiny nipples grew hard just by his compliment. " you don't mind if I suck them right, my wife?" Zeref removed both his hands from his hold on Mavis and proceeded to play with her small breast.  
"ah...ah...s..stop...Zeref...p..please..." Mavis couldn't watch herself. She blushed at how Zeref was touching her. Mavis oh so wanted to scream for help but she didn't. Her fear of being exposed was scary. Maybe someone will capture this moment and put it on Facebook, Twitter, or maybe Youtube. The whole world will think that she' a slut. "s...stop...No..." Mavis put both her hands above Zeref's. No matter, Zeref continued to massage Mavis' breast even if she was trying to get his hands off.**

" **ah...mm...ah...ahh...stop..." she whispered. Zeref loved the expression Mavis was giving off. Too bad that he can't enjoy it here. If they're gonna do the naughty, it should be some place that suited Zeref's taste. Just by looking at Mavis forcefully closing her legs, he knew that he had just got her panty soaked. Zeref let Mavis go as she slid down against the wall. He took the clothes that the sales lady had given her and left the dressing room unseen.**

 **Meanwhile, Mavis tried to stand up. Her feet were wobbling. It feels as though her legs turned into gelatin because her nerves didn't feel like walking yet. Mavis forced herself to get a grip. She took a deep breath. Inhaled and exhaled to stop her fast heart beat. Mavis bit her bottom lip to contain the tears from falling. She will not let him hover her. This was the 2nd and last time that Mavis will feel weak. She didn't expect him to come..never at all. The sudden visit overwhelmed her. She wasn't ready to face him yet not after what happened last night. Now she's going outside and face him again. Mavis will not let him continue assaulting her any longer.**

" **I..I can do this...I..can do this..." she chanted to herself. After Mavis wore her clothes again, she walked out of the dressing room like nothing happened. She did not want anyone thinking that something did happen. As she passed the cash registrar, the sales lady called out.**

" **hey miss!" she handed Mavis a bag. "you forgot this."  
"but..I didn't..."  
"it's okay. Your husband already paid for it. He says to give it to you after you get out of the dressing room." Mavis accepted the bag. Zeref's little gift isn't gonna cut the damage he had just done. "by the way, nice catch. Your hubby sure is so hot..." she squeeled. A normal wife would get angry but Mavis is not his wife. She felt disgusted that she would think Zeref was great.**

 **Later on...**

" **what took you so long?" Zera got impatient as she waited for Mavis.  
"s..sorry but I was...too busy on whether or not...to buy the first or second attire...so...I bought both..." Mavis tried to put on a fake smile.  
"alright then. Let's go, I need to watch some anime." Zera lead the way. **

' **I'm sorry Zera...'**

 **Mavis spoke in her mind. Right from the very beginning of the deal, she had just broke it. Mavis decided to not tell Zera everything Zeref does. For fear that if Zera tells, Lucy will know and it will create major problems. Mavis knows Zera and she will tell directly without second thoughts. Mavis wants to prove to herself that she can do this. She can handle this problem. She is not a kid anymore. She is a teenager. This will be the last time that she will let Zeref get to her.**

 **Mavis will have to step up her poker face if she wants just that but boy, life is so unfair when it hits you with undeserved problems.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Mavis' POV**

 **The school days flew by quick. For the longest time, I haven't seen one sight of Zeref and that's a good thing. I really hope that he is gone for good this time so I don't have to worry about him 24/7. You see, for the past week, I've been putting up defences like watching every corner in case he ever jumps out and scare me. I make sure that I'm with Zera all the time so wouldn't be taken away for 'small talk'. Natsu never brought up the topic of his big brother so my guess was that he is busy with work. Please pile more work on his table so he'll never come back again. If he does, then I'm screwed. Until that time comes, I'm enjoying my last chances of freedom.**

 **Right now, Zera and I agreed on trying out this cake eating contest at 8islands Sweets. Its a family restaurant but then they thought of the idea of opening Cake shop franchise. It exploded like wildfire. The cake is really delicious, almost everyone in Magnolia want to taste their cake. To celebrate their 1 year anniversarry, they launched a cake eating contest. It's a tag team battle so obviously, Zera and I are first to eat!**

" **I am so not loosing!" I've already devoured atleast five slices of strawberry shortcake. The game was to eat the entire five layer high multiflavored cake under 15 minutes.  
"keep going Mavis. I could see chocolate oozing out of the second layer." Zera continued on munching her side of cake.  
"chocolate?!" at the mention of chocolate, I speeded up my consumation.**

 **15 minutes later...**

" **and the winner is Mavis and Zera!" announced the girl in a maid uniform. The small crowd congratulated us.  
"we did it Zera!" I hugged her.  
"Yeah!" the prize was a 3-month-coupon. It says that every time either Zera and I or the both of us come back to 8island, when we buy 1 cake piece, we get another 1 free. That is for 3 months. How sweet is that?**

 **Later On...**

 **I never realized how late it was when the games ended. I checked my time to see that it was around 6:00PM. I had to get home. Lucy will be so angry if I go pass 6:30PM. That's kinda my curfew time after sunset.**

" **Sorry Mavis, looks like my dad can't pick us up. Something came up so he couldn't get out of work like he promised." Zera apologized.  
"that's okay Zera. Let's walk for a while, I think we need the cake to be properly digested or else...we'll end up with a stomach ache." I joked around but I was serious.  
"yeah you're right. Let's take a short cut to the park." I nodded.**

 **When we entered the park, I had this gut feeling that someone was following us. Zera didn't seem to notice it but I did. I really hope it's not Zeref.  
"Zera, let's go.." I took hold of her hand and we run-walk our way through the park.  
"Mavis, whats with the running?"  
we didn't get out in time because there were two men blocking our way. Uh oh, they must be gangsters.**

" **where are you going pretty ladies?" One guy said. He looks drunk just by the way he talks.  
"c'mon girls, let's have a little fun.." his partner said. We backed away but only to be stopped by two more of them. One guy put a hand on Zera's shoulder. It's like an auto button because one touch just made Zera flinch. She immediately ran towards the forest parts.  
"No! Zera!" that's what they wanted us to do. To get separated. Those two guys went to find her. I was about to run too but the men in front of me grabbed hold of my arms and pinned me to the tree.  
"100 bucks bet that she's still a virgin." The drunk guy said.  
"No way man. I'm broke. Anyways, I doubt a pretty face like hers could not be a virgin..." he gave me a smirk.  
"let's find out shall we?"**

 **The ripped my school unifrom top off, leaving me with only my bra. I screamed but the drunk guy covered my mouth with his dirty hands. "shhh...wouldn't want to get caught now?" he chuckled a she proceeded to lick my chest before parting my bra. My chest was exposed to him.  
His other buddy made me wet for he was licking my inner thighs. He lifted me so that my legs resided on his shoulders as he crouched down. "you smell so sweet babe...I can't wait to taste you..." I screamed again but the drunk guy covered my mouth. He became angry and hit me. I know there's going to be a bruise forming there.  
"shut up you little bitch!"**

 **They continued doing this. I cried. This was so scary. Out of everyone in the world, why these bastards? I...I..I'd rathe rhave Zeref touch me than these lowlifes. Wait, why am I thinking about Zeref? I don't know I'm just scared. Anyone..please help me anyone**

 **...Lucy**

 **...Natsu**

 **...Zera**

 **...Zeref...Zeref!**

 **All of a sudden, I punches. When I opened my eyes, Zera was beating the sane guy with a branch. "take this! And that! You bastard!" she kicked him in the groin. While to the right, someone was beating the shit out of the drunk guy. It was...**

" **Zeref..." I whispered.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref gave thatdrunk dude a beating he'll never forget. With one last punch, he knocked the daylights out of him. "stay the fuck down!" Zeref was satisfied with the blood on his knuckles. The dude's face was wrecked but Zeref didn't care. His priority right was Mavis.**

" **Mavis!" Zera let go of the branch and went to help her up. Mavis' body was shaking in fear.  
"I'll carry her..c'mon let's go." Zeref carried Mavis bridal style. He and Zera ran quickly to Zeref's car. The two got in and drove as fast as they can to avoid any casualties from any wandering spectators or maybe the police.**

 **Zeref dropped off Zera at her house. "not a word of this to the police..." he threatened Zera.  
"I don't trust you...no one bit...I'll tell you that but...I won't tell...just...take care of Mavis." Zera is worried about Mavis. She's passed out in the front seat.  
"I will..." Zeref drove away from Zera's house and headed straight to Mavis' home.**

 **The drive there was frustrating. Zeref gripped the wheels tightly. He wanted more blood. If it was legal, he could have killed those bastards for touching... his wife. Zeref looked down at his little wife. Even when she was asleep, Mavis was shaking in fear. Her mind isn't safe right now if that memory keeps on replaying in her dreams. Zeref gritted his teeth. To calm him down, he intertwined his hand with hers. Zeref didn't expect Mavis' hand to tightened her old. Zeref enjoyed her response.**

 **When they arrived outside, Zeref covered Mavis with his large jacket to cover her bare chest. He proceeded to carry her bridal style again, straight to her didn't bother knocking at all. Once inside, he noticed Lucy was frantically calling on her phone. When she turned around, Lucy gasped.**

" **what happened?...I've been trying to call her an hour ago..." Lucy wanted to take Mavis but Zeref wasn't having it. He told the truth.  
"I was driving home when I spotted Zera being chased by two men. I caught up and bea them up. She told me Mavis was still in the park with two other men. In short, I beat the crap out of those rapists." Zeref said with darkness lacing in his voice.  
"did...they..you know...did ..it?" Lucy hoped not.**

" **No..I came just in time. ...Lucy, nobody..touches...my girlfriend..."**

 **It took Lucy a minute to realize what he had just said. She doesn't know if to feel happy or feel worried right now. C'mon her little sister finally got a boyfriend and...he's kinda her boyfriend's older borther. Lucy is kinda weirded by the age gap but love knows no limit to age.  
"I'll be taking Mavis to her room now. She needs to rest..." Zeref  
"ugh..yeah sure." Lucy watched as Zeref took Mavis to her room.  
"I hope you're okay Mavis..."**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **When I woke up, I expected to be in Zera's house but I wasn't. I was at home. Good thing too because I don't think I cn handle walking alone on my own right now. I was about to get up but a hand stopped me from my actions. I noticed just now that there was an arm wrapped around my waist.**

" **what the..." My gaze followed to the sleeping figure next to me. "Z..Zeref?" I was blushing. How did he get inside my house? More importantly..in my room...right in my bed? My mind replayed what had happened last night. The contest, walking home, I was about to get raped...and Zera and Zeref...coming to the rescue. I think I remember him taking me home before I passed out.**

 **I watched his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful. My hand trailed its way to his hair. I gently ruffled it. I have to admit, he looks good. He suddenly woke up and sprung into action, holding my hand tight in defense.  
"oh...Mavis..you're awake..." he greeted me.  
"Zeref...ugh..." I think he realized what I was doing because that smirk appeared on his face.  
"you know..you can continue touching me..." his comment made me blush more.  
"I'd rather not...please let go of my hand..." he did. I proceeded to stand up only to realize that I was only wearing my undergarments. I slowly turned around to see Zeref checking me out.  
"s..stop looking at me...like that you pervert!" I grabbed the sheets to cover myself.  
"You don't need to hide. I've seen it all." He winked at me. The blush grew red.  
"h..how did I end up like this?"  
"you were shaking last night...I don't know if it was fear or you were just cold. So I stripped down just to warm you up. My body heat did just the trick." With a wink, Zeref just made the blush I have already go even more red than before.**

" **get out of my room, Spriggan!"  
"is that your way of thanking you husband...for saving you?" Zeref's playful tone changed. He directly took hold of my hand and brought me close to him. He pinned me to the bed, making sure that his body was on top of mine so I'll never move. Zeref whispered to her my ear. "say it..." his voice was husky. It was making me weak.  
"I...I...t..thank you..." Zeref kept rubbing his chest on mine. I blushed even more. My nipples feel like they were getting hard.**

" **hmp..now that wasn't o bad now, was it...wifey?" Zeref continued on whispering. I didn't answe that.  
"why did you save me?"  
"because..you are my wife. I would never let anyone touch you like that...only I can do that to you." He trailed kisses down my neck again. The hickeys are already gone. I will not let him put new fresh ones.  
"I'm not your wife...s..stop..." I moaned at his touch.**

 **Zeref stopped kissing my neck. He was silent for a moment before facing me. His face was close to mine. I somehow want him to kiss me. It was so tempting how his lips were only inchest near mine.  
"I hate you...stop acting like you care about me..." I told him off. The only reason he is still aorund is because of his disgusting fetish. Seriously, why are pedophiles like him living in this world?  
"well you can't get rid of me easily wifey. When I want something, I want it..bad..."  
"what the hell do you want Zeref!" I yelled at him.**

" **your VIRGINITY..." was all he said. Sick as ever.**

" **you could have just went to a strip club and fuck the most virgin chick out there...why me of all people?!"  
"why not you?...you're the only woman to ever resisted me. You're the only one who never gets affected, and...you're the only one I have met, in a dream. It must be destiny to have met you for real. I thought you were just a fragment of my imagination but you weren't." He played on my skin, tickling it slowly by gently brushing it against my skin.**

" **When Natsu showed me a picture of Lucy, I knew I've seen her face before. She was your sister, They rescused you from me, remember? I thought that it was a joke but when I saw you for the the first time, I knew that it was real...you were real. What idiot would not chase after his/her dream?**

 **You don't know how exciting it was for me to taste you...for real. Our dream was just a dream. This...is real. I so badly want to take you on right here..right now, Mavis." Zeref was thinnking of so many ways of taking me. I can imagine him thinking of every sex position there was to use on me. "But I'm restraining myself. I learn from my mistakes. I will not have you dying on me just like in the dream. You died Mavis. I will not repeat that mistake. I'm saving you for the acutal day."**

 **That's right, I died that night after he choose me. That's why he hasn't raped me yet? All because I might die? That's stupid. "I am not your wife...never was...and never will be. I am not your toy...so stop playing around. What we had was just a dream. Get over it Zeref. No matter how many time your try to seduce me, I'll never fall for it." I'm so angry at him. This is a stupid ambition. I hate this!..I hate him more!  
"you can't get rid of me Mavis..." he laughed.  
"and why not?"  
"because if you do, you'll hurt Lucy too..." I froze. How did i forget about how Lucy would feel? A memory of her and Natsu happily together made me guilty. I cna't destroy such a relationship. "Natsu has no knowledge of my dark life...so you don't have to worry about how he treats Lucy..." he confessed. At least I don't have to worry about that. **

" **Mavis, I will have my way with you...I'm going to train you...to want me...I like this game." Zeref kept on whispering to me.  
"oh hell now. I will never want you." I glared at him. Zeref too glared down at me as he kept pinning my hands above my head.  
"you should happy that I'm letting you fuck me...on your own free will, instead forcing myself on you. I can be a fair guy too, Mavis."  
"I'm ending this game..."  
"you can't resist me forever, Mavis." Zeref rubbed my inner thigh. There goes my blush again. His touch was tickling my insides.  
"see? You're getting turned on..."  
"N..no I'm not..." he rubbed the fabric of the panty at a slow pace.  
"you're getting wet for me, Mavis." Zeref groaned. I believe he too was getting turned on. I moaned at the speed he was now exerting. Now I really feel like I've wet myself.**

" **Zeref...s..stop..." he still didn't stop. Zeref pushed the fabric away expsing my clit. He gently rubbed that sweet delicate spot. I flinched at the contact. "ah...s..stop..."  
"how long can you resist, Mavis?" Zeref smirked. He knows how I react to his touch. "I made you feel good in our dream, I bet it would be much better in reality." Zeref playfully rubbed a finger near the entrance. I moaned but tried to hold it in.**

" **I...will...resist...I'll always..f..fight back..." I managed to say from the moans escaping my lips. Zeref had let go of me. He stood up facing my tired body. I can finally see his full features. I was expecting him to be shortless but I'm glad that he was wearing boxers.**

" **the game is on...Mavis..."**


	13. Chapter 11

**Normal POV**

 **Mavis and Zera sat quietly in Zeref's car. Zera at the passenger's seat and Mavis up front. It was awkward silence for the three of them. Last week after the incident, Lucy agreed to let Zeref drive Mavis to school . After what happened, Lucy made sure that Mavis was 100% percent safe. What she didn't know was that she just tied her sister to a man who could possibly rape her at any time of the day.**

 **When Zeref parked right in front of the school, many students directed their gaze at the expensive looking car. Zera was the first to go out. She didn't want to have any conversations with Zeref at all. Mavis was about to get out but Zeref locked the door.  
"Hey I'm going to be late, Zeref." It's too early in the morning to be having an LQ.  
"You wait here. I'm going to open the door for you."  
"Not happening..." Mavis glared at him. All Zeref could do is smirk.  
"Too bad." He unlocked his side of the door and went outside. Once Zeref stepped out, so many girls started gossiping on how hot he is. The males felt a sense of jealousy towards the guy. They hope he is not gonna be staying her for a while. Zeref used his car key to unlock Mavis' side of the door. He opened it for her.**

 **Girls started gossiping again. "Oh my gosh, is that Mavis' boyfriend?"  
"I think so."  
"How did she snag a guy like him."  
"I bet she's just a gold digger. Look at that guy, he looks loaded."  
"ugh...attention seeker. Zeref plastered on the most fake realistic smile ever as he escorted Mavis to her classroom. He can properly hear what the girls were gossiping about so He took Mavis' bag.  
"hey, give it back."  
"My wife shouldn't carry such a heavy bag." He sent a wink. Just one little wink made the girls swoon for him and Mavis' blush. She looked away.  
It was like the world was ending because those girls heard his words very clear.**

' **wife?' and thus the gossip got worse by the minute.**

" **hmmp..." Mavis stomped towards where Zera was waiting for her.  
"Is he gonna stay here the whole day?" she whispered to Mavis.  
"I hope not. If he tries to get a job in the school, I will transfer schools." The two kept whispering. Zeref enjoyed the reaction he gets from Mavis. Zeref sees the men eyeing his wife. He walked a close distance to Mavis. Zeref glared at every guy that looked at Mavis' way.**

 **Once they arrived outside Mavis' classroom, she took her bag away from Zeref. "you can leave now."  
"What?.. Don't I get a 'goodbye kiss' or something?" Zeref pestered her. This was a challenge after all. Mavis has to do simple tasks and the goal is easy. Don't fall for Zeref. Mavis huffed and tiptoed to give him a kiss. Students from outside the classroom watched her efforts but Zeref was being a sneak. He moved his head quickly. Instead of the cheek, Mavis kissed him on the lips. Zeref made it last long by holding the back of her head. Mavis blushed red as well as the students. Zeref retracted showing a blushing Mavis covering her mouth. Zeref smirk at the aftermath.**

" **I'll see you later, Mavis." Zeref whispered in her ear. He then turned to Zera. "please take care of her Zera."  
"I've been doing that even before you came." Zera crossed her arms. Her sass was evident.**

 **Once Zeref left, Zera shooked Mavis. She was petrified on the spot. "Mavis, are you okay?"  
"He..He kissed me...in front of the..s..school..." Mavis' blush was still there.  
"okay...Let's get you inside." Zera had to push a petrified Mavis into the room.**

 **Later On...**

 **During lunch time, Mavis was the talk of the school. Gossips spreads fast around here. Zera and Mavis just ignored the rumors. She does not want ant drama so early.  
"So, how is he treating..when I'm not around?" Zera asked. Mavis was in deep thought. She remembered her shared moments with Zeref.  
"If I have to be honest, yeah he's treating me alright." Zeref showed some of his good sides. He always stuck around with her.  
"any malice?"  
"Not yet actually. It's like he is waiting for the right moment. I just don't understand how he thinks." Mavis did not tell Zera about her bet with Zeref. For sure, Zera will cheer her on to not fall for him. Although, Mavis can admit that Zeref is actually treating her like a princess...or...his wife actually.**

 **Zeref would cuddle with Mavis even if she didn't want to.  
He would feed her when she wouldn't open her mouth.  
If Mavis was being lazy, Zeref would carry her around like a kid.  
He would endure hours watching cheesy romance movies with Mavis.  
Zeref would steal kisses from Mavis. He has done that multiple time to her lips. This morning, he didn't like being kissed by the cheek.  
Zeref will always call her 'wife' any time of the day just to show others that she is his.**

" **Zera, is it bad to say that I'm liking his company?" Mavis hated to admit it but Zeref's simple actions are affecting her.  
"Yes it is bad. Mavis, one day he'll get what he wants. Your innocence. All these romantic things he is doing to you is just a way to get under your skirt. Don't fall for it."**

 **Mavis nodded. She knows she wouldn't want to fall for it. Yet, Mavis wonders why she likes his actions even though she knows it's only a facade.**

 **Mavis was spun around by two arms. She was face to face with Lucy. "care to explain how 'girlfriend' turned to 'wife' in one week huh?" Lucy playfully glared down at Mavis' nervous body.  
"I didn't pick the name. I swear. Zeref did that on his own." Mavis raised her hands up in defense.  
"and you let him call you that?" Lucy sat next to Mavis. Her arms crossed.  
"I told him not to but he insisted. Don't blame me for his wrong choice of pet names." Mavis hopes that Lucy will stop asking that. All of a sudden, Lucy started laughing.  
"Oh gosh Mavis, your face was priceless." She wiped a tear from her eye. Mavis exhaled and drank her bottle of water.**

" **Hey girls." Natsu came over their table. He sat next to Lucy. "Mavis, why didn't you tell me that you're married to Zeref?" when Natsu said that, Mavis squirted water right out of her nose. Natsu can be so tactless.  
"where the hell did you even get that idea, Natsu?" she wiped off the droppings.  
"well isn't that what happens when a husband calls the girl his wife?" Natsu asked again. He showed that 'are-you-being-stupid' look to the girls. In reality, it's Natsu who was the idiot here.  
"just because he calls me that doesn't mean we are married." Mavis defended. If Zeref were to answer Natsu, he would have definitely said that they are married...in Mavis' dream of course.  
"Natsu, isn't it cute that Zeref keeps calling her 'wife' all the time?" Lucy teased Mavis.  
"I don't know how how you call that cute. I find it weird." Natsu crossed his arms.  
"How weird?" Zera asked.  
"well for one, I know that Zeref never settles down with a girl. Hell, I've never even seen him date anyone. I find it weird that he is interested in someone. Whats weirder is that he keeps calling his girlfriend his wife." Mavis doubts Natsu. Obviously he doesn't know Zeref too much since he has no idea of his older brother's naughty fetish. This is going to be a long day. It gets much worse when everywhere Mavis goes, gossip comes with her.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 _ **Lucy was out on a date with Natsu, which means Zeref was left to babysit Mavis. Mavis was being stubborn. She get out of bed. He had prepared lunch for the two of them. Everything was set in the kitchen. The only one left is the consumers. Zeref stared at Mavis' flawless legs as she laid in bed. She was definitely teasing him with wearing only that mini skirt. Zeref bit his inner gums to contain his desires.**_

" _ **Mavis, time for lunch. Get up, now."  
"Make me..." she covered herself with the blankets. Zeref liked the challenge. He grabbed the blanket and threw it off the bed. **_

_**Without Mavis knowing, Zeref tickled her stomach while holding her feet.  
"hahahaha! Zeref! St..stop! hahaha!" she rolled around the bed for him to stop.  
"Never defy the emperor...you got that?!" Zeref enjoyed tickling her. He kept a firm grip on Mavis' leg and kept on tickling her sides.  
"w..wait! hahaha! Okay! Okay! Hahaha! Okay! I won't defy...y..you haha!" the more Zeref tickled Mavis, the more he realized that Mavis's skirt was rising up. It showed him a a full view of Mavis' exposed panties.**_

 _ **The fun and laughter shifted moods as Zeref licked Mavis' leg. His free hand holding her shoulder so it would stay pinned. Mavis realized what he was doing.  
"Z..Zeref...wait..what are you doing?" her voice was stuttering. Zeref continued on licking Mavis till he was now withing her inner thigh. Mavis couldn't move since his hands were now pinning her shoulder down on the bed. Zeref inhaled the sweet scent of Mavis' arousal.  
"you know Mavis, I think I might be hungry for something else..." Zeref used his nose to rub Mavis' clit from fabric of her panty.  
"s..stop..Zeref...a...agh..." Mavis felt like a hypocrite. She told herself that she wouldn't let his actions affect her, yet here she was not doing a thing to stop him. part of her enjoyed it and part of her didn't. It was confusing. Zeref then removed the fabric to the side to tease Mavis. He pulled Mavis closer to him, now Mavis' body was pressed against his abdomen. Her legs were spread and hanging on each side of his waist. Zeref used his hands and trapped Mavis' head. He stared down at her.**_

" _ **this is what happens if you defy the emperor, my wife..." he showed Mavis and evil smirk as his crimson red eyes stared down at her flushed expression.**_

 **Zeref woke up from his day dream. Only it wasn't a day dream. That memory still played in his mind. He was disturbed by the sound of the woman currently dry humping him on the seductive red couch.**

" **mmmm...baby, do you like my touches?" Zeref turned around to the prostitute tryng to seduce him. he gave a smirk. He didn't answer her. The stripper took that as a yes and continued to kiss Zeref's neck and biting his ear lobe.**

 **For the last several days, he has not yet done a single sexual thing to Mavis after that little memory. Mavis has obeyed some of his orders just after executing that little punishment. That happened after the incident.**

 **A white haired man entered the private room of his Highness. No need for permission since these two were close.  
"please leave, I have things to discuss with his Highness." Invel announced to the stripper. She got off of Zeref and gave him a flirty wink before walking out of the private room.  
"Invel, what is it?" Zeref stood up and dusted off whatever germs that stripper had on her.  
"Zeref, it's almost time to get Mavis from school." He notified.  
"how can I forget?" Zeref shrugged before taking his jacket and going out of the private room of the strip club.  
"did you enjoy the show your Highness?" Invel worked in the strip club. He was the club's bartender. A very talented mixologist. Give him some ice and Invel will make any party cool.  
"Not quite. No matter how many you've sent me, they will never give me the same pleasure as Mavis." Zeref and Invel were currently talking in the alley way.  
"Your Highness, I believe you're whipped." Invel joked.  
"Believe what you want. As long as Mavis is mine..."  
"I wonder, you could have any woman with just the flick of your finger, yet you choose Mavis, a girl who men would never gaze upon." Invel wondered.**

" **you could say, she is special." Zeref has told Invel of his fantasy dream and that took Invel's interest. Meeting the woman ,who became his wife, in reality makes this a fun game.  
"hump her and dump her I see..." that sentence made Zeref's feel a bit of anger. Why though? He only wants Mavis' purity. Nothing more, nothing less. "If you only want her v-card, you could have just seduced her. Nobody would dare defy you."  
"But she did. And I like a challenge." All of a sudden, it started to rain.  
"good luck with that, your Highness. Just remember, don't fall for her." Invel smirked before heading back inside the club.**

 **Zeref knows that. He is only doing this to get a taste of the sweet juices of Mavis. Who knew a small fry like her could stir up such a hectic ambition. Yet still, Zeref enjoyed Mavis' reaction. He enjoyed every moment of his facade love to her. It felt weird for him.  
"time to pick up my wife..."**

 **After School...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **The bus left without me. This is what I get for day dreaming about Zeref's next move. The teacher called me after class and told me to focus on my studies. Because of that, I missed the bus. I have no one to hitch a ride with. Zera is at a book club meeting. Lucy left school early with Natsu and like I said, the bus left without me. The worse part was that, it was raining. Oh wait, here's a much worse situation...I HAVE NO UMBRELLA. The rain was pouuring hard. The students took cover in the hallways just waiting for a Taxi to drive by. It will be a while before the next bus arrives.**

 **When I thought all hope was lost, he came to my rescue. Yes, Zeref drove his car right in front of the school's front door where I was standing at. The students who were standing in a close distance away from me started gosipping again. Zeref ran out of his car without an umbrella. Idiot, he could have brought one. I'm not complaining anymore if he drives me home, as long I get home.**

" **You're wet." I said.  
"I didn't have an umbrella, love." Now he changes to 'love'.  
"well, I'm gonna get wet for sure." Pouted. Zeref leaned into my ear and said.  
"Only I can get you wet..my wife." His words made goosebumps on my skin. I blushed at his words. Zeref proceeded to take off his shirt. **

" **w..what are y..you doing?" That made me blush even more. The students, mostly the girls, in the hallways squeeled in delight when they saw Zeref's perfectly toned body. His abs were well sculpted. Those muscles and biceps were just...agh! keep it together Mavis! No drooling!  
"you can drool all you want. This...belongs to you, remember." He smirked. Zeref put his shirt over my head as cover from the heavy rain. "let's go." He lead me to the car. Zeref opened it for me. He didn't look bothered that he was soaking wet. When he got over to the driver's seat, he was all over soaked. Zeref turned on the car's air conditioner which I find annoying.  
"you know, you'll catch a cold if you do that." Why am I even caring about his health?  
"as long as you're okay, I don't mind the rain." Was all he said before driving.**

 **I rolled my eyes at his cheesy words and watched the landscapes go by as the car moved. When I looked at the rear view mirror, I felt a bit angry. He was lying. There was an umbrella in the back laying on the passenger's seat. What the heck did he do all that stripping for?**


	14. Chapter 12: Health Is Wealth

**Normal POV**

 **1 week later...**

 **Ever since the incident at school, Mavis has been the talk of the system. Girls would gossip about Zeref and when he would return. The sluts are readying themselves to get Zeref's attention and the guys were ready to glare at him since they felt as though their egos have been bruised just by his existence. Mavis wonders why Zeref hasn't been there to take her to school nor fetch her after school. Her and Zera would do the usual routine of either walking or riding the school bus to and from school. Zera feels glad that Zeref wasn't around but Mavis all of a sudden feels lonely without him. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. Why should she want him with her when Zeref is just a disgusting pervert. Yet even he was like that, Mavis seems to enjoy his presence.**

 **Right now, She had stopped right in front of Zera's house to drop her off. They were walking since the school bus was full and they hated to wait for the next one. "I'll see you tomorrow Mavis." Says Zera.**  
 **"Yeah..I'll see you.." Mavis whispered. Zera could tell that something was bothering Mavis and she knew exactly what it is.**  
 **"You should be happy Mavis. He hasn't been around for a while. Isn't that great?" Zera hopes that Mavis hasn't fallen for that maniac. She is just worried for her best friend.**  
 **"I know Zera...I know..."**  
 **"Then why won't you smile?" She waited for Mavis to answer.**  
 **"...I don't know as well..." Mavis does know but she would never tell it. Zera only sighed.**

 **Mavis arrived home feeling tired. What was she tired about? Something just didn't feel right at the moment or this past week. She was happy hat Zeref wasn't around to distract her but she felt sad that he wasn't around...with her. No she did not mean she missed his sexual touches...what she missed was HIM. Mavis missed his presence. It felt so wrong yet right. Mavis sighed, she just can't understand why she is feeling this way.**  
 **Opening the door to her house, Mavis smelled something burning. Automatically, she went to the kitchen where the smoke was coming from and was met with Lucy wrestling with a dirty pot. The place was a mess. Natsu was on the side cleaning her sister's mess.**  
 **"What's going on here?" Mavis asked.**  
 **"Oh hey Mavis. It's okay, the soup is done. You can bring it to Zeref today." Natsu said. Mavis had no idea why.**  
 **"Wait, what do you mean I can bring it to him?"**  
 **"Some girlfriend you are sis." Lucy mumbled. She finished cleaning the dirty pot. "Zeref has been sick...the whole week and you never once visited him. What kind of a girlfriend leaves her boyfriend sick and alone like that huh?" She ranted.**  
 **"Are you done with your lecture?" Mavis replied to which Lucy pouted. "Also, I didn't know he was sick."**  
 **"Neither did I. I thought he was just sleepy because of work. But then he started looking like a zombie with those baggy eyes and that creepy drunk walk. I realized just last night that he was sick and never told me. For a grown adult, he sure is acting childish." Natsu stated.**  
 **"Look whose talking." Mavis replied. Lucy cleared her throat.**  
 **"Anyways, Natsu and I are going over at Levy's house for a group project. That means you are going to give him the soup." Lucy put the clean pot of soup on the table and pushed it near Mavis.**  
 **"Why do I have to go?"**  
 **"I'm not the girlfriend here. Besides, don't you miss Zeref?" That question silenced Mavis. To be honest, she did miss Zeref but would never admit it. And she is kind of worried for him. Mavis thought about it for a moment and sighed.**  
 **"Fine. I'll take the soup to him...but only...the soup. I'm not staying over." She crossed her arms.**  
 **"Why not? C'mon sis, give your boyfriend some cuddle time. It always works." While saying that, Lucy had wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck from the back. Natsu in return, leaned to her touch. Somewhere in Mavis' mind, she wants a love like Lucy and Natsu have. That will have to wait. The perfect guy isn't just gonna come knocking at her doorstep. While she's waiting, she has to deal with a pervert of a boyfriend here.**

 **Mavis POV**

 **Natsu dropped me off in front of their house. I gotta say, this looks actually cozy. Not the kind of house I imagined for Zeref's personality. This looks as though someone had been taking good care of the house...as in, a woman had a green thumb since the garden looks amazing. Planted with love and care is what I thought. Natsu gave me a spare key so I could open the front door. Zeref wouldn't get out of bed just for that. Once I was in, I set my shoes aside.**  
 **The interior was beautiful. It was modern but with a touch of wilderness. Some parts of the house felt like it came from a log cabin. Still, it looks awesome. I saw a large portrait just on top of the fireplace. I smiled at the family picture. This must be Natsu and Zeref's parents. Zeref kinda looked cute in this photo. I just realized something, I wonder where their parents are. Natsu nor Zeref never once mentioned about them.**  
 **The sound of something falling caught my attention. I was about to run up the stairs but someone was heading down. I froze at the bottom of the stairway. He looked so familiar. The white hair, the glasses, and that icy cold stare that he had on every time.**  
 **"I..Invel..." I whispered. He walked down with a rough expression. Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't know about the dream...much more how he violated me in that dream too.**  
 **"You must be Mavis." I froze. Please don't talk about the dream. Please don't talk about the dream. "I'm going back to work. Zeref is upstairs sleeping. I suggest you go up there right now. He has been waiting for you to come see him." Was all Invel said before he walked right past me and put of the door. I couldn't get his words out of my mind. Zeref has been waiting all this time...for me?**

 **This was it. Zeref's room. I hesitated to open it at first but I swallowed my fear and went in. I was expecting him to be asleep like what Invel said but he wasn't. Zeref was sprawled on the floor. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing.**  
 **"Zeref!" I put my bag and the pot on the side and went to his aid. I tried shaking him, I know he can hear me because he was mumbling I unrecognizable words. "Zeref...stand up..cmon lets get you back to bed." He was heavy, what has he been eating? So that's what that falling noise I heard in the living room. He fell off the bed. Why didn't Invel went back to check up on him? When I finally got him back on bed, only then did I realize that he was only wearing his boxers. I blushed and looked away. I've seen him half naked...okay...naked before but I'm not comfortable with this.**  
 **"Hang on, I'll go get some water and a cloth. Don't fall off the bed again." I warned him. I couldn't move. I was about to leave but his hand caught mine. "Zeref..." Without warning, Zeref pulled me towards him. My whole body was on top of him.**  
 **"Don't ...leave...just..y..yet..." He whispered in a weak voice. The closer I look at him, I realized that he was turning red. The heat he was giving off was a sign that this fever was getting out of hand.**  
 **"Look, you're burning, I need to go-"**  
 **"Please...d..don't go..." His grip on my hand hand wasn't strong but he trying to grip it hard. I put my hand over his shaking one. What am I gonna do? He won't let me leave his side. I took a look around and noticed a letter on his bedside table. It was from Invel. I reached out to get the message. It read,**

 **'Mavis,**  
 **Zeref can be stubborn when he has a fever. Here's a bunch of COOL FEVER bandages for him.**  
 **From: Invel'**

 **Cool Fever? What's that? The instructions on the back says that it's a cooling pad. With my free hand, I managed to rip the casing and applied it on his forehead. It works! Zeref is liking the coldness of the pad. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. When I tried to remove my hand from his grip, he still had a firm grip on it. I didn't fight his pull anymore instead, I laid my head on his chest. I felt his free hand move and wrap itself round my waist. Now I really can't get out of his grip. No use in fighting it. This position made me warm. I buried my face into his chest to hide it. My eyes started to close, I think I'll join his slumber.**

 **Later on...**

 **I was woken up by the feeling of someone rubbing my waists up and down. In my sleep, I moaned at the touch. I could use a massage. Every touch made me shiver and moan, I loved he feeling. My mind was on high alert when I felt the hands go under my panty. It squeezed my butt cheeks hard.**  
 **"Kya!" I sat up and was face to face with Zeref looking a bit better than before. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.**  
 **"Don't complain. You liked it...my wife.." He winked at me. Realization hit me when I noticed that he was still in bed and I was straddling him. I blushed and looked away. Zeref only laughed at my innocence. I tired to get off him but he used his hands to hold me in place.**  
 **"Let go.." I told him.**  
 **"But you were enjoying yourself...why not enjoy it more? I'll help with it..." Zeref said huskily. Zeref didn't warn Mavis as he moved his bottoms back and forth. He knew Mavis' petite butt was rubbing his boner. He made sure to make her body move along with his rhythm as he rocked Mavis.**  
 **"Ah...m..m..." Mavis bit her inner lip to not moan. No! She will not be played by this. Mavis did the unexpected, she stood up and slammed her butt down Zeref's boner. Zeref winced at the pain of his Crown Jewels injured. Mavis got off of him. She laughed at how Zeref was clutching his aching Jr.**  
 **"What the fuck was that for ...Mavis..." Zeref tried to soothe his aching boner.**  
 **"Patients should behave if they want to be treated nicely, Zeref." Mavis stuck her tongue out. Zeref just mumbled silent curse words under his breath. Mavis enjoyed the dominance she was portraying.**  
 **"Okay, snack time. I'll be right back..." Mavis took the pot with her as she headed down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. Preparing soup was easy, good thing the soup bowl wasn't located on the top shelf or else she'll have a hard time reaching it due to her short stature. Mavis came back to the room to see Zeref laying peacefully on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting sight to look at.**  
 **"I'm back...eat up. Lucy made this soup for you." Zeref ignored her. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" Zeref still ignored her. "Cmon Zeref, you're not gonna feel better if you don't eat this. Your soup will get cold soon." Mavis informed and still Zeref ignored her. "Okay what do you want now? If it's an apology, I am not apologizing.." Mavis set the bowl on the bedside table.**  
 **"Feed me..." He said.**  
 **"You have hands for a reason. Do it yourself." She crossed her arms.**  
 **"You said a patient should behave if he were to be treated nicely. I'm a patient, I'm sick, I'm behaving...so, you have to give me special treatment." Zeref used Mavis' words against her.**  
 **"Ugh...fine...sit up." Zeref did what he was told. Mavis took a spoon full of the soup. Before she even fed him, Mavis took a moment to store at Zeref's expression. It didn't look evil nor perverted. He looked normal. "Are you gonna feed me soon?" He asked. Zeref's mouth has been hanging open for seconds just waiting for the spoon. Mavis blushed, she got caught in the act of staring.**  
 **"Oh..yeah...here, open up.."**  
 **"I've been doing that moments ago..." Zeref reminded. He sipped on the spoon and swallowed. Zeref started humming to himself.**  
 **"It could use some pepper and soy sauce. It really lacks flavor..." He admitted.**  
 **"Are you sure? Lucy makes the best special soup. It always works on me." Mavis tried the soup herself. Some of its juices dripped down the side of her lip.**  
 **"See? It tastes fine...you have weird taste in soups Zeref." Mavis noticed that Zeref was staring intently at her. He leaned forward. Mavis closed her eyes not liking what he is about to do now. She opened them just in time to see Zeref licking the soup drop on the side of her lips. She blushed. All the licking turned into sucking. Mavis made a thin line with her lips. Zeref continued on sucking her side lip then proceeded to kiss her. Mavis knew that this was gonna happen yet she didn't move away from it. Why? As Zeref continued on kissing her, he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Mavis,not thinking right accepted his request. Zeref and her were now French kissing. Mavis blushed, she tried to pull away but Zeref used his free hand and placed it at the back of Mavis' head to keep her in place. Zeref explored every inch of Mavis' mouth. He didn't miss a single area as his tongue fought with hers. Mavis felt hot below her. His actions were turning her on. She can hardly keep a tight grip on the bowl since her hands were shaking from excitement. Zeref's touch made her feel weak. Mavis couldn't take it any longer, she was gonna loose hold of the bowl but it was a good thing that Zeref pulled away just in time.**  
 **He looked at the damage he did on Mavis. Her hair was disheveled, Her face was flushed red ,Tears were trying to escape from her eyes and saliva dripped at the side of her lip. He smirked at his master piece. "Now...lithe soup tastes better.." Zeref licked his lips. "I..I better go..." Mavis was so embarrassed. She immediately left the room without looking back. Zeref just chuckled at her response.**

 **A moment of silence in his room and Zeref frowned. "Mavis..." He whispered. She's so innocent, normally Zeref would laugh at every Virgin woman he would get his hands on but with Mavis, there was a different feeling. Zeref doesn't understand why. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Zeref looked outside his window to see many droplets falling on the glass. Mavis came back in the room, not looking at Zeref.**  
 **"Do you have an umbrella I could borrow?" She didn't want to make eye contact at the moment.**  
 **"I do. But I'm not letting you borrow it."**  
 **"Why not? And I know where you hid it. It's in your car." Mavis argued.**  
 **"But you can't access it without the keys which I hid." He played her. Mavis let out a sigh. "You can stay here until the rain stops..."**  
 **"But..."**  
 **"No buts. I will not let MY wife get sick like I did." Zeref responded.**  
 **Then she realized something. "You got sick because of last week...where you got soaked in the rain without an umbrella...didn't you?" Zeref nodded.**  
 **"It's better than you getting sick." Mavis kept on blushing.**  
 **"O..okay..." She set her bags on Zeref's desk and sat on the comfy chair away from him. Zeref didn't like the distance.**  
 **"Mavis, come here..."**  
 **"I'm okay with just here..." Mavis was still blushing.**  
 **"Get over here...now..." He was demanding her. Mavis swallowed embarrassment and went to him. Just like before, when Mavis got close to him, Zeref grabbed her ad, the second time and flung Mavis on him.**  
 **"W..what..." He used his hand to pull her close to him. Mavis' head now rests on Zeref's chest. "You look cold..."**  
 **"I..I can take he cold..." She moved away but Zeref was stronger than her so he made sure she stayed.**  
 **"Sleep with me..." He said.**

 **Mavis must have interpreted it the wrong way for her blush got darker. She wasn't ready for it. Zeref pulled her till she was now laying next to him in bed. Zeref trapped Mavis in a warm embrace with his hands and used lifted her leg to trap his legs. Mavis blushed more. She just wanted out of this. Her struggles were nothing as Zeref's hold tightened. She was never getting out of this.**  
 **"Sleep Mavis..." He ordered while he closed his eyes.**  
 **"But I'm not sleepy..."**  
 **"Then try to be..."**  
 **About 10 minutes later, Zeref has finally slept. Mavis still can't get out of his hold knowing all too well that if she doesn't, he'll wake up and together his hold more. She let out a defeated sigh and just relaxed. To be honest, the warmth was making her sleepy too but Mavis fought with it. Eventually, she gave up. She looked at Zeref peacefully sleeping next to her.**  
 **"You know...you're not all that bad..." She whispered. Since nobody was looking, Mavis leaned closer and kissed Zeref lightly on his lips then pulled let sleep take over her in just minutes.**

 **Meanwhile, she had no idea that during those minutes, Zeref has been awake and was only pretending to be asleep. He heard everything and felt her lips in his. Just looking at Mavis made him frown. She was the first girl to actually look pass his perverted ways. All of the women liked Zeref for his looks, his money, and his ways in bed. But Mavis was different. She might hate his guts, hates his responses, hates his actions, and hates...him...but she had the time to look away from that and see his good side. A side where Zeref knew was there yet never cared for it...until now.**  
 **"Such innocence..." He muttered lowly. Too bad he's going to destroy it...or will he? Zeref too is confused of the situation but his aim is still intact. The blood of a virgin in bed...that's all. Nothing more...but Mavis? That is a debatable question and answer.**


	15. Chapter 13: Black Valentine Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **A VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought of of making it just a one shot but nahhhhhh...for now it's still part of the main plot okay?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Weeks later...**

 **Walking past Lucy's room, I made sure to be extra careful as I was carrying lots of food on the tray back to my room. While passing there, I heard her giggles from the slightly creaked door.**

 **"Levy, what am I gonna wear?" Lucy asked through her phone. Mavis took a little peak. She noticed her older sister was in bed and holding a calendar by her hand.**  
 **"Levy, Valentine's Day is in two days...Natsu planned something special for us. I font know what yet but he just said to wear something comfortable..." Lucy whined. That was when Mavis realized just now that it's February, the month of love. Why did she not remember that Valentines Day is in 2 days? At the mention of Natsu planning something special, Mavis flashed a though that maybe Zeref might do something too. Her face heated as she thought of the possibilities that might happen.**  
 **"I..I need to think this through...maybe...I'll find an escape route. That's right...I gotta think of a plan in case either one of these scenarios happen..." Mavis though about it properly. Knowing Zeref, he might do something super sexual than the past actions he has done to her.**

 **While walking back to her room, Mavis thought of different scenarios that might happen. Zeref might blindfold her then push her down a soft bed with rose petals and candle lights on the sides as she imagined him stripping and possibly taking advantage of her.**

 **'Zeref, make love to me...' She whispered.**

 **Mavis set the tray of food before laying down on her bed.**  
 **"Stop! Why am I thinking like this?" She covered her face. Another scenario came into her mind where she was just bathing all by herself then suddenly the water turned brown, it tasted like chocolate. Zeref emerged from the pool of chocolate also covered in the sweet liquid.**

 **'Mavis, lick me' he whispered seductively**

 **Mavis snapped her mind back to reality and blushed even more. "Why does it have to have sex?" Her mind kept on portraying more scenarios that might happen. Another thought occurred of her coming home from school. Zeref would be by her bed with nothing but a robe. The room would shift into a seductive red room with only pink neon lights turned on. Zeref would be by the center taking off his robe showing off his body covered only in a thin layer of red ribbon, wearing it like a G-string.**

 **'Mavis, I'm yours...' He slowly unhooked the ribbon for the strings to fall down showing off his Crown Jewels.**

 **Mavis slapped herself for thinking of such scenarios. "Ugh! Brain stop it!" Mavis took a pillow and buried her face into the pillow screaming curses at her perverted mind. So much has happened, Zeref has influenced her too much. Mavis questioned when she started thinking like a pervert..oh wait, ever since Zeref came to her life.**

 **"This is you fault Zeref..." She whispered in her sleep. Mavis' face flushed red jus thinking about those scenarios, she mentally slapped herself. "I'm supposed to be making a defense plan for when any of those happen...so, why am I enjoying it?" She whispered to herself. Mavis rubbed her hot forehead, the stress was tiring her. Nevertheless, she managed to get a good night's sleep without any Zeref thoughts clouding her mind. Or so she thought...**

 ** _Mavis' POV_**

 ** _I felt like I was floating on air, well I was actually. But the world around me wasn't what I expected it was to be. I saw red light flash everywhere. It wasn't scary at first but then the sounds of people screaming and crying got my attention. My eyes focused on these remnants of could see the poor damned souls of the people burned in black aura. What was happening?_**

 ** _Then I heard screaming...not, it was more than just screaming...it was a ferocious roar emitting the walls. My heart beat fast as if staying here, I might get caught in the crossfire. Instead of running away from my spot, my body seemed to be glued to it no matter how hard I try to move it. A portal opened from behind me. The screams of people kept on getting louder, I stood my running and turned around. Something was telling me to go inside, I hesitated to go in but then hands went out of the portal and pulled me into it._**

 ** _''Stop...let go!' I screamed. What are these things? Human hands yet they looked deadly._**

 ** _They eventually pulled me in. I opened my eyes to see a destroyed land. Everything was on fire, nothing was left. Dead bodies were everywhere may it be man or woman and blood was spilled to the ground. What had happened? Looking around, I saw the landscape of this area. It looked so familiar._**

 ** _The scenery around me changed into what seems to be a bedroom. The area too was damaged. Claw marks, fallen before, dead bodies and fire burned everywhere. I heard crying from behind me. When I turned around, I was shocked at the sight..._**

 ** _Of Zeref hugging my dead body..._**

 ** _That's right. I had this dream before. I walked closer to His figure. "Zeref..." I called out to calm him. He didn't seem to hear me. I felt somewhat guilty. He looked so broken, I have never seen Zeref cry this much. My naked body was stained with his tears along with the blood of my innocence splattered on the sheets._**

 ** _"Mavis...Mavis...Mavis..." He kept on chanting while rocking his body back and forth._**

 ** _"Zeref...I'm right here...please...snap out of it..." When I went to touch him, my hand went pass through his body._**

 ** _That's right...I'm only a soul. I remembered that I died...souls can't touch anything. Zeref's cries turned into proses of pain. Shadows appeared around him. These shadows had black aura emitting from their body. They didn't seem to follow any of Zeref's commands, they had a mint I'd their own. The shadows went out of the room, I followe ether to the window and saw them kill the remaining people who were living in Alvarez._**

 ** _I could see down below the females who have joined the ritual were raped then killed while the men got their genitals cut off then killed. How could they be so brutal?_**

 ** _"You're mine...you're mine...Mavis...Mavis..." Zeref kept on crying over and over. I ran to him Zeref to try and wake him up from this state but hands appeared behind my back pulling me backwards to the portal where I once came in from._**

 **The next day...**

 **Normal POV**

 **It was February 13, one day left before the season of love starts and ends. It hasn't been Valentines Day yet Mavis has already seen some of her school mates already getting into the spirit. From the corner, there were guys asking their girlfriends out on a date, there were guys and girls giving early chocolates to their friends and even confessing their love to their crushes. There were couples on the isolated areas making out. Mavis somehow felt bitter from all of this. She can see Zera from a far being given chocolates from her friends and some guys too. Zera saw Mavis and excused herself. "Mavis, happy advance Valentines day..." Zera took out something form her bag. It was big and square.**  
 **"Zera, what is it?"**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **"Open it..." She said excitedly. I quickly teared the wrapper to shreds. The item in front of me made me smile. It was a story book...not just a story book, it was a romance story book!**  
 **"Zera...thank you sooooo much!" I hugged my best friend tight. "I'm not gonna show you your gift yet..better wait for tomorrow..." I winked at her. Okay to be honest, I feel so guilty. I knew Valnetines day was coming yet I didn't buy Zera a gift. I need to work hard on my arts and crafts tonight just for her.**  
 **"Okayyy!" Zera cheered like the little girl she is.**

 **Later on...**

 **Zera and I were having lunch outside of the cafeteria like we always do. I just feel so at peace when I connect with nature. That tree branch looked so tempting to sit on. I have this habit to climb up trees and sit on the branches to watch the scenery. Maybe I'll do that later. I let out a random topic just to break the ice.**

 **"I wonder why I haven't gotten any chocolates yet..." I giggled.**  
 **"Maybe because every guy in school is terrified of Zeref. He'll probably hunt down whoever the guy who gave you chocolates and make him eat it." Zera joked around.**  
 **"Now that you mentioned it, I find that very accurate to happen..." Knowing Zeref, he might actually do that.**  
 **"Oh yeah, where is Zeref? I didn't see him take you to school..."**  
 **"I don't know. Usually, he would pick me up from school but today, I didn't see him at all." I did notice that Zeref wasn't around. I shouldn't be worried about him but why am I worrying?**  
 **"He's probably satisfying his other ladies you know..." Zera gestured with her elbow poking my guts. Somehow, her words hurt me. Wait, am I getting jealous? But why would I be hurt? It's not like I love him. I shouldn't be feeling jealous. I mean, who would love a guy like him? A dominant, controlling, possessive egotistical dirt ball.**

 **Zera must have caught what I was feeling because my silence speaks it all. "You know this was bound to happen at some point..." She started. "Men like Zeref, he's the type of guy that doesn't settles with only one girl. I still don't trust him up till now, Mavis..." Zera added. I don't blame her. Zeref is closed off with his life. I mean, I don't know much about him that much like his job, his interests, his hobbies. Nothing yet. That's not how it works.**  
 **"Well I better get going. I might be late for gym. I'll see you later, Mavis." Zera packed her things before waving goodbye.**  
 **"I'll see you later, Zera..." Now it was only me in the school's backyard finishing lunch on my own. Our little topic made me loose my appetite.**

 **The wind blew a cool breeze making the leaves up the trees dance at its direction. Without anyone looking, I immediately climbed up the tree,not really caring that I'm wearing only my mini skirt uniform at least no one is around to see me. Sitting on the tree branch while watching the city scenery, I felt calm and at peace. I wish this feeling would last but this will always get interrupted. This would be the part where Zeref would text or call to disrupt me. So far, not a single notification is heard. I shouldn't be worrying about Zeref at the moment. What I need now is to relax.**

 **"Hey, Mavis!" Called a familiar voice. I looked town to see Natsu standing below.**  
 **"Natsu?"**  
 **"Why are you up that branch? Get down form there before you fall!" He called out. I pouted, I've been doing this for a long time. Never have I ever fell of a tree.**  
 **"Alright, I'll get down..."**  
 **"How? You're way up there!?" He kept on asking. I had one hand hold the tree trunk and tried to stand on the tree branch.**  
 **"Hey, Mavis. Cover up! I can clearly see your panties from down here!" Natsu yelled while covering his eyes. "How would Zeref to seeing you in this condition.." He muttered.**  
 **Actually, he would stare at me all the time admiring my panties under my school skirt. "Don't look!" That sudden realization made me forget where I was standing. I immediately fell backwards. From my previous years of tree climbing this was the first time that I have ever fallen from a tree.**  
 **"Mavis!" Natsu caught me just in time before I could hit the ground. His back broke my break.**  
 **"Thanks Natsu."**  
 **"A..anytime...just don't tell Lucy. Only the heavens know what she'd do to me if you ever got hurt. Much more, if it was big brother." He said while laying on the ground tired. I got off him and helped him up. We both dusted off whatever dirt left on our uniforms. "You should have been careful Mavis. You could have gotten hurt." Natsu scolded.**  
 **"But I didn't.." I raised my arms in a defensive manner.**  
 **"You're lucky Zeref didn't caught you almost falling." He muttered yet again. Here's my chance to know.**  
 **"Speaking of which, where is Zeref? I hadn't seen him all day. He didn't come to pick me up."**  
 **"How should I say this..." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Every February...especially during 13 and 14, Zeref isolates himself from everything related to romance. I'd say he is just bitter. Not having a girlfriend then seeing couples do lovey do very stuff, that just shows he is bitter." He shrugged.**  
 **"Woah, how did you become the love expert?" I raised an eyebrow.**  
 **"I'm not. It's just that, he's been doing it for as long as I can remember. I thought he would stop this year since he met you but...I guess not." So Zeref doesn't like Valentines Day huh? That's was unpredictable. With the way he was treating me before, I was expecting something like in the lines of my daydreams this morning, to happen.**  
 **"Maybe you should surprise him.." My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.**  
 **"What?"**  
 **"You know, you make the first move. I think Zeref doesn't know how to approach a girl during Valentines since he has never celebrated it before."**  
 **"No.." I said directly.**  
 **"Oh c'mon Mavis. Just this once. Maybe when you do it, he'll open up more to the feeling. He might actually love Valentines...especially if its related to you." Natsu pleaded**  
 **"Again...No."**  
 **"Please?" Natsu looked at me with those puppy dog eyes begging me to do it. How does Lucy tame him? He kept on staring at me, not breaking any eye contact at all.**  
 **"Still No."**  
 **Natsu let out a big huff of air and crossed his arms. A minute later, he had a grin on. "But don't you love Zeref?" That sentence made me freeze. "You're his girlfriend. At least show some love and affection towards him Mavis. It's Valentines Day. Don't you wanna shower him with hugs and kisses?" He suggested.**  
 **My heart skipped a beat. I'm his girlfriend...but I'm only pretending. Yet, Natsu's question struck me. Even if I don't like Zeref, there's this feeling lingering in me that I do. I do have feelings for him but they have limitations. Maybe..just maybe if I agree to this, he would stop harassing me at some point. I wanna see where his might go.**

 **"Besides, he's your boyfriend too so he will also love you back. That's how love works." Natsu said it as if it was like a piece of cake. If only he knew the situation I was. Love...does Zeref even know what that word means? Maybe he is trapped. Maybe he has a cod heart because he had no one. Maybe he is the way he is because love was never in his vocabulary. Maybe, I could change that for a short a,punt of time.**

 **"So..what do you say?" Natsu raised his eyebrows.**  
 **I sighed. "Fine...ill do it." He did a fist pump for the accomplishment. "I'm so glad you did. If you didn't agree, Lucy would totally drag you to where he is and force you." The thought of Lucy doing at made me tremble.**

 **"So...where does he work?"**


	16. Chapter 14: Black Valentine Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
 **I' m finally back home from Bohol. While doing so, I've got great ideas of what to feature in this week's chapter. I'll leave some hints as to what they are. Find them in the story, if you can, Enjoy Part 2 of Black Valentine.**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **This...is...where...Zeref works?**

 **I stared at the tall building resting in the middle of the city. How come it never sparked my attention that this place existed?**  
 **"Well, here it is..." Natsu said behind me.**  
 **"Y..you're kidding right? This isn't fake?" Mavis stuttered.**  
 **"What's gotten into you Mavis? You're acting weird. I'm being serious here." Natsu threw both arms to the back if his head. How can I not be acting weird? When this place looks almost identical to the castle in my dream but only in a modern exterior. I read the big bold letters written on the building's entrance.**

 **ALVAREZ ISLAND CENTER RESORT**

 **"This..is the island?"**  
 **"No. This is just the main office where everyone acquires for accommodation. The real island resort is located near Fiore. It's a small island also called ALVAREZ EMPIRE." Just the name of that island made shivers run down my spine. Alvarez Empire does exist. I don't understand how I've never heard of it? I've lived in Magnolia my whole life yet I've never heard of Alvarez Island Center Resort. That's a total mystery.**

 **Natsu led me inside the building. There were men and women dressed in expensive looking suits running around the area doing their part of the job. I was expecting workers wearing comfortable resort attires that would fit the theme of relaxation. It seems the workers know who Natsu is because they come to greet him as he passes by. Some curious looks were directed at me. I didn't dare look at the workers. I don't know why but somehow, it's like all the curious looks people had given me felt like glares all of a sudden. No matter, I still didn't look back.**  
 **"So...what does Zeref do here?"**  
 **"Well he's sort of the CEO here." My reaction was priceless since Natsu seem to be laughing at it.**  
 **"He's the head here?"**  
 **"Yep."**  
 **"And the real owner?"**  
 **"Beats me. I have no interest knowing who it is actually..." Natsu shrugged off. That's another mystery that crossed my mind.**  
 **"Have you brought Lucy here before?"**  
 **"Nope. Not yet. I want it to be surprise. When her birthday comes soon, I'm gonna treat her to a private getaway at Alvarez Resort." Natsu had a determined look on his face. That's sweet of him.**  
 **"That will definitely surprise her." I said as we continued on walking till we arrived at the elevator.**

 **I clutched the gift I made for Zeref. So basically, Natsu dragged me back home during a school day. He forced me to make something for Zeref. I didn't oblige to it at first but I did anyways. It's not much but I baked a fresh batch of cookies. I don't know about the taste though. I'm never good at cooking, more more in baking but somehow just thinking about Zeref made me forget how awful I am at this. Good thing the kitchen didn't go out in flames. The small bag of cookies are still warm. Natsu pushed the top floor button and the elevator went up on its own.**

 **"Natsu, I have a question..." I said.**  
 **"Hmm?"**  
 **"Not to sound rude or anything but shouldn't you and Zeref be living in some luxurious mansion or something...and not that tiny family style house I visited once?" Natsu looked at me as if it was the most idiotic question ever.**  
 **"Is it weird to say that Zeref and I just want to live in an average normal life, in an average looking house and act like average normal people?" He had a chili face on.**  
 **"You make 'average' sound like an insult..." I did a chili face too. "But okay... okay...I get what you mean but why?"**  
 **"No clue. I won't question it though. I like the lifestyle right now." Natsu gave me a toothy grin. "Besides, if I were living in a high-class standard with snotty rich kids then I wouldn't have met you...Never would have fell in love with Luxy and more importantly, Zeref never would have met you." Natsu smiled. "I don't know why Mavis but I've seen Zeref...he's changing...slowly...you did that to him." Natsu's words made my heart flutter. I'm changing Zeref? Is he sure about that? Because so far, Zeref has been nothing but being majorly perving on me.**  
 **"Somehow, I doubt that..." I want to believe it but I can't.**

 **The elevator doors dinged signaling our arrival at the top floor. I stepped out and was in awe. The interior had that Greek mythology feeling just by looking at the styles. "Wow...Natsu is place is-" I turned around to see Natsu waving goodbye at me.**  
 **"Good luck!" That's all he said before the elevator doors closed. He left me...he fucking left me to do this on my own.**

 **"That idiot..." I cussed.**

 **It seems no point on asking anyone for directions since no one was loitering in the halls. There was only one expensive looking metal door located at the end. "Looks like I know where he is..." I whispered. I walked down the halls heading to the door. Once there, my hesitation got to me. I wasn't ready for what was on the other side of the door but no matter, I swallowed the nervous feeling and went inside. This place looked so barren. Not too many decorations just the the simple yet classy kind of office except it had large black curtain covering some parts of the crystal clear Windows. To not get noticed, I slowly closed the door behind me while scanning the room for any signs of Zeref.**

 **"August, I need those ingredients right now." I turned my attention to Zeref who was busy filing some papers on the corner of the room. "If it's going to make me return then I'll do it anyways." Whoever this August person he was talking to, they were having a heated conversation. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I cleared my throat.**

 **"I'll get back to you later..." He ended the call and continued his filing.**  
 **"Uh..Zeref?" I called out.**  
 **"Yes Eileen? Are the paperwork do-" he turned around and was shocked to see me.**  
 **"M...Mavis..." He stuttered. Funny, I have never heard him stutter before. He walked over to me in a fast pace. My heart skipped a beat again wondering to what he might do. I thought back to this morning and the scenarios I created in my head. Thinking about the scenarios rather Than the escape plan of it got me excited for some reason.**

 **Here he was almost a meter away from me. I wonder what he's gonna do next. My eyes trailed down to his lips. I expected a smirk but what he showed me was a stern thin line. I didn't know what happened next but Zeref gripped my arm and lifted me up by my uniform. He shoved to the wall. My head now equal to his height.**  
 **"What...are...you...d..doing here..." His voice sounded strained and angry. Why? All of my exciting thoughts of him went away as I realized the position we were in. This didn't feel romantic at all. This looked like he was about to pound me to a pulp...and I don't mean sexually. He literally looks like I was about to get a a beating from him.**

 **Fear was evident in my eyes as I stared at his crimson red ones. My breathing hitched and my body was shaking from fear. This wasn't the Zeref I knew. Who was this man? His grip on my uniform top tightened. I feel it somewhat getting ripped. The present I was holding on fell to the floor seeing as though my hands felt a bit numb.**  
 **"Z...Zeref..." I sounded helpless. Like a girl begging her bully to stop.**

 **I think my weak voice snapped him out if the trance and let me down gently. "Mavis..I..I'm so sorry..." He tried lifting me up gently. Once I regained balance, I took a deep breath in and out to calm myself. "Zeref...what-"**

 **"You shouldn't have come here..." He's so bipolar. One minute he was caring and the next he talks so cold-hearted towards me.**  
 **"I didn't c..come here on my own...Natsu brought me here."**  
 **"Ugh..Natsu. I might have to scold him for this.." He muttered.**  
 **"Hey don't blame Natsu too much okay? He didn't know you were bu-"**  
 **"Anyways, what are you doing here?" He said while starring at me. Almost, glaring at me.**

 **"First of all. Stop interrupting me when I'm talking. That's rude." I finally stopped my part of the trance and stood up to his behavior. "I don't know what's gotten no you. You're acting strange..." Annoyance laced in my voice.**  
 **"Mavis...not now... I don't have time to deal with your childish nonsense." That hurt. He thinks I'm childish?!**  
 **"You're the one whose acting childish here. Shoving me up against the wall? Really? You're the big bully here..." I let my tongue out.**  
 **"You letting your tongue out proves to me that you are indeed childish..." He kept on muttering.**  
 **"Ugh...what is wrong with you?! You're acting like an ass today!" I yelled. Zeref rolled his eyes at me. "For once I'm doing something nice for you, is the day you act the opposite of what you usually do." I took the bag of cookies and threw it at him. They were still a bit hot so he immediately rubbed his slightly burnt cheek.**

 **He saw the design on the present and stared at me. "Is this about Valentines Day? Were you expecting something big and cheesy like most couples do? News flash Mavis, I don't do ROMANCE." His words were confusing. Zeref dropped the present and did the unexpected,**

 **He stomped on it, crushing the cookies like they were nothing.**

 **Believe me or not, while I was making those, I put a lot of heart into making it, trying to get the reaction that once he tasted it, he would think it was decent enough...or maybe even liked it. My feelings...crushed...just like the cookies.**  
 **"T...then...then...Then why do all his stuff to me? Why hug me? Protect me? kiss me? Harass me? Say things like making me your bride if you DONT do romance huh?!" Zeref kept on glaring at me.**  
 **"If you don't do romance, then why play with my feelings?" At this point, I felt like crying. Zeref stopped glaring but he continued on looking at me. "What do you want?!"**

 **"Your virginity..." Was all he said. "But Mavis-"**

 **Now it was my turn to interrupt him. "YOU ARE A SICK...TWISTED...FUCKER! I Don't know why I even FELL FOR YOU!" I screamed. There was nothing else to say to him than,**

 **"Happy BLACK VALENTNES DAY ASSHOLE!"**

 **Was the last thing I said before closing the office doors and running out of the building. I kept ignoring the glares again from the workers, I didn't care. I was too hurt to even care.**


	17. Chapter 15: A Whole New League

**Normal POV**

 **Mavis locked herself in her room after today's event. She never felt so used in her entire life. It was her fault in the first place. She knew Zeref was this kind of man, she knew he was trouble, she knew he was just using her yet she deliberately fell for him. It was nobody's fault but her...she fell for him. Mavis buried her face into the pillow. Thinking about her past with Zeref, it made her feel disgusted now than before. How he violated her, how her body would react, and how she even loved his ways. Mavis shuddered at the thought of her loving it.**

 **A knock on the door made her wipe away her tears. "Mavis!" Yelled Lucy from the other side.**  
 **"W..what?!" She stuttered from her sobbing.**  
 **"Are you okay?" She obviously heard Mavis' sobs.**  
 **"I...I'm fine..." Lucy knows she isn't. Locking her room and sobbing was already a sign of hurt. Lucy didn't want o push it, she knew Mavis needs some space.**  
 **"Well...okay...I'm just gonna drop these out here for you..." Lucy laid whatever she held was put in front of Mavis' doorstep then left.**  
 **"W..what..is it?" Mavis didn't hear an answer. Lucy must have walked away. She was curious as to what it was. Mavis' wobbling body slowly walked to the door. Unlocking it, she was met with a big rose bouquet with the same height as Mavis. Her eyes grew big at the sight. These flowers looked fresh, beautiful...and very expensive. She read the letter attached to the bottom.**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day_**

 **-** ** _Zeref_**

 **Mavis bit her bottom lip. She carried the bouquet all the way down to the kitchen. Seeing Lucy wasn't there, she quickly ran out to the backyard and threw the gift in the bonfire well. Mavis' lit the match and waited as the fire erupted, burning the roses to ashes. She stood there watching the beautiful roses wilt into nothingness. The smoke from outside alarmed Lucy, who was in her room. Running out, she met Mavis outside just standing there watching the fire burn out.**

 **"Mavis...I get that you are angry at him but you didn't need to burn the flo-" Lucy was cut off.**  
 **"I'm not angry!" That shut her up. Mavis inhaled and exhaled. "I'm furious..." Her voice softened but her heart was still hurting.**  
 **"I know-"**  
 **"No! You don't know..."**  
 **"And I'll never know unless you tell me...l" Lucy walked over to her and hugged her little sister.**  
 **"please Sis, just...drop it okay?" Mavis' toned changed from yells to whispers.**  
 **"If you're hurting, then tell me...keeping it in will only hurt you even more. It will consume you...please don't let it..." Says Lucy as she rubbed Mavis' back up and down. Mavis broke down in tears. She hugged her sister and told her about what happened.**

 **But Mavis was stupid enough ...to not tell Lucy EVERYTHING. As of now, Lucy thinks that this is just the cliche 'jerk-who-didn't-look-like-he's-inlove-but-was-secretly-in-love-with-the-girl' kind of love story. Mavis only listened to Lucy's fantasies and how Zeref must feel something for her. In all honesty, Mavis wished that Lucy was right...because she did want Zeref to feel the same way. But that feeling is over now. She clearly knows what he wants...and this time, she is not going down without a fight.**

 **Later that night...**

 **Invel walked in the luxurious double doors of Alvarez Island Center Building. When he entered, the atmosphere around him felt off. His eyes trailed to the people walking pass him and the people working all around him. What was this feeling? Noticing the unnatural behavior, Invel realized what had just happened. He didn't think twice to walk-run straight to the elevator to the top floor. He was very cautious as to not startle the living threat in the building.**  
 **"Your Highness..." Invel immediately went inside the office without even knocking. Like he would knock in the first place. He was faced with a very silent Zeref. He noticed that the office was darker than his usual color scheme. This time, the darkness was mixed with gloominess. There was no answer to his call. "Your Highness?" Invel walked towards Zeref's desk, to see that he wasn't even there. The crunching sound of pastry caught his ears. He turned to the side to see Zeref sitting comfortably on the office's living room area. His body leaned against the velvet red furniture, typing away with whatever work he was doing while his laptop laid perfectly still on his lap. Invel walked over to his silent sanctuary. "Your Highness?"**

 **Invel's call was still met with silence. He then cleared his throat. That somehow got Zeref's attention. Zeref turned to his right hand man with his usual emotionless expression. But what caught Invel's attention was the pure sign of guilt and hurt in his eyes. Zeref noticed what Invel was starring at so he looked away and massaged his forehead.**  
 **"Is there any reason why you interrupted me in my work, Invel?" Zeref wiped away his expression.**  
 **"I don't know if you've noticed but ITS HAPPENING." Those were Invel's words. Zeref became alert of this and turned back to him.**  
 **"What's happening?"**  
 **"Don't play dumb with me, Your Highness. You know exactly what's gonna happen." He pushed on. Zeref rolled his eyes and stood up.**  
 **"I know whats going to happen, Invel..." Zeref lightly glared at him. He exhaled deeply. "I just don't know...whats gonna happen now." Zeref sounded defeated.**  
 **"How about you continue the deal with the Head Huncho? This will all blow away, if you do your job properly." Invel crossed his arms and leaned against the chair Zeref was sitting on. "Not only that, you don't have to involve Mavis too much. Just do what you gotta do and we'll be free." Invel said as if it was a piece of cake. Noticing that Zeref still hasn't answered, "what's stopping you, Your Higness?"Invel stayed silent again just waiting for whatever plan Zeref was planning in his head. The sound of cookies being crunched was heard. Invel turned to Zeref to find him munching on crumbled cookies.**  
 **"You really shouldn't eat this kind of food Your Highness. It looks terrible." Invel snatched the bag of cookies and was about to throw it away when Zeref grabbed his arm...hard.**

 **"Don't you...dare...throw...those away..." Zeref had those blood red eyes glare at Invel. He gulpe the lump in his throat. Zeref was triggered. He snapped put of the trance and massaged his eyes. "I'm sorry...I went overboard..." Invel watched intently how his superior acted at the moment. Seeing him now and comparing him to before he was with Mavis, Invel found the answer he was looking for.**

 **"You're in love..." Just those 3 simple words from Invel made Zeref stop eating Mavis' home made cookies.**

 **"It doesn't matter anymore...she hates me..." Zeref stood up and continued munching on the cookies. He couldn't get enough of the flavor. It tasted delicious, especially the feeling...he can feel Mavis' emotions in these cookies. He closed his eyes and let the day dream take over him.**

 ** _There stood Mavis in the kitchen, wearing her pink apron. She turned around and smiled at Zeref, he felt somewhat at home. The sweet day dream turned sour when his mind visioned her dropping the tray, and throwing the cookies at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you". She kept saying over and over in his imagination._**

 **"You have swam into dangerous waters..." Invel stated.**  
 **"I know..."**  
 **"and now caught by a mermaid below."**  
 **"I know..."**  
 **" then Dragging you down to a place where you shouldn't be in."**  
 **"I know..." Zeref turned to him with a frustrated look. "I know..."**

 **"Then what are you going to do about it? THEY KNOW ...what's happening...THEY KNOW who she is...THEY KNOW ITS HER...and THEY won't stop until they drag her back..." Just hearing Invel say those words made Zeref furious. He clenched and unclenched his fists to calm down. "You are dragging Mavis into your fucked up world Zeref..."**  
 **"But letting her be will only leave her open for trouble." He added.**  
 **"What are you gonna do now?"**  
 **"I'll be Honest. I'm not running away. I'm not gonna follow this DEAL anymore. I'm not letting Mavis get hurt. I'm NOT GONNA LOOSE HER TWICE." Zeref walked away. "I'll send THEM to hell if they dare touch...or hurt Mavis." His demons have already left the building. THEY'RE on to him.**  
 **"Well that escalated quickly. Pretty straightforward if you ask me." Invel smirked.**

 **Zeref grabbed his coat and opened the door of his office. "Where are you going?" Invel followed him out.**

 **"To get MY LOVE back." The two went down the elevator and a not the lobby. Zeref's very presence made the workers around him tremble in fear. His aura of dominance was evident. Some cowered away while others rebelled against it but ended up being pushed back. "Mavis is mine...my bride...my love..." He stopped just in front of his car.**

 **"Mine..."**


	18. Chapter 16: Judgement

**1 Month Later...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you? Well I have. And that someone I believe is Zeref...or maybe his goons or whoever he hired to spy on me. But the more I think about a spy, the more I only picture it to be his right hand man, Invel. I see him on a daily basis everywhere. Once in a day, either it be in the morning, noon or night. I see him a lot. May it be at school, the park, the mall, the cake shop..almost everywhere I go. It's annoying...and the time that I really want to confront him, Invel disappears without a sight. I hate that guy. I wanna give him a piece of my mind but he seems to be nowhere when I do that.**

 **"Mavis...Mavis..." I was snapped back to reality when Zera kept waving her hand up and down right in front of my face. We were currently at our favorite after school cake shop.**  
 **"Huh? Oh...yeah...what was that you talked about?" I tried to hide the fact that I was spacing out again.**  
 **"Don't hide it..I know you are thinking of Invel again..." She stated. Zera had that 'I-know-you're-lying' look. I just sighed, no point in arguing with her.**  
 **"Y..yeah..." I frowned. I'm over with Zeref, can't he not get the sign that I don't want to play games anymore? And yet he still continues to make Invel stalk me. Well Invel is not here right now but still, it's considered stalking. Zera's gaze was focused on me, her expression was soft.**  
 **"Mavis...do you...uh..never mind..." Zera brushed it off.**  
 **"What? What is it?"**  
 **"It's dumb...lets just forget about it...it's nothing..."**  
 **"What Zera? It's not nothing if you were gonna ask me..." I kept on prying her.**

 **Zera let out a huff. "Well...do you...do you think Zeref was...just joking?" My smile went to a thin line. "To me, he...well, maybe he was having a bad day...and he thought of putting out his anger..directing it at you, you know..." Zera tried to find the right words to not make me angry, the way she is saying it already ticked me off.**  
 **"A joke? Directing his anger at me?" My voice was starting to rise.**  
 **"Think about it...maybe he didn't mean all of that to you..." I slammed my hands against the table. The people were startled by my outburst but I didn't care.**

 **"No...YOU...should think about IT...think about why you're defending him Zera...I thought you hated him, why are you trying to reason with me?" Anger was boiling in me.**  
 **"Mavis, calm down. You're causing a scene..." The other customers just eyes us. I tolled my eyes as well. I don't give a rats ass about what they think.**  
 **"Stop dodging my question and answer it..." Zera was gonna say something but she bit her bottom lip to stop. I waited for a few moments but she never spoke. I gathered all of my belongings before slamming my pay of the cake attention n the counter before leaving the cake shop.**

 **Outside, I wanted to scream out my frustration. I am sick and tired of this pep talk. I got one from Lucy, from Natsu, and now I don't want to hear it from Zera as well.**  
 **"Hey..Mavis!" Zera ran after me but I walked away.**  
 **"Leave me alone Zera."**  
 **"Mavis...wait up!" Zera was gaining on me. I walked even faster heading towards the park. Zera caught my arm but I pulled it away.**  
 **"Mavis..."**  
 **"Stop Zera. You know how I hate the guy, why are you defending his actions?! Zeref said what he said...end of story...lets drop the subject and move on..." I yelled out of anger.**  
 **"Drop the subject and move one huh? What about you?...have you MOVED ON FROM THIS?" She caught me. I stood there frozen. "If you want to MOVE ON, then why are you so affected talking about what he did..." I gritted my teeth.**  
 **"Zera...I don't get you...why are you defending him...when you are the one who told me he was a bad influence?!"**  
 **"That was then!" Zera yelled back at me with the same tone. She was breathing heavily to clam herself. "This...IS...NOW...Mavis..."**

 **"You changed..." I stated. She was my protector, my guidance counselor, another sister...and most importantly, my best friend. Zera warns me about anything, she gives great advice, and watches out for me. Why is she trying to change the way I think about Zeref now? What's done is done.**

 **"I changed?" Zera said calm. She stepped closer till she was a few inches close to me. "Take a look at the mirror...and see who changed the most..." She spat before walking away, leaving me al me in the park.**

 **I couldn't handle the confusion any longer, so I ran...I ran like a cry baby...away from my problems like the coward I am. I just lost Zera...I lost Zera...how much did I change?**

 **Zera' POV**

 **While walking away, I turned to the corner of the street and stopped. Why am I doing this again?**

 ** _"Zera...I don't get you...why are you defending him...when you are the one who told me he was a bad influence!?"_**

 **Mavis' words keep ringing in my mind. Why am I defending Zeref? Mavis had a point. She has every right to be angry at Zeref...and at me...but I can't shake this feeling off. That day...that memory...I've never told Mavis about this for I know she wouldn't believe me...but I believed in it. Maybe that's why I'm defending him.**

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _I was walking to Mavis' house. It was raining at that time so I had to run fast. "Good thing I have my umbrella..." This weather wasn't looking good so I might as well stay at Mavis' house for a while._**

 ** _Upon arriving there, I can clearly see someone standing right in front of her doorstep. I was gonna go up to that person until I realized...it was Zeref._**

 ** _I hid behind the tree so he wouldn't see me. Zeref was just standing there in front of the door. His office suit was soaked in the rain. He made no attempt to even bring an umbrella. It looked as though he was having an internal battle whether to ring the door bell or not. I could see him raising his hand to ring it but then pulled away. His second attempt was to knock but he stopped midway._**

 ** _I stood there watching his every moment. I didn't like it. "the nerve of this guy showing up after what he did to Mavis." I whispered to myself. A little while later, he gave up and turned around. I glared at the direction he went, now that he was in closer view, I got a good look at his expression. My glare went away._**

 ** _Zeref was frowning. He had regret and hurt written all over his face. That expression...to me it was very sincere. Something in me got me thinking about Zeref. Is he really that bad? But still, I had walls up. There was no way I would fall for his tricks. He's evil...but...that Zeref I am looking at right now looked different._**

 ** _He proceeded to walk away. Zeref took off his coat and used it as cover from the rain even though it was also drenched. "That guy is gonna have a fever again..." Mavis told me all about her experience of taking care of a sick Zeref. I'd like to see Him suffer again._**

 ** _Now that he was finally gone, I came out of my hiding spot. Standing there, at the very spot he was standing, made me think of lots of things...one in particular was that WAS HE SERIOUS ABOUT MAVIS?_**

 ** _The front door opened. Mavis was coming out holding a garbage bag. "Oh...Zera, what are you doing here? And in the rain?" She threw the bags into the trash bin._**  
 ** _"I came back from shopping and this storm happened..."_**  
 ** _"Well come on in...you'll get soaked..." I didn't hesitate to get it. Before closing the door, I took one last glance at the direction Zeref left._**

 ** _End..._**

 **Up to this day, I never told Mavis of what I saw. I thought to myself that it was best to not tell her, she'll be able to move on from him. But seeing as though she's been faking to be happy and changing for the worst...got me thinking that I should tell her. If those two would just talk it out properly, maybe there would be closure...she'll be free from this feeling. The risky part was if I convinced her, Mavis would blow a fuse...like what happened right now.**  
 **"The things I do for her..." I sighed. Well I tried, no use in going after her. If I want this to end, Zeref better make the first move. I'm not loosing Mavis again with this petty argument.**

 **"Zeref..you better pull your shit together and fix this..." I mumbled in anger.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Okay, I think I've got everything for the surprise..." Natsu said in excitement. He was being pretty loud in Zeref's office.**  
 **"Will you pipe it down? I'm trying to concentrate here, brother..." Zeref was currently doing some paperwork. Seeing the grin on Natsu's face, Zeref was curious. "What are you planning on?"**  
 **"It's for Lucy's birthday!" That caught Zeref's attention. "You owe me before right? I'm taking advantage of that favor and having Lucy's birthday at the resort..."**  
 **"No..."**  
 **"Aw c'mon Zeref, you did owe me. Besides, Mavis will be there..." Zeref his eyebrow.**  
 **"Think of it as a way to rekindle that spark that you two lost..." When Natsu mentioned that part, Zeref clenched his fists. "You obviously care about her. This is the perfect way to get her back." Zeref was in deep thought. Natsu had a point. Seeing as though Zeref wasn't gonna budge at the moment, Natsu picked up his stuff before leaving.**  
 **"I'll take that as a YES" he closed the door.**


	19. Chapter 17: Alvarez Island Resort

**Mavis' POV**

 **Zera and I haven't been getting along very well for the first few weeks but she is my best friend and I apologized to her for being rude and over reacting too much. She forgave me and I forgave her as well. We called it truce but the feeling of of being distant with her is evident in our friendship. Everything didn't go back to what we normally have. I was beginning to build up my walls whenever Zera is around. I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel like I'm getting self-conscious about myself and whenever Zera criticize me about anything related to Zeref, I feel inferior. My self-consciousness is earring me slowly. It's like the walls are telling me to shut out everyone. I don't share what happened to Lucy, I only make small talk with Natsu, and I ignore Zera's point of view. I know it's wrong but I feel like it's the only choice that I have. What am I afraid if exactly?**

 **That will be answered some other time, right now I have to focus on another task at hand...Lucy's Birthday... ITS TOMORROW! I'm dreading this day. I know I'm supposed to be happy, I am but not when I know what's gonna happen. I remember what Natsu told me when he showed me Zeref's office. When Lucy's birthday hits the calendars, he's going to take her to Alvarez Island Resort...I can't escape this because I know Lucy will drag me along since duh, I'm her sister and I have to be there for her birthday. When there's Natsu, Zeref is bound to be there. I'm happy yet nervous and scared. It's a mixture of all. Lucy may not know it but it looks as though she's throwing me straight into the predator's pit.**

 **"I need to sleep this off..." I yawned while laying on the bed. My mind drifts of to certain scenarios that may happen when I do get there. I just hope that if Zeref says it's over...then it's over. No more playing around. I want this to be officially over.**

 ** _I woke up to the sound of muffled echoes bouncing against the walls. This wasn't my room anymore. The place was pitch black. The only light emitting in the room was me. I was glowing white. What shocked me was that the attire I was wearing close to nothing. Actually, it's the same G-String I wore from my last nightmare._**

 ** _"No..this can't be..." I tried looking around for any signs of people but there was none. "Hello?" No response. "Invel? Please...is is just a dream...you are the coordinator...do something...help me!" Still no response. I've lived through this episode before. I might as well try to find an escape route. I started walking... I mean floating looking for the exit. Why do I get this feeling that someone out there...is watching me? I swam my way to random directions of the e,pity world. "Lucy! Natsu!" Only my echoes responded. Only one name left to call for._**

 **"** ** _Zeref!"_**

 ** _There goes the echo. No one was answering. Tears started forming in my eyes. I felt so lost, so alone. "Z...Zeref...h..help..." I kept on sobbing. I curled up into a ball covering myself from this despicable G-String. Why was I suited in this attire?_**

 ** _All of a sudden, voices started echoing around me, someone was here...no...something was here. Because there wasn't just one person...there were people here Whispering to me. I can't make up the words they're trying to say. But I listened in. "Queen...queen...queen..."_**  
 ** _Me? The queen? The whispers got stronger as if the people calling me were right there in front of me. "Die...Queen...die...die..." My heart started pounding. Die? They want me to die? What did I ever do to them? All of a sudden white arms stretched towards me. I screamed as the hands started touching me in places they shouldn't be. The hands gripped the G-String and with a tight pull, the hands ripped the attire off me._**  
 **"** ** _No!" I covered myself with my hands but these unknown hands grabbed hold of mine and pulled them away._**

 ** _"S..stop...stop..." I blushed as one of the hands started fingering me. I thrashed around but they help me in place. That hand inserted two fingers into me, "n..no! Stop...please..." They covered my mouth. I was being raped by hands. More of them started massaging my breasts, the others pinched my nipples. The horror of this was that the others hands started tickling me. I was being raped and tickled to death._**  
 **"** ** _N..no me..more...m..www...mw..ore...s...top...ahh..ah..." It hurt. The pain of being tickled and being violated. Eventually, the hands covered up to my nose cutting off my only source of air. My mind was going crazy forcing my body to get out of their hold but they were too strong._**

 ** _It wasn't too long till my vision turned blurry. But just before I blacked out, everything stopped. I don't feel hands touching me anymore. Instead, they were replaced by two arms. It wrapped itself around my waist pulling me close to the owner's chest. I could hear the person's heartbeat._**  
 **"** ** _Mavis" I know that voice anywhere. There was no doubt about that it's Zeref. I'm so tired. My body was giving up on me. Zeref carried me bridal style. With a snap of his fingers, the pitch black world disappeared. Here we are now in a familiar room I once went to. It was Zeref's bedroom._**

 ** _He set me down on the bed and covered me with the blanket. Zeref took a pillow and another blanket, I think he was gonna sleep on the floor. "No...please...don't leave me..." I cried. That was the nearest life-death experience I had felt. This must be a dream but it feels so real._**  
 **"** ** _Mavis..." Zeref nodded at my words. He took off all of his clothing. And I meant, everything but I didn't feel bothered that he was fully naked. He climbed up the bed next to me and held me close. I was the one who responded with a tight hold. My face was buried into his chest as I was still shaking in fear. Right now, I needed Zeref no matter how much I hated him. "Sh...it's okay...I'm right here Mavis..." I kept sobbing. "I promise you...starting now, nobody will ever...hurt you, my wife...nobody..." He kissed my forehead. "You can rest now, my love..." His soothing words calmed me. I felt relaxed and at peace. This was sweet but the dream had to end._**

 **"Ahhhhh!" I woke up from that nightmare...dream..whatever you call it. That was a nightmare to me. My breathing was heavy and my body was sweating. For a vision in sleep, it took its toll on me. I looked at the clock and realized that it's around 3:00 AM. "I need a glass of milk..." Standing up, I turned on the light of my room. When I looked around, I saw something that shocked me. My bed...it was wet. Not that I peed in it...like it was wet. Wait...Touching my bottom, I en realized that my womanhood was also wet. Not only that..**

 **"Why the hell am I semi-naked?" Did somebody break into my room and took off my clothes? My night dress was loose, my bra was unclasped, and the feeling of somebody touching me was still there. Those hands...in my dreams...did I touch myself? Or was there someone else? You know that feeling when you get a message and you still feel the effects of that person squishing your skin? The evidence is on my skin. From fair to red. My skin was turning red. Did I do this to myself? Okay I'm freaking out.**

 **After a glass of milk, I kept the lights on. I didn't sleep at all for fear that I might go through that experience again. Maybe I'm just being delusional...maybe Zer was right. I was changing...and touching myself is a sign that I'm out of my comfort zone. So much has influenced me...so many people...but it was...**

 **"Zeref..." I let out a breath. I remember his words before I woke up. Wife...love...protect. Was he being serious? I want him to be serious. I want a clear answer but, what he did to me before was unacceptable. Then I recalled Zera's words. Maybe he didn't mean it? Comparing the past Zeref to the one I was dreaming. The two differ a lot. I don't know which one to believe. This nightmare, got me thinking...**

 **I need Zeref...no...I want him him.**

 **Just out of the blu like that. It's unreasonable. Why am I changing minds? "It doesn't make sense!" I gripped the pillow and smashed it to my face screaming my frustration out. "No...no...it's just a phase...you only wanted him because you were scared...and helpless. Yeah..that's it. I was scared...that all..nothing more than that..." I said to myself. But deep down, my words held doubt. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to takeover, hopefully this time, no nightmares will happen.**

 **Meanwhile..**

 **Somewhere outside Mavis' house, figures of dark shadowy people cover themselves in the dark. Waiting for an opportunity to come back inside. But this time, they couldn't..not when Invel was guarding Mavis' window by the tree branch. His icy cold glare sent fear into these figures. As long as he is around, Mavis is in good hands.**

 **"May God have mercy on you, souls. Because he can't save you from the Emperor's wrath..." He whispered in the wind. These people were armed with weapons of choice but none of them made the first move. There was no loop hole in this situation this time.**

 **Time skip...**

 **The day of Lucy's birthday...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **"Look Mavis there it is!" Lucy screamed as we were flying right above the island resort of Alvarez. Lucy woke me up 5:00 In the morning, even though I was half-awake the while time. We started packing for out weekend trip. While Lucy was jumping around the house all excited, I was dreading every minute as I packed.**  
 **"I'm impressed. The island is ginger than I expected.." I mumbled. Does it sound strange? I've been living in Magnolia for how long and this is the first time that I have ever heard of Alvarez Island Resort. It crossed my mind just now. Or maybe I just don't pay attention. How word is that?**

 **20 minutes later, we finally landed on the island's airport. I got to thank Natsu for the private jet transportation. I thought we were just gonna ride a cruise ship but being a brother to a super rich Older brother has its perks.**  
 **"Hmmmm! Oh Mavis, can you smell that tropical breeze!" Lucy stretched as she was the first to come out of the jet's door.**  
 **"Lucy!" I can see Natsu below. He was wearing a floral shirt. Yep, he was in the tropical experience mood. Behind him was Invel, a limo driver and the person I dreaded to see.**  
 **"Natsu!" Lucy walked down the stairway and ran to Natsu wrapping him in a tight embrace. Natsu carried Lucy off the ground and hugged her tight. "Happy Birthday Lucy!"**  
 **"Natsu..thank you very much..." Lucy kissed him which Natsu responded back. I slowly walked up to the couple making sure that my gaze wasn't anywhere focused on Zeref.**  
 **"Lucy, happy birthday..." Zeref gave Lucy a welcoming hug, she accepted it. "Welcome to Alvarez Island Resort." He formally welcomed.**  
 **"It's a pleasure to be here, Zeref. Thank you for letting us celebrate here." Lucy bowed to him. I just kept my focus on Lucy. I know Zeref was staring at me, I can feel his eyes eyeing me.**  
 **"Time to go. We need to get you girls checked in." Natsu took hold of Lucy's hand and intertwined his wig hers. They walked hand in hand to the limo waiting for us. While they do so, I was left in the middle with only Zeref standing in my way.**

 **"Shall we?" He offered his hand. It was tempting to hold him again after what happened this morning but I resisted. Swallowing the temptation, I walked past him. "I'd rather not..." What he did before, I still can't forgive him. But I do need closure. I'm not ready to talk to him yet, not at this moment at least.**

 **"I hope you slept** ** _well last night..._** **" The way he said that felt like he knew how I felt. I stopped dead at my tracks, my heart pounding and my cheeks go red from the sudden memory. Still I resisted.**

 **"Yes. I slept very well...thank you for asking..." I walked away and joined my sister and Natsu in on the fun inside the limo. Zeref followed in right after. As soon as the limo started driving away from the airport, I pretended to get some sleep. I think Lucy got the message and just didn't bother disturbing me at the moment. I know one thing while I was pretending to be asleep...and that was eyes staring at me in my slumber.**


	20. Chapter 18: Birthday Bash

**Mavis' POV**

 **Alvarez Island Resort...the cold sea breeze, the hot sun, pearly white sand, clean beach, exotic animals, beautiful plants, recreational activities, bars, clubs, restaurants, a spa, hotel, swimming pools, majestic coral reefs, wonderful sight seeing spots, great food, amazing service, and a sweet ride... This island is PARADISE! My mind replayed all the things the limo passed by as we drove to the hotel. I can picture myself having the greatest time of my life!**

 **"Mavis, you're spacing out..." My daydream was cut short. Correction, Albarez Island Resort WAS paradise until I realized that I had to share the moment with...him. I turned to Zeref who just sat there staring at me. I wiped the happy emotion off my face. I can't let him see that I'm enjoying this. He'll want to push the topic further maybe to the point to even get me some alone time with him. "Mavis..." He called out again. I didn't dare speak up. No, my words aren't worth his time. He doesn't need them. After all, that's not what he WANTS.**

 **Natsu and Lucy are oblivious of our glaring match at the moment. Lucy was too busy reading everything on the brochure and Natsu is pointing out the best activities to do on the first day of arrival. That's good, I do not want Lucy to spend most of her time thinking about Zeref and I's problem. She deserves a break, she doesn't need to worry about me on her birthday.**

 **"Mavis, are you okay with hitting the beach once we check in?" Natsu's question cut me off our glaring match. I put on the biggest smile ever.**  
 **"Absolutely! I bet there's gonna be a lot of marine life near the shallows!" My eyes sparkled in delight. I decided to go sight seeing under water. I'm not gonna go beyond the shallows. It's n that I don't know how to swim, it's just that it scares me. The ocean is mysterious yet beautiful but I'll admire it from afar.**  
 **"There is! Alvarez Empire conducted a marine life program where we create statues out of concrete and place them near the corals so that the fishes can create their new homes. That way, the coral reefs won't get destroyed and it adds a sense of adventure you know, scuba diving to discover the old statues covered in corals." As Natsu explained those details, my mind swiftly envisioned myself swimming in those waters taking pictures with the statues. A grin formed on my mouth.**

 **"You are coming with us aren't you Zeref?!" Lucy insisted. My grin just disappeared upon hearing that. Please don't come with us.**  
 **"I'm sorry Lucy but I am busy at the moment. Even in big parties, as the owner, I still have duties and responsibilities to do. It's been a while since I last stepped foot on the island. Work at Magnolia was in conflict with my work in Alvarez." He explained. I made a victory dance in my mind. "But... I'll see if I can get it done early. I might be able to catch up with the tree of you and join for lunch."**  
 **"I understand. Thank you, Zeref." Lucy smiled and Natsu did a fist pump while I had an annoyed expression on but I quickly covered it.**

 **Looks like I won't be sharing a room with Lucy. I can understand why, Natsu and her were sharing the same room. Oh the things they're doing together alone. The very thought of them doing the naughty made my spine tingle to the core. "I'm glad he did separate me from them." I did not want to hear moaning at 2:00 AM.**

 **The room I am staying in is what Natsu defines as the 'EMPRESS SUITE'. I can understand why. This room is grand! It's like I just took a one way ticket to fairytale land and stayed at the enchanted castle. This suite was fit for royalty. There are no words to describe how elegant and expensive this room is. As I looked around, there was an elegant looking plastic double door on the right side of the room. "I wonder what's inside?" I tried to open it hoping tastings a walk-in closet but it was locked. How very mysterious. I'd assume that since I'm occupying this room, everything would be unlocked. So why is this door sealed shut? "Huh...well, maybe it's the storage room?"**

 **I don't have time to play detective. Now that I've got my things in the closet and drawers, time to hit the beach! I bought this very cute one piece swimsuit. It's pink with sky blue stars and pixie dust as the designs. Sunscreen, glasses, earphones, phone, towel, and my favorite blanket are all gathered. "I think I'm ready to hit the beach..." I told the reflection of myself on the mirror.**

 **"No you are not..." Lucy didn't bother to knock. Lucy was dressed in a very sexy two piece white bikini with pink flowers on the fabric. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. An annoyed look on her face.**  
 **"Huh? Why not?"**  
 **"Mavis, you're what...like 16 years old now and you're gonna wear...THAT!" She pointed at my swimsuit. "You look like a child in that attire."**  
 **"But I like this swimsuit." I pouted. What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Sure it may look childish but I'm comfortable wearing it.**  
 **"You are not going anywhere until you change..." Lucy closed the door behind her. A devilish smirk was shown.**  
 **"Change?...into what?" I don't like this feeling. Lucy kept on walking towards me. I think the she devil in her has awoken.**

 **Later...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Natsu was finally done setting up the venue. Folding chairs, a big umbrella, and a basket full of treats perfect for a beach day. "Natsu!" He turned around to see Lucy running towards him with a towel wrapped around her neck and a beach ball.**  
 **"Lucy, how do you like it? I picked the best spot on the beach.." Lucy looked around. There were many people but not enough to call it crowded.**  
 **"It's perfect!" She set down her stuff. "Natsu, thank you for taking us here. " Lucy blushed, that earned a blush from Natsu as well. He scratched the back of his head.**  
 **"It's no big deal. Zeref was the one who came up with the idea."**  
 **"I'll have to and him properly this time.." She giggled.**

 **"Lucy, I don't want to wear this..." Natsu turned to the coconut tree where Mavis was hiding.**  
 **"Mavis, why are you hiding?" Natsu called out.**  
 **"She's just complaining about the swimsuit that I gave her." Lucy shrugged. "It's sexy!"**  
 **"No! It's uncomfortable! This is out of my comfort zone!" Mavis kept on complaining.**  
 **"But..but...it's my birthday...and you're supposed to do as I say...and...and..." Lucy started pulling the begging eyes in front of Mavis. She focused her eyesight on Natsu who was laughing right behind Lucy.**  
 **"Come on, Mavis..I bet it's not that bad..." Natsu encouraged. Lucy pat his shoulder.**  
 **"Please for me?" Mavis deeply sighed. "Ugh! The things I do for love..." Mavis finally came out of her hiding spot. The towel she wrapped around herself went loose. Now that she was fully exposed, Lucy and Natsu were able to see her full swim wear.**

 **Mavis stood there, dressed in a dangerous black two piece bikini. The top was tight, it was designed to constrict for the V-line of the breast to pop. It seemed as though Mavis had a mini boob job in just a couple days. Down below, her black panty was also tight to form the V-line of her core and at the back hugged her butt cheeks.**

 **"I feel like it's digging into my butt crack.." It felt more like a thong than a regular panty. "How do you breath in this thing?!" Mavis kept pulling on the top part.**  
 **"Uh huh..." Natsu rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Hmmmmmm..." Natsu got closer to Mavis checking out every detail. Mavis was blushing so she covered her chest with both arms,**  
 **"Oi..Natsu..." That annoyed Lucy.**  
 **"Well...you still look the same. Nothing seemed to change..." His concluded. Lucy smacked his head lightly.**  
 **"Mavis is a woman now...can't you see that!"**  
 **"Well no...lot really..." He was so dense.**  
 **"I'll take this..." Lucy ripped the towel away from Mavis. She complained but Lucy glared at her. "There is no way you are hiding that perfectly curved body of yours..." That sinister smile came back again.**  
 **"But..but...Lucy..." Mavis did not like the attention she was receiving from nearby guys.**  
 **"You're hot...own it..besides..." She whispered into Mavis' ear. "...call this payback for Zeref. I swear he's gonna super jealous...hehe..." Mavis' heart skipped a beat. There's no way Zeref would be jealous right?**  
 **"W..what...we're not together anymore!.." Actually, they were never together in the first place. Mavis kept her blush hidden.**  
 **"He'll soon realize what he's lost when it's too late..." That got Mavis to shut up. Lucy walked away with a good luck wave. Mavis stood there thinking about her words. Instead of the right concept, she went and thought of the opposite.**

 **"Wait...we were never together...huh...maybe Lucy is right..." Mavis played with her fingers. She did think the swimsuit was sexy and she did look hot in it. Maybe for once, she'll enjoy this moment. "But...I don't have the ...confidence to wear this around..." Mavis walked away while still covering her chest. "This is so embarrassing..."**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **The first hour of wearing this hellish swimsuit was very uncomfortable. I always get lustful looks from guys on the beach. I know they're eye raping me, just look at those growing boners. What the hell are they thinking of? They must be pedophiles already thinking of disgusting fetishes relating to me. I shivered in disgust just thinking about it.**

 **"I wonder where Natsu went? He's been gone for an hour.." Lucy questioned. We didn't do much after settling down, just applied sunscreen and sat down enjoying the scenery.**  
 **"I don't know..." If it's Natsu, I bet he has plans to finish.**

 **"Yo Lucy!" We heard Natsu yell behind us.**  
 **"Finally, where have you-" Lucy and I turned around to see what exactly he was doing. I smiled but Lucy was the one jumping up and down in happiness.**

 **"Lu-chan!" Levy ran towards her.**  
 **"Levy!" The two best friends hugged. Following Levy were Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and...**  
 **"Zera!" I spotted her right behind Wendy. I didn't hesitate to run towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "Zera..you didn't tell me that you'd be here.."**  
 **"Well it was a surprise. Natsu planned it early.." She shrugged. Zera's gaze travel down. Her face scrunched up in disgust.**  
 **"What the hell are you wearing?"**  
 **"Uh...Lucy kind of forced me to wear this..." I nervously laughed.**  
 **"Right..." Sarcasm dropped in her words.**  
 **"Anyways, let's hit the waters! I'm getting hit here."**  
 **"Sure!" Before that, we joined the rest of the gang.**

 **"Happy birthday Lucy!" Erza was already munching on a piece of cake.**  
 **"Happy birthday Lucy..." Gray gave her an ice sculpture of Lucy.**  
 **"Gray this is amazing!"**  
 **"Happy birthday bunny girl..." Says Gajeel.**  
 **"Still with the bunny girl huh?" She sighed.**  
 **"Juvia also says Happy birthday to my ex love rival..." Says Juvia**  
 **"Oh well...thanks..." Typical Juvia.**  
 **"Lucy-San..I made this for you. Happy birthday.." Wendy gave Lucy a rag doll...of a dog?**  
 **"Awww..how cute. I'm calling him Plue!" She loved it.**

 **"Natsu, how did you get everyone here?" I asked him.**  
 **"Well, it would be pretty boring having just the four of us celebrating Lucy's birthday so I thought of surprising Lucy by inviting everyone secretly. They arrived here early before we did through the helicopter. Erza was the one in charge hiding everyone."**  
 **"Well you did a good job surprising her." I nudged his waist.**  
 **"Yeah.. I did.." I watched Lucy smile the brightest. It is her big day.**

 **"Time to party!" Lucy screamed out loud. Everyone spread out to do their version of fun.**  
 **Zera and I were playing in the water.**  
 **Natsu and Gray were having a swimming contest far put the shallows.**  
 **Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Levy were eating cake that was in the basket and gossiping.**  
 **And lastly, Gajeel spread his blanket on the sand and just laid there with his sunglasses just enjoying the sun.**

 **"So how are you?" Zera started the conversation. We were currently floating on water.**  
 **"What do you mean?"**  
 **"I mean, how are you doing when you know very well that this is Zeref's territory?" I didn't answer her question yet, how was a I feeling? "Speaking of which...where is he?"**  
 **"Probably at work. He's still the owner here" I said without a tinge of emotion.**  
 **"Well looks like someone is keeping him updated of the situation..."**  
 **"Hmm? How so?"**  
 **"Look over there..." I turned my head to see Invel just leaning against the coconut tree, watching us..more like watching me.**  
 **"How long has he been there?" Whispered to Zera.**  
 **"Ever since we got in the water. I think about 30 minutes ago." Zera didn't like the feeling of being watched.**  
 **"Ignore him. We're here to have fun...not think about this problem.." I am just gonna ignore Invel's very existence over there.**

 **Ten minutes after ignoring Invel, I noticed that the water of the ocean started getting cold. "Oh wow...the Waves' current is bringing in the cold waters..." Says Zera as we kept on floating in peace.**  
 **"Yeah..it's so relaxing..." A little while later the coldness got serious. The water felt like I was swimming in the nor pole.**  
 **"Okay cold! Cold! Super cold!" Zera was freaking out. Our legs were singing from the cold.**  
 **"Let's get out of here!" We swam towards the shore trying to ignore the coldness. Once we were on dry land, Zera and I rubbed our feet against the hot sand.**  
 **"What..the hell...just happened?" Zera said out of breath. Both of us were shivering from the dropping temperature. It didn't help when a cold sea breeze passed by.**  
 **"I'm g..getting my towel..." Zera walked away rubbing her palms back and forth to produce heat while I stayed on my spot. My eyes travelled back till it landed on Invel smirking against the coconut tree. Something tells me that this was his doing. I walked over to him.**

 **"Okay spill..what did you do?!" I kept my glare constant.**  
 **"Me? I did not do anything except lean on this tree...latching you every movement." A smug on his face. "So..enjoyed the swim?" He asked as if he knew what just happened.**  
 **"What did you do?!" I commanded him. Invel just rolled his eyes and huffed.**  
 **"Nothing honestly. The question is...what are YOU DOING wearing THAT piece of clothing..." He pointed at my exposed chest area. I quickly covered it.**  
 **"W..what's it..t..t..to you if I wear this? Huh?!" He has no right to tell me what and what not to wear.**  
 **"Oh it's not me who has a problem with you wearing THAT..." By the way he stated, I knew exactly who he was talking about. The thought of being told what to do by him is infuriating. "I'd rather if you change now...or else..."**  
 **"Yeah? Well you are not the boss of me...and Zeref doesn't control what I wear." My voice was rising but I kept it in control.**

 **"Your his wife..of course he owns you.."**

 **He whispered something that I couldn't quite catch. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I dare him to say what he whispered.**  
 **"No no...it was nothing..." He threw his arms up in a surrender. He still hasn't answered my question on how the water turned ice cold.**  
 **"You know what's? I'm just gonna walk away and never talk to you again. FYI, I'm not gonna change my attire..." I had my arms crossed.**  
 **"Well you should..."**  
 **"No! Zeref and I were never together. He is not mine...I am not his pet...and I am 100% accurate that I am not his Wife! So stop telling me what to do because nobody owns me!" I let out my frustration. I was out of breath while Invel just kept on watching me with no emotion.**  
 **"Suit yourself. I'm not just telling you this because of Zeref...but also because it's for your own protection..." Invel started walking away. "You're provoking a lot of people. Don't say I didn't warn you..." He finally left.**

 **I stood there registering his words. Protecting me? From what exactly? If it's perverts, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not gonna go wander off my by myself away from my friends. Leaving the herd will get me straight into the predator's pit. I'll show him that he nor Zeref can tell me what to do. Walking back to the others, I kept an angry expression on. This warded off some men trying to make a move on me. I am not in the mood to deal with their shit at the moment.**

 **"Mavis!" Zera came over with an extra towel which I took.**  
 **"Ahh...this feels so warm.." In an instant, my expression went soft.**  
 **"I heard that there's a tempura stall over there! I need something hot for my tummy. That cold water got my insides needing form some warmth. Speaking of which, what happened back there?"**  
 **"I don't know Zera, maybe some special effects? Like those artificial beaches do to make fake waves..." I theorized.**  
 **"Is there actually a machine that can change the water temperature down to a -1?" Zera doesn't believe it.**  
 **"I have no idea. For now, that's just what I think." I shrugged off the topic.**  
 **"Okay well, let's go. I'm hungry!" Zera pulled on my arm dragging me forward.**

 **Normal POV**

 **While running away from their spot, Mavis felt as though that she's being watched. Not by the perverted people but by someone else. Without Zera knowing, Mavis looked around and faced her attention at the forest. There was no sign of Invel anywhere there, she must be imagining things again maybe it's from the coldness of waters messing with her brain...you know brain freeze. As they passed a certain part of the beach, eyes glowed red as they camouflaged behind trees and bushes. The sound of their light growls indicate that they had found their target. Now that she was close in their territory, it will be easy to attack without being seen. Their soft whispers of their next attack plan filled the forest, some would argue that it's just the sound of wild animals minding their own business but boy are they wrong. With their eyes trained on Mavis, it was time to attack. With a single whistle blow...they all scattered.**


	21. Chapter 19: Can't Get My Hands Off You

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 **I do not know how to respond to reviewers who categorize themselves as GUESTS. So that's why I don't reply. Some of you turned off your REPLY BUTTON because I can't seem to reply. So sorry if I haven't messaged you back guys :(**

 **This chapter is,**

 **Rated F for FOREPLAY**

 **Rated T for TORTURE**

 **Rated B for BLOODY**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **Zera and I walked past the busy aisle of the Resort. There were so many merchandise being sold here like souvenirs, hats, towels, rentals, and many more. But my attention is on food. Food is life. Lucy always wonders how someone as small as me doesn't get fat from eating a lot of sweets.**  
 **"Mavis, what would you like?" Zera asked "Hmm...something hot like tempura..." My eyes scanned the area. There wasn't a stall selling it.**  
 **"Maybe it's on the other side." There were many people on this side so there is a possibility.**  
 **"Yeah maybe you're right..." We continued walking forward. The further we walked, the more crowded the pathway was. I kept squeezing my way into the sea of people until I lost Zera. There was no sign of her. Since I was short, I couldn't see her figure with these tall people surrounding me.**  
 **"Zera?!" There was no reply. She must have made it through the crowd. I have to keep moving forward. As I did so, I felt as though someone or something was following me. I got this sudden chill down my spine that they are close by. It probably was Invel again. I didn't have any luck finding Zeraso I gave up and walked back to where I cam from.**

 **While doing so, I felt it again that sudden chill. This time, soemthing happened. I felt someone slap my butt cheeks. "Eek!" I covered my exposed butt cheeks with my hands. "Hey! Pervert!" I turned around to see no one standing behind me, only the sea of people going back and forth. Maybe I just bumped into someone. I kept on walking away, about a minute later there was another slap to my butt cheeks! "Ah!" I desperate covered my butt. Turning around, still no one was there, he must have blend in with the rest of the moving crowd. I focused my eyes on the people behind me, in front of me, left and right. If I see something off, I will run for the hills. Being cautious, I walked away one more time while keeping my hands down, let's try and see if something happens again. I quickly turned around and there was no one but something strange happened, I saw a glimpse of something black pass by me in milliseconds. I know saw something and I am not crazy, that totally happened. Let see what happens the fourth time. Now that I know that something is here, I need to have solid evidence that what I saw was real. I kept on walking. My heart was pumping from the truth I'm about to discover. Ten seconds into walking, the sudden chill came back. I did not hesitate to turn around. Just in time because I saw it. Turning to the left, I followed that dark aura, it disappeared into the forest just outside the border of the aisle. My curiosity got to me because I am this close to uncovering what I just saw. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I passed the border line and walked right into the forest.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far. I imagine the forest to be dark and scary but not this one. I'm impressed, they sure kept these grounds under maintenance. This was nice, very peaceful and relaxing. But I had to stay focus, looks can be deceiving. For all I know, some maniac is gonna jump behind those bushes and kill me. Just to be safe, I picked up a fallen branch to use in case of an attack. Venturing into the dark side of the forest, I noticed that this part wasn't well maintained. I think I'm heading io the right direction.**

 **All of a sudden, the wind started blowing to that certain direction. I wasn't focused on my surroundings because...**  
 **"Ahhh!" I quickly covered my butt cheeks. "Who the fuck are you?! Stop slapping my ass, pervert!" I yelled all around. Something weird just happened, when did the forest came this close to me? Did the trees and bushes move by themselves? My feet were shaking and my heart was beating loudly. How stupid can I be? I promised myself to never leave the herd and here I am now...lost and might possibly get eaten by the predator. Whoever the predator is.**  
 **Another slap was given to my butt. "Agh!" I started running away back to where I came from but something stopped me. "The pathway...it's gone!" Looking around, I tried to recall at least one part of the landscape to get back in the right track but nothing came to mind. There were voices behind me calling out...**

 **'Mavis...ma...vis...vis...een...een...qu...que...vis...ma...'**

 **So many voices whispering in my ear over and over. I covered my ears to stop. I felt like I was trapped in a trance. The world around me was swirling. I felt like throwing up...no...please...don't. As cliche as it sounds, when I took a step back I tripped from a root and fell backwards. If I get knocked unconscious, who knows what will happen. With a blink of an eye, the sound disappeared. I was caught in time by a mysterious hero. His hand covered my eyes. At that blinded moment, I didn't feel dizzy anymore. "Mavis..." I know that voice, I found my strength and pushed him away.**  
 **"Z...Zeref..." I breathed heavily. He stood there wearing only his black swimming trunks. My eyes scanned his entire body from head to toe. I couldn't help but blush seeing his exposed chest. But then, I became aware of bandages wrapped around his waist and another wrap on his right arm. What happened to him? When did that happen? I snapped out of my daydream realizing what I just got myself in to.**

 **"Zeref...what...what the hell? You did this ...d...didn't you?!" I pointed accusingly at him. Zeref didn't answer me, he just stood there watching me out of breath. "What...are you talking about?" He kept an emotionless response.**  
 **"This! ...the whole...luring me into the forest...scaring me to death...and...and..." I covered my butt cheeks. "It was you! You slapped my butt cheeks!"**  
 **"I didn't...what?" Out of everything I said, he only heard the last part. "Mavis...I don't appreciate you wearing...that...that type of clothing..." He gritted his teeth. I can see him clench his fist.**  
 **"You are not the boss of me.." He has no right to tell me what I can and cannot wear! "I wear what I want!" Even though Lucy only forced me to wear this but still, he doesn't control me.**

 **"Mavis..." He hissed. Zeref grabbed me by the arm and dragged me deeper into the woods. What was he trying to prove? Once isolated, he gently pushed me against a tree and held both my waist in place.**  
 **"Zeref...no..you can't..." He didn't hear my pleas to stop. Zeref lifted me up with my legs and wrapped them around with waist. He pushed forward making my back pressed agains the tree's trunk. "Zeref,..stop..." I was freaking out. We were in the middle of nowhere with no one in hearing range and I am half naked in front of an also half naked Zeref. Put those options together and you know what is going down. Zeref grabbed both my arms to stop me from thrashing out of his grasp. He pinned both my arms on both sides of my head before burying his face into my neck. I kept moving to break free but his grip was too much. "Zeref...please...don't..." My face was flushed and my body trembled under his hold.**

 **"Zeref..."**  
 **"Shh!" He hissed unto my neck.**  
 **"But why-"**  
 **"Keep quiet!" He demanded. I flinched at his harsh words. Moments later his breathing went fast like he was having a difficult time breathing. He was drowning in my scent. "It's okay...you're safe now..." How am I safe? I'm currently locked between your bEtween your legs. "Relax...no one..is gonna hurt you..while I'm around...no one..." Zeref's voice was low and husky. His breath fanned against my neck. Goosebumps appeared as his nose rubbed against my skin. He brought his right knee up and let me straddle it. "Ha...ah..." I moaned as Zeref started rubbing his knee against my core. I could feel the bone of his knee rub my clit. It didn't help when the fabric added more physical touch to my sensitive parts. "Zeref..." I moaned again. This time, I wasn't resisting. I was liking his touch on me. My womanhood was wet from our foreplay. I shouldn't like this but I am. I had to snap out of it before I loose my senses, but reality hit me. There was no escape, he was too strong for me. I couldn't do anything to get away so I let it be. I let him just hold me there. I felt useless. I shivered when his hold on my legs travelled to my butt cheeks. "Agh..." I breathed in. My legs twitched at his touch. Please...Zeref stop this! I made the best decision to squeeze my legs tight around his waist because...**  
 **"Agh!" Zeref instantly let me go. I fell to floor, ass first. He stepped back clutching his injured abdomen. I just sat there breathing heavily from his actions. I wanted to run but my feet felt like gelatin. He made me like this. Zeref eventually got over the pain but was still clutching that part. "Mavis...I..." It was like he was gasping for air. He couldn't find the right words to say something to me. "Zeref...please stay away from-"**

 **"No!" I flinched at his answer. Zeref got on one knee with his head hug low while still holding the stinging injury. What was keeping me locked on my seat here?**  
 **"I'm sorry...that was inappropriate...it was unnecessary. I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't suppose to...No, I didn't mean to do it...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop it...please..f..forgive me...I'm begging you..." He was begging me to forgive him? "Zeref..." What has gotten into him? He wasn't acting like himself. I know for one that Zeref doesn't act like...like this person right in front of me. He was apologizing...lowered his pride and ego by kneeling...more importantly begging me. Who am I talking to?**

 **I was speechless. What was I going to say? Obviously I wasn't going to forgive him for what he did and said to me before. The unexpected happened, Zeref looked up and slapped himself hard. I could hear the brutal contact of his hand against his cheek. That's gonna leave a mark and it did, a red hand mark right there on his face.**

 **"I know we ended in bad terms but...please...forgive me for the stupid act I pulled on you just now. I promised myself...that I would never treat you like that...like...like a possession...but I did. I've changed Mavis. I wanted to show you that today. I wanted you to have a first impression of a new me. But I fucked up...with ...that...please forgive me. I wanted to start over...give me another chance to show that I did change. I know you can't forgive me before but please forgive me for this day...just this time."**

 **This was pathetic. He was begging me and it sound disgusting hearing his pleads. "Stop! Stop begging! You're embarrassing yourself! You look pathetic in that state! You idiot!" I had to say it. Someone had to say it before he gets the wrong idea. "I know...I am pathetic...but...but...I'm serious ...everything I said ,Mavis..." I cringed at how he portrayed it. "I admit it was cringey...but I don't care."**  
 **"Okay let's take a deep breath and start over...okay? Just relax...I'm not going anywhere..." Not that I can anyways. Zeref took my advice seriously. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Few moments later, he finally composed himself and stood up. Zeref was about to help me but I am not in the mode to be touched by him right now so I helped myself. Gripping the nearest branch, I lifted myself up. I think he understood why I did that.**  
 **"Okay...I feel a lot better now." He confessed.**  
 **"You're not gonna go crazy again? You're not gonna act all helpless and confused?" I had to be sure. Zeref took one more deep breath.**  
 **"I'm okay now. I'm sane..." That look of relief was evident. He's back to normal.**

 **"Zeref..."**  
 **"Mavis...whatever I told you a while ago, everything that came out of my mouth. It was all true. I'm not gonna repeat it again because you already know what I want...now, I want an answer. So please, will you forgive me? Will you give me a chance to show you that I truly changed?" I don't want to say YES directly but deep down, I know that I have to forgive him. If I want to have closure, I had to stop running away from my problems. Zeref is there, telling me what he wants. He's giving effort into fixing this situation ...**  
 **Meanwhile I just runaway from everything. Giving him the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, eye rolls, ignoring him and many more.**  
 **"I...I'll forgive you...if..."**  
 **"If?" His mood changed. Hope glimmered in his eyes.**  
 **"If you tell me, why you almost raped me." The mood dropped all of a sudden. "If you say you changed, why did you ignore your petition? Why didn't you resist it?" My heart was pounding. Recalling the experience one more time, goosebumps appeared just thinking about it, I will not admit it but being touched my him...after so long, it felt good...like all of my frustration lowered down.**

 **Zeref just stood there watching me. His head hung low with his bangs covering his eyes. "Mavis I..." My patience is loosing it's cool. "...I have no excuses...my reason is just stupid. I felt jealous...you, wearing THAT attire...and telling me someone touched you..." The last sentence he shuddered in disgust. "...I was jealous. The fact that some stranger touched you,...when you are MINE...it angers me." Another session of deep inhaling and exhaling.**  
 **"I was acting all possessive. Something you do not like and I am sorry for it. You are NOT mine...I don't own you...I don't control you...that's what I keep telling myself. I shouldn't be acting TOO POSSESSIVE. I broke my own code. It just pissed me off." He's back to bring calm.**

 **I think I've heard enough. Nothing makes sense right now. "Okay, I'll forgive you...for now..." His reasons were almost legit. Something seems off from his words...No, something was missing and he isn't willing to tell me. "Thank you..." He let out a sigh of relief.**  
 **"I...I gotta go..." Walking away, I didn't dare look back.**  
 **"Wait!" I paused,**

 **"You didn't answer my other question..." I gave no response. "...will you...ever give me a chance to prove myself that I changed? I want to start over with you. This time, I'm not after anything from you...the only thing I am after is YOU...and your love..." I bit my lip hard. "You don't have to answer that now...just think about it...and when you do accept it, I'll be waiting for you." He didn't say anything else, I just nodded at his words and continued walking till I was finally out if the woods and back in the busy aisle of the beach.**

 **I held both my hand close to my chest. "A second chance huh?"**

 **"Mavis!" Zera was running towards me with two plates of tempura on each hand. "Where have you been? I've been walking around looking for you! The tempura is now cold!" Zera pouted.**  
 **"I'm sorry, I got lost, there are so many people here that I lost my way." I laughed nervously.**  
 **"I'm glad you're okay, I was about to call Lucy for help. I thought you something bad happened to you." She has no idea.**  
 **"Well I'm sorry for worrying you. Come on lets get back, Lucy might wonder where we are." Just as we walked away from the aisle, I felt it again. The sudden chill down my spine came back, I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. With one last look behind, I was greeted by nothing. This was a total mystery just like the existence of this Alvarez island.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref ventured deeper into the forest until he was faced with a rotting old door. Zeref entered and locked it from the inside. These were tunnels leading to underground cells located just under the hotel. Zeref held unto the nearest wall while clutching his injured abdomen. No, it did not hurt from Mavis' squeeze...but these injuries were caused by her.**

 **"Your Highness..." Invel met him halfway.**  
 **"Invel...get the room ready...I can't...hold on...please..." His voice sounded broken and hoarse. "It's always ready..." Invel helped Zeref up. His arm draped around Invel's neck. "We're almost there...just a few more steps..." Zeref nodded.**

 **The two passed by old cells. Some of them are occupied by the people Zeref despised. They kept shouting to be set free. Most of them banged against the rusty bars and concrete walls. Invel and Zeref did not pay attention to anyone of them. Zeref knows that if he were to entertain these scums, he will loose his composure.**

 **"Here we are..." Invel lead him to what everyone would call this chamber as THE PLAY ROOM. But to Zeref, he calls this chamber as his TORTURE ROOM. What seems to be objects used for a dominant in his submissive is his definition of torture.**  
 **"The usual Invel...I need this out of me..." Zeref ordered.**  
 **"Your, Your Highness..." Zeref was strapped to the wall with state of the art handcuffs around his wrist. "You should know that this hurts me more that it hurts you. You are my superior and I can't stand to see you like this...I couldn't handle seeing you torture yourself for months after Mavis left you..." Invel confessed. This is a sick twisted hobby Zeref had started months ago. Him being the dominant but is the one getting whipped.**  
 **"Know also that I'm not only doing this for myself...but for Mavis as well. There are predators out there...hunting her. I may be her protector but I am still a predator." Zeref added.**  
 **"The longer you go without taking the blood of a virgin, the more you go savage. Your Highness, when are you gonna take it from her? How long will you wait?" Invel can't keep doing this torture routine to Zeref forever.**  
 **"As long as it takes. If I'm going to do it, I have to follow the rules. A marriage always start with a relationship. I intend to be with Mavis. This is already a side effect. So Invel, stop stalling me and get on with it." He commanded. A trail of saliva dropped on the side of Zeref's mouth. He was hungry for blood...Mavis' blood.**  
 **"Yes...your Highness..." With that being said, Invel took out what seems to be one of Mavis' underwear. This is the one she wore before changing into her bikini. He hung the underwear close to Zeref's face for him to calm down. His weird fantasy of Mavis tour turgid him is now a fetish.**

 **The whipping had started...**

 **All through the session, Zeref whispered to himself, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Mavis." Another slash of the whip, his skin stung.**

 **Now we know why he was injured.**


	22. Chapter 20: The Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Before you read this, I would just love to say THANK YOU! Everyone, thank you for reading Zervis Purity. I reply to your reviews but for those who review as GUESTS, I have no idea how to reach out to you. But still, thank you for tuning in. I'm grateful! I hope that you all are enjoying the series. We're now in the semi-climax parts so buckle up.**

 **Is it safe to say that there's a Book 3? Cuz there is one. And that is gonna sum up everything from book 1 and 2. Wait for that!**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **"Agh!" Mavis was holding on to dear life.**_

 _ **"Mavis, hold on!" Zeref kept pulling the rope towards him. Any moment now this piece of rope is gonna snap.**_

 _ **"Zeref, I don't want to die!" Tears spilled from Mavis' eyes. Fear struck her heart causing her grip on the rope to loosen.**_

 _ **"You're gonna be okay..just look at me! Me only! Don't look down!" Zeref was freaking out. Just a few more feet and Mavis will be safe and sound in his arms. "Don't let go...I'm here..." Just as he said those words, the line snapped. Everything happened in slow motion. Mavis' grew wide open at the realization. Gravity was on her shoulders.**_

 _ **"Zeref!" Mavis screamed at the top of her lungs. It's over. She was about to meet her doom. The ground was getting closer and closer to her face. She has no idea where she is gonna land. Even if it's somewhere safe, there's a 70% chance that every bone in her body will be crushed.**_

 _ **"Mavis!" Zeref froze. What has he done? Nothing..absolutely nothing. Mavis blacked out. She couldn't handle the adrenaline. Falling from a thousand feet high overwhelmed her. There was nothing she could do. It was over for her. Time to accept the fact that she was gonna die. In less that 60 seconds, Mavis will be plunged into total darkness.**_

 _ **The remaining seconds was short prayer in Mavis' mind and a burst of thoughts that she regretted. If only she was there for Lucy, she could die in peace knowing that she did her sister a favor..for the last time. If only she had faced her fear, this wouldn't have happened. No matter how much she didn't want to blame Zeref, part of her blamed him for this tragedy..if only she never had said YES to him, all of this could have been prevented.**_

 _ **'G..goodbye...' Her mind let out. The sound of the crash was the only thing Mavis could hear in those very last seconds of her life.**_

 **Restarting to the Night of Lucy's Birthday Party...**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Lucy, how long are you gonna mope around?" Mavis asked for 10th time. This is Lucy's birthday, she should be happy and getting ready for her party tonight...not emoting because of jealousy.**

 **"How can I she not mope around Mavis? It's obvious Lucy dislikes her very much." Zera was on Lucy's side.**

 **"I just don't get why something like this has to happen on MY BIRTHDAY? Why did SHE have to come?" Lucy kept on complaining. "Even worse, Natsu seemed to pay more attention to her than me all afternoon." Lucy frowned at the memory.**

 **Basically, after Mavis and Zera left to buy some food, Natsu introduced everyone to his childhood friends, The Strauss siblings. Namely:**

 **The eldest, Mirajane Strauss**

 **The second eldest, Elfman Strauss; and**

 **The youngest, Lisanna Strauss**

 **Lucy couldn't get over the fact that Lisanna has been hogging Natsu all afternoon. She kept pulling him to do activities that only THEY ALONENESS would do like teaming up for a volleyball game, acting as if she doesn't know how to surf and then asking Natsu to teach her, and even buying ice cream only to SHARE it with Natsu. It was obvious that she did not give a fuck that him and Lucy are together.**

 **"I just met that chick today and I already despise her..." Lucy said with venom laced in her words**

 **"You know Lucy, why don't you just go up to Natsu and tell him directly how you feel of about Lisanna?" Zera suggested.**

 **"No...I...to be honest, I want to tell him but..I'm scared that he might think I'm overreacting. You know, he would rather side with her than with me." Lucy frowns at that thought. She imagined that scenario as if it happened, there was a pang in her heart.**

 **"Or you could you just tell Lisanna to back off. Be frank. Tell her that Natsu is off limits." Zera kept on suggesting while Mavis just sat there listening in on their conversation. Zera is a much better counselor that Mavis is.**

 **"But what if it's a misunderstanding? What if this is just her version of being nice? They did grew up together..." Lucy reasoned more.**

 **"Bitch, shut the hell up. Childhood friend or not, you have to stake your claim right now. You do not want to end up in one of those cliche love stories where you see the guy and the girl kiss and be all like 'How could you?!' And shit." Lucy and Mavis were stunned.**

 **"Zera..did you just...cuss?" Mavis' mouth hanged up.**

 **"Yeah, so what?" Why Zera in such a sour mood?**

 **"You ...you never cuss like that Zera..." The siblings ganged up on their friend.**

 **"If you're asking why I'm knowledgable about this, I read romance novels. I know where this is going. Soon, you'll find Lisanna Natsu somewhere isolated, you follow them and then boom! The two are kissing and the party is over. Blah!" Zera quoted. Mavis had to agree with Zera. Something like that might happen in their situation.**

 **"Okay! Okay! I'll take the advice!" Lucy had her hands up high in surrender.**

 **"But don't you think that's a little too much?" Says Mavis.**

 **"And how is that too much?" Zera had her brow raised.**

 **"You know..the whole confronting thing...what if she starts retorting? That's gonna end up in a pretty brutal cat fight." Mavis used her creative imagination.**

 **"Even so, it has to be done. And if Natsu chooses her Sid rover Lucy's...then Lucy..." Zera turned to the blonde. "...if Natsu does so that, then he is not worth your love." Zera stood up with a determined look. A sweat dropped appeared from Mavis' side.**

 **"Zera, you're awesome! How do you know that stuff?" Lucy's eyes sparkled in admiration. At the mention of WHERE SHE KNOWS THIS, Zera froze and started acting nervous.**

 **"Oh..well you know...novels and stuff...y..yeah...stories..." She nervously laughed. Lucy and Mavis can tell that she is lying. Mavis turned to Lucy and patted her shoulder.**

 **"Are you really going through with this confrontation, Sis?"**

 **"I don't want to keep how I feel hidden forever, Mavis. Keeping a negative feeling like this will you you alive. And when you can't make the first move, it will be too late." Hearing Lucy say those words made Mavis guilty and jealous.**

 **If only she was like Lucy, who was not afraid to do what needs to be done. Lucy isn't concealing how she felt. She's taking action. Comparing herself to Lucy, Mavis was a coward. She didn't have the strength to tell Lucy about her dream..about Zeref...about Zeref violating her...about their fake relationship...almost everything about Zeref. The after effects will be painful for Lucy and Nastu and humiliating for Mavis. She was close minded and Mavis had to live wi that.**

 **"Besides, don't you feel like that with Zeref?" Of Course not! Mavis have never felt like that towards Zeref. Though She does wonder how a bachelor such as himself doesn't have any women swooning over him...in her point view anyways. Mavis has been with him for how long but never seen any competition. She would be expecting a third wheeler soon...maybe. Before Mavis could answer Lucy's question, The door of their hotel room opened revealing Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy all dressed up for the party tonight. "Lucy, you're not ready yet?!" Levy pouted.**

 **"Uhh...sorry, I had a lot on my mind..." She dismissed.**

 **"It's Lisanna isn't it? I can tell by the way you were looking at her all afternoon.." Lucy was shocked. She turned to Erza, Juvia, and Wendy. They all nodded in agreement.**

 **"Was it that obvious?" Lucy sighed.**

 **"Only to us. I swear, Mirajane should keep her little sister on a leash. She's too nice to scold her sibling. Elfman is no better." Erza sighed.**

 **"No time for talking, let's get you dressed up!" Levy shouted.**

 **"I'll do her hair..." Wendy was already brushing Lucy's hair.**

 **"Juvia will be in charge of the accessories." Says Juvia.**

 **"I'm on outfit duty." As always, Erza goes through every set of clothing in Lucy's suitcase to find the perfect attire.**

 **"And I'll do the make-up." Levy had already started applying some foundation on her. There was nothing Mavis could do at the moment. "I'll leave you to your masterpiece. Zera and I are gonna get dressed." Zera nodded and followed Mavis outside. Zera excused herself and went their separate ways.**

 **Later on...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **Opening up my suitcase, I felt like something was out of place. Where was my laundry? I mean, the clothes I wore before I changed into my bikini. Looking around, I found my shirt, bra, and my skirt but we're was my underwear? I doubt a seagull went inside here and took it because that would be hilarious and not likely to happen.**

 **(A/N: Yes, Invel stole it and hanged it inform the if Zeref's face XD)**

 **"Maybe the cleaning Lady got it mixed with the laundry?" I thought. That would be embarrassing. No matter, I'll deal with that later. Tonight, I'm not gonna wear one of those extravagant type of clothing. It's just a regular family sized dinner. We are at a resort and everyone is dressed in one of those cultural Sunday's best attire, so I might just wear something comfortable. I need to keep myself warm, I heard the ocean breeze here is cold..very cold.**

 **Once done changing, I took a good look at myself on the full sized mirror. I was wearing a tropical style booty shorts because I know Lucy will bombard me with questions later why I'm not wearing something a little more 'hot'. And a varsity sweater. Well, for now I'll call it as a tropical sweater since the design of the fabric looks like paradise. I let my hair down as always and finished it off with my fairy wing hairband. I look much better with clothes that suit me than those clues Lucy forces me to wear. Now, time to party!**

 **"Agh!" The loud shouts of the fire dancers echoed through the large gazebo. These men were equipped with everything fire proof. I was amazed at how they kept the flame spinning without getting burnt. Looking at the side, the band was picking up the beat. Faster and faster than before. It wasn't the fire dancers who were moving with the best but also the regular dancers with the grass skirts.**

 **"Woohoo! Go Natsu-San!" Wendy cheered as Natsu emerged from the back of the fire dancers. He too was dressed like one of them. Looking around, I saw Lucy sitting on the 'Birthday Seat' of the audience view. Lucy was half worried and half amazed, just look at that fiery expression.**

 **"Natsu!" She cheered. Everyone else kept on cheering. Levy was first to stand up and grab Gajeel towards the bottom of the stage.**

 **"Hey..what gives?" What was Levy doing?**

 **"C'mon Gajeel, let's dance..." Levy started swaying her hips to the ear of the cultural music. It was awkward at first but the two seemed to be having fun afterwards. Zera and I looked at each other, obviously I was in the mood to dance.**

 **"Let's go Zera!" She nodded and we stepped in with Levy, dancing along with the grass skirt ladies.**

 **"That looks like fun.." Ezra's eyes sparkled. She dragged Gray to the dance floor.**

 **"Wait..wait...Erza, no..." From what Lucy told me, Erza was called the 'DANCING DEVIL' at school. Seeing as though how Gray is being spun around like a top, I understand why. Eventually, everyone came to the front and danced.**

 **Natsu stepped down from the stage and danced towards Lucy like how a stripper would, okay I did not need to see that part. Lucy loved it anyways. This main attraction before dinner was the best idea Natsu has ever had. Minutes later, I could hear my tummy growling. Dancing with an empty stomach sure is tiring. I excused myself from the group and went back to my seat. My stomach kept on growling as I saw the sight of food being served by the waiters. That mouth watering juicy pig. I think I'm going to faint from starvation.**

 **The song of the band changed, another jolly tone was played. Turning around the group, I spotted a familiar white haired Mage leaning casually against one of the pillars of the gazebo. Lisanna was looking at the group with a sour face. I followed her gaze to Natsu dancing with Lucy. Ha! Bitch please! You can't compete with Lucy, she's already dating Natsu. A smirk appeared on her face.**

 **"This could be trouble.." I followed her from behind.**

 **"Oh Natsu!" Lisanna called out. Natsu turned to the person calling him. I can see Lucy's expression go defensive. She saw me tailing behind Lisanna.**

 **"Natsu, you're finally learning how to dance...remember how you sucked at dancing before?" Lisanna giggled. That's it? She interrupted their fun time by that lame flashback?**

 **"Uh yeah. I did a lot of practice..." Natsu scratched the back of his head while looking at Lucy. He was trying to hide that blush. I moved to the side where Lucy was standing.**

 **"You okay, Sis?" I whispered.**

 **"Does it look like I'm okay? What is she doing here?" Lucy whispered back.**

 **"Probably gonna steal Natsu from you.." I assumed. But my theory is true just look at her! Looking at Lisanna, her expression changed. It was irritation.**

 **"Hey...maybe you and I could pair up...there's a Salsa Class tomorrow and I need a partner..." Lisanna was acting all cute and innocent which is so gross. She's trying too hard that it's too visible and disgusting to watch. Please say NO..please don't go with her Natsu.**

 **"Sorry Lisanna, but I promised Lucy to spend time with her tomorrow. Her birthday is not over until I give her my present..." At the mention of present, Lucy turned to Natsu. I thought this party was the gift.**

 **"Oh well then..how about after that?" Lisanna kept on pushing.**

 **"Hmm...after huh?" Natsu kept scratching the back of his head. I can see it in Lisanna's eyes that she was not gonna take NO for an answer.**

 **"Please Natsu, we haven't seen each other for so long...I really want to catch up with you..." I know very well that she's faking it. This is too much, she needs to shut the hell up. I was about to put her in her place but Lucy beat me to it.**

 **"That's enough!" Lucy's loud shout made the whole room go silent. Everyone turned to Us. "I know what you are trying to do and it is not working. Stop trying to meddle in Natsu and I's relationship. You are not welcome here. Natsu doesn't want to go with you. Stop acting like a desperate little bitch and get the fuck away from him." Uh oh...beast sister has been unleashed.**

 **"Woah..settle down Lucy, no need for trash talk..." Natsu tried to calm Lucy down.**

 **"Ha! You think you're so right, why would Natsu be in a relationship with you? Just look at yourself, you are nothing special. Unlike Natsu and I, we have history together." Things are heating up. I turned to see everyone gather behind Lucy, listening to their conversation.**

 **"Lisanna, that's enough. That's not a nice thing to say..." Natsu warned.**

 **"Oh please Natsu, what do you even see in this bitch?! She's worthless!" Lisanna just bursted. The way she called Lucy worthless made my blood boil, no wait it made everyone's blood boil.**

 **"You may have history with Natsu, but I have chemistry with him." Lucy retorted.**

 **I snorted. That earned some 'oh shits' from Gajeel and Gray and giggles from the girls. I could see Zera doing an air fist pump. Lucy is finally standing up for Herself.**

 **"Why you little..." Lisanna was about to attack Lucy. This might end up in a pretty bad cat fight. I stepped in front of Lucy. "Oh look, you're so weak that you let your friends fight your battles for you..." She glared at me to which I glared back. Nobody messes with my sister like that.**

 **"At least I have friends..." Lucy added. That earned more giggles from Levy and Juvia. Lisanna was so embarrassed that she had the looks to kill anyone in a heartbeat.**

 **Natsu stepped in infront of Lisanna. "I don't know what happened between us in childhood and right now, but one thing is for sure. You are NOT the Lisanna, I know." Natsu had a cold glare which scared Lisanna. "I don't appreciate you talking trash about my girlfriend, Lisanna. We may be childhood friends but people change. I'm disappointed on how much you changed. Now I see your true colors, and I'm not liking it one bit." Natsu gripped both of Lisanna's shoulders. "Leave, you are not welcome here. Don't you come near me or Lucy ever again." Natsu threatened.**

 **I've never seen this side of Nastu. He was always a carefree goofball but right now, he's like a totally different person.**

 **"But Natsu, I love you..." Lisanna was tearing up.**

 **"If you loved me, then you would let me go and respect my choices. I choose Lucy. Not you..." Natsu let go of Lisanna and went over to Lucy, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Come on everyone, the food is gonna get cold..." Natsu's back to being his childish self. Nobody argued with that and walked away, leaving Lisanna there shaking in embarrassment. All that was left was me and Zera.**

 **I can see how Lisanna was holding in her tears. "If I were you, I would leave right now. Don't humiliate yourself any longer. You knew they were in a relationship. You knew they were in love, you knew Natsu would choose Lucy over you at any day, yet you choose to go against his wishes by stealing him away from Lucy, interrupting their time ...especially on LUCYS BIRTHDAY...and more importantly, insulting his girlfriend when Natsu is just standing right there. You know what I think? I think you're the worthless one here. Know your place..." Zera meant every word that came from her mouth.**

 **Zera walked away. I looked at Lisanna clenching her first before walking away with tears in her eyes. I caught up to Zera. "Zera, don't you think that was a little too harsh?"**

 **"What? She needs a reality check because nothing is ever going to go her way." Zera added.**

 **"I guess. Well she did deserve it.." I felt satisfied and felt bad for Lisanna but Zera was right. She did deserve it. It was her picking a bone on their relationship in the first place.**

 **Later...**

 **Everyone was seated at the dinner table except for Natsu and Lucy. Where could those two be now? Natsu emerged from the garden with his hand intertwined with Lucy's hand. The two were smiling like idiots. I guess they sorted this problem. I don't need to ask questions. If Lucy is happy then I am happy.**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Alright everyone, time to eat!" Natsu said after sitting down next to Lucy. The waiters opened the silver covers to reveal the delectable food that the chef has prepared for the celebrant.**

 **"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said their grace before meals before digging in.**

 **"Hello everyone, my name is Lyra and I will be your entertainment while you all enjoy the feast." Lyra brought with her a harp. With a strum of the chords, her song started to play.**

 **(A/N: this is LYRA's song...THE ONE LYRA PLAYED WHEN EVERYONE WENT TO THE SPIRIT WORLD BEFORE THE GMG)**

 **LYRA's melodious tune helped soothe the tension that happened earlier. There was laughter in the air. The girls couldn't stop recalling hilarious moments with Lucy from the elementary to High school..**

 **Humming, Levy loved the tone of the song. She swayed her body left and right. Gajeel felt peace just seeing this bluenette relaxing.**

 **Wendy enjoyed this tasty desert served. It was a yellow gelatin packed with chopped fruits inside. The same gelatin she and her best friend, Cheria use to enjoy. With the song added to the memory, it felt as ough she went down memory lane.**

 **Juvia couldn't help but flirt with Gray more while Gray was obviously trying to avoid her. He could see the effort this woman was trying to do so he gave Juvia a chance to present herself. Juvia enjoyed feeding Gray and him liking the attention she was giving him.**

 **Erza on the other hand was trapped in the amazing world of strawberry shortcakes. No boys can ever match with her love for cakes. Especially when this cake has that ultimate sweet strawberry that only grows once every thousand years, served on top of the cake.**

 **Zera and Mavis were exploring every treat presented at the table. These best friends tried booze for the first time. They somehow almost got drunk but Erza was there to stop them before they go crazy.**

 **Turning to the side, Mavis could see Natsu locked hands with Lucy on the table. The way those two just ignored the people around them, Mavis can see the love in their eyes, the silent staring match they were doing was proof. Natsu was in a trance, looking at Lucy, it was like nothing else mattered at the moment.**

 **Woo ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ woohhhh...**

 **As Lyra finished her song, she took the microphone off the stand. Everyone turned to the couple and started singing,**

 **"Happy Birthday To you...Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Lucy, Happy birthday to you!" Lucy wiped the tear falling beside her eyes.**

 **"Everyone...Thank you..." This called for a birthday selfie. With Levy holding the monopod, everyone got into position.**

 **"One ...two ...three ...says cheese!" There goes the snap.**

 **"CHEESE!"**

 **Later...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **The night was still young. After dinner, nobody dared to turn in for sleep. It's 11:30 PM and get the gang isn't one bit tired after partying too hard. The sound of Erza yelling in her drunken state made me flee the party right in time. How should I say this... The girls have no control over their alcohol. Good thing I snuck out early before Erza started playing the 'WHOSE THE GUILD MASTER' game she invented. I feel bad that I didn't drag Zera out of there in time. Just look at her crying with Wendy.**

 **So there's Erza, the angry drunk**

 **Lucy, the lovey Dovey drunk**

 **Levy, the funny drunk**

 **Juvia, the hopeless romantic drunk**

 **Lastly, Wendy and Zera who are the sobbing drunks**

 **Yep, I was right about fleeing just in time because Gajeel is already butt naked while kneeling on the ground.**

 **"Eeehhhhhhhh?" The rest of the the girls somehow were sober again. No matter, I'm running back to the hotel room.**

 **Walking alone in the pathway, it made me feel peaceful. Like I am in touch with nature right now. I feel like all my problems are flying away like the cold tropical breeze.**

 **"I wish I was this relaxed all the time..." I sighed. The night lights were glowing neon. Wait a second...these aren't night lights. I took a closer look to my surprise was the flowers. They were glowing neon sky blue and purple. Where did Zeref get these flowers? "Beautiful..." It sure was.**

 **As I came towards the entrance of the hotel, I noticed something off. No, I saw Lisanna heading to the forest. She jumped over the fence like an intruder would. She didn't see me since I was hidden behind the bushes. I know I will regret this later but...**

 **What is she planning?**

 **Curious, I followed her. It was one of those spying scenes on television where you do your best to not get caught. Well that's my job now. I was like a ninja tailing Lisanna everywhere she went. Due to the fact that there were no lights here, she couldn't see me. The only thing lighting her pathway are the neon flowers.**

 **The farther I walked, the scarier it gets to the point that I lost Lisanna. Walking around, I only followed my gut to where she was going until I spotted something just behind this big oak tree. Being very careful not to step on a twig. The sight infront of me was interesting.**

 **There stand Lisanna in a daze, her mouth was cupped in a strong grip almost crushing her jaw. And the one holding her was...**

 **"Zeref..." I whispered. What the hell is he doing? Assaulting a female?! Unacceptable!**

 **I didn't jump to conclusions yet, they were talking but I only got glimpses of their conversation.**

 **"You hear me?! You...are...nothing...than a puppet...I am using...on Natsu. You do not exist ...nor will you interfere with his life. Your job is done...now stay away from my brother." Zeref pushed her with the grip he had on Lisanna's jaw. "Know your place, PET..." Zeref's deep dominant voice boomed.**

 **"Y..Yes Master..." Lisanna didn't cry. She held back the tears and ran away.**

 **What did I walk myself into? Lisanna? A puppet for Natsu? Pet? What's going on? If Zeref catches me spying on him, I'm gonna be next. I have to get out of here.**

 **And just like the movie cliche were the protagonist steps on a twig, I made the mistake stake of running in the dark. Here I am face planting after tripping on a tree root.**

 **"Mavis..I know you're there..." Zeref announced. He knows I'm here.**

 **What do I do?**


	23. Chapter 21: Zervis

**Normal POV**

 **"I know you're there Mavis.." Mavis was frozen from her position. She messed up big time. Walking in on a conversation like that. This would be one of those scary scenes in horror movies where the girl gets killed for knowing too much of the information. Mavis swallowed the lump in her throat. What was she gonna do now?**

 **"Mavis..." Hands grabbed hold of Mavis' arms from the back. Upon feeling Zeref close to her, Mavis snapped out of the trance and pulled away from Zeref's hold. Once she was in a good two meter distance, Mavis did an amateur karate stance to look intimidating.**

 **"Don't come any closer...I know karate!" The way she spoke it sounded pathetic. As Zeref took baby steps towards Mavis, the moon and the neon flowers shined bright enough for her to see A full body view of Zeref. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe and realized that the bandages he had before we're now replaced with fresh ones. The only difference is that, his neck down to his waist was covered in bandages. His right arms too was wrapped in bandages as well as his left leg. He looked awful. What he had on before was doubled.**

 **"I'm warning you! Stay away..or..or I'll finish you off..." The injuries he has now can be an advantage if he tries to do anything fishy. Zeref just raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Uh huh...and the way your body is shaking along with the improper hand signs and stance tells me something." He stated in a 'meh' tone.**

 **(A/N: I got this scene from a vines compilation. Shout out to RDCWorld1! You guys are awesome XD)**

 **"What's up..d..d...dude..." Mavis changed her stance.**

 **"Take note of what you just said. What real karate fighter says that shit?" Zeref had his arms crossed. Mavis blushed in embarrassment. "Most real karate fighters would come up with better defense lines. Some would trash talk and some would present a better fighting stance." Zeref kept on lecturing which through Mavis out of focus.**

 **"Mo! Why do you have to ruin my moment!" Mavis whined like the little girl she was. When she opened her eyes again, she now realized that Zeref was only centimeters near her as he was crouching close to her face.**

 **Mavis stepped back and tried to aim her fist at Zeref's waist line like before but he stopped her lunch with only one hand. "Let go..." Her heart was beating fast. What was he gonna do to her? This is some gangster like situations to shut someone up after knowing too much. "Zeref..l..let go..." She tried pulling away from his grip but Zeref did the opposite. He pulled Mavis towards him. Her body was pressed against his bandage chest. Zeref locked Mavis in a tight embrace.**

 **"Z..Zeref...l..let go..I can't..breathe...Zeref...Z..Zeref..." Mavis started sobbing from fear. Zeref started stroking Mavis' head, down to her hair then to her back.**

 **"You're scared of me..." He stated. Mavis continued on squirming in his hold. Zeref didn't like the silence she was giving him so he pressed further. "I'm not letting you go...until you've calm down..." Zeref slowly let himself slide down so he can sit down properly on the ground. He can clearly feel Mavis trembling in his arms. He didn't want that at all. Zeref leaned against the tree trunk letting Mavis lay her head near his heart. Mavis can practically hear his heartbeat.**

 **Mavis took Zeref's advice. She tried to calm down. Following Zeref's movements, she didn't feel one bit awkward laying with him like this. Trying to find a more comfortable position, Mavis raised her legs close to her body but Zeref guided them till her legs were hanging just by the side of his leg. Mavis' arm rubbed against chest and her head leaned close to where his heart was. The normal beating of his heart, Mavis followed those beatings till she too was finally calm.**

 **"There..better?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't answer, only nodded.**

 **"Zeref..."**

 **"Shhh..." He silenced her. "Please...lets just, stay in this position...just a little longer." He requested. Good thing it was night time or else, Zeref could see how blushing pink Mavis was at the moment. That sounded like a good idea. The two just sat there in peaceful silence. Nothing but the sound of their breathings and heartbeats filled the air. Zeref stroked Mavis' hair and down. He even went far as to sniff it, but she didn't notice it. Mavis on the other hand grew curious of Zeref's injuries. What has he been doing? These were only minor layers of bandages, now they were doubled..no, tripled. She traced the outlines of the bandages. Mavis' fingers went to Zeref's neck caressing his skin gently down to his chest. Her action earned a soft moan from Zeref.**

 **"You just love teasing me don't you?" He chuckled. Zeref grabbed hold of her teasing hand and brought it close to his face. Zeref intertwined his fingers with her and kissed the back of its Palm.**

 **"It's so good...to be in your arms again, Mavis..l" he said it as if it was a dream come true.**

 **Mavis had snapped out of their moment. She pulled her hand away and attempted to get away from Zeref's hold which she succeeded. Mavis was not a good one meter away from Zeref in a kneeling position.**

 **"Hold your horses...I'm not about to forget what I just saw. Don't think your little lovey Dovey moment was gonna make me forget about your conversation with Lisanna.." Mavis stated with a slight glare.**

 **Zeref didn't make any attempt to move. He just sat there leaning against the tree. He was too tired to move around at the moment. "Do you really want to know?" He sighed.**

 **Mavis thought about it properly. Did she really want to find out what had happened? "Y...yeah..." She waited for an answer.**

 **"Mavis, that is something I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, I do. It's just that...you would be involved in all of this..." Zeref started.**

 **"What do you mean?" She was puzzled.**

 **"Whatever is going on between me, Natsu, and Lisanna...is our problem. I don't want you to get involved in it." He continued. There were things he was leaving out.**

 **"Why? ...why not tell me now? I heard what you told her...that Lisanna was only a puppet for Natsu. What the hell does that mean?" If he was one of those brother who think 'doing the wrong thing is the right call' by paying Lisanna to be Natsu's childhood friend, then Zeref clearly has lost his marbles.**

 **"That...is for Natsu to find out on his own..." The way he said it, Zeref was being loud and clear that it's Natsu's business.**

 **"But..." Mavis was cut off.**

 **"Mavis, don't you think it sounds unfair?...that you, someone who isn't related to me, gets to know the truth first...than my brother, who is 100% family to me?" Zeref clearly proved his point. That left Mavis speechless. She was about to speak up but Zeref had a point there. Who is she to know the truth first? It's none of her business. Even if she was a concerned friend, that still doesn't give her the right to meddle.**

 **"I...think I understand..." She frowned. "But, don't you feel bad? If Natsu finds out...whatever it is you had planned, won't you feel bad for lying to him?"**

 **"Don't worry, if Natsu lashes out on me, then I will accept it. It's my fault in the first place." There is double meaning behind that last sentence. "Besides, if he were to know that you knew first, that would add insult to injury..."**

 **"I guess..."**

 **"Mavis, I'm just trying to protect you. Let us, brother, handle this sutation on our own. Even if it means bloody war.." Zeref joked about the last part. Somehow Mavis giggled at it. She can clearly see that Zeref loved Natsu so much.**

 **"Okay..." Was all she said.**

 **A few moments after their silent admiring match, Mavis was first to pull out of the trance. "So uh, I think I'm gonna go now, you know..it's getting late..almost midnight..." Mavis was trying to come up with a legit excuse to leave the scene. "So bye..."**

 **"Wait, Mavis...there's something very important I have to tell you..."**

 **"I'm sorry but I really gotta go..." Mavis didn't look back as she started running off to the hotel.**

 **Later on...**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **12 o'clock midnight. Dang, this is the longest I stayed up late in my entire life. Knocking on Lucy's room and seeing it empty made me realize that they were still having the time of their lives. I bet everyone is drunk on their ass. Well I don't have to worry about that cuz I am beat.**

 **"It's getting pretty hot in here..." Turning on the air conditioner, I was presented with a cold breeze added with a lemon fragrant near the air canal. I'm too tired to even change out of my attire, instead I just took off my top and canon balled myself to bed. Sleeping with only my bra and booty shorts, I feel like I'm in paradise especially with how soft and smooth this bed is. Can I marry my bed instead?**

 **Before I fully let sleep take over me, my mind wandered off to Zeref and Lisanna. I am very curious as to what their problem is all about. Her being Natsu's puppet? It sounds very tempting to know the truth. It makes me wonder if Natsu is as bad as Zeref. They are brothers after all. Does Natsu have a habit of being mysterious and somewhat evil like Zeref? But by the way I see Natsu, he's totally innocent...wait, scratch that...he's totally clueless. I don't get it. Everything is confusing. I'll let my tomorrow self handle tomorrow's problem.**

 **I woke up to the sound of shuffling. Looking around, there was no one inside my suite. I checked my alarm clock only to find that it's 2:00 AM. Who could be awake in this time of the day? Maybe it's just the gang. They partied too hard hours ago. I bet they're tumbling on the floor crawling their way to their suite. Once I closed my eyes the second time for sleep, I heard it again. This time, moans of pain were added. I turned on the lights and got into defense mode. Someone was definitely in my room.**

 **"What the hell was that?" There goes the sound again. Looking around the room twice, I noticed one thing odd out of the others.**

 **Remember that plastic sliding door that was locked when I arrived in the suite this morning?**

 **It turns out, that there was light emitting from the holes. I will assume that this door is a closet and someone is in there going through whatever is locked in there.**

 **"Maybe a burglar?" Who would break into my room at this hour? Grabbing the first object I saw, I settled with an umbrella. Just like those horror stories, I begin to sing that cliche jump scare theme in my head. Ugh brain you're not helping! Ever so slowly I tiptoed towards the sliding door.**

 **"Wait..isn't this supposed to be locked?" I slightly opened the door, yep it's UNLOCKED! Someone opened this from the other side. "If it's opened then..." Whoever did this must have peaked a bit inside my room.**

 **I blushed knowing that some stranger just saw me asleep in my bra. I didn't bother even covering up with a blanket. Gripping the umbrella, I sighed deeply readying myself for battle. "1...2...3...charge!" I closed my eyes and went it swinging my bat in every direction. Why does this closet have a huge space? Maybe a walk-in wardrobe?**

 **"Mavis!" That was Zeref's voice. Opening my eyes, I lost control of my actions. I wasn't able to stop it in time. The umbrella took a hit directly at Zeref's raw injured arm.**

 **"Agh!" He clutch his already injured arm. I stood frozen as I saw blood splattered on my umbrella...on the floor...and...on...on Zeref.**

 **"Zeref!" Dropping the umbrella, I went to his aid. "I'm so sorry...I...I..." What do I do? What do I do? I've got an injured bleeding man in a room and I have no idea what to do first.**

 **"It's okay...it's okay..." Zeref voice was hoarse. "It doesn't hurt anymore..."**

 **"I doubt it..you're still clutching it...more importantly, it's bleeding!"**

 **"No, I'm okay..really. You just happened to trigger a chain reaction. Nothing a little ice and bandages can't handle." He reassured me. Zeref tried to grab a bucket located below the bed. His hand was shaking, he does not have the strength to do that kind of lifting.**

 **"No, stay there...I hurt you so please...let me take care of you..." I grabbed the bucket before he could.**

 **"But Mavis, I'm fi-"**

 **"No you're not!" He flinched. "Please...it's the least I can do." I pressured. He didn't seem to protest. Zeref made himself comfortable and sad patiently on the bed. Meanwhile, I try to be the best nurse that I can to get him to stop bleeding.**

 **15 minutes later...**

 **After washing his cuts, I applied a little alcohol on the towel and then wrapped ice in it before rubbing it again the cuts. I then proceeded to twirl bandages to his arm. Where did he get these cuts? I'm not even gonna call them cuts...they look more like whip marks.**

 **"Mavis...thank you...I know you were asleep, I'm sorry for waking you up and I am also sorry for scaring you. I didn't think seeing blood would freak you out." I didn't say anything but he kept on talking. "Is there anything I could to make it up to you?" Now that I was done bandaging his arm, it's time to change the ones on his leg. It looks dirty, might get that wound infected if not treated right.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Now that Mavis was done treating Zeref's arm, she then moved to taking off the bandages wrapped on his leg. "Mavis..." Zeref was still waiting for an answer from his question. Mavis finally looked up to Zeref with a glare.**

 **"You can start by telling why the hell are you in this room?" He had expected something else than this question from her.**

 **"You should be sorry. I'm tired, you woke me up at 2:00 AM, thinking I was gonna get robbed then finding out I almost stabbed you. Also scaring the day lights out of me with the blood spatter. It's almost 2:30 AM and I'm still sleepy Zeref. I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep. So you better answer my question." He can see it in her eyes that Mavis was indeed very sleepy. This was adding more motive to her crankiness.**

 **"This is the EMPEROR SUITE." Zeref answered.**

 **"And?"**

 **"You're staying in the EMPRESS SUITE. There's a sliding door in the middle...do the math." Zeref taunted. This is a first. He has never seen Mavis this cranky before.**

 **It took only a few seconds for Mavis to realize what he was trying to tell her. "I'm sharing a room with you?" Mavis massaged her eyelids. "I'm not sharing"**

 **"Technically, the room is split into half with a door. It's not actually sharing..."**

 **"Out of all the rooms, why am I placed close to yours?!" It was a good thing and bad thing kind of feeling she was having.**

 **"You know, this is partly your fault for leaving..." He added.**

 **"Pfft, my fault? How is this my fault?!"**

 **"I told you to wait for me, but you left. I was about to tell you that I was staying in the same room joined with yours, but you didn't give me a chance. This could have been prevented."**

 **"What the...no it wouldn't...you ...you..." Zeref just watched as Mavis was a loss for words. He started chuckling at the sight.**

 **"Why are you laughing?!" Her face was blushing pink. The darkness wasn't cover this up since the room was 100% lit with pure bright light.**

 **"You're cute..even when you're cranky, Mavis.."**

 **"No..no I'm not..." She denied.**

 **"Now why would I lie to the girl that I love?"**

 **That took the conversation from playful to serious. "Zeref..." Mavis wasn't gonna go through this topic yet, she's not ready. Mavis tried to find an excuse. Her eyes landed on Zeref's injury.**

 **"Where did you get these injuries?" That did the trick. Zeref lost focus. He went silent a mere two minutes before speaking up.**

 **"Would you believe me if I said that I was taking karate class?" He smiled. Lies...full of lies.**

 **"I would believe that without the cuts and blood spewing out of these injuries." She added.**

 **"Let's just say that, I'm undergoing some...special training..."**

 **"What kind of special training?" She pressed on.**

 **"You don't want to know. You don't have to worry. These cuts will heal. My Doctor says so and the Doctor is never wrong." He patted Mavis' head.**

 **"Zeref...you're being secretive again. Does Natsu know about this?"**

 **"Yes...and he is perfectly aware of it. Look, Natsu isn't worrying and so shouldn't you. Trust me." Zeref gave a reassuring smile.**

 **Mavis couldn't see it but the smile Zeref was giving was fake..the best fake smile out there. "Okay..." No reply but that. Mavis walked away, back to her side of the room. "I'm going back to bed."**

 **"Wait Mavis..." This time, Mavis stayed put. She learned from the experience to stop when called.**

 **"Don't think I didn't know what you just did. I wasn't joking when I said I LOVE YOU..." Mavis' mouth formed a straight line.**

 **"I know..." There was awkward silence between them. It was now or never. She can't keep running away from this problem. "Which is why I'm giving you a chance..." She turned around to give Zeref a weak smile. His eyes grew big of the news he heard.**

 **"Mavis..." A smile crept up his lips. Zeref stood up from his sitting position and walked over to Mavis. Zeref was towering over Mavis'. She looked up to him.**

 **"One chance...that's it. If you truly changed, then I want to see it. I'll be honest with you Zeref, I still have feelings for you. But I'm scared...that you're just gonna break it...break me...again. And I don't want that." Mavis stood her ground. There were tears threatening to leave her eyes but she forbid them to spill. Zeref cupped both of her cheeks.**

 **"I promise you...right here...right now, that I will be better to you. Breaking your heart...is the last thing that's on my mind." Mavis' held unto his hand.**

 **"Promise me?"**

 **"Even if I have to pinky promise you, Yes." At that moment, the two were renewed. It was like life was been given back to them. And in that moment, Zeref did it...**

 **He kissed Mavis.**

 **Mavis was stunned at first. Upon realizing what he just did, Zeref went self-conscious. How could he break a promise so easily? One rule in his code was to take baby steps into this new relationship but he went and did...this. Mavis noticed that he pulled away but she didn't let him. She stood on her tiptoes and locked lips with him one more time before pulling away.**

 **"Mavis...I'm sorry, I should have ...asked first...but-"**

 **"You don't know how long...I waited to feel that spark again..." She caressed his cheek. Zeref smiled. He felt whole again.**

 **"That was supposed to be my line. I missed you...so...so much..." He kisses her again, but this time on,y her forehead. Even if Mavis did or didn't grant him permission, he will still ask.**

 **"Okay..now..I'm really...t..tired..." She rubbed her eyes. Zeref smirked and proceeded to carry Mavis bridal style.**

 **"Zeref..your injury. You're not supposed to carrying heavy objects..."**

 **"Well lucky for me that you're not heavy...nor are you an OBJECT..." He stated. That surprised Mavis. He carried her back to her side of the room and settled her down on the bed.**

 **"Wait, aren't you gonna join me?" She asked.**

 **"Mavis, I don't want to sound like a party pooper but I don't want to...do things too quickly. We just got back from a rough start. Trust me, I badly want to sleep close to you but I will restrain myself. I respect that you need your personal space. Something I haven't been giving you before." He was right. Usually, Zeref would invade Mavis' privacy. Moreover, her body.**

 **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing you to do something you are trying so hard to block." Now she felt guilty. He was trying to change and she was trying to break his changes. "I feel like the opposite of myself. Weird..."**

 **"You don't have to apologize. Love gets people to do crazy things."**

 **"Pfft...did you just get that from a movie?" She giggled.**

 **"Maybe..." He shrugged.**

 **"Anyways, sleep my love, for tomorrow I have something planned for the both of us." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead again.**

 **"Goodnight Mavis..."**

 **"Goodnight..." She blushed. Zeref walked away and before he could close the door connecting their room, she called out to him,**

 **"Zeref...I love you...t.. ..." That earned a heart warming smile from Zeref. He closed the door and laid back on his bed. Tonight, he will sleep like a king knowing that his queen had accepted him back. Look at him smiling in bed like an idiot.**

 **Mavis on the other hand put a hand on her chest. "I can't believe I actually said that..." She let out. As she guided her hand to her stomach, it was then she realized that the whole time, Mavis had been wearing her bra. There's a change, she didn't feel one bit embarrassed that Zeref saw her. Now, Mavis went to sleep awaiting for tomorrow's activities.**

 **Now if she only knew what would happen tomorrow, her life wouldn't be in danger. Mavis has no idea of the life and death situation she will be up against.**


	24. Chapter 22: When Love Kills Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Guys, you don't know how much I want to reply to some of you but I can't. It's either you disabled your messaging or that you review as GUEST. I really wanna reply to all of you :( So if your reviews don't get any replies, now you know why.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're getting close to the end of book 2! Are you ready for book 3?**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **I didn't get much sleep last night after what had happened. I think my last 2 or 3 hours of sleep was the most relaxing sleep that I've never had for so long. And for the first time, I didn't feel scared about my nightmares. My mind was consumed mostly by Zeref. Okay not to sound like a major fan girl,I only dream about him for a while. The rest was blank.**

 **Anyways, since I got up early, I decided to start packing all of my belongings. Once done, I decided to take a shower. The water was cold at first but I adjusted the water temperature to a perfect heating point. Since its around 6:00 AM, I can tell that the gang hasn't woken up. I bet they partied too hard last night. Deciding to go and visit them, I quickly got out of the showers and got dressed.**

 **But before going out, I thought of taking a look at Zeref first. Thinking about him, my face blushed pink but I didn't mind. He's not awake to see it. Pushing the sliding doors to the left, I creaked it open a bit.**

 **"Zeref?" I opened the door to find out that he wasn't in his room. The suite's bed was unorganized signaling that he was here hours ago but then left.**

 **"Where could he be?" The bathroom light wasn't on so he must have left. A frown formed on my lips. I expected that he would want to see me first thing in the morning.**

 **"If I were Zeref, where would I be at the moment?" I stopped to think for a moment. He's probably back at work? maybe a morning jog? Or he had something to take care of? Hmm... I shouldn't be overthinking this. He's probably at work since you know, he's owns this resort.**

 **Making my way downstairs to my sister's room, I felt it again. That deep feeling of being watched. I felt like hundreds of eyes were glaring daggers behind by back. I made the move to turn around but there was no one there. Even though there was nothing, the feeling of someone just standing next to me is still present.**

 **"Whoever you are...show yourself!" There's something I noticed. I know Invel isn't the one stalking me and why would Zeref continue to stalk me when we're officially together? Someone else is here.**

 **The empty hallway was the only thing in front of me. I heard footsteps creaking on the floor. As if I was being drugged, my eyelids were starting to drop. But I just woke up. The ceiling lights were dramatically turning on and off. Okay, now I'm scared. Taking a step back one at a time, I try to focus my vision of what's in front of me. Nothing...absolutely nothing...yet I feel a presence around me. I was about to make a run for it when...**

 **Arms grabbed me forcefully behind my back...**

 **"Agh!"**

 **"Ma-aa-vis..." All of the color of my body drained but thank the heavens that it wasn't a stranger.** **  
"Z...Zera..." She looked awful.**

 **"Good morning.." She held unto my body since it's the only thing helping her stand. I tried to get her to stand up properly.** **  
"What happened to you? And why are you wearing a bikini?" If I recall correctly, Zera was wearing a dress last night. She yawned from lack of sleep.  
"Last night was torture. Do you know how savage Erza was? She made us do all of the dares under her rule..." Zera shivered in fear. "Oh the punishment I had to endure..."  
"Come one, let's get you back to your room. Where is everybody?" I steadied her stance.  
"Probably still knocked out at the gazebo. We partied too hard." Well it seems I don't have to check up on Lucy yet. I'll let them have their peaceful slumber." I am so glad I didn't stay long or else I would have been dragged into Erza's game."  
"Speaking of which, where did you go last night?" Zera yawned again. "Ugh..my head hurts..." Some water and Advil will cure that.  
"I have a lot to tell you but right now, you need some sleep." Zera didn't argue there. After I dropped Zera at her room, I decided to take an early morning stroll. I bet the garden looks beautiful with some morning dew splashed everywhere.**

 **I was right. The garden was beautiful! All of these flowers, I can't believe these even exist. But I should probably watch out for exotic insects and animals. Who knows what will happen if I get bitten by any of them. As I walked further from the hotel, I noticed a bush that had a ribbon tied to its small branches. With a closer look, my eyes sparkled In delight.**

 **There was a red fairy! Or more like a cardboard cut out of a fairy...**

 **"Beautiful!" Whoever made this was a genius. I'd give him or her an A+ in arts and crafts. I noticed that it was pointing to a certain direction. There was another fairy at the other bush, curiosity got me so I followed it. Five minutes into playing follow the leader, I was welcomed in another garden. This wasn't the same as the garden from the hotel. This was like...a secret garden! I was drawn by the beauty of the different colored roses. There was a garden filled with their rainbowish colors but I only went to the cute ones, the white roses. As I predicted, they smelt amazing.**

 **"Are you loving the game I set up for you?"** **Turning around, I was faced with Zeref and he was wearing one of his casual attires. Or at least that's what it looks like. I pass that as a suit but who cares.** **  
"Zeref..." I didn't hesitate to go over and gave him a bone crushing hug which he returned, but then I pulled away.  
"Oh my...I'm sorry...I forgot that you were injured..." That was a very tight hug I gave him, I hope his injuries didn't worsen.  
"Mavis..." He put both arms on my shoulders. "It's okay, you could never hurt me..." He meant it.  
"Sure, because you didn't fell down in pain after smacking you with an umbrella." I reminded.  
"That was with a weapon. I meant, you hurting me...bear handed..." He quoted.  
"And the time I squeezed your hips tight with my legs?" I reminded him again.  
"That was because my injury was fresh.."  
"Reasons...reasons...you're just making excuses..." I pouted.**

 **I think this is the first that I saw Zeref smiling and laughing again.**

 **"To answer your first question, yes I did enjoy it." Zeref put a hand near his heart.** **  
"I knew you'd love it, My Little Fairy..." He said. I just giggled at his words.  
"No wonder you made fairy cut outs..." I do love fairies, looks like Zeref incorporated them into this game. "I think I need to give you a new nickname..." I said.  
"Why?"  
"Because the name SPRIGGAN doesn't suit you at all." Zeref...he isn't a SPRIGGAN anymore.  
"Really now? What did you had in mind?"  
"Hmm...It's too embarrassing to say, maybe later..." yeah it was embarrassing to say it to me. Saying this new nickname I made up for the both of us got me blushing.  
"Let's Continue this conversation after breakfast..." Zeref lead me to a bush. An ordinary bush filled with roses until he grabbed some kind of lever hidden within the bushes.**

 **(A/N: For those who don't know, SPRIGGAN means UGLY FAIRY)**

 **Later on...**

 **Zeref led me to another gazebo for breakfast. All my favorite breakfast meals were present on the table. I did not hesitate to dig in. Okay, I eat like a pig while Zeref was eating like a gentleman. I feel comfortable with him all of a sudden, I wouldn't question this feeling at all.**

 **"I gotta ask, when did you get all of this ready? I bet your employees did it."**

 **"That is possible, but to be honest Mavis, I couldn't sleep properly last night. I was too happy to even want to get some sleep. So I got out of bed and readied this setting...including the food..." He answered truthfully.** **  
"Wait, so you're meaning to tell me that you pushed yourself to the limit just to get all of this done? Zeref, it's lovely and sweet but you shouldn't have gone through that...you know you're injured." He can't abuse himself like this.  
"Thank you for your concern Mavis, but I am fine. Look..." Zeref took off the bandage that I wrapped for him. The scar was healed but still visible.  
"How did it heal so fast?" A normal scar would take months for it to fully vanish.  
"I told you, my Doctor is never wrong."  
"Whoever your Doctor is, he's got some mad voodoo to heal you that fast." Maybe he has witch doctor? Zeref didn't specify what kind of doctor.  
"Enough about my doctor, I mentioned about the surprise I had for you.." He changed topics.  
"Wait, this isn't it?"  
"No it isn't. Let's just say, I'd like us to do a test run on that certain gift Natsu planned for Lucy." He hinted.  
"You mean, I get to enjoy the surprise first before the birthday girl?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"That is exactly what I'm implying to. Since everyone is sort of knocked out from their crazy party last night." I giggled at the thought of the gang still asleep on the cold hard floor.  
"...but on one condition..." Zeref stood up and went to where I sat.  
"What?" I can tell this is a surprise not worth to be said in words.**

 **Zeref had my eyes blindfolded. Whatever he was planning, it must be something big. I can imagine Lucy's jealous expression when she finds out I got to experience the present first. That would be funny, I'm not even the birthday girl here!** **  
"Okay Mavis, watch your step. Left foot in first." I followed Zeref's instructions. Where is he taking me. I tried touching whatever was near me and what I touched felt like,  
"Wood? Very silky smooth wood..." Analyzing the sample of what I had made contact with, I began to create a theory.  
"You'll see...I'll be right back. No peeking okay?" Zeref let go of me.  
"I promise..." He better not be scaring me.**

 **Normal POV**

 **While Zeref went away to get his gear and some other items, He had no idea that** **he had let his guard down. They were being followed. Once Zeref was out of the way, the group sneaked their way towards the container Mavis was in. Mavis didn't see it coming but she did feel that strange presence again. She hugged herself for warmth. The cold tropical breeze affected her other senses at the moment.**

 **"Zeref? Are You done yet?" She called out. Not knowing who this presence was, she was on alert.**

 **Mavis couldn't see these people do their dirty work loosening the screws a bit, cutting the ropes till it was only half usable, messing with the engine, cutting some wires, and taking away parts of the container but not enough to make it obvious that someone sabotaged it.**

 **"Qu...Ma...een...vis...qu...qu...een...vis...vis...ma..."**

 **"Huh? Zeref?" The whispers of the evil doers echoed in the air. "Not funny Zeref..." She didn't like this anymore. They left as soon as they felt the presence of another person.**

 **Zeref had come back from his short scavenger hunt. "Mavis, I'm back." He got in and set his supplies on the floor. I hope you didn't take off the blindfold while I was gone because I know when you're lying. I tied that handkerchief real tight and if I see it a little loose, then you are dishonest." He turned Mavis to see the knot he made still in perfect shape.**

 **"As you can see, I didn't take it off at all..." She was so tempted to untie it while he was gone. Not because of the surprise but the feeling of being watched again.** **  
"Anyways, time to fly..."  
"Wait, fly?" Just after Mavis said that, something whistled like a stove letting out a strange high pitch sound when fire is released. Mavis felt like she was floating on air.  
"Zeref...what's going on?" Zeref didn't answer. He let go of the rope that was hooking them to the ground.  
"Relax Mavis, just give me 5 minutes and then you can take it off." Mavis inhaled and exhaled.  
"Okay." 5 minutes after take off, Zeref got behind Mavis and loosened the knot of the handkerchief.**

 **"Are you ready?" She nodded. Zeref took off the blindfold. Mavis' eyes adjusted to the light. She couldn't believe where they were.**

 **"A hot air balloon ride?!"**

 **The sight was incredible. She could see the whole resort from this view. "It's gorgeous Zeref!" Mavis leaned forward as she looked at the ground.** **  
"Careful, we don't want you falling now huh?"  
"I will..." Zeref's engineering skills were spot on. This was no ordinary hot air balloon where you follow wherever the wind take you. His version of a balloon ride was composed of a bicycle set locked in the basket for easy navigation and fast travel.**

 **(A/N: Thank you Mr. Bean! I remember that one episode where he made a hot air balloon with a bicycle to steer XD )**

 **Zeref navigated their balloon close to the mountain area where some tourists were either mountain biking or hiking. Mavis waved at the people below them. Up ahead, there were tourists parasailing. They passed two of them as they fled.** **  
"Awesome!" Mavis touched a cloud. It was only steam but she didn't care. She can now add 'touching a cloud' in her bucket list.**

 **10 minutes later...**

 **Zeref put the bicycle on 'autopilot', if that was even possible but he did. The two were now smooth flying above the hills of the island. They were about to pass the Alvarez valley soon. An opening where the sea water gets trapped when the low tides come in and the rocks 4 feet below water emerge. That makes the valley turn like a huge crater. Think of it as a salty swimming pool filled with marine life.**

 **Zeref walked behind Mavis and wrapped his arms around her. "Well?"** **  
"Lucy would definitely love this..." Too bad she was still knocked out. Zeref gave Mavis a kiss behind her ear, that earned a shiver of pleasure from Mavis. Zeref continued kissing her down to her neck. Mavis blushed, she leaned back enjoying Zeref's touch.  
"Can I say that YOU ARE MINE?" He asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"You're mine, Mavis..." He said with another kiss on her shoulder.  
"Yours..." Things were going smoothly. Mavis turned around and caressed Zeref's cheek. She was on her tiptoes to kiss Him. Zeref on the other debated whether to go ahead and do it or ask first.  
"I made the first move, you don't have to ask because I want you to kiss me..." Mavis said while eyes are still closed. She was ready for him to respond. Zeref leaned down and enjoyed the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. This action made Mavis rise from the floor till Zeref was the only thing holding her. **

**Their moment was cut short when Zeref's phone rang. Mavis pulled away.** **  
"You should probably get that. I bet it's urgent." He pulled out to see Invel's name on the screen.  
"It's just Invel, nothing to worry about."  
"But what if it's important?" Mavis pressed on.  
"Okay, it will just be a moment." While Zeref walked away, Mavis made herself comfortable by leaning against the ends of the basket. She sighed feeling complete. Nothing was gonna ruin this day.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **"Invel?" Zeref picked up the call.** **  
"Your Highness, where are you?" Called a frantic Invel.  
"I'm currently piloting the balloon, is something the matter?" What could possibly go wrong on this special moment?  
"It's not safe to fly that contraption..."  
"What do you mean?" What was talking about?**

 **"They sabotaged the ride!" On bad timing, Mavis screamed.**

 **"Aghhhhhhhh!" Zeref dropped his phone and ran towards Mavis. He took hold of the rope that she was holding on to. Apparently, some of the wood and strings of the basket were either ripped or cut. The ride was loosing balance as the loose screws fell above them. Zeref held unto the bicycle set with the rope he tied tightly around it.** **  
"Mavis!" Zeref crawled his way towards the edge. He could see Mavis holding on to dear life with only one rope in both hands.**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **"Agh!" I was holding on to dear life. I didn't see this coming at all.** **  
"Mavis, hold on!" Zeref kept pulling the rope towards him. Any moment now this piece of rope is gonna snap. Please...please...I don't want to die. Looking down, I was faced with the Alvarez Island's valley. Where I am gonna fall, It was either near the rocky hill side or plunge into the deep ocean and get hit on the head by a rock. So many ways to die...Please, make this painless.  
"Zeref, I don't want to die!" Tears spilled from my eyes. Fear struck my heart causing me to grip on the rope. But I was shaking too much. My hands were getting sweaty. I can't calm down...my grip is loosening.  
"You're gonna be okay..just look at me! Mavis! Me only! Don't look down!" Zeref was freaking out. I did my best, don't look down! DON'T LOOK DOWN! Just a few more feet and I will be safe and sound in his arms. "Don't let go...I'm here..."  
"Zeref..." I wanna be with him...in his arms. Safe and sound. Just as he said those words, the line snapped. Everything happened in slow motion. I froze on the spot. My eyes grew wide open at the realization. Gravity was on my shoulders.  
"Mavis!" Zeref froze. What has he done? Nothing..absolutely nothing.**

 **"Zeref!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It's over. I was about to meet her doom. The ground was getting closer and closer to my face. I have no idea where I'm gonna land. Even if it's somewhere safe, there's a 70% chance that every bone in my body will be crushed. I'm loosing consciousness. There was nothing I can do save myself now. This is the end for me. The remaining seconds were short prayers in my mind and a burst of thoughts that I've regretted. There was so much that I wanted to do in life, and now...I couldn't.**

 **'G..goodbye...'. The sound of the crash was the only thing that I could hear in those very last seconds of my life.**

 **The pain was unbearable. My body face planted on the rough exterior of the hills.**

 **Rocks and pebbles punctured my skin forming visible bruises.**

 **My arms and legs were the first to drop, I could feel the bone snap.**

 **My nerves stopped responding.**

 **Blood covered my vision.**

 **My spinal cord was out of place.**

 **My mind was spinning as I continued to roll down the slope like a dead log.**

 **Blood oozed out of my brain resulting into a crack.**

 **When will this end?**

 **As if my question was answered, my body hit the bottom of the slope. I can't move. My breathing was deep.  
'Lucy...Lucy...' No response. I was bleeding too much. I can't call for help.**

 **I give up. My time is over. Just before my world was about to be taken away, I felt cold...like I was trapped under a block of ice. I never knew dying can make you cold blooded.**

 **"Zeref!" was the first name shouted. Taking a good look around, I was in my hotel suite. I touched every part of my body to see any signs of injuries, broken bones, blood drops, and many more. There was nothing. I refuse to believe that what happened was just a dream. It felt so real!**

 **"Mavis..." Zera opened the door to my suite.  
"Zera..." she was already dressed.  
"I can't believe you. We were the ones who got drunk yet you are the one who got up late." Zera stated. Me? Got up late? Checking the clock, it was only around 10 AM.  
"Wait...you are mistaking. I woke up early like 5:00 AM. I was the one who carried you." Zera raised an eyebrow. "You were wearing a bikini in the hallway." I added.  
"I believe that but I don't remember you carrying me to my room." She rubbed the bottom of her chin.  
"You don't remember because you were still drunk." It has to be right?  
"Anyways, why do you like you just seen a ghost?" Zera sat on the edge of the bed. I have to tell her everything.**

 **10 minutes later...**

 **"I don't believe you..." says Zera.  
"But you have to believe me. Zera, It was real. I felt it." I defended. There was no way everything that I experienced this morning was just a dream.  
"There are things that I will and will not believe.  
I will believe that you and Zeref are officially a couple.  
I will believe that i was in my bikini and that you carried me to my room.  
But I will NOT BELIEVE that you died just hours ago." Zera crossed her arms signalling that her words were final.  
"Zera, I am not making this up. I fell 10,000 feet of altitude and broke every bone in my body. I am serious that I died on the spot." At this point, I was now gripping both of Zera's shoulders.  
"Mavis, relax. I think this is just a big misunderstanding. Breathe in...breathe out..." I took her advice. "Now, don't you think that's too much? If you did die, why are you still here talking to me? Shouldn't Lucy and I be in a hospital mourning over you? No, we aren't.  
Maybe it was just lack of sleep, Mavis. You told me that you only had a few hours left of sleep last night. That could have caused you to plunge into a deep slumber.  
Or maybe it's one of those superstitions we read on the internet about dreaming about falling then waking up like it actually happened. Have you not considered those premises?" To be fair, Zera did have a point.  
"N..No..."  
"See? You are just overthinking this. Dreams can also get us hurt...mentally. So don't worry, everything was just a dream. Nothing to worry about." She brushed off.**

 **Was it? Can I move on and say that it was all in my mind? Zera had that 'ARE YOU CRAZY' look going on. I cant tell that she is worried about me. Maybe Zera is right. Maybe I was just sleepy and made up some sick fantasy. If I did die, why am I still alive? But just to be sure,  
"can you pinch me?"  
"sure..." I was expecting a simple pinch on my arm. Nope, Zera pinched both my cheeks and started squeezing it then stretching them farther from my cheek bones.  
"Okay! Okay! It hurts! It hurts! Let go!" I rubbed my aching cheeks.  
"See? You're alive. Now go get your things ready, we're gonna be leaving after lunch." Zera went out of the room. Maybe I should get over it.**

 **Walking over to my luggage bag, I noticed something was off immediately. "Wait..." I opened the contents of my bag. My eyes grew wide at the sight. All of my stuff was neatly packed. "Didn't I pack early when I woke up this morning?" I know I packed. I remember packing my stuff. I remembered the setting of my items. It was all here, folded and ready to go. This was a clue or just a coincidence?**

 *********

 **Later on...**

 **Normal POV**

 **It was Lunch time. The gang gathered in the heart of Alvarez island resort. The infamous Alvarez Restaurant was one of the Top 10 five-star restaurants in the country. It's known for it's variety of food categorizing from meat, vegetables, to seafood and even to sweets. Nobody knows how dessert became a main dish but the Chefs here know exactly what they are doing. No questions asked.**

 **The birthday girl , Lucy, hasn't arrived yet. After waking up almost late in the morning, Natsu did not hesitate to drag a hungover Lucy to his big surprise. Everyone was seated at their designated seats. Mavis sat there playing with the spoon and fork. She was worried that something bad might happen to Lucy. She knew what Natsu's surprise was. The hot air balloon ride was amazing until it ended with a crash. Bad thoughts swarmed Mavis' mind.**

 **Was it really just a dream?**

 **Did it actually happen?**

 **Or maybe it was a vision...maybe that vision was telling her to stop Lucy from going on that ride?**

 **Mavis was fidgeting in her seat. She couldn't bear the thought that Natsu and Lucy may be hanging on a single rope at the moment while she and the others wait patiently for them to come back.  
"Mavis, where are you going?" asked Zera. Mavis can't allow that to happen to them.  
"I need to go see Lucy." Zera sighed.  
"You don't have to go looking for her, Look!" she pointed behind her. Lucy and Natsu had just entered the restaurant with their hands intertwined.**

 **'Thank goodness they're okay' Mavis thought. Her worry eased down knowing the two are here. Now, she was back to theorizing her death defining experience.**

 **"So, how did the surprise go?" Levy was first to ask.  
"It was amazing! The view was just breath taking. The island looks much better from above." Lucy relayed her experience. Soon, the rest of the girls huddled to ask about the secret surprise. Meanwhile, Natsu was being bombarded with questions from Gray and Gajeel about the surprise he mentioned. There were some complaints with Gray about not telling them because they wanted a ride too. Other than that, everything seemed normal.**

 **Zera tapped Mavis on the shoulder. "Oi Mavis, he's looking for you.."  
"Huh?" Mavis followed Zera's direction. Zeref was at the entrance, waving for her to follow him.  
"I'll be right back." Before she could go, Zera grabbed Mavis' arm.  
"Just know, I don't like him. But since you're giving him a chance, I guess I'll give him a chance to redeem himself." Zera gave me a warm smile. That's a relief. She did lack emotion when I told her about me and Zeref being officially together. Zera usually rants the good and bad of a choice. I guess she was more focused on my paranoid status that my relationship status this morning.**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **"Zeref..." I followed him to what seems to be the restaurant's miniature garden. There was a table setting right in front of a balcony showing the view of the resort's sea side. Zeref was standing right beside the table. Its deja vu all over again because his attire was the same one he wore during the balloon ride. Once I was close to him, Zeref pulled the chair away from the table, signalling me to come sit down. I obliged to his actions.  
"how are you, my love? Did you sleep well?" Zeref whispered to my ear. I blushed at his words but then I became aware of my situation this morning.  
"Uh..I...uh sorta..." How do you tell a person about your crazy dream slash almost real experience?  
"Did you not sleep well last night?" I can't just tell him directly. If Zeref felt the same way as I did, he wouldn't be so calm about today, but he is. Just because that's how it is doesn't mean I can't tweak his personality a little bit. Maybe I could trick him into remembering some parts. I just hope I get some answers.  
"Yes, I did." He put his hand over mine and locked it in a gentle hold. Zeref picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.  
"I want to let you know that last night was one of the best sleep I've ever had. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was gonna plan a breakfast date with you this morning but...something came up so I had to cancel it." he answered. Bingo! A breakfast date...just like the one I experienced.  
"so you moved it to a lunch date instead?" I added.  
"Yes, and it's a good thing that I did because by the looks of it, you look like you were about to die from hunger in there..."  
"How'd you know?" I giggled.  
"The girls were too busy getting the juicy info and the guys look like they wanted to steal the grub without the girls knowing, but they do Erza will catch them." Huh...that was very accurate description.  
"You're right about that." The waiter arrived with a tray. He served us our dish for this noon. **

**Throughout my lunch with Zeref, I observed every part of him including his behavior. So far, he doesn't seem to be acting paranoid like me or showing any signs. Maybe all of that was just a dream? I had to make sure.  
"Is there something bothering you, Mavis?" he asked out of the blue. "You've been staring at me for the last 5 minutes, is there something on my face?"  
"No..nothing at all. I'm just wondering..." think of something...  
"About?"  
"well...how you call me 'my love' all the time."  
"Do you not like when I call you that? Because Mavis, you are my love." He smiled. Zeref was being sincere here and I'm being suspicious.  
"I just feel guilty that you call me by that or 'Little Fairy' and yet I've been calling you the opposite..." I played with my hair. "you know... Spriggan" and at the mention of that name, I saw Zeref's eyes twitch. I think I found a way in.  
"Yes, that does sound insulting Mavis." Zeref frowned.  
"I'm planning on changing it. You're not a Spriggan. The name doesn't suit you at all." I said while leaning closer to Zeref. Both my arms on the table. "What shall I call you then?"**

 **"You mentioned that you had a name picked out for me. But you didn't say what it was..." Zeref leaned in closer. Yes, we were flirting. And through that flirting I just hit the jackpot!**

 **"Oh? When did I said that?" the only time I said it was in that dream or experience. I can see Zeref straightening his posture. I'm on to him.  
"Oh..It must have slipped my mind. I forgot when you said that just as long as you said it." He shrugged it off. I can't tell if he is either joking or telling the truth. "But I am curious, what did you want to call me, My love?" Zeref's full attention was on me. **

**Think of a pet name!**

 **Hunny? No!**

 **Sweetheart? No! That's too common!**

 **Dear? Somehow I feel weird calling him that.**

 **Babe? That's just cliche.**

 **Baby? That's even worse!**

 **"Mavis? You space out. Are you okay?" C'mon brain! Think of something! I can't say my first option! It sounds too immature. I mean, who calls each other BOO BEAR for the guy and BABY BOO for the girl?!**

 **(A/N: Actually me and my bf . We call each other BOOs hehe)**

 **"Mavis?"**

 **"Hubby!" I shouted. That came out of nowhere.**


	25. Chapter 23: Zeref's POV

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Only 2 chapters remaining for the finale of Purity. Book 3 entitled, AMITY, is now in production. Updates of B3 will be announced right after the Epilogue of B2.**

 **This chapter is a filler. It will answer SOME OF THE QUESTIONS that I've hinted since the start of Book 2. Remember that every book has a concept and book 2's concepts happens to be are...**

 **'Nothing is what it seems to be'**

 **And**

 **'Everything has a reason'**

 **Enjoy this week's double chapter!**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **One week later...**

 **Zeref will never live this down. It's embarrassing! Why did I call him by that name? What was I thinking? When we got back home, Zeref decided to stay at the resort for a while. Says he has somethings to 'sort out'. Either it was about Lisanna or something else. Even if a week has past, I still feel like what had happened was real. I will admit it.**

 **I died that day!**

 **No joking here! But as I dug deeper from my clues, there were options that I didn't take into account. These options were almost legit. Like:**

 **(1) About my ready packed luggage. Maybe I did wake up really early to get everything arranged. And because of my lack of sleep last night including the alcohol, I must have been too lazy to do anything else after pack my things so I must have had breakfast with Zeref and then had fell back to sleep.**

 **(2) About Zeref mentioning the new pet name I'm was gonna call him. He said that I mentioned about it during the breakfast date. I think the breakfast date did happen and after that I went back to my room and fell asleep. That premises can be accepted.**

 **(3) Zera was right about something. If I did die, I wouldn't be here right now. I can remember it clearly on how I died. I had open wounds. I'm pretty sure that some of my bones were broken and out of place. Also, Zeref wasn't acting paranoid about rechecking the balloon ride, not only that, there were any rescue teams running around. I didn't see any tourists gossiping about my death. There wasn't even news about the incident on the newspaper or the TV at all.**

 **Three premises that might be deemed true. I'm leaning towards all three. I didn't share this to Lucy, I know she won't believe me since duh, I'm alive! I didn't make this as the main topic at all. Zera might think I've gone crazy if I keep bringing up the topic so I stopped.**

 **My phone rang. Zeref's name popped up on the screen. "Now what?" Zeref stayed at Alvarez. He said he'll be back witching this week. He was honest to confess that he will miss me but he promised to text or call everyday.**

 **'Good morning wifey, my love ❤️'**

 **Yep. He will never let that go, I only called him 'HUBBY' once while he won't stop calling me 'WIFEY' all day. My texts and messages were filled with it. When will it stop? But I somewhat feel special when he calls me that. I'm smiling like an idiot. I winder if he smiles the way I smile when I read his messages?**

 **Zeref's POV**

 **(A/N: FINALLY!)**

 **Mavis: You're not gonna stop calling me that, aren't you? ?**

 **Just a single text from Mavis can make my day better than usual. Tapping on the keypad, I had to reply. I have to make sure she is safe 24/7 while I'm gone.**

 **'And who started this? Oh that's right...you ?'**

 **Moments later, Mavis replied.**

 **Mavis: Ugh. You're enjoying this aren't you?**

 **Tapping away with my fingers,**

 **'Not as much as you're enjoying this, I can tell, wifey'**

 **Mavis: And how do you know that?**

 **'I'm your HUBBY. I'm supposed to know. Don't hide it ?'**

 **Mavis: That's not a legitimate reason -_-**

 **'I know. Anyways, where are you know?'**

 **Mavis: At home. You don't know how much homework I have to do.**

 **That's good to hear. With Mavis locked indoors, no one is gonna hurt her there.**

 **'Good luck. I hope this text inspired you to keep on going ?'**

 **Mavis: Hmm I guess you're right. Well I gotta get this done. I'll talk to you later.**

 **'Alright. Call me when you're done. I love you wifey ❤️'**

 **Mavis didn't reply for a minute. I don't expect her to say it back directly. I'll wait for her to text. I know she is hesitating. To be honest, I won't continue my work unless I receive a reply from her. It's like my drag while she isn't here with me physically.**

 **'I love you too...hubby'**

 **Just getting a text from her with 'HUBBY' written in it makes me feel wanted. Now, I don't have to worry. Mavis is at home safe and sound. No bad elements are gonna harm her there. If something does happen, things will get ugly.**

 **What happened last week...was NOT A DREAM . It will not be repeated twice. I learn from my mistakes and there's no doubt that the next time something like that happens, I will be ready. At that time, I wasn't ready. After the event, I couldn't do anything to get back at the people who sabotaged the ride. They will pay for what they did to Mavis.**

 **When Mavis died...some part of me died as well...then later on, got resurrected. This time, the heart changed.**

 **If it wasn't for my private Doctor,Porlyuska, Mavis wouldn't have made it. This witch can perform miracles beyond belief. I've gotten softer since Mavis left me months ago. When we rekindled that untold love, I became less strict and less savage. A person can change you for the best...or for the worst. What Mavis did changed me for the best...but now, I am at my absolute worst.**

 **The possessiveness that I worked so hard to throw away...came back.**

 **The need to be with Mavis is unbearable. One week without her is killing me.**

 **The deep desire to grab her, strip her down to nothing and fuck her senseless is rising.**

 **I despise this feeling. I promised Mavis...I pinky promised her that I will never be the Zeref I was once before. But because of that one incident, my thoughts are jumbled. The next decision I make will either make or break Mavis.**

 **This one week separation was both good and bad for my well being. GOOD because I will have lots of time to rethink my thoughts. To get myself under control for the next time I'll see her. And to know my limit and how to prevent disaster before it happens.**

 **BAD because every passing minute without her is making me weak. Physically. Her touch charges me. A week away from her gets me worried. Anything can happen without me by her side. The need to protect her was unbearable. The want to touch her was getting me sexually frustrated. Everything about Mavis my drug. Even the underwear Invel stole from her luggage still lingered her sweet intoxicating scent of her womanhood. I would inhale that fabric every day and imagine her touching me in places I want to be touched.**

 **I had to endure it all.**

 **I promised that I ...will change.**

 **I promised that I ...have changed.**

 **But...I have to break those promises...for her sake.**

 **I can't go behind those words. But I'll do anything to keep myself in check, even if it means turning this into a facade.**

 **I had a plan. I can break my promises secretly while maintaining those promises in public. This plan can benefit me and Mavis at the same time. It's selfish to others...actually, it's mostly focused on me. I know Mavis will hate this idea but I have to do it. For her safety. She has no idea the danger she is in. It's my fault for dragging her into my world...into this sick game. It's my fault...my problem and I will find a way to fix it.**

 **Mavis, this is for your own good...please forgive me in the near future.**

 **"Invel..." I dialed his number and called him.**

 **"Yes, Your Highness?" He answered from the other line.**

 **"Where are you at the moment?"**

 **"Here outside of Mavis' house. No suspicious activities happened yet." He reported. I assigned Invel to watch over Mavis 24/7. Wherever she goes, he must follow. No, he did not follow her to the women's comfort room.**

 **"Is Natsu or Lucy in the household?"**

 **"Yes. Those two don't have any plans today."**

 **"That's good to hear. I need you to run me some errands..." I scrolled down the the online shop I had logged into.**

 **"What is it that you want me to do, Your Highness?" Invel asked. One item caught my attention. This was perfect for the agreement.**

 **"Get me my lawyers. I need a legal marriage contract." There's a reason why I'm doing this. There was a no response on the other line. I waited for an answer but nothing came out.**

 **"Invel?" I heard him cough on the other line.**

 **"Yes, of course Your Highness. Will that be all?"**

 **"Yes. Report back once finished."**

 **"Yes, Your Highness." Invel hung up. With one click, the item was purchased. It will be delivered soon.**

 **This was unfair on Mavis' part but...I'm not only doing this out of desperation...but also for LOVE. Soon...she will be officially mine.**

 **Do you believe in magic? This world isn't what it seems to be. Darkness lurks everywhere. And I, happen to be one of them. Where I lurk, bad things...bad people...bad situations happen.**

 **To me...**

 **To the people around me...**

 **And to Mavis...**

 **I do wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out that soon, she will be married to me,**

 **Zeref Dragneel, the GOD OF SEX.**

 **These people...no, I don't even call them people. These DEMONS are my servants...my people...my experiments...my creations. These mindless...soulless...reckless creature, who have turned their backs on me are my enemies. They have a motive to do harm. But it's not me who they are after. Just like a game, to take down the Kingdom, you must aim for the Queen. There was nothing I could do at that time. Everything has a reason...mine and their existence here...on Earth. We both wanted the same thing...the Queen.**

 **And that Queen happens to be...my Wifey.**


	26. Chapter 24: The Eyes Of A Loving Killer

**Mavis' POV**

 **Several days later...**

 **I miss Zeref. I will admit it. Everything isn't the the same without him around. But I won't complain too much. I sound clingy don't I? I'll try not to be but its kind of difficult. I just miss his presence beside me. I don't know how Zeref's mind works but he is obsessed with my safety. Everyday Invel is always tailing me wherever I go. He is like my personal bodyguard. Sometimes he interacts with me but other times, he just distances himself. I don't get him at all. Also, I don't get why Zeref assigned him. I'm perfectly fine. Nobody is gonna kidnap me or something. Invel's presence is starting to get annoying...and creepy.**

 **Just last week while I was at the mall, I felt his eyes digging behind my back. As if he was eye-raping me. I felt uncomfortable. Wherever I go, he either stands a few feet away from me or sits close by. The one thing that never changes is his gaze. He never stops looking at me. It's annoyingly creepy. Great...Zeref just hired a certified stalker. I wonder if I can work on a restraining order? Zeref has been overprotective. Just look at how he trained Invel to stalk me most of the time. I will not have this kind of treatment.**

 **Zera and I are going to a party. Fairytail Academy took the championship cup after defeating our rival school, Raventail Academy, in basketball.**

 **"So, are you excited for tonight's party?!" Zera was jumping up and down. This was her first party in the four years she spent in High School. Her Dad wouldn't let her go to these kinds of parties. But seeing as his little girl is growing up, he finally accepted the thought of letting her go.**

 **"I am..." I smiled weakly.**

 **"Doesn't look like you are."**

 **"it's just that I'm concerned, you know..." I sighed while laying on my bed.**

 **"This is about Invel isn't it?" I nodded.**

 **"Zeref hired the guy to watch me everyday until Zeref gets back. It's annoying! And I can tell that If we go to the party, he's just gonna say NO. I don't like that." If he tries dragging me back, I will literally scream.**

 **"What's the danger? It's only a party. Besides, you're not gonna be alone. There's me, Natsu, Lucy and all out other friends. The only trouble here is if Raventail decides to crash the party. What's he so concerned about?" Zera said in annoyance.**

 **"Well, I'm not gonna let that stop me. I am my own person. I don't give a rats ass about what Zeref thinks." I can tell that Invel already knows of the situation and is already telling Zeref to stop me. Well he can't. "Invel can't tell me what to do...neither can Zeref." He can tell me not to go but he can't ban me from going.**

 **"It's settled, get dressed!" Zera already had a bag filled with her change of clothes.**

 **"I heard someone yell 'GET DRESSED'. Does anyone need a make-over?" Lucy peaked her head from the door.**

 **"Hey Sis..." I waved. Lucy was already dressed in a blue mini skirt with a button up blouse, covered by a pink varsity jacket with the logo of Fairytail academy on the back and her black combat boots. She looked like an upgraded version of a cheerleader.**

 **"Show some school spirit. I got these varsity jackets customized. Choose your color!" Lucy held out 4 jackets. I took the green jacket with the white logo and Zera took the orange jacket with the black logo. "Time for a make-over..." I'm gonna enjoy this night.**

 **Suddenly, my phone rang. It was An unknown number. Who could this be?**

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Mavis..." It was Invel's voice.**

 **"How the hell did you get my number?"**

 **"Obviously from Zeref. Now...about tonight..." He started off.**

 **"Let me guess, you forbid me to go cuz Zeref told you to." If he was gonna say that, I will call Zeref. He can't do that.**

 **"No...you can go." Did I hear it right?**

 **"Huh? Can you repeat that again?" I had to make sure.**

 **"I said you can go."**

 **"Really?!" I screamed. Zera and Lucy turned to me. "Wait...what does Zeref think of this?" It's very suspicious.**

 **"He doesn't know...unless you want me to tell him..."**

 **"No don't!"**

 **"Alright." I did a fist pump. There was this gut feeling that there more to this.**

 **"Wait...letting me go and not telling Zeref? What made you wanna go behind his back?" He wouldn't do this without a reason. What is he playing at here?**

 **"I thought of letting you go...for this night only. I sensed that my presence has been a hindrance in your life. I'll let you go, but I will be watching you." I don't know if I should be excited or confused because this doesn't sound like Invel at all. One example is that, he never cares about what I want unless Zeref tells him to. But I won't question him any further. I'm free!**

 **"Thank you! You're the best, Invel!" I thanked him over and over.**

 **"Go...have fun...enjoy your night..." Was all he said before hanging up. Weird...but who cares! I'm going to a party!**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Go...have fun...enjoy your night..." On the other side of the line, Invel immediately ended the call. He looked around the bar he owned and sighed. "...While you still can Mavis..." He had a plan. Invel looked away from the crowd and headed towards the back of the bar. His private room was filled with varieties of alcoholic drinks. Invel started picking out unknown drinks from the cabinets and mixed them all in a bowl. What kind of sorcery is this? "For you...Mavis.." He whispered. What is Invel up to with these trickery?**

 **The night of the party...**

 **Fairytail academy rented what seems to be a warehouse type of function hall. A big banner was put out the front that said..**

 **FAIRYTAIL GUILD**

 **Lucy, Zera, and Mavis had arrived. Natsu was the first to greet them. "Girls! Welcome!" Natsu was holding something like a tattoo stamp. "You made it!"**

 **"Natsu!" He rushed over to Lucy and gives her a kiss on the cheek.**

 **"The party is in full swing. But first, stamp this on any part of your body..." Natsu took Lucy's palm and stamped the back of it with a neon pink Fairytail logo.**

 **"Choose your color over at that table!" Natsu pointed to the group of students stamping tattoos on their body parts.**

 **Mavis' POV**

 **"Let's go." Zera and I ran over there. Zera chose a neon red logo on her right arm.**

 **"Where are you gonna put yours, Mavis?" I couldn't choose where.**

 **"How about here?" Zera pointed to my exposed stomach. Lucy gave me a very short turtle neck that exposed my stomach's skin.**

 **"Perfect!" I took the neon green stamp and put it on my lower left stomach. The Fairytail logo glowed.**

 **"Okay, everybody. It's time to party. Fairytail style!" Natsu announced. He kicked open the double doors of the function hall. Music blasted out as we entered.**

 **"What does Zeref think of this?!" Zera yelled through my ear.**

 **"He doesn't know! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" She nodded. We joined Natsu and Licy at the dance floor.**

 **'Sug's R.P.G ~ Rockin Playing Game' (A/N: Fairytail Opening 4) started playing.**

 **Cheerleaders on the side were swaying their hips and doing back flips. Students were on the dance floor, some were enjoying themselves by the food table, others were playing beer pong, others were playing the average party games, and the rest were making out on the sides since Teacher's couldn't see them on the sidelines. Yep, this was a high school party. The best!**

 **Another song played. This time it was 'Breakthrough' (A/N: Fairytail Opening 18) blared out the speakers. I see a lot of girls do a sexy dance. Lucy was getting into the action too. No, I am not gonna do the same even if Zeref is with me or not.**

 **About 3 songs later, I felt exhausted. Zera and I decided to sit down and grab a couple of drinks and food. She went to get us some while I got comfortable on the couch. Looking at Zera, I'd say that she is enjoying herself. This is her first party and she should enjoy it till she drops. While relaxing on the couch, I had that feeling again. The feeling of being watched. I bet it's probably Invel again.**

 **"Enjoying the party I see..." I turned around. I was right, it was Invel.**

 **"What are you doing here?!" He put down two red cups on the table.**

 **"Everybody is out partying. Nobody told I can't enter. So here I am." He drank his drink.**

 **"I understand that...but what are you EXACTLY doing here?"**

 **"Don't you remember what I said? I told I'd let you go...but I will be watching you...anything can happen in this party, Mavis..." He said.**

 **"Hey, I know something bad can happen but I'm on alert. If anything happens, I'm ready." I've got a taser behind me, covered by my jacket and pepper spray hidden in my back pocket. Invel looked at me for a moment.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Oh nothing..." He proceeded to sip his drink. Zera finally came back with chips in her left hand and a red cup on the other. She set them all on the table.**

 **"Sorry, I couldn't get you a drink my hands were full."**

 **"That's okay. Invel handed me one." Zera finally noticed Invel's presence.**

 **"Oh..you're here..." She sounded annoyed but tried to hide it.**

 **The song changed. This was my favorite song. "Oh my gosh, it's 'Strike Back' (Fairytail Opening 16) ! Let's go dance!" Zera pulled me.**

 **"But I haven't even drank my cup yet." I picked up the first red cup I saw and chugged it down.**

 **"Oh right..." Zera didn't know which one was hers so she took a cup and gulped it down on one go.**

 **"Go...have fun..." Invel encouraged Me. He casually sipped on his drink. I noticed that there were some girls eyeing Invel like meat. I did not want to see women flirting with Invel. It's weird.**

 **"Let's go Zera..." I tugged on her shirt. Zera finished her drink and burped. Her head started spinning.**

 **"Damn, that drink must have been spiked." She followed Me to the dance floor.**

 **"I guess I forgot to tell you. In parties like this, don't drink anything. Even the regular water is spiked." A sweat dropped.**

 **"N..now you tell me...hiccup..." That spiked drink didn't affect Zera yet. She started dancing like crazy. Hey it's party. Might as well join her.**

 **We danced like there was no tomorrow. The air was filled with alcohol and sweat which is gross by the way but the longer we stayed there, the more I felt immune to it. Looking around, I saw Natsu and Lucy along with the others like Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy gather at the sidelines. This game Natsu called 'Barell Surfing' went viral. It was enjoyable. Over at the corner, I can see Gajeel making a move on Levy but Jet and Droy were hogging her attention. And Invel was being Invel. Still staring at me like he's waiting for something to happen.**

 **"Hey Zera-" it was a good thing that I turned around. Zera was 100% drunk. She doesn't understand that she's being molested right now by other students.**

 **"Get your hands off my best friend!" I kicked the guy right in his nuts. He fell to the ground clutching his precious jewels. The other students just laughed at his misery. Meanwhile, I helped Zera up and walked our way out of the dancing crowd.**

 **"Mavis..." Invel approached us. "Are you okay? Do you feel drunk?"**

 **"A bit...but Zera is. Can you...do me a favor and drive us to her house?" Invel just looked at me for a moment. "Invel?"**

 **"Oh of course. Let's go." Strange...and silent as usual.**

 **Invel drove us to Zera's house. It was still early like maybe 9:00 or 10:00 PM? Good thing that Zera's dad isn't at home at the moment. If he was, we would probably be in so much trouble. I dropped off Zera and made sure to give her a fresh change of clothing. Writing a letter, I set it on the bed side table with some aspirin and water f her to drink tomorrow.**

 **"Goodnight Zera..." Once done, I proceeded to walk out of house making sure to lock it.**

 **"Should I take you back to the party?" Invel questioned. I slumped on the front seat and sighed.**

 **"No..I think I'll pass. If I stay longer, I might end up drunk too." My head was starting to spin. Invel handed me a bottle of water. "Just take me home..." Finally made use of his presence other than stalking me all the time.**

 **"Alright..." Thus we continued on driving.**

 **A little while later, Invel finally spoke.**

 **"You're a good friend you know that..." Hallelujah! He actually makes conversations.**

 **"I'm her best friend...not a good friend..." I quoted.**

 **"Of course..."I watched the neighborhood street lights go as we pass by. Maybe I could get Invel to talk more. If he's gonna stick sprung, he needs to at least socialize with me as a friend...not as some...creepy servant guy.**

 **"So Invel, I saw a lot of girls interested in you at the party." Let's see how he reacts.**

 **"They were just a way to kill time." Seriously?**

 **"Are you not interested in them?" Cmon dude. At least show some emotion.**

 **"No." Well I tried.**

 **"But I do have an interest in someone..." My eyes sparkled. He finally confessed something out of the ordinary!**

 **"You're kidding me?! You?" Invel flinched. He didn't dare look at me. I bet it has something to do with my demanding eyes.**

 **"Sooooo...whose the lucky girl?" I pressed on further. Invel didn't answer. "Aw cmon! You can't just leave me hanging like that! I need to know! You never talk like this...you're always so distant and somewhat like a stalker which is creepy as fuck. C'mon warm up a little. Zeref isn't around. You don't have to act like the perfect seat all the time." I pouted. I notice Invel has been gripping the steering wheel very tight this whole time. What is he thinking?**

 **"If Zeref is forbidding you on romance then that is total bullshit." I pouted again. If my theory is correct, I may need to give Zeref a piece of my mind. Invel continued on driving, ignoring everything that I had said. Do I sound like I was prying? Maybe he thinks I'm annoying. Most people don't like other people who pry like they sound desperate. Maybe that's why he isn't responding to me. Maybe some other time, Invel would open up.**

 **My thoughts were mostly consumed by Zeref. I miss him. I stopped counting. How long has it been since I last saw him? Most girls would start thinking of the worst. Is he cheating on me? Or other reasons similar to that. I'm gonna be strong and have faith in Zeref. He said that he HAS CHANGED and I won't doubt his words. If Zeref is serious about me, then I shouldn't doubt him at all. Besides, he was amazing enough to text and call me everyday. Which reminds me, I haven't opened my phone yet since we left for the party.**

 **Picking up my phone, I opened to see that he did sent me 3 messages and over 25 missed calls. Maybe I should call him back?**

 **I was about to dial his number when the car stopped violently informs of my house. "Seriously? You could have parked slowly? You're lucky the air bag didn't mistake it as a car crash!" I ranted out to Invel.**

 **"Sorry..." Invel sounded defeated. His voice was like a whisper.**

 **"Hey...are you okay?" Invel rubbed his forehead. There was definitely something wrong here. "Invel...what's wrong?" When I touched his arm,...IT WAS BURNING.**

 **"Invel...you have a fever..."**

 **"No..I don't..." He insisted.**

 **"Yes you do! You're sick! What's worse is that you were partying and drinking alcohol...that's not good for your health..." I tried touch either his neck or forehead but he wouldn't let me. Invel kept his gaze out of my direction.**

 **"Mavis, that's not it...leave me...be..." He gripped one my arms. I could feel the burning getting hotter.**

 **"Why not?! Why won't you let me help you?! Stop being a idiot and let me help you!"**

 **"I'm not SICK OKAY?!" We were practically yelling at each other. I hope the neighbors didn't wake up from our screaming.**

 **"Then what?! What is it?!"**

 **Something snapped within Invel...like a vein has been cut. Invel was shaking. "Invel?" His other hand gripped my free hand. I was locked his burning hold. He kept constricting his grip like he was purposely trying to snap my hands. He pushed something near the gear shift causing the front seat to bend backwards till I was laying down. Invel straddled me while pinning my arms above my head.**

 **"Invel...wha-" he cut me off with a forced kiss. What the hell is happening?**

 **Normal POV**

 **Mavis did not see this coming. She never in a million years thought that Invel could do this to her. Invel didn't stop kissing Mavis. He forcefully licked her lips trying to pry the, open. All Mavis could do was squirm under his hot and tight grip. He succeeded in opening her mouth. The two battled for dominance. Invel explored every area in Mavis' mouth sucking her tongue like a lollipop, before pulling away.**

 **"You...don't know...h..how long I wanted to do this..." His voice was deep and husky.**

 **"Stop...s..to-" Invel did not listen to Mavis' cries. He continued on assaulting her with his kisses. Mavis' neck was covered with his saliva. Her skin burned from his hot breath. Some love bites were left from his actions.**

 **"H..help!" Now she wished that their screaming from a while ago woke up the neighbors.**

 **"Nobody... Can hear you..." He whispered in her ear.**

 **"Zeref...Zeref!..." Mavis screamed louder. What was this car made off? Sound proof Windows?**

 **Hearing Mavis say Zeref's name made Invel furious. He let go of her arms but proceeded to use rip off the straps of the seatbelt. Mavis tried punching her way out but Invel didn't let her. Invel strapped the seatbelt around her arms. Looks like bondage was his fetish at this moment. He flipped Mavis over till her back was facing him. The brutal strength Invel had shown got Mavis to raise her body up like a dog.**

 **Invel covered her mouth with his hand while the other made its way down to inside of her skirt. His hand did not hesitate to rub her womanhood behind that lacy underwear. Tears slid down Mavis' eyes. She felt disgusted at how her body reacted to Invel's touches. Why is it yearning to be touched more? She moaned under that covered mouth.**

 **"You are playing hard to get. You should have been the one drunk..not Zera. I guess spiking that red cup wasn't good enough..." Invel said angrily. She recalled him giving her a drink the red cup but then, Zera came along and mixed her cup on the table. Zera must have drank Invel's sabotaged drink.**

 **Invel moved the fabric away. His ginger was now rubbing Mavis' clit between his pointy and middle finger. Mavis could feel herself getting wet. She kept screaming for Zeref to rescue her.**

 **"You don't know...how long I wanted to do this..." He licked Mavis' cheek after inserting a finger into her entrance. Pumping her gently wasn't in Invel's mind. No, he wiggled his finger around from inside. The action Made Mavis weak. Her hands were giving up on her doggy pose. Invel continued on towering over her. Letting Mavis know that he was in total control.**

 **"I don't get...why Zeref would be interested in someone like you. You're not hot like the rest of the women." That hurt. Mavis knows she isn't but hearing someone say that she is worthless, it pains her.**

 **"But he still went for you...risking his life for you...and in the end, I felt intrigued. What is it about you that his Majesty finds...so irresistible?" Invel quickened his pacing on her his fingering.**

 **"I wanted to know...what it was. ...now I understand why. You are a sweet...innocent...oblivious...virgin..." He pulled on Mavis' hair to keep her pressed against Invel's chest. "...the perfect toy to use. I wanted to know it felt...to destroy such innocence...to corrupt you...to taint you with my seed...to break you...both body and soul...I wanted to taste the blood of a virgin..." Invel's strength formed bruises on Mavis' arms and hickeys all over her neck. He proceeded to choke Mavis by inserting a finger or two into her mouth with the one he used to cover. His finger explored her insides but Mavismfought back by biting his fingers. Instead of being angry, Invel was turned on by the gesture. He continued to push down his fingers into her throat.**

 **"Zeref...can have any woman he desires...yet he chose you. I want to have a taste with you first...or should I say, AGAIN..." Mavis was practically crying. She couldn't get out of his hold. Invel pulled out his finger. He smirked as Mavis' cum covered parts of his finger. The scent was intoxicating for him.**

 **"No wonder Zeref wants you..." Mavis was like a drug. Time to share this drug with him. Invel flipped Mavis over again. This time, Mavis was flushed red and breathing heavily as she laid on the front seat.**

 **"Help! ...Zeref...he-" that earned a slap from Invel.**

 **"Never mention his name. You scream..my name...MINE ONLY!" Invel spread her legs wide. He wants a taste of heaven below. "You know why I'm burning? Because of you. You're burning me. Melting my ice. Nobody could do that...but you did...and I want you...all to myself." Invel kissed Mavis again. Mavis moved her head away but Invel kept it in place with his hand gripping her jaw tight right in front of him. Just when he was about to rip off her underwear, the sound of something breaking was heard.**

 **Invel was grabbed by the back. His face smashed against car window's casing. Blood squirted out as the fragments of the glass grazed against him. Invel was thrown out of the car. Someone got on top of him and started beating the living shit out of himself.**

 **"Y..your Majesty!" Realization kicked in Invel's mind. It snapped him out of the trance.**

 **"I trusted you!" He was faced with a furious Zeref. There was no mercy in his eyes as he continued punching his best friend like he was nothing. Zeref gritted his teeth, he didn't care that he was about to kill his best friend. Zeref didn't care anymore...all he saw was red...blood...Invel's blood. He wants it now.**

 **Invel tried fighting back but Zeref didn't give him s chance to fight. Instead, a wrestling match happened right in front of Mavis' house. Zeref picked up Invel and smashed his body back to the ground, not forgetting to kick his side with all the force he can give.**

 **Invel didn't stand up anymore. His body was limp, he was barely breathing. In Invel's weak state, Zeref continued on beating him to death. He stomped on Invel's back. A satisfied grin appeared as he heard the sound of his rub age breaking.**

 **"Yo..ur...H..Highness..." Invel begged him to stop but Zeref didn't want to hear it. He aimed for Invel's spinal cord but his stomp never came.**

 **"Stop Zeref! You're gonna kill him!" Mavis got in between them and shielded Invel with her body.**

 **"Why are you protecting this scum?!" He pulled Mavis away but she gripped on Invel's shirt tight.**

 **"I get that what he did was wrong...but Invel doesn't deserve to die!"**

 **"I decided on what he deserves. Death is the punishment..." Zeref was loosing his marbles.**

 **"I won't let you keep on hurting him!" Mavis wasn't strong enough for Zeref's strength. He ripped her off Invel and raised her up till her face was close to his.**

 **"Do you like Invel? Is that hey you're protecting him?! Is that why you didn't answer my calls because you were busy fucking him in his car?!" He spat. Mavis has only seen Zeref this angry once...in her past nightmare. Seeing him like this in reality, Mavis trembled at his presence.**

 **"Get this through your thick head Mavis. YOU...ARE...MINE...I own you. I was gonna go easy and wait but not no more...I don't care if I have to force you to marry me with the marriage contract I requested. I will have you...you are my wife and no one else's." Mavis was shoved to the side. Her arm throbbed at the impact.**

 **Zeref walked slowly towards her. She was loosing vision because of the numbness she felt. Mavis limped her way backwards but couldn't get far. Fear was written all over her face. Zeref snapped out of his anger for a moment..realizing what he has down.**

 **"M..Mavis..I...I..." He didn't let his guard down. Zeref turned away from sympathy. "I'm sorry...but I have to do this..." His voice was deadly serious. The last sight Mavis saw before blacking out was those cold yet soften eyes. "I can't...loose you twice..."**

 **The eyes of a loving killer.**


	27. Chapter 25: In The End

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **So..I'm not that good at writing R rated scenes so bear with me. I don't know her it's supposed to feel so I had to ask questions from my friends who have...done...it. Yeah...it's classified info so I had to make it up with the multiple anime romance, eechi, and some 50 shades of Grey shit mixed in.**_

 _ **well I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **"You can't do that..." Silence enveloped him in his room. Zeref stood right in front the full size mirror in his office.  
"I won't allow those bastards to harm her..." He hissed. Still, there was no answer.  
"...I know I am running out of time but I care for Mavis. I promised her...I promised I changed..." His voice was cracking at the end. There was nobody there to talk to him yet there he was ... acting as if somebody is there standing in front of him.  
"Look...I can wait. I don't care if I have to wait years for me to have her. I will not risk hurting Mavis..." Some people would define him to be crazy at the moment. Talking to one's own reflection.  
"...I'm not just sitting around doing nothing! Look, I'm doing something to prevent this. I even requested a marriage contract. It will take time for her to agree but I know she will." Zeref put s hand on his chest.  
"I can feel...,that she loves me..." Zeref turned back to the mirror and glared.  
"What do you know about love?! You've never even felt it!" He spat at his reflection. Who was he talking to? A Moment of silence came again. This time, Zeref clenched both his hands and gritted his teeth. For him, it was the the longest five minute rant. He did not hesitate to punch the mirror with all his might. Shards of glass dropped to a million pieces. Zeref breathed in an out deeply. He didn't care that blood was dripping down his knuckles.  
"No one is gonna harm her. NO ONE!" He kept on yelling at the broken mirror.  
"What?" He touched his chest once again, this time he felt as though heat was eating him inside.  
"What is happening?" He asked himself. Zeref looked at his own reflection one last time. He swallowed a lump in his throat and walked away.**_

 _ **"There is no way it can happen." Zeref left Alvarez Empire for Fiore. The first jet flight to Magnolia took off after he boarded. He was too stubborn to believe it. No, He DOESN'T believe that even the people close to Mavis could actually hurt her.**_

 _ **aaaaaaaaaa**_

 **Now...**

 **Zeref sat at the edge of the bed. His head hung low and both his hands covering his face. He thought wrong. His stubbornness got him. Noticing why Mavis hasn't returned his calls after landing, along with Invel not reporting back in the last hours, He grew cautious. Going to Mavis' home only to find out she was about to be raped by his...best friend, realization hit him that he couldn't trust anyone anymore around Mavis.**

 **He clutched his head thinking about what happened last sweet punishment he gave to Invel. He wanted to continue on pounding him to death. But he can't knowing that no matter how much he tries, Invel cannot die for he too was immortal. He can fuck him up the next time but for now, his attention was in Mavis.**

 **Setting that topic aside, Zeref's heart twisted in anger and guilt. Shame is the description of what he was feeling. How could he do that to Mavis? The person he cared for...the person who changed him... The person he...he...LOVED. He swore that he changed. He swore that he won't be the person he was once before. But his words were worthless if the actions spoke louder than his words.**

 **Zeref turned around. It pained him to see Mavis sprawled on the bed. He could clearly see the dry tears on her eyes, the dry saliva dripping beside her mouth, her beautfiul hair which he destroyed; the hair fall left on the pillows, and Her naked body exposed even it being covered by the sheets. He bit his bottom lip in anger. Removing the sheets was a challenge. Under that white fabric exposed a puddle of blood stained everywhere on the bed sheets.**

 **He had done it.**

 **He finally...took...the blood of a virgin...**

 **The blood of his wife...**

 **The blood of his lover...**

 **And Zeref...HATED HIMSELF FOR DOING IT.**

 **Everything was messed up. He didn't intended for this to happen but he did. Zeref kept telling himself that it was a bad deed done for s good cost. But no matter what, visions of Mavis' screams of pain and begging replayed in his mind indicating that what he did, was wrong.**

 **What happened last night...confirmed one thing...**

 **Zeref broke her.**

 **Standing up, he got dressed and walked out of the room. There was only one place where he could go. To punish himself for the crime he committed. Where Mavis will never see the likes of him ever again. And Zeref is okay with that no matter how much it pains him to be away from her. He had to do it for Mavis' sake. He hopes that in the future, she would forgive him...better yet, forget him.**

 **As he left to do his objective, Mavis' body twitched. She stirred left and right. The images of last night haunted her. In her dream, the events of last night replayed like it was Deja vu all over again.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaa**

 _ **Flashback to last night...**_

 _ **Mavis' POV**_

 _ **I woke up to the sound of fabric being teared. My vision cleared showing me a perfect view of Zeref's room. He must have taken me to his house. What scared me the most was Zeref sitting on the bed in front of where I laid. He had my jacket teared to pieces. I pushed myself away from him till my back hit the bed post. He grabbed both my legs and pulled me towards him. Zeref towered above me whilst I covered my eyes with both hands.**_

 _ **"Don't...runaway from..m..me..." His voice was cold and husky.  
"Zeref...no..." I will admit that I am weak. I can't runaway from this knowing that no matter how hard I try to fight back, I can never win. Zeref grabbed my wrists attempting to pull them away from my eyes but I kept a heavy hold. "Mavis...let..go..."  
"No!" Eventually, he won. Zeref pinned me to the bed. He adjusted his body till he was fully straddling me.**_

 _ **I cried. I made sure to show him my trembling figure. Maybe he will snap out of it. I saw his eyes soften for a moment but then it went back to a cold glare.  
"Your tricks aren't gonna fool me..." Zeref let go of my arms. He immediately took off his neck tie and unbuttoned his polo shirt. I watched him in his shirtless glory. What got me curious was that the injuries he had before had disappeared. His skin was smooth and flawless. Zeref took hold of my hands and guided them to his chest. I swear o could feel his heart beat beating fast.  
"I want you to know...that's I am doing this for your safety..." My safety? "I'm sorry Mavis..." Zeref took hold of my shirt and ripped it in half.**_

 _ **"Agh!" I screamed so loudly. My body was thrashing left and right but Zeref continued to apply weight on my abdomen as he sat down on top of me. He dove down and kissed me passionately. It's a mixed feeling but I felt his emotions in the kiss. Love...anger...and guilt. I can't tell which one he is feelings because it's all rushing out. I was forced to open my mouth. One of Zeref's hand made its way under my bra. That hand squeezed my right breast, earning a moan from me. This gave hm easy access to my mouth. He explored every part of it. I tried to breathe but Zeref seemed to suck out the air. He's suffocating me. His finger played with my erect nipple twisting it around in between.**_

 ** _I whimpered in the kiss but he didn't listen to me. Zeref pulled away, I could finally breath properly. A thick trail of saliva was visible on the side of mine and his mouth. Lust was in his eyes. This wasn't the Zeref I knew. I feared for the day the animal inside him would unleash...just like the dream. He wasn't gentle, The Zeref there was rough...the same as the Zeref I am with.  
"Zeref...please...stop this..." I could feel my_ _core getting wet. It was followed by a painful piercing feeling like a knife cut through down there. Zeref unclasped my bra and threw it away leaving my chest naked. Automatically, I covered both breasts with my arms but Zeref payed them off.  
"No!...I don't want this..." I was crying buckets of tears. My eyes were puffy read from all my begging. Zeref took one nipple into his mouth and sucked it like so. While the other nipple was given equal treatment. My cries were exchanged with moans.  
"Mavis...this will be over soon..." I doubt that. Judging by the way his sex-crazed voice sounded, this wasn't gonna end any time soon._**

 _ **"L..Lucy...Nat...su...agh...agh..." The stinging feeling in my vagina grew intense. I was yearning...curse you body for reacting naturally! I can't control it. As I remembered, Zeref's room is completely sound proof. Nobody could hear my cries and pleas. Somebody..anybody...save me.**_

 _ **"I...Invel...h..help..." My voice resonated a high pitch tone. Just saying his name made Zeref stop. He came to face me. Those eyes...they weren't black...he held a different color...CRIMSON RED.**_

 _ **"Never...and I mean...NEVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN!" He spat at my face. Zeref flipped me over and gave me a spank to my ass. It wasn't even a gentle spank. I was getting punished here. His slaps were equivalent to what a belt would feel like. Over...and over...I didn't count how many times he did it but I know one thing...my butt is red and bruised...level worse, it must be swelling right now.**_

 _ **My tears didn't stop pouring out. "Please..n..no more...i..it hurts..." I begged. Zeref grabbed me by the hair. I didn't fight back, this time I went with the flow of his pull so I wouldn't get hurt. My back made contact with his bare chest. I was breathing heavily. "You're my wife..."  
"I'm not...y..yours..." Zeref travelled down. His hand went under my skirt and rubbed my clit against the fabric of my panty.  
"...yes...you are...you belong to me..."  
"We're not even...m..married...agh!" He inserted a finger into me and started pumping slowly.  
"...please Mavis. Believe me when I say this..." At that point his tone changed from cold to gentle.  
"Agh...ah...ah..." Zeref wiggled around inside.  
"...you...are my wife...my queen...my lover...mine...and I'm the-" he didn't continue that line as if he was debating to say it.  
"...yeah...you agh...ah...are...the KING OF SCUMBAGS..." I hissed.**_

 _ **Zeref swallowed a lump in his throat. He stopped fingering but proceeded to hug me from behind. Zeref buried his face into my neck. I feel him shaking. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I hurt you...I spanked you...I pulled your hair...I might have bruised you..." He kept on apologizing. Maybe he finally snapped out of it?  
"I'm jealous...I'm scared...no...I'm terrified...you'll disappear..."  
"I will once I g..get out of here...and I don't ever wanna see your face again!" Crying yet again. Zeref didn't let go of me.  
"...I apologize for hurting you at first...this..." He gestured to everything. "I did out of fear and anger...but no more. I won't...focus on that anymore..." His tight hug loosened and was changed with a loving hug. Even so, I felt no desire to understand him at the moment.  
"I'll restart.l..This time...I'll be doing it out of love..." "You don't get it...do you..." He didn't say anything..just stared at me like he was stuck in an illusion.**_

 _ **Zeref roughly pushed me forward. My face hit the bed. I heard something drop to the floor. When I turned around, his belt was missing. Zeref was currently taking off his pants. Perfect timing! While he was busy, I rolled my way off the bed and ran towards the door only to find it locked. "Fuck!"  
The window was my next option so I ran there only to find it sealed shut with child lock. "Please Mavis..." He stood behind me. All I can do was tremble. It can't end like this. Zeref Caught me but that didn't stop me from thrashing around. I heard him groan. It's hard not to moan when his boner is rubbing against my thighs. Having him close to me only powered this natural feeling of being needy.**_

 _ **Zeref kissed me while raising my legs. He wrapped them around his waist before setting back down on the bed. His kisses were intense yet loving. I tried pushing him away but he was too heavy. My squirms were replaced with moans as he started dry humping me back and forth. His boner perfectly placed near my wet entrance. Zeref continued humping, this time it got harder. He was teasing me, poking me till I give up on my struggles. Every move I make only made goosebumps appear on my skin. The strength I've been giving off were getting weaker. My arms and legs felt like gelatin now. I can't breathe, Zeref must have noticed this because he pulled away, only to suck on my tongue. He gripped my jaw tight and pushed my head closer to his.**_

 _ **"Mavis..." I cried. I didn't dare look him in the eye. Zeref pulled away now that I didn't have any energy left to fight him. He didn't care if I was crying. Why would he? He's not caring about my dignity at all. I felt it, my panties getting pulled down.  
"No!" I squeaked. My legs were shut tight. "No...don't..." Zeref threw away my underwear and proceeded to take off his boxers. Zeref pulled away my hands with one hand while spreading my legs with the other one. "Don't look! Don't...ah..." I was exposed...fully exposed to him. Zeref kneeled there in his naked glory. I'm not gonna describe his junior. I don't even consider that thing as a junior. Zeref leaned forward and towered over Mavis. He tried to find the perfect position while Mavis tried to get out of his grip one more time. It was hard to move around when he's currently in between her legs.**_

 _ **Zeref started rubbing his shaft against My clit. I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping. No...I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing my moans of unwanted pleasure.**_

 _ **"Mavis...I'm sorry..." And thus...entered me.**_

 _ **aaaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Pain...hurt...betrayal...hate...disgust...**_

 _ **All emotions that Mavis felt during her time with Zeref. He was silent as he entered her. Mavis screamed as his shaft tore away her hymen. He kept pushing forward till he hit a wall.  
"T..take it...out...please Zeref...l." Mavis begged. That only motivated Zeref to push on till that wall finally pooped. "Agh...y..y..a...agh...no..." Mavis kept screaming. Zeref bit he bottom lip. Not a second after entering, he started moving. Zeref ignored every cry and plead Mavis screamed at him. He knew the pain he was causing her but it will be all over soon. Blood trickled down Mavis' womanhood. He could see red staining the sheets.**_

 _ **At last...after so long...he finally obtained the blood of s virgin...**_

 _ **The blood of his wife...**_

 _ **The blood of his lover...**_

 _ **Zeref moaned. An alternative to cover Mavis' cries were his intense moans of pleasures. Zeref blocked out every complain Mavis threw at him. Long has he waited to taste her like this. "Agh...Mavis..l..mm..mm..agh..." He kept moaning. "Mavis...I..you're...so t..tight...agh..." He complimented. "Fuck you...fuck you Zeref! G..go to ..h. ...ahhhh..agh..." Zeref's heart twisted in pain hearing his wife get hurt underneath him.  
"Ohh..ah..." How Mavis' tightness affected him so much. Her walls rubbed against his raw meat up and down..in and out without stopping. Zeref intertwined his fingers with hers and pinned them above Mavis's head.  
"Z..Zeref...,,f..fuck..you...d..die...I hate y...you...stop..." Her cussing were never heard by him.  
Mavis could feel heat building up inside her. "No...Zeref..take it out..." "Just s little more time...and you'll be okay...you'll be safe..." He said. Zeref couldn't hold it in anymore. Mavis felt the hot liquid release inside of her. "Ahhh..ah..." Her breathing went heavy. Zeref was sweating from their intercourse. He wasn't done yet, Zeref continued releasing his seed...planting every single drop in her.**_

 _ **"I..hate you..." Mavis whispered in her crying. She was relieved that it was over but no it wasn't. Zeref lifted her up...ready for round two.**_

 _ **Her purity...gone...her dignity taken...her virginity stolen. Mavis watched the torture as Zeref made her face info rant of his full sized mirror. He fucked right information of her reflection. He lifted Mavis and spread her legs wide letting her see how he damaged her innocence. Mavis kept on crying, those eyes were red and puffy from all her crying.**_

 _ **Zeref didn't stop there, he did her in different positions than the normal ones. There was no area in the room where he didn't pound her. The bed...the floor...the cabinet...in front of the mirror...in the closet.. He was currently making-out with her in the bathroom. Zeref raised her against the wall as the warm shower water dripped on them.**_

 _ **At this point, Mavis lost her spirit. She didn't have the will to fight him anymore. What's left to fight for when he already took her precious virginity? She acted like a lifeless zombie. All of the sunshine and rainbows drained out of her. She felt empty like the world was giving up on her. Even in this mindless state, Zeref continued to fuck her. This time, Mavis only moaned for with no emotion. Her mind was mostly consumed with thoughts of how impure and worthless she felt right now. This would be better if it was a dream...or an unwanted nightmare...**_

 _ **The sad reality was that...it was real.**_

 _ **aaaaaaaaaa**_

 **Now...**

 **Normal POV**

 **At 6:00 PM**

 **Lucy came storming into Zeref's room. "Mavis!" She gasped at the way the room looked. It's as if a hurricane came in here and destroyed everything. Lucy ran to her sister's side. Mavis hugged herself to a ball under the sheets.  
"Oh my...Mavis...what did he do to you?" Lucy was crying tears of misery. The sight of her little sister being crushed from the experience broke her heart. She hugged her like her life depended on it.  
"I'm sorry...I'm...so sorry...I'm such an idiot...why didn't I...s..see it?" Lucy kept on hugging her. Mavis didn't respond. Her face held no emotion at all.**

 **"Lucy..." Natsu came into the room very cautious of his steps. Lucy stood up and threw the lamp at Natsu's direction.  
"Get the hell away from me!" Lucy was breathing heavily. Good thing Natsu dodged that lamp on time. "Don't you come anywhere near me...or my sister.." Hate evident in Lucy's eyes.  
"Lucy..I swear...I didn't know Zeref...could do this..." Natsu was in panic. How do you calm down an unstable girlfriend?  
Mavis reached for Lucy's sleeve. "S...sis..." Her voice cracked. She was broken.  
"I'm here... Right here..." Lucy hugged her and rocked Mavis back and forth to clam her.  
"Lucy please...I swear..." Natsu tried to reason.**

 **"Swear what?! That you're gonna lure me like my sister?!  
That you're gonna trick me into having sex with you?!  
Or maybe rape me?!  
That after getting what you want leave me?!  
Huh?! What do you swear on Natsu?!" Lucy had activated her extra savage mode. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment but her sister. Lucy moved away from Mavis. Her and Natsu started arguing...mostly Lucy was arguin while Natsu was being honest. They're conversation were too heartbreaking for Mavis,**

 **She hoped that everything was a dream...it was all in her imagination. But the truth was, it wasn't. Looking around, nothing was a lie. The blood in the sheets was evidence enough.**

 **'Zeref never loved me...it was all an act. I'm just a one night stand...he's not even here. Everything was a lie...he was a lie...and I was the fool...' Mavis thought.**

 **'I was a big fat...fool...for believing him...' He took it all. 'What's left of my innocence now?'**

 **Nothing...**


	28. Epilogue(End of Book 2)

**Epilogue..**

 **Normal POV**

 **For the last month, everything changed. The household which use to be filled with happiness was replaced with depression. Mavis stopped going to school. She was the talk of the town...no wait...the talk of the city. Lucy was determined to get her hands on Zeref and choke him herself. It was all over the headlines.**

 _ **Billionaire Zeref Dragneel exposed.**_

 _ **Rape victim Mavis Vermillion still in the shadows**_

 _ **No strings attached: The Billionaire Rapist**_

 _ **Never trust a Dragneel**_

 _ **Love and Lucky...Not**_

 **All of these were either news worthy or cyber bullying rants. Mavis couldn't show herself to the public, they would just pity her. Others would talk behind her back or bully her even online. Some people would even say that she was stupid to fall for a play boy and that it was her fault for talking to a stranger like him.**

 **Mavis locked herself from society. She lived under depression. Lucy didn't get all of the hate and attention into her head. She fought for her sister's respect. Everyone can make mistakes. We're all human...nobody is perfect and yet society says otherwise. Lucy took on Mavis' burden. She didn't care about the constant bullying. She had her friends behind her back protection her all the way...minus Natsu.**

 **He dropped out of school. Natsu couldn't take the pain of being blamed for something he didn't do all because his brother was involved. He hated Zeref now but Deep down, he still loves him even with the mistake he had made. That love between Natsu and Lucy disappeared. Lucy still holds those feelings but after everything that's happened, can she really trust Natsu?**

 **Lucy entered Mavis' room. "Mavis...I brought you dinner..." The treatment has been working. Mavis had started to show emotion again. Whenever Mavis looks at Lucy. All Shen out do e was a shattered soul. She and Natsu were in love. And that happiness was taken away because of her. Mavis blames herself everyday but Lucy discouraged that thought saying that she loved Mavis more than anything.**

 **The first couple weeks after that incident, she was lifeless. Lucy had to call in a door-to-door psychologist and psychiatrist. "Thank you Sis..." Even with a smile, Lucy could still see the despair just with those eye bags.**

 **"Hey, another therapy session is scheduled tomorrow..." Lucy announced. Mavis' eyes sparkled in delight.**

 **"Lady PURLYUSKA is coming again tomorrow?" Lucy smiled. Whenever Dr. Porlyuska comes, Mavis is always in a good mood.**

 **"Isn't she the greatest?"**

 **"Yeah..she's the best!" Mavis grinned. Lucy has no idea how Porlyuska cured Mavis' depression, it must be Psychologist stuff in Medical school...maybe.**

 **The next morning...**

 **It was another therapy session. Mavis laid in bed rubbing her stomach. She was tired from today's chores. "I'll...see you soon..." She whispered. A knock on the door got her attention. "Come in!"**

 **"Mavis..."**

 **"Lady Porlyuska!" She finally came.**

 **The next 2 hours, it was non stop gossip with here two. Porlyuska handled Mavis pretty well. She would entertain her with questions. She's feeling a lot better thane fore. At that time, it felt as though she was talking to a mentally deranged patient... Mavis act as though she lost her marbles with depression. Lady Porlyuska was able to mold her into the person she was today.**

 **Another knock was heard. "Come in!"**

 **"Mavis...I brought these for you..." A tub of ice cream and two bottles of chocolate syrup was exposed.**

 **"Zera! Welcome back!" Let's not forget that Zera never left Mavis' side for one second after the incident. Zera partly blames herself for encouraging Mavis to give Zeref a second chance. She regrets that decision very much and vowed to protect Mavis no matter what.**

 **"Don't eat too much okay? It's not good for your health...and it gives you brain freeze..." Zera laid on the bed next to her.**

 **"Lady Porlysuka, how are you?"**

 **"Good as always my child..." Zera looked at Lady Porlyuska with concern.**

 **"Can I talk to you about something? Outside..." Mavis was listening in on them.**

 **"About what, child?" Zera didn't want to spoil the moment.**

 **"Zera...if it's about Zeref...I'm okay listening to it too.." Zera turned to her best friend.**

 **"How..did you know..."**

 **"I can tell...by the way you react..." Mavis had a sad smile. "Go on..l'll be fine..."**

 **"She's right, Zera. Mavis is doing better than before..." Says Porlyuska. Zera inhaled and faced them both.**

 **"As you know, Zeref is in jail..." Mavis bit her bottom lip. A part of her felt relieved yet sad. The two didn't react yet until Zera finished her sentence.**

 **"Look, I know Lucy doesn't want to talk to Natsu at the moment..l don't too but...something is happening...or more like...SOMETHING HAPPENED. Natsu wanted to share this news to you. Even if you're not interested, Natsu still wants to tell you." Zera's gaze was focused on Mavis. She swallowed the saliva holding down her throat and gestured Zera to go on.**

 **"before anything else, I just want you to know that after the incident, Zeref went straight to prison willingly. He volunteered to get arrested with no proper trial. I don't get it. He's rich..he can buy his way to freedom from this case yet he chose to stay behind bars." Says Zera.**

 **"okay...fine. I'm not gonna fall for his actions again. That won't change how I look at him." Mavis too has changed from this experience.**

 **"I know. I'm not saying this to change your opinion, I'm saying this because you deserve to know what happened." Mavis nodded. She tried not to care. Her expression was convincing but her feelings weren't.**

 **"so..is that all you wanted to talk about?" She decided to ask. Zera's tone turned dead serious.**

 **"this past week...everything has gone back to normal. Trust me when I say this...nobody knows it ever happened..." Thus she started her story telling.**

 **Night time...**

 **Mavis stood in front of the window. She watched the night sky in awe. Looking at the stars, she felt at peace. Thinking about how the moon went so well with the stars made her think of Zeref and what Zera told her this morning...**

 **'Natsu has been looking for Zeref non stop after what happened. He looked for him high and low. He tried the company Zeref owned but the people who worked there said that Zeref never..ever worked there...in his entire life. These people must be playing a joke. He's a billionaire. How can people not know him?'**

 **At that sentence, Lady Porlyuska looked away. She knew something that others didn't.**

 **'Natsu even went to Alvarez resort but the weirdest was yet to come. When Natsu got there, the resort was a total mess. Like, a haunted house. Everything was wrecked. It felt like the resort hasn't been touched by humans in hundreds of years. No employee was left on the island. It was very mysterious. Natsu doesn't know what's happening. Here's the crazy part, Alvarez Island...doesn't even exist on the map. Look at this'**

 **Zera tried typing in the resort name but the internet had ZERO results. 'It's like the island never existed. It's nowhere online. Did someone take it down? Not only does the island out of range, even the story of your rape case. It's not on the internet either. Everything about you is gone Mavis...'**

 **Mavis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this some kind of joke?**

 **'After further investigation, Nothing came up. It's weird. It's like nobody remembered who Zeref is at all. I had to see it for myself, Mavis. At school, everyone acts as though nothin is wrong. Nobody is talking shit about you since today. I tried testing them like asking questions about you...and do you know what people said?**

 **It was either you dropped out of school...**

 **You caught a disease...**

 **Moved to a new school...**

 **Or just left without notice...'**

 **'I don't understand. Is this a joke? Because it is not hilarious at all.' Lady Porlyuska said. Her observation went serious.**

 **'Does...does Lucy know about this?' Mavis questioned.**

 **'I think so but she doesn't believe me...or Natsu..She thinks that people had gotten over the drama and moved on...' Zera rubbed her bottom chin.**

 **"Strange...how is this possible?" Mavis sat on her bed and rubbed her temple. Everything was getting crazy...or was she the one going crazy? She wished she knew answer.**

 **All of a sudden, the room temperature dropped. Coldness filled the air. Mavis didn't even turn on the air conditioner. "Where is this cold coming from?" She noticed the window was covered with frost. Is it winter time already? Then the lights went off. Must be a black out but looking outside, the other houses had their lights on so it couldn't have been that. She tried standing up to look for a flashlight.**

 **"Maybe...Lucy forgot to pay the Electric bill?" She thought.**

 **A gust of cold air blew right behind her. Goosebumps formed on her skin. The hair behind the back of her head was standing.**

 **"Hu-" Her mouth was covered shut. She shivered at the coldness of the hand that covered her.**

 **"Mavis..."**

 **"Aghwjfhvksfjfjdjvjcjgkdgj!" Mavis screamed under the cold cover.**

 **Invel was here...**


	29. Prologue: Amity Teaser

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 **These are extended scenes of past chapters of Book 2. Amity is the revelation book where all the grey areas will be explained. Enjoy!**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Start Of Flashback..._**

 ** _"You can't do that!"_**

 ** _'Of course I can. I can pull you back and get this problem out of the way. You will be punished accordingly and as for your Queen, she won't live long without you.'_**

 ** _Zeref stood right in front the full size mirror in his office. "I won't allow those bastards to harm her..." He hissed._**

 ** _'You keep saying that, yet they did. Your Queen died once. It was a miracle Porlyuska even agreed to help you. She doesn't let ANYONE boss her around like that._**

 ** _Anyways, time is limited. Do it now or suffer the consequences. Better yet, let your Queen suffer the unexpected.'_**

 ** _"...I know I am running out of time but I care for Mavis. I promised her...I promised I changed..." His voice was cracking at the end._**

 ** _"Look...I can wait. I don't care if I have to wait years for me to have her. I will not risk hurting Mavis..." Some people would define him to be crazy at the moment. Talking to one's own reflection._**

 ** _"...I'm not just sitting around doing nothing! Look, I'm doing something to prevent this. I even requested a marriage contract. It will take time for her to agree but I know she will." Zeref put s hand on his chest._**

 ** _"I can feel...,that she loves me..." Zeref turned back to the mirror and glared._**

 ** _'Waiting will get you nowhere. As long as those minions of yours run free, Your Queen is not safe. Besides, you are the God of Sex. You do not feel...love.'_**

 **"** ** _What do you know about love?! You've never even felt it!" He spat at his reflection._**

 ** _'I don't. Neither should you. It's best to pull away from that emotion. In the end, it's ...you who will get hurt. Those who engage in that commitment either get broken or die from the heartbreak. Love is a twisted feeling that you are not allowed to explore. It makes you blind. Your emotions will be your downfall...and blah blah blah blah..._**

 ** _Blah..._**

 ** _Blah..._**

 ** _Blah..._**

 ** _Zeref clenched both his hands and gritted his teeth. For him, it was the the longest five minute rant. He did not hesitate to punch the mirror with all his might. Shards of glass dropped to a million pieces. Zeref breathed in an out deeply. He didn't care that blood was dripping down his knuckles._**

 ** _"No one is gonna harm her. NO ONE!" He kept on yelling at the broken mirror._**

 ** _'You may protect her against your minions...but you can't protect her against the people close to her.'_**

 ** _"What?" He touched his chest once again, this time he felt as though heat was eating him inside._**

 ** _' Do you feel that? The burning feeling of desire...'_**

 ** _"What is happening?" He asked himself. Where was this feeling coming from? It was strong... Like it wanted to burst from its shell._**

 ** _'...love or lust...' Zeref looked at his own reflection one last time. He swallowed a lump in his throat and walked away._**

 ** _'Even your closest ...can harm her...'_**

 ** _"There is no way it can happen." Zeref left Alvarez Empire for Fiore. The first jet flight to Magnolia took off after he boarded. He was too stubborn to believe it. No, He DOESN'T believe that even the people close to Mavis could actually hurt her._**

 ** _After Zeref left, the broken mirror recovered itself back to its original form. '...stubbornness will get you nowhere...Zeref...' Says the deep dark voice before disappearing._**

 ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_**

 ** _Zeref's POV_**

 **"** ** _Y..your Majesty!" Realization kicked in Invel's mind. It snapped him out of the trance._**

 ** _"I trusted you!" I screamed at his face. All I could see was blood. It hurt...I trusted Invel with everything including Mavis' safety. I feel betrayed. It hurts to know that the one person who I never thought in a million years would do this, could actually do it._**

 ** _There was no mercy in my eyes as I continued punching my best friend ...I mean, EX BEST FRIEND, like he was nothing. I gritted his teeth, I didn't care that I was about to kill Invel. I didn't care anymore...all I saw was red...blood...Invel's blood. I want it now. Invel tried fighting back but I didn't give him s chance to fight. Instead, a wrestling match happened right in front of Mavis' house. I picked up Invel and smashed his body back to the ground, not forgetting to kick his side with all the force I I can give._**

 ** _Invel didn't stand up anymore. His body was limp, he was barely breathing. In Invel's weak state, I continued on beating him to death. Stomping on Invel's back made me feel alive. A satisfied grin appeared on my face as I heard the sound of his rib cage breaking._**

 ** _"Yo..ur...H..Highness..." Invel begged me to stop but I didn't want to hear it. I aimed for Invel's spinal cord but before stomp could drop, Mavis stopped me._**

 ** _"Stop Zeref! You're gonna kill him!" Mavis got in between us and shielded Invel with her body. That very action got me angry. How could she still care for the person who tried to rape her? I sure he'll don't._**

 ** _"Why are you protecting this scum?!" I pulled Mavis away but she gripped on Invel's shirt tighter._**

 ** _"I get that what he did was wrong...but Invel doesn't deserve to die!"_**

 ** _"I decided on what he deserves. Death is the punishment..." I am the Emperor. Invel goes under my orders. His crime is punishable by death. I was loosing his marbles. Why would she protect him?_**

 ** _"I won't let you keep on hurting him!" Mavis wasn't strong enough for my strength. This is getting me nowhere. I ripped her off Invel and raised her up till her face was close to mine._**

 ** _"Do you like Invel? Is that hey you're protecting him?! Is that why you didn't answer my calls because you were busy fucking him in his car?!" I spat. Mavis needs to understand that she is mine. If she has feeling for this scum, the. I guess I'll have to change that my way._**

 ** _"Get this through your thick head Mavis. YOU...ARE...MINE...I own you. I was gonna go easy and wait but not no more...I don't care if I have to force you to marry me with the marriage contract I requested. I will have you...you are my wife and no one else's." If I have force myself on you to get you to understand, then I will. I'll make Her want me. Those petty feelings will subside. Who would want to reject me? I shoved Mavis to the side. Her arm received the impact. I oh so wanted to apologize but my pride was bigger than my mercy,_**

 ** _Walking slowly towards her, I could see Mavis was loosing vision because of the numbness she felt. Mavis limped her way backwards but couldn't get far. Fear was written all over her face. At that very moment, I snapped out of my anger for a moment..realizing what I had done._**

 ** _What have I done? I can't...believe I did this. After making those promises that I would change, I ended up breaking. Some part of me wanted to understand the situation but recalling what condition Mavis and I was in, the problem can't be delayed anymore. I have to save her._**

 ** _"M..Mavis..I...I..." I didn't let my guard down. I had to suck up my soft side and turn away from sympathy. "I'm sorry...but I have to do this..." The last sight Mavis saw before blacking out was these cold yet soften eyes. "I can't...loose you twice..." Mavis...I hope you forgive me in the future._**

 ** _bbbbbbbbbb_**

 ** _Pain...hurt...betrayal...hate...disgust..._**

 ** _All emotions that I know Mavis felt. I could feel it too. Her emotions rushing into me. Mavis was so tight. Now that we've mated, our connection was one. Although, only I can feel everything of her than she can of me. Goosebumps formed on my skin as I finally felt the immense pleasure of having sex with my wife. She screamed as my shaft tore away her hymen. I kept pushing forward till I hit a wall. Her virginity...her sweet...sweet virginity is almost mine._**

 ** _"T..take it...out...please Zeref...l." Mavis begged. That only motivated me to push on till that wall finally pooped. I can feel the red liquid splash Ito my shaft. It was amazing._**

 ** _"Agh...y..y..a...agh...no..." Mavis kept screaming. I bit my bottom lip. Mavis' screams were a turn on. Not a second after entering, I started moving. Ignoring Mavis' every cry and please she screamed at him was difficult. I'm enjoying yet hurting her. I knew the pain that I was causing her but it will be all over soon. Blood trickled down Mavis' womanhood. My eyes pan to the side to see red staining the sheets._**

 ** _At last...after so long...I finally obtained the blood of a virgin..._**

 ** _The blood of my wife..._**

 ** _The blood of my lover..._**

 ** _I moaned from the greatness. Power started flowing right into my veins. An alternative to cover Mavis' cries were my intense moans of pleasures. I had to blocked out every complain Mavis threw at m. Long has I waited to taste her like this._**

 ** _"Agh...Mavis..l..mm..mm..agh..." Were my words. I couldn't muster up the right thing to say. "Mavis...I..you're...so t..tight...agh..." I complimented._**

 ** _"Fuck you...fuck you Zeref! G..go to ..h. ...ahhhh..agh..." My heart twisted in pain hearing My wife get hurt underneath me._**

 ** _"Ohh..ah..." How Mavis' tightness affected me so much. Her walls rubbed against my raw meat up and down..in and out without stopping. So good. Too good that I had to intertwined my fingers with hers and pinned them above Mavis's head._**

 ** _"Z..Zeref...,,f..fuck..you...d..die...I hate y...you...stop..." Her cussing kept going._**

 ** _Mavis could feel heat building up inside her. "No...Zeref..take it out..."_**

 ** _"Just a little more time...and you'll be okay...you'll be safe..." Heat was coming out of me. I'm ready. It's already leaking for her. The faster I went, the more precum leaked out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. With the last thrusts, I finally released. Mavis felt the hot liquid release inside of her._**

 ** _"Ahhh..ah..." Her breathing went heavy. I was sweating from their intercourse. That took away my energy but I wasn't done yet. I had to give it my all and continued releasing his seed...planting every single drop in her._**

 ** _"I..hate you..." Mavis whispered in her crying. She was relieved that it was over but no it wasn't. I lifted her up...ready for round two._**

 ** _Cccccccccccccccc_**

 ** _That. Night, I lost my sanity. Pleasure took over me. I reverted back to my old ways. I became the person I was once before._**

 ** _Emperor Zeref Dragneel, the God of Sex..._**

 ** _Who only used women as a play toy until I find the right bride to satisfy me for 100 years. I do not know love and never will explore it. But what happened that night of the ceremony was the first in the billions of years that I existed. I've never been put on the spot where I had to pay for my crimes and accept my punishment._**

 ** _I never saw the day that instead of women chasing me, I would be the one chasing a woman. I never knew that along the way, I could actually feel love...experience love...know how to love. I was told to never feel it. Many reasons why I couldn't but out of everything, I sum it up to a two word sentence and that is..._**

 ** _Love hurts..._**

 ** _In every single way. No matter what you do or say, it will always hurt. Not just you and your lover but to every single person around you._**

 ** _That's the dangerous part of all._**

 ** _And what I did, I fell right into the danger zone. I've heard of the phrase 'HURT YOUR FRIENDS TO SAVE FRIENDS...' It's very common. But it still brings pain. I brought pain too and that was 'HURT YOUR LOVER TO SAVE YOUR LOVER'_**

 ** _What I did was bad...but with good intentions, the kind of intentions that is not allowed to be spoken. Not now...not ever. What I did to Mavis...can never be repaired._**

 ** _I believe in miracles but I don't think there's gonna be one to this relationship._**

 **Present Time...**

 **Zeref's POV**

 **For 6 months I had stayed in this prison cell. It was just me and the inmates I share a cell with. The first day of my punishment didn't go so well. I was bullied and picked on. They mocked me and threw me around like the piece of trash that I am. These forced tattoos, visible bruises, cuts, and scars were all made by the superior inmates or by the head huncho of this gang. I should be furious and fighting for my dignity here, but I am not. Everyday, I count these simple acts of bullying as torture. It didn't matter if they did it every single day, my wounds would always heal. No amount of pain can get through me. But I want the pain. It was my distraction...my drug...I feel like a masochist. So I let them be, never did I talk back when they picked on me and abuse me. I deserved it...I deserved it all. I want to be punished for a crime that will forever haunt me.**

 **To be honest, I can hire any lawyer out there. I'm filthy rich but I decided not to. I forced my way into this prison. I begged the judge to put me behind bars without a trial, heck I bribed them to lock me in here. No questions asked. They shall treat me like a criminal...that's what I am...nothing but a criminal. Over the months, Natsu frequently visits me. He was determined to get me to get me out of here. I know he hates me but I can tell that he doesn't want me to be in here.**

 **"Zeref..."**

 **"Natsu, if your only task is to get me to leave, I am not gonna budge." I glared at him.**

 **"I know what you did was wrong but still..." He doesn't understand the situation he is in. I can never tell anyone, not Lucy, not Natsu, and certainly not Mavis.**

 **"Zeref, I already paid to let you out..."**

 **"Then get a refund because no matter what, I am staying here Natsu. I have to pay the price of my sins." At this point, we were standing, trying to dominate the other in the battle of heights.**

 **"Why do you insist on staying? Don't you care about me? Zeref, we're family. They say 'hate the sin, not the sinner', No matter what you do, you're still my brother...I can't stand seeing you torturing yourself like this, look at you!" Natsu gestured to the injuries I've received. My black eye and swollen cheek had faded but still visible.**

 **"I'm gonna have to speak to the warden about the in,ages behavior towards you..." I stopped him.**

 **"You shall do no such thing..."**

 **"Zeref, what is wrong with you?!" He yelled. Almost everyone in the meeting lounge looked our way including the policemen. Natsu gripped the collar of my prison attire. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?! I get that you want to be punished for doing it but you never told me...or anyone...WHY DID YOU DO IT? I know you, and you would never do something as stupid as rape!"**

 **"Punch me...I know you want to" Natsu just kept on gripping me. "You should change your view. 'Hate the sin and the sinner' , you won't get an answer from me..." No one can ever know. If I tell, it won't only affect me but also Natsu and the people close to Natsu. Even though I've already damaged his relationship with Lucy, telling the truth will damage Lucy even more than this.**

 **Natsu gritted his teeth. His hold on my collar tightened even more. I know he wants to hurt me. To be honest, I want a good beating from him too but he resisted. Natsu pushed me back and walked away. I can tell that he'll be back for more. He's not gonna stop until he gets an answer. If I play my cards right, I'll be able to save them all from this fucked up world.**

 **My world...**


	30. Chapter 26: The Vanishing Truth

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Last time...**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **'Natsu has been looking for Zeref non stop after what happened. He looked for him high and low. He tried the company Zeref owned but the people who worked there said that Zeref never..ever worked there...in his entire life. These people must be playing a joke. He's a billionaire. How can people not know him?' Says Zera.**_

 _ **At that sentence, Lady Porlyuska looked away. She knew something that others didn't.**_

 _ **'Natsu even went to Alvarez resort but the weirdest was yet to come. When Natsu got there, the resort was a total mess. Like, a haunted house. Everything was wrecked. It felt like the resort hasn't been touched by humans in hundreds of years. No employee was left on the island. It was very mysterious. Natsu doesn't know what's happening. Here's the crazy part, Alvarez Island...doesn't even exist on the map. Look at this'**_

 _ **Zera tried typing in the resort name but the internet had ZERO results. 'It's like the island never existed. It's nowhere online. Did someone take it down?'**_

 _ **Mavis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this some kind of joke?**_

 _ **'After further investigation, Nothing came up. It's weird. It's like nobody remembered who Zeref is at all. I had to see it for myself, Mavis. At school, everyone acts as though nothin is wrong. Nobody is talking shit about you since today. I tried testing them like asking questions about you...and do you know what people said?**_

 _ **It was either you dropped out of school...**_

 _ **You caught a disease...**_

 _ **Moved to a new school...**_

 _ **Or just left without notice...'**_

 _ **'I don't understand. Is this a joke? Because it is not hilarious at all.' Lady Porlyuska said. Her observation went serious.**_

 _ **'Does...does Lucy know about this?' Mavis questioned.**_

 _ **'I think so but she doesn't believe me...or Natsu..She thinks that people had gotten over the drama and moved on...' Zera rubbed her bottom chin.**_

 _ **That night...**_

 _ **"Strange...how is this possible?" Mavis sat on her bed and rubbed her temple. Everything was getting crazy...or was she the one going crazy? She wished she knew answer.**_

 _ **All of a sudden, the room temperature dropped. Coldness filled the air. Mavis didn't even turn on the air conditioner. "Where is this cold coming from?" She noticed the window was covered with frost. Is it winter time already? Then the lights went off. Must be a black out but looking outside, the other houses had their lights on so it couldn't have been that. She tried standing up to look for a flashlight.**_

 _ **"Maybe...Lucy forgot to pay the Electric bill?" She thought.**_

 _ **A gust of cold air blew right behind her. Goosebumps formed on her skin. The hair behind the back of her head was standing.**_

 **"** ** _Hu-" Her mouth was covered shut. She shivered at the coldness of the hand that covered her._**

 ** _"Mavis..."_**

 **"** ** _Aghwjfhvksfjfjdjvjcjgkdgj!" Mavis screamed under the cold cover._**

 _ **Invel was here...**_

 _ **aaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

 **Now...**

 **Mavis thrashed around. 'No...no...no...' She started crying. The last traumatic experience in her triggered her crazy state of mind. Mavis tried her best to scratch Invel to death with her nails. She was hoping that maybe she might even hit his eyes till his eye socket get ripped apart.**

 **"Do not...fight me..." Says Invel in an irritated tone. Mavis stepped on his toe, hard. Invel back away, giving Mavis enough time to scream.**

 **"Lucy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran towards the door. When she got there, the door knob wouldn't open. It was covered by a thick blanket of ice.**

 **"No...please...help! Zera! Lucy!" Mavis tried pulling on the handle. Her screaming was indeed heard. On the other side of the door, Lucy and Zera were trying to kick the door down.**

 **"Mavis! We're here!" Yelled Lucy. She kept turning the knob but the ice was blocking the locks from opening. Meanwhile, Zera was using her body force to slam against the door hoping t would break.**

 **"Please..get me ou-" Mavis was shut off yet again by the same cold hands.**

 **"Be a good girl and behave will you..." Invel hissed. Mavis constantly thrashed in his tight back hug. Invel made sure to grip her clothes to keep her in place. But as Mavis kept on moving, parts of her clothes were teared. Invel did the only thing he could do to subdue her at the moment. He rose Mavis off the ground and flung her to the bed where he instantly got on top of her.**

 **"No...not again...h..help!" Mavis was having a panic attack.**

 **"Just shut up already!" Invel yelled.**

 **bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

 **Time skip**

 **Normal POV**

 **Another 6 months passed...**

 **A year had passed since my voluntary isolation. I did not receive any news from Natsu about the outside world. After our petty little argument, he had stopped coming into the prison. I was glad that he did but deep down, I was saddened that he gave up. I was tempted to ask him about Mavis but I knew that if I did that, hearing the aftermath of my action will only make me want to hurt myself even more and isolate myself from everything. At least I'll be able to live with the fact that what I did may be wrong but it was the only thing that could prevent her from dying...twice. My rash actions is something Natsu does not want to see. I'm beginning to warm up to the inmates. Life of a criminal isn't too bad as long as you end up with the right people. My inmates are good but the facility in this prison, isn't.**

 **Fights are always on going in any time of the day.**

 **Cafeteria food taste like horse shit**

 **The officers here are total assholes**

 **The warden is no better. He abuses his power and us, inmates.**

 **Torture chambers are ready in case someone misbehaves**

 **And worst is that, no medical treatment later on.**

 **I lived with the system. Getting To know the rules and regulations gives you passes to the fuck up things happening in here. And if I do get involved, I do what I always do and that go with the flow. Any form of torture they give me, I humbly welcome it. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm immortal...I'll heal but it's not enough to cover up for my sin. A sin that I can never atone for.**

 **"Zeref, you're doing that weird staring expression again..." My roommate, Eric, better known for his nickname, COBRA, told me. I looked to the side and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I know what you're thinking..." He smirked. This guy is known for reading a person like a book and figuring out what happens next. It's almost like mind-reading but his, is a skill. But he's no supernatural. No one can suspect that I'm not human.**

 **"...don't mention it..." I rolled my eyes before staring back at the window with closed bars.**

 **"...oh...I thought I could play with you a little more since this will be our last day as roommates..." He sighed. Cobra is gonna be released today. That means, I'll have the whole cell to myself.**

 **"It's a good thing you're leaving. I don't have to hear you and your mind reading Mumbai jumbo..." I muttered out. Cobra just laughed it off.**

 **"I find it hilarious how you still act tough. You wanna be alone forever but in reality..."**

 **"Don't...finish that line..." I glared his way.**

 **"What? I'm gonna be released anyways. Might as well make you mad for the last time..." He laughed again. "...isn't that right, Loner boy?" Is he trying to get killed? I rolled my eyes. "...Zeref...enjoy your loneliness, my friend. If that's even what you want..." He just had to add it. Instead of fighting Cobra, I let it go. He's not worth my time. Right after our conversation, the guard had come to pick up Cobra.**

 **"See you in the free world, Zeref..." He did a mock salute before leaving the cell. It felt different. I was finally alone in my very own cell. Finally some peace and quiet. Enjoying it while it lasts because I'm either gonna be relocated or get a new roommate.**

 **The first three hours with no Cobra in the cell felt like I was indeed stranded in the middle of nowhere. The other inmate's shouts and clinking of bars are like the sound of the unknown jungle. I wanted to drown in the silence but at the same time, I wanted to get out of it. I'm now isolated but why am I yearning for another person's voice? It hasn't been a full day yet I'm already complaining about being alone. What is happening to me? I thought I wanted this. No...I know I wanted this. So why am I complaining?**

 **ccccccccccccccc**

 **1 month later...**

 **Looks like my peace and quiet didn't last long. That night, I was reassigned to a different cell. Here I am now sharing a cell with this bluenette with a weird red tattoo on his right eye. We didn't get along at first but as we continue to communicate, we finally got to settle our differences. One month is all it took for me to receive the notification that my puppets are no longer in tact in this world. How you may ask? Well ask my new roommate, Jellal Fernandes.**

 **"She was just...my everything and knowing she's lost...crushed me, Zeref..." That's what Jellal kept saying. He has no idea the kind of twisted fate I had made on his lover.**

 **"Erza, If you can hear me, I'm sorry..." This is one of his nightly prayers. Every night, I hear him muttering the same apologies over and over again. He has no idea that the true killer of his lover is sharing a cell with him. Obviously, I cannot tell Jellal that it's my fault. Long story short, he was on a date with Erza when she disappeared without a trace. I feel disappointed on how the world would just assume that her killer would be Jellal without any solid evidence. I comfort Jellal at time but this is one of those nights where I mind my own business even if it was my fault.**

 **Another incident occurred with a man and a woman rushing into the police station. I was on lunch when I heard them reporting the their missing friend or student.**

 **"Please..you have to find him..." The woman which I assume is the mother maybe? Complained at the front desk.**

 **"Please, I beg you...find my brother, Gray." Says the white haired man.**

 **"Mrs. Ul, I assure you that we will find your child." Says the officer. They can try but they'll never find him.**

 **"..bring him back safely..." The brother muttered.**

 **"Lyon, it's gonna be okay. We will find him." Says Ul.**

 **Not a day later, that Lyon guy came storming into the police station demanding to triple the search party. It seems his romantic interest, Juvia had disappeared as well. News broke out of the disappearance of the selected students. Juvia was last seen walking under the rain in the park by some bystanders and after that, disappeared leaving only her pink umbrella floating by the pond.**

 **As the passing weeks go by, news of another person missing was broadcasted. Gajeel Redfox was reported missing by Levy McGarden. Apparently, Gajeel didn't come to school for three weeks straight. The victim vanished without a trace of evidence of the killer.**

 **I frowned when looking at the face of Miss Levy. She was heartbroken. At one time, Lucy came to the station to comfort her. She didn't see me though, I'm good at not being seen. This is what I warned Natsu about. This will not only affect him but also the people around him.**

 **The people of Magnolia are quivering in fear. Parents don't let their children play outside pass 6:00 PM for fear that whoever is abducting these people is still out there waiting to see whose its next victim. I never wanted it to end this way.**

 **Another report of a missing person was made. Flyers and posters of this child was everywhere. There was even one in the cafeteria. I read the name of the child.**

 **"Lost: Wendy Marvel..." I know who she is and why she disappeared. It was all an act in the beginning. "Last seen with the friend of the victim, Cheria Blendi, at the mall before disappearing in the girl's comfort room." It read.**

 **ddddddddddddddd**

 **"Don't you find it strange?" Says Jellal. He was packing for his departure. Because of the many missing persons, the police released Jellal from his time in Juvie. This was enough evidence that he had nothing to do with Erza's disappearance. And so here I am again, alone in the cell. I wonder who my next room mate is going to be?**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"The Magnolia Silent killer..." I looked at him gesturing to continue. " I just noticed...how the people who are disappearing...are all linked to Erza's friends."**

 **"You don't say..."**

 **"Zeref...are you not scared that maybe..just maybe your brother, Natsu might be next on the hit list?" He looked me dead in the eye. "Look at the pattern. First Erza, then Gray, then Juvia...Gajeel, now Wendy...these five are all Natsu's circle of friends. Isn't that a big warning sign that Natsu is next? If not, maybe Lucy...or her little sister, Mavis?" The way Jellal analyzed the situation, I didn't give a damn at the moment.**

 **"You have nothing to worry about. Natsu is tough. He can protect them." I said like it was no big deal.**

 **"Zeref, you act like this is nothing to you." He has no idea how big of an impact this is to me. "Don't you care about you brother?"**

 **"I do...very much. I love him till I die." Family always comes first. "But I know Natsu. He can handle this. Believe in him...because I do." Even when situations like this is getting fucked up. I know he can handle it.**

 **"Okay...well, this is goodbye." I stood up and stretched my hand for a handshake. Jellal didn't take it. Instead, he gave me a brotherly hug followed by a pat on the back.**

 **"...I don't know you too much but if you believe...then I should too..." He whispered before pulling away. "Good luck,bro."**

 **"You too, freeman." The police officer finally came and unlocked the cell.**

 **"See ya in the outside world, Zeref!" He shouted one last time.**

 **A freeman. That sounds tempting but I'm not gonna give into the thought. Prison is where a criminal like me is supposed to be.**

 **eeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Night time...**

 **9:00 PM prison time. The officers are just about ready to shut off the lights. Everyone was going back to their cells. I was already in my cell, never bothered to go outside and taste sunlight. My mind was consumed mostly by memories of Mavis. I bit my bottom lip. Images of her smiling face took over my mind.**

 **Her eyes glowed green like the fireflies back at the resort.**

 **That smile ...as simple as it looks... Makes my heart beat knowing that I am the only one who can make her smile the brightest.**

 **Those luscious lips. How I want to taste them one more time.**

 **Her scent was intoxicating. A drug that I repeatedly breathe in. Her scent is nothing like I would imagine.**

 **Her personality and attitude are something. I never knew someone like her could change me. She made me feel things that I've never felt before.**

 **Mavis was just perfect.**

 **Then My mind went green. These sweet thoughts turned lemon just thinking about the sexual things we have done in the past. I remember how we first met. That little innocent impression while wearing that G-String got me interested. How her feistiness always turns into a challenge. Her moans from my touches. How she looked beautiful without her clothing. Her innocence is a turn-on.**

 **But then,**

 **These were exchanged with demonic thoughts. Her moans of pleasure turned into moans of pain as I relieved the moment where everything went down hill. The blood spilled everywhere from the first time I made love to her. And to this world where I raped her till she was broken.**

 **The sound of the metal bars being clanked woke me up from that hellish nightmare. Good thing it did, I didn't wanna go thought it again.**

 **"Dragneel...you have a visitor..."**

 **"What?" Now who could be visiting me pass visiting hours? My stomach twisted in knots expecting that maybe it was Mavis. I became nervous of the situation.**

 **When I got to the visiting lounge, My happy feeling went away realizing that it was only Natsu. I was annoyed and at the same time happy that he's come to visit me after so long.**

 **"Natsu..." He turned to me with a cold glare. That's not something I see everyday. Wonder what happened to him.**

 **"Sit..." He demanded. This is a new side of Natsu. I didn't hesitate. He is here for something and I want to know.**

 **Looking around, there were no officers stationed around to guard us. They never step away from this duty. This was to prevent inmates from forming plans for a prison break.**

 **"Don't worry...I bribed them to give us alone time..." Natsu told me.**

 **"What?"**

 **"They trust you, you know." The officers?**

 **"I didn't refund the money to bail you. The warren told me that you can leave any time you want. He was amazed that even when I paid a huge amount of bailing cash, you still didn't leave this place." I stayed silent.**

 **"Is that all you came here for? To remind me that I'm free?"**

 **"No. I came here for something else..." He pulled out a photo from his pocket. On the picture was him and his childhood friend.**

 **"It's about Lisanna..."**

 **"What about her?" I know where this was going.**

 **"What did you do...to Lisanna?" Natsu's voice went dead serious. "She vanished into thin air..." What?**

 **"...right on the spot where I stood. Just before she disappeared, she confessed that it was all your fault. So tell me the truth Zeref..."**

 **If it was just about a normal conversation, I could explain but that wench had to ruin it all. "...she could have at least vanished in private like the others..." I said.**

 **"So it was you..." Damn it. Me and my big mouth. I saw the look on Natsu's eyes. It held the eyes of a person who went to sadness, pain, heartbreak...and now was seeking desperation.**

 **"How is it that in the outside world, nobody knows who you are... yet here, everybody knows you're a criminal." I can tell that Natsu wasn't gonna keep this facade any longer. A tear slid down his eye. Should I tell him the truth and risk my safety?**

 **"Zeref...what are you?"**


	31. Chapter 27: Dreams Do Come True

**Autor's Note:**

 **please keep in mind the answers of the truth because things are gonna get a little messy in this chapter. Just know that magic is everywhere but mortals can't harness it.**

 **Normal POV**

 **There was silence in the room. Natsu and Zeref continued in with their staring competition. The only sound you could hear in the empty visiting lounge was the sound of the clock ticking in the wall. Their eye contact never faded. Minutes had passed and neither of the two dared to blink.**

 **"There's no turning back Zeref. I know what I saw..." Natsu relieved that memory of Lisanna vanishing right in front of his eyes.**

 **'Ask Zeref...' Lisanna whispered as he figure disappears into dust.**

 **"...and if what Lisanna says is true, then you're the very core problem of all of this..." Natsu put away his childhood photo of Lisanna. "Zeref, I need you to be honest...one last time..."**

 **"And if I don't?" He taunted.**

 **"...then enjoy your life old...alone...and done for...with no one to love...and to love you back..." Natsu's words plucked a nerve in Zeref's mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. No matter how much he tries to deny it, deep down he wanted to see Mavis and feel her in his arms again. But Zeref was too stubborn to admit it. To him, his sin is too big and cannot be atone for.**

 **"Hit a nerve did I?" Natsu smirked. Zeref inhaled and exhaled deeply. Silence enveloped the area one more time. Natsu waited for Zeref's reply. He watched his brother in deep meditation. Natsu believes that Zeref is battling his inner demons. After a long five minutes of patience, Zeref finally opened his eyes. Natsu was startled when he saw the change of eye color in Zeref's eyes. It wasn't those regular black orbs anymore, instead they were replaced by crimson red ones. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat. He did not see Zeref wear any contact lens in the last minutes.**

 **"How did you-"**

 **"Do you really wanna know?" He asked the question. Zeref's tone was dead serious.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Then...wait here..." Zeref stood up form his spot and walked away.**

 **"Wait..where the hell are you going?!" Natsu stood up from his seat.**

 **"Getting something..." Zeref walked back to his cell accompanied by some guard. He rummaged under his bed for something until his hands grasped the hard cover of a book.**

 **"A book?" Asked the guard.**

 **"You didn't think I spent the last 12 months sitting there doing nothing did you?" Zeref said in an uninterested tone. The guard just raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I'm gonna need to review that book." He said.**

 **"Go ahead if you want. It's totally innocent..."**

 **The guard grabbed hold of the book and flipped through the pages scanning every page for any signs of instructions like a prison break plan of a hidden key. He raised his eyebrow yet again as he stared at Zeref.**

 **"What kind of jumbo jumbo is this?"**

 **"I write stories. Mostly fiction..." The guard huffed and gave the book back. The two walked back to the visiting lounge where Natsu was ready to head home.**

 **"Heh...and here I thought that you were gonna lock yourself in the cell and never come I till I leave, again."**

 **"This book is the key to all of your questions..." The two sat down again. Natsu wasn't able to see the book of cover nor was able to read the first chapters of its contents.**

 **"What is that?" He questioned while Zeref flipped through the pages till he stopped at the 'D' section. He held up his pointy finger as a sign of silence.**

 **"Before I tell you..." Zeref put his hand over the page where there was a logo of the Alvarez resort was. "Mari...freeze..." At Zeref's command, Natsu was startled at the sudden warp of their surroundings.**

 **"What the-" Natsu looked around and noticed that the clock on the wall stopped ticking. Zeref pulled away his hand.**

 **"What did you do?"**

 **"I did no such thing but commanded Dimaria to freeze time." Zeref said casually.**

 **"Dimaria?..." At the mention of the name, Natsu felt something stir in his mind. Some kind of blurry memory.**

 **"Yes. Better known as the God of Time, Dimaria Chronos Yesta..." As Zeref kept on babbling, Natsu slammed both of his hands on the table.**

 **"What the fuck are you playing at here Zeref?! Stop playing games! I demand answers now!" Natsu was huffing. He looked to the side to see the guard freeze at the entrance of the inmate's cell hallway. Did Zeref actually freeze time?**

 **"You wanted answers. So here's one of them. If you want the full truth then sit down." Zeref's voice was dark and demanding. "I'm only freezing time so that no mortal can hear us in this sphere." Zeref made a brief explanation.**

 **"Mortal?"**

 **"If you're piecing the puzzle pieces together, then You know exactly which direction this conversation is heading..." Zeref said to Natsu expectingly.**

 **"Then you..."**

 **"Yes. I am no mortal...to be precise, I am a God." Zeref was upfront with his answer. No jokes nor pranks here. Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

 **He started chuckling for about a minute the proceed to laugh like this was just some prank. "Do you...do you really expect me to believe that Zeref? Hahaha!" He kept on laughing to the point that tears were spilling from his eyes.**

 **"Must I remind you of how time just stopped around you. Or the fact that Lisanna vanished into nothingness right in front of you?" Just as Zeref says those points, Natsu swallowed his laughter and choked. "...and after everything I've done, the effort I'm pulling off to explain to you...you treat it as a joke, Natsu..." Zeref was irritated by his lack of understanding.**

 **Natsu suddenly slammed his fists unto the table making a cracking sound. "I've been through some shitty times, Zeref! I found out my brother raped my girlfriend's younger sister... Got exiled from society from your foolish actions... Found out that nobody knows you like you were never meant to exist from this world...the Alvarez island never existed in the map... My girlfriend broke up with me...hates me... Despises me... Wants me to go to hell... And worst of all, get blamed for everything...that isn't my fault..." Natsu bit his bottom lip. "DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT? I don't want to be made a fool of again!"**

 **Zeref noticed water droplets on the table. His cold demeanor turned soft as the sight of Natsu crying caught his eyes. "It hurts...I've never...felt so alone...But you know what I did? I didn't care. I tried to hide the fact that almost everyone hates me. I sucked it up...I shoved my pride and tell people that I'm okay. No matter how much I wanna strangle you to death, I can't...you know why? Because you're my brother...and I love you. This...this isn't you. You would never do all of that things without a reason. I know you Zeref and I believe you wouldn't just do what you did to Mavis out of lust...so please, tell me the truth..." Natsu let out. The confession was heartbreaking to Zeref. While he was busy torturing himself, he never realized the amount of pain his actions made an impact on Natsu.**

 **"I...I'm sorry...I'm very sorry Natsu...I never knew...I caused you this much...can you ever forgive me?" Zeref stretched out his hands to cup Natsu's but he pulled away before Zeref could touch him. Natsu swallowed his sadness and wiped away the tears.**

 **"No...I will not...shed anymore tears...at this point...I came here to talk...not to have a lovely family reunion..." Zeref was saddened that in just minutes, Natsu closed off his heart. He blames himself for this.**

 **"Okay..." Zeref retracted his arms. Natsu sat back down and crossed his arms.**

 **"Talk..." He demanded. Zeref played with the pages of the book for a moment before looking up at Natsu.**

 **"What I told you just moments ago is all true. I am no human...but a God. I don't want you to talk...just listen to me. There will be scenes where you will think that it makes no sense. Questions will be for later."**

 **"Okay..." Natsu nodded. Might as well hear Zeref's lame excuse for a reason.**

 **"...I've lived ever since the creation of man. I've seen the world change time over time but never made any attempt to make contact with the human realm. Magic is abundant on earth. Humans can't grasp it but magic can be used in many ways...like dreams."**

 **"Dreams?"**

 **"Yes. There is a God who controls people's dreams. When you go to sleep, the Dream God has already split apart your soul and your body. While your body sleeps, the soul wanders through the spirit world. All of the dreams people have are located in one random playground where your imagination takes place. The events and the people you are with in the dream are the souls of other people located around the world." Natsu can hardly believe in what Zeref was saying.**

 **"Let us take for example flying. Have you ever had a dream where you were flying then all of a sudden, you fell. When you wake up, you felt as though the dream was real and that you actually did fell from the sky. Not many people know that it actually happened." Natsu recalled memories of dreams that felt real but just shrugged it off.**

 **"A rule to keep in mind. When a person's soul drifts away from his/her sphere of dreams, and falls into the land or realm of a certain God, they cannot wake up. The God controls whether to send them back or play around. The only way out to finish the dream..or nightmare...and the other...is to die." This was ridiculous. Natsu wanted to believe in Zeref's words. He knows it's gibberish but he had this gut feeling that it was real.**

 **"Wait...What does this have to do with Mavis?" Zeref sighed. He tried to relive the painful memory.**

 **"I don't know what happened to Mavis...and how she got into my world."**

 **"Your world?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Alvarez Empire. The empire of everlasting pleasure which I, the God of Sex, rule over." Zeref had to make sure to include every detail for Natsu to fully understand no matter how cringey it sounded.**

 **"The Empire of everlasting pleasure is it? So that means..."**

 **"Yes. Mavis couldn't escape my world. At that time, it was Alvarez Empire's festival. Every 100 years, I am to pick a female to be my sex toy bride. She would rule beside me and pleasure me non stop until she grows old and dies."**

 **"That's sick..." Natsu glared.**

 **"To you, it is but to me...it's tradition. Everyone...man or woman who joined the festival are people from Earth, who have strong sexual fantasies and would like to express their lusts through their dreams. It seems Mavis was caught in the festivities. Rules are rules...every woman in the land is to attend and become a bachelorette for the crown. Willing or forced. Actually, Mavis is the only one who was forced. She tried everything in her power to escape my world...resistance is futile. I was interested in her rejection. Women went through trials and eliminations and in the end, Mavis was placed first due to her PURE INNOCENCE." Natsu shivered at Zeref's words. "I am only to choose a bride who is a VIRGIN. Her blood gives me power..." Zeref's choice of words sounded disgusting in Natsu's point of view.**

 **Natsu feels something stir in his mind. Flashes of blood and fire was projected in his brain. Was it a memory?**

 **"I was so close...to claiming what was mine..."**

 **"And by claim...you mean RAPE..." Natsu glared.**

 **"Yeah...rape. Anyways, I was this close to obtaining Mavis' virginity when you and your groupies stormed the castle..." Natsu's eyes was wide open. "You, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza and your trusty cats Happy, Charles, and Lily; formed the FairyTail guild. A guild that helps those poor wandering souls from the realms of evil doers like me."**

 **"Wait...that's stupid. How am I in your realm? I don't remember dreaming about any of those. You said so yourself that anyone who is anyone there are real people on Earth." Then Natsu rubbed his bottom chin. "Then again, there is a chance that I forgot about it..." When a person wakes up from a dream, they tend to forget about it and move on with their lives.**

 **"Also, I find this hard to believe that you're immortal. I mean it doesn't make any sense. I remember living for about 18 years or so with you, Mom and Dad. There's no way that you would be immortal. If you're old like...billions of years old, how come I experienced my childhood growing up with you huh?!" Natsu started threonine s mini tantrum.**

 **"I mean...I saw our photo albums. Mom and Dad were with us. You were only a kid that time. We experienced puberty together...how are you immortal?" Natsu leaned closer trying to find any signs of lies in Zeref's crimson red eyes. "Unless you're adopted...but still it won't make sense..." Natsu was busy trying to piece the right pieces together.**

 **Zeref let out s big sigh. "This is why I told you to ask questions after I'm done talking..." Natsu only stayed silent. "...what happened next...changed my life for the worst." Natsu can sense how Zeref's tone changed into fear. He swallowed the lump in his throat.**

 **"Furious...that you and your friends interfered, I had no mercy to spare. I killed you all on the spot. Searched for Mavis and eventually got what I wanted." Natsu's body went pale. The very thought of Zeref killing him shocked Natsu. The person who he cared the most...could actually kill him in any second without a second thought. Natsu was trembling but he was not gonna show it. He needed to know everything...now. He gestured for Zeref to continue.**

 **"I thought I had it all. My rage blinded me. I overdid it with Mavis...lashes was able to leave my realm...the intimacy was too extreme...that I ended up killing her." Zeref had his eyes covered by his bangs.**

 **He could still recall how he broke her the first time. Her sweet cherry popped. The sound of it bursting was sweet music to his ears. A sweat dropped along Natsu's face. This was fucked up. "I grew even more furious than before...that...that I started killing everyone in sight. My followers...the dreaming humans souls... I even burned my kingdom down... And lastly, killed my right hand man and at the same time my best friend, Invel." Did not see that coming that Invel was in cahoots with Zeref. Natsu thought about it properly and came to a realization. No wonder Invel keeps addressing Zeres as 'Your Highness'.**

 **"This...this is too much. I can't...can't handle that..." Natsu admitted. Finding out the truth and Zeref dropping it on him like a bomb shell was pretty heavy.**

 **"And there is one more thing I have yet to tell you..." Natsu motions for him to spit it out. Zeref had a calm and relaxed position whilst Natsu was stiff and rigid. "We, Gods and Goddesses follow one particular rule. It is forbidden for us to tell any mortal of these secrets. The cost of spilling one mere secret is a grave sacrifice. If any commits the act of treason, then we will be stripped from our title and power then banished from this world to another. Call it a special hell for misbehaving Gods. A God can never escape the burning punishment of our superior, GOD ANKHSERAM."**

 **Natsu can clearly see from Zeref's tone and expression that this Superior God is no joke. "I...If that's the case...then why are you telling this? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be disappearing as well?" Zeref let out the 'are-you-serious' face. "Not that...I want you to disappear...I'm just curious. You're telling me...a mortal...this massive secret. Are you not afraid of the punishment you will receive?!"**

 **Zeref never replied. He just sat there staring intently at Natsu as if he was expecting him to figure out the reason.**

 **"Zeref?" He still hasn't moved. Natsu thought about it properly. He reviewed everything that Zeref said...until one thought crossed his mind. He was sweating from the revelation. Natsu hopes that the next words he was about to say was not true.**

 **"I'm...not...human?"**

 **He didn't want to believe it. Natsu hoped Zeref wouldn't nod but he did. "You once lived the life of a God of fire along with me. Your friends were nothing more but puppets you created to join your guild. In short, they were only your creations...a guild cant the called a guild without members...and since no one wanted to join your groupie, you improvised. Only one person in the gang was real...and that was Lucy. You have yet...to meet her in the real world. It was fate that lead you to find her in reality." Zeref briefly explained. Zeref closed the book he had previously opened and showed Natsu the very cover of it. "You are a demon...from the book of Zeref." The big black capital letters visible on the cover page says it all. "You'r real name is E.N.D...Etherious Natsu Dragneel."**

 **"I don't understand. Look, I can understand this...all of this...you have explained to me.**

 **I can understand who I am...Where I'm from...Who you are...How it happened...And what happened**

 **...but...but...**

 **What I don't understand is What I am doing here...on Earth when I'm supposed to be dead...and how this is connected to my friends disappearing? Zeref..l...I...I'm having a hard time accepting this..." Natsu was slightly freaking out. This was one tricky spider web to decode.**

 **"I was punished for my crime. ANKHSERAM exiled me to Earth. I had a mission to fulfill to get me back on track. While I roam this mortal infested territory, I added a little color for liveliness. You could say that I was feeling a little alone. My exile made me reflect on my crime. I missed you and regretted killing you...my only brother. So I brought you back to life." Zeref said it as if he needed to get this feeling off his chest.**

 **"The worst is yet to come. I implanted fake memories into your brain. Those memories you mentioned earlier of Mother and Father...including the times we spent together as kids were never real.**

 **Not only that, I had to make it FEEL REAL. So reincarnated your friends as well. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy were living...breathing...walking puppets whose only purpose is to satisfy your memories. The first time they arrived, I already implanted a memory warping magic that allows the people around them to remember fake memories of these puppets. Like:**

 **How Erza is the school president**

 **Gray and Juvia being the odd couple**

 **Gajeel being Levy's romantic interest.**

 **Wendy being your acting little sister type.**

 **And Lisanna, being your childhood best friend."**

 **Natsu's body was shaking. "My life...has been a lie?"**

 **"It amazed me how puppets like themselves could feel human. They literally feel like humans. How they interact with people and show emotions. Your friends very wanted to stay human forever but...they know their place. They all served their purpose...and as much as it pains them to leave the people they made bonds with..."**

 **Immediately, Natsu's mind flashed memories of Jellal, Ul, Lyon, Cheria, Levy and Lucy. "...they can not go against their nature as puppets. Their last day on Earth was to spend one last time with their loved ones before disappearing..."**

 **Natsu grabbed Zeref's collar pulling him close to his face. "Stop..."**

 **"Everyone is slowly forgetting who they are. They will live their lives normally before they met the puppets."**

 **"Shut up..." Natsu gripped Zeref's collar tightly.**

 **"I can bring them back if you wish...but knowing the truth, you will now act differently towards the puppets..."**

 **"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu did not hesitate to sucker punch Zeref again. On cue, Fire bursted from his hand. The flames didn't burn him though but he stepped back startled at the sight.**

 **"It seems you have unlocked your fire magic...again..." Zeref stood up and rubbed his swollen cheek. Natsu wiggled his hands until the fire died down leaving only steam from his fingers.**

 **"How could you...play with everyone's emotions and feelings?!" He screamed. Natsu flipped the table leaving no boundary between them. His rage sparked the flames again but this time, both hands were rising in a fiery inferno. This served as advantage. Natsu didn't care about the flames at the moment, he just wanted to beat up his brother.**

 **"You're not supposed play around with everyone's feelings!" Punch after punch, Natsu kept on thing Zeref to which he kept on dodging.**

 **"It's your fault! Your fault why everyone is sad!"**

 **Flashes of Jellal crying for Erza...**

 **Ul feeling sad from loosing a student with Lyong and Ultear feeling incomplete without Gray...**

 **Another is Lyon feeling down without Juvia...**

 **Levy missing Gajeel...**

 **And Cheria feeling lonely after losing Wendy...**

 **"Right now I don't care about my life...I care about my friends! You should have left me to die than drag innocent people into your sick twisted world, brother!" Natsu delivered a kick to Zeref's gut. He took it like a man and didn't fight back.**

 **"Don't worry...once the spell wears off, they'll never remember them ever again. They'll stop mourning and won't feel sad as you explained..." Zeref's voice was muffled.**

 **"I don't care! You did what you did and I can't forgive you for that!"**

 **"So you don't care that you were in a relationship with Lucy?! Put in mind, if it wasn't for me...you would have never met her in the first place!" The last punch Natsu threw didn't connect with Zeref's face. It stopped only a centimeter away. Natsu was breaking heavily. His flames died down. He stumbled back and sat down on the floor clutching his head.**

 **For once, Zeref's mind tricks did have a benefit. As selfish as it sounds, he was half thankful and half angry at his brother's actions. Zeref kneeled down on one knee and touched Natsu's arm.**

 **"Look...they'll be fine. None of them will remember any of your friends. Just like how the world doesn't recall me. Within these prison walls, I am a remembered criminal...but out there, It's like I never existed. And with me not existing...Mavis can start over...without the incident glued to everyone's minds." Natsu was silent.**

 **"I know my actions make no sense to you but you should know, I do the right things for the wrong reasons...and at the same time do the wrong things for the right reasons. I can bring back your friends...but I doubt you'll want me to do that easily. How you act towards them...is different from then...and now."**

 **Natsu was speechless. What can he say to better this situation? He was so confused...the truth hit him both in the feels and the physical aspects. He...he doesn't know what to do at this point.**

 **"Natsu...go home. You're confused..." Zeref stood up and walked towards the book. Just before he entered the hallways back to his cell, Natsu grabbed hold of his arms.**

 **"Where do you think you are going?!"**

 **"To bed...it's late...you should get some sleep. You need it..." But Natsu was too stubborn.**

 **"Oh no you are not...you're gonna stay here and finish what you started. Besides...I wasn't able to hear all about this MISSION that ANKHSERAM wanted you to fulfill..." At the mention of that part, Zeref twisted his arm so that he could escape Natsu's grasp.**

 **"That...is for me to know only..."**

 **"Why won't you tell me?!" Natsu screamed.**

 **"You asked why you're friends are disappearing! There's your answer! Now leave me alone!" The two were now shouting at each other.**

 **"...yeah...and I'm expecting to know the full story...like why you raped Mavis!"**

 **"Leave Natsu...or so help me, I will cast a spell on you where you can never..lever reach me from this prison. A strong force will keep you away if you don't drop the topic right now..." Zeref threatened.**

 **"Hey..I've got an idea...why don't you...kill me off like last time? That way, your secret is secured." Natsu mocked. Zeref bit his bottom lip.**

 **"Because I love you too much to hurt you, not once did I return your blows and kicks. I never want to hurt you again." Zeref answered truthfully.**

 **"You think I'm not gonna tell Lucy and Mavis about this? Well you're wrong..." Natsu retaliated.**

 **"No..you're wrong. Considering the fact that Lucy doesn't even want to see you plus whatever condition Mavis is in, they'll never believe you. Lucy will think that you're going crazy..." Zeref was confident on that note.**

 **"That doesn't stop me from keeping on trying..." Natsu stated.**

 **"Natsu...leave...and never...ask me that question again..." Natsu didn't listen. He stepped closer to Zeref. He didn't like how Natsu was disobeying him. "Leave now Natsu...or else..."**

 **"But Zeref...I have to know if...if what he-"**

 **"Leave!" Zeref did a weird hand sign. An invisible force strong enough to blow away Natsu till he was standing just right outside of the Prison parking lot. Natsu tried to get up and ran back but the invisible field prevented him. Zeref wasn't kidding when he wanted Natsu to leave him alone. Natsu kept on banging the sphere then tried conjuring his flames to break it...nothing worked.**

 **"I..I have to tell them the truth..." Natsu got want he wanted to hear...well half of it. Now he needed to put the pieces together.**

 **Right before he was about to leave, time resumed again. The cars were passing showed that everything was back to normal. He took on last look at the prison and whispered... "...you and I know that you don't want to be alone..."**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Back in his cell, Zeref continued on writing for a new chapter of the book of E.N.D., "sorry Natsu but...There are some things that you can't know." Deep down, he wanted Mavis to know first of the truth of his actions. The only problem here was that he was scared to see her again.**

 **Scared of getting hurt...**

 **Seeing Mavis hurt...**

 **Getting rejected...**

 **Mavis fearing him...**

 **And worst of all,**

 **Mavis not loving him anymore.**


	32. Chapter 28: The Mission

**Another 6 months has passed...**

 **Normal POV**

 **It was now a year and a half. These past six months were challenging. Natsu made a lot of attempts to get through the invisible forcefield. Every night he would make it a daily practice to break the field with his fire magic. It might not budge but he was slowly learning how to use his power. He made countless attempts trying to outsmart the curse put on him including going through the back door, getting inside prison cars, even did a crazy move like digging a tunnel underground ...yet still, the forcefield could sense his every move everywhere. Zeref just watched his brother tire himself. Eventually After a month, Natsu gave up. Zeref was now left with peace and quiet.**

 **Somehow, he regretted not telling Natsu everything. The truth was eating him alive. He felt trapped. And some of the guards think that he was going crazy. Every night, he yearned to see Mavis again. He may have fulfilled his 'mission' but that's not enough to make him feel at ease. It was okay at first but considering the time Mavis and him were apart, his concern came back. What if it wasn't enough? Zeref asks himself this question all the time. The confrontation with Natsu somewhat lowered his guard down. Before, Zeref wanted no more than to live alone and isolated. But as the passing months go by, he started feeling lonely. He wasn't too close with the other inmates, only the ones he had close relations with like Cobra and Jellal. The rest were nothing like them. Now, the extreme isolation made him open his eyes that needed to be free again. He needed to see...no...he WANTED to see Mavis again.**

 **Natsu did say that he was free to go whenever he wanted. Saying to himself that 'JUST WALK OUT' was easy to think of. It was easy to say but his actions spoke louder than words. Zeref didn't have the will yet to go out. It's not that he CAN'T...he just WON'T. For one reason...Fear. He fears that everything is too late. His time with them is over. He fears that since Natsu stopped coming back, there was nothing left for him. He fears that when he gets out of these walls, Natsu won't be there for him. No one to come home to...no one to love. Just that thought made him scared to face Mavis. He was scared that Mavis will never look at him the same way. Why should she? After what he did.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The sound of whips connecting with flesh were heard. "Agh!" Invel screamed in agony as his tormentor continued on whipping his back even when he didn't do anything wrong. He fell to his knees. If anyone can picture this horrific scene, Invel would be the next Jesus to be crucified.**

 **"Put your backs into it!" His tormentor demanded. Blood trickled down his open wounds. It was splattered everywhere as the tormentor continued on slashing was falling weak. No proper food and water was given to him. His crime was unforgivable. Scums like him deserved to be treated like the piece of trash they are. His ice powers were not valid in this state, the burning sensation of the topography wasn't helping him either. Invel's vision was getting blurry. He needed the right nutrition but everyone knows he was not getting any. But no matter. Invel kept on moving forward. He pushed the boulders and lifted more heavy objects with only one thought in mind...**

 **"For...Zeref..." That's all there was. Zeref was someone Invel can never replace. He had done things that earned his loyalty. Invel's presence with him these billions of years were all for naught. Zeref did miracles that Invel was grateful for. He is send him his life. Invel would do anything to prove himself once more...anything.**

 **Back with Zeref...**

 **Night had fallen in Magnolia. The prison was getting ready for some shut eye. Once done, it was lights out. The only light shining in this slumber was the light of the full moon shining from Zeref's steel bar window. He watched the moon shine its brightest. This moon was beautiful. He can still remember how he would enjoy casually sipping a glass of wine while starring at the moon back in Alvarez. He would lean against his balcony and just stare at its glory.**

 **"Alvarez..." Ever so slowly, Zeref's eyelids dropped. He hoped to get some shut eye but since he was in the human world, even he was affected by the God of Dreams. The moon's rays started moving. From the cold floor to the side of Zeref's bunk bed until it finally shined right on his face. A cruel joke was set as the sandman sprinkled his eyes for peaceful slumber. Even in Zeref's critical situation, The gods continued to help out a fellow God. Even when we can't see them, their magic is working for the good of another. In this case, it's all for Zeref. This may not be much but help...is help.**

 **As Zeref drifted off to a deep slumber, his mind relaxes causing his deep dark memories to run wild. The feelings he had been holding on for so long and the memories he never wished to recall all came back to slap him hard in reality.**

 **Zeref's POV**

 **Everyone around me warped into nothingness. Grey bubbles swarmed me. Looking around, there was no light but the sound of screaming and shouting were heard. I wanted to find out what it was and On cue, light engulfed me. I saw a vision...but not the usual visions...it was a memory. Instead of relieving the memory, I was actually...living it.**

 **"** ** _Mavis...Mavis...this isn't funny...wake up..." I kept shaking her lifeless body. Mavis went cold and Her breathing stopped. No, she couldn't possibly be..._**

 ** _"Mavis..." I gripped her shoulders tight. My nails digging into her skin. I was desperate to get her to wake up._**

 ** _"Your Highness..." Invel arrived. I didn't acknowledge his relationship with me at all. My eyes saw red. I was fuming with anger from Mavis' lack of response that I instinctively blasted Invel with a dark Ray._**

 ** _"Agh!" Invel slammed against the walls. Blood spattered everywhere. The beast inside me roared in frustration._**

 ** _aaa_**

 ** _A flash of light appeared and the scenario changed to the balcony of Alvarez. My kingdom was burning in black flames. From below, guards were running around getting the civilians out of the fiery pits of hell._**

 ** _bbb_**

 ** _Light flashed again and this time, I came face to face with a bloody and beaten Invel. My body was trapped in a thick block of ice._**

 ** _"Your Highness...please snap out of it!" Guards helped Invel keep the ice from breaking. My mind knows that this is wrong but my body had a mind of its own. It started moving and my mouth produced words that I never meant to speak out._**

 ** _"Fools!" My body erupted into larger black flames easily melting Invel's ice._**

 ** _ccc_**

 ** _Light flashed the third time. This scene, I was faced with strangling the necks of multiple guards. Dead bodies were laying everywhere. My hands weren't listening to my brain._**

 ** _"Captain Invel...what's going on? Why won't his majesty snap out of it?!"'a guard asked. Some guards disappeared all of a sudden. These were souls of humans who were dreaming of a sexual paradise. When they wake up, this will be their nightmare._**

 ** _"It's the Queen. This has never happened before in all my years of existence. No Queen has died under His Majesty's hands." Invel tried to explain to the guard. While they did that, my body went out of control by lifting a boulder and throwing it at them like a baseball. They dodged my attack. I can hear Invel continue on talking._**

 ** _"This is by instinct. When the Queen dies, His Majesty will go on a rampage. Agh!" I threw more boulders towards them. "The loss of his soulmate...will scar him. He won't stop..until the Queen lives..."_**

 ** _The guard gritted his teeth. "So it's the Queen's fault?" The guard got injured by a boulder crushing his foot._**

 ** _"In short, yes. The sad reality is that..the Queen isn't coming back." Their conversation was cut short when I unknowingly powered up. The change in atmosphere got everyone's attention. Please...I do not want to remember this moment. My body started glowing...I was transforming into a beautiful beast. My body turned white as wings sprouted behind me. When was the last time I turned into a Spriggan? My eyes had its target on Invel._**

 ** _ddd_**

 ** _With a flash of light, the scenery changed to me chocking Invel to death. Everyone of the guards and civilians were massacred by my hands. The only one left was Invel._**

 ** _"Please...y..your Highness...fight it..." I'm trying but I can't. This is only a memory flashing through my dreams._**

 ** _eee_**

 ** _Another flash of light brought me back to the dark void where I floated. Thank goodness it stopped. I did not want to witness how I broke Invel's neck._**

 ** _At the end of the bottomless pit, light awaited me. The scene changed again. This time, I was wrapped around in chains. I remember what this meant. This...is where it all took place._**

 ** _My body calmed down. I wasn't thirsty for blood anymore. Looking around, I was surrounded by thousands of candles. A proper funeral was to be held for a fallen realm. I stared at the giant statue of a half demon half God structure._**

 ** _"Zeref Dragneel..." The voice made shivers run down my spine. "You have sinned gravely." The voice of the one and only God of his realm, ANKHSERAM._**

 ** _"For the murder of Another God, your brother Natsu Dragneel, and For the price of the death of thousands of your people, I hereby strip you from your position as God..."_**

 ** _"You can't do that!" I started to act out of anger. I was angry at myself. I could care less about killing civilians. They'll regenerate in due time but Natsu? I feel like I was torn after realizing what I had done._**

 ** _"I can...and will. Your actions have no validity in this court..." He said. This isn't even a court. ANKHSERAM was about to banish me to another dimension but then..._**

 ** _"I object!" The sound of Invel's broken voice echoed in the isolated court room. I can see the damage that I did to my right hand man. My best friend was wrapped in bandages all over his body. Invel was on crutches. He came over here just to back me up._**

 ** _"His Highness has a valid explanation..." Invel stated. Why is he doing this? I tried to murder him for no reason yet he is here...helping me._**

 ** _"And that reason would be?"_**

 ** _"Instinct..." Just one word made ANKHSERAM raise an eyebrow in that concrete exterior._**

 ** _Invel filled him with the details of my history as A God Of Sex. Loosing a Queen for the first time counted as a casualty. My actions were out of of instinct. This has always been a rule since the dawn of creation. Without a Queen, my inner demon goes ballistic. Somehow, Invel's reasons made my actions valid._**

 ** _After a much fair trial, ANKHSERAM turned his attention back to me. "Very well then...but I cannot take back what I had said. It's too late. You are no longer a God but you are still allowed to live in this world."_**

 ** _"Is there anyway for His Highness to restore his title?" I nearly forgotten how dear Invel was to me. Here he was standing up for my well being while back in reality, I beat the shit out of him for trying to steal Mavis._**

 ** _After a long silence, ANKHSERAM finally spoke. "There is. You must complete a task of my choice to recover what you lost." There is always a way to save myself._**

 ** _"I will entrust to you a trial that will be your most difficult journey..." I already know what it is. Remembering this scene made me feel guilty all over again. "As you had said, Zeref has claimed his bride...spiritually. Your mission is to claim Mavis Vermillion PHYSICALLY." That shocked both of us._**

 ** _"You are meaning to say..." Says Invel._**

 ** _"Yes. Travel to human world. Find your bride. Claim her as yours...physically." Hearing this was ridiculous. No God has ever set foot outside the spirit world. "...only the BLOOD OF A VIRGIN can save you now. Once you claim her, half of your powers will be restored and you will become a God again." ANKHSERAM carefully relayed the details of my mission._**

 ** _"Heh...find the girl and fuck her for my remaining power? Sounds easy enough..." That's was me. My egocentric self said. I feel ashamed for myself knowing that I was gay kind of King before._**

 ** _"...you haven't heard the bad news yet..." There is always a catch in everything. "...with your absence in Alvarez, those who died under your reign are slowly reincarnating themselves."_**

 ** _"That's good to hear..." Says Invel._**

 ** _"Wrong." ANKHSERAM silenced us._**

 ** _"And why is that?" I asked him. All of a sudden, the world around us warped into Alvarez empire on fire. The civilians that died were recovering back to their old self but something was off._**

 ** _"Do you see that?" ANKHSERAM pointed at the people's eyes. They represented the same hate and anger that I had. "Word is out that all of this calamity happened...all because of your...QUEEN..." There were civilians and guards who were back in human form but the rest were half human and half demon parts sticking in certain parts of their body. All of them were engulfed in black aura. "You don't have much time Dragneel. Find the girl...get your power back and tame these beasts. Some had already figured out how to escape the spirit world and are currently heading to the human realm. They want revenge on you... And killing Mavis is the way to do it. Your subjects know the protocol. A Queen is the most precious person in the hierarchy. To get to you, they must assassinate her." Before, I wouldn't care if a human was harmed. It was none of my concern but...being with Mavis, my perspective changed._**

 **"What is it that you want me to do?" There's more to this task.**

 **"...just that task but...the other part of your mission is to make sure that your Queen does not get harmed by these...demons..." ANKHSERAM hissed. "No human is allowed to know the existence of Gods and demons, they are forbidden to know more as to us forbidden to speak of the matter..." ANKHSERAM's voice was dead serious. It could cause a disturbance in the two realms. Humans were curious creatures.**

 **"And if I fail?" That was a dumb question.**

 **"...then you will loose everything. Not only that, you will be punished...and you know very well Dragneel of where criminals go here in the spirit world..." Even though this was only a memory, I still trembled at the threat ANKHSERAM bestowed upon me.**

 **fff**

 **And thus that scene went black. I was pulled out of that memory and had entered a new one. Here I was floating in between the worlds. What the spirits call this pathway as the TIME LAPSE. It was cold and dark but I wasn't alone. Invel was right tailing right behind me.**

 **"Why?" That caught his attention. "Why did you help me Invel? I was about to murder you...my actions were valid enough to go to hell..."**

 **"...because you are my King...and I am your right hand man." I know full well that what he said wasn't a legitimate reason. The only mystery that I can't unravel is Invel. I can never find out what goes in his mind. He does things out of the blue with our without a reason and when you ask him, his reasons are either nonsense or lacking. "...might I also add...because you are my BEST FRIEND..."**

 **Friends...best friends... If I remember correctly, Invel has and always been the only person by my side since the beginning. I may have Natsu but he wasn't always around. Natsu was mostly busy with the guild than to join me in the festivities.**

 **"What about me your Majesty? ... Do you consider me as your Best friend?" Invel asked. That Is what my past self couldn't say. I screamed at Invel in my mind that he is my best friend but the words wouldn't form nor my lips started moving.**

 **I tried my best to say it back, my lips were finally moving. "Invel...I..." I could hear what I was saying because the memory vanished.**

 **ggg**

 **Back in reality...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Zeref work up from his slumber. His dream turned into a nightmare as he relieved every single moment of his punishment. Sweat trickled down his body. The room was getting hot so he had to strip off his upper. Even washing his face with cold water didn't cool him down at the moment. Zeref was afraid to go back to sleep after experiencing that memory which he vowed to never look back but he did.**

 **Zeref leaned against the cold prison wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. What happened tonight was a wake up call. It was like having a reflection of his past and how it affected his present and possibly his future.**

 **After traveling to the human realm, Zeref landed in an uncharted island later naming it Alvarez Empire. Using his remaining magic to create illusions of buildings, assigned Invel to do a lot of research, started the resort business, tracked down either Lucy or Mavis' whereabouts then used amnesia dust to add fake memories into people's minds, and lastly, resurrect his dead brother and his puppet friends all under 1 week. So much has happened after that.**

 **Zeref felt change as the more time he spent it on Mavis. Coming to the human world was both a blessing and a curse. Zeref wanted to enjoy the pleasure of being human. That also explains the lack of commitment in his punishment after finding Mavis. Always delaying by teasing her a lot. Never thought the day would come when his teasing will turn into love.**

 **Here he was now, reflecting on his life. How everything revolve around Mavis only. Zeref never questioned his actions until he learned about love. It was a twisted feeling...but it felt good. He had bad intentions for the good purpose. Everything he did from the start...was all for Mavis.**

 **Everything was for her, even this stupid sentence of isolation, he distanced himself for her. Zeref did it out of love. He could see it in Mavis' eyes that she felt the same way too. Zeref hugged himself as cold breeze entered through the steel bar window. He wishes to see her again. He wishes to explain EVERYTHING to her. But that wish is hindered by his FEAR. What would happen once he sees her? Will she still love him? Or will she runaway? Only one way to find out.**

 **hhh**

 **The Next Day...**

 **Zeref was pacing around the room. Just one call and everything will be settled. He was grinning inside his mind upon finding out a solution. He was a quick thinker and found a loop hole into the whole FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE to give to humans rule. This has to work. Last night's nightmare served as a sign.**

 **Nervously, Zeref picked up the phone and dialed a certain number. He waited for the other person to pick up. This was it. There is no going back. Finally it picked up...**

 **"Hello?...Natsu?..."**

 **iii**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Back in Alvarez's abandoned island, Porlyuska wandered around the building's remains until she found herself stepping into the owner's wrecked office. Porlyuska used her sky magic to get everything organized. Her gaze searched the entire room until it landed on a certain full length mirror.**

 **"...must you intervene?" Says the familiar voice of ANKHSERAM from the other side of the mirror.**

 **"...admit it...you are glad that I did. Without the help of the other Gods, he'd still be stuck in that cell. It was getting annoying..." Porlyuska replied.**

 **"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not..." Porlyuska sighed at his response.**

 **"...also admit that even a Supreme God as yourself, you're attached to your children. Good or bad..." All ANKHSERAM could do was chuckle. Porlyuska's words were half true. "... besides, I don't like the smell of human on him..." She admitted.**

 **"Typical..." He said.**

 **There was a long silence as Porlyuska enjoyed the full view of the office's destroyed ceiling hole. The view of the sea was indeed stunning. "So...what now?" The breeze kissed her face.**

 **"That is for Zeref to decide." Says ANKHSERAM . "I believe that boy has fallen into the depths of his own weakness. Drowning in his guilt and regrets but emerging from the waters stronger than ever..."**

 **Porlyuska could still remember the time Zeref asked her for help. Invel's research stated how there was one Goddess who lived in the human world but away from civilization. She can recall how Zeref bursted into her home and demanded to heal his 'dead' wife.**

 **"It's not everyday that you would agree to helping a human..."**

 **Porlyuska lightly smiled. "It's not everyday that you see a heartless God fall in love for a human. I guess that caught me off guard. And after further observation, I decided to tag along...even if I still haven't forgiven Zeref for coming into my home uninvited." Porlyuska muttered that last part.**

 **"You have to wonder...what Zeref's next move is going to though..."ANKHSERAM had plans for that boy in restoring his realm. The mirror's swirling reflection had disappeared.**

 **Porlyuska closed her eyes then re opened it and enjoyed the view one last time before heading back. She too wondered the same thing. 'What are you going to do next, Zeref?'**


	33. Chapter 29: Reunited As Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Happy Father's Day to all Dads out there! If you're reading this my lovely readers, Happy Dads day to your dads!**

 **Next chapter will be the Epilogue. The question is, will it be a happily ever after? We will see. For now, Enjoy!**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I was pacing back and forth in the living room. My mind was stuck on only one scenario. And that is, how do I react when Zeref comes home? Should I hug him? Or just a pat on the back? Will I cry? Or just stay emotionless? So many options to feel for. All I know is that I have a mixed feeling for his return. I'm happy he's coming back and at the same time, feel like I don't know him anymore. Like, my perception about him changed.**

 **Everything was set for his return. Six months...he called and told me that he'd be back in six months. If I count all the times he spent in jail, it's only been 2 years. Zeref and I have been apart for 2 years. The feeling of wanting to see Zeref again made me excited and at the same time scared me. How will I react around him now? What the revelation that he told me was deep. Am I ready for his arrival?**

 **The sound of a taxi car parking out front of my house got my attention. Looking outside the window, I could clearly see black hair emerging from the door first. I took one last look at my surroundings, the living room was decorated perfectly with balloons, streamers, and a banner. It's now or never.**

 **"No matter how much I hate you...you're still my brother..." I whispered before readying the party poppers.**

 **aaaaa**

 **Normal POV**

 **Today was the big day. As soon as Zeref stepped out of the taxi and unto his home's pavement, his such started twisting knots. Excitement fueled him today. But very often, it does down a bit realizing that his expectations of still being wanted will never turn to reality. But there's no going back now. He promised that he'd come home. The phone call with Natsu made him recall what to do. 6 months...Zeref requested Natsu to wait another 6 months for him. After his horrific nightmare, he wasn't gonna jump on the chance to go home after that wake up call, he needed time. Just hearing Natsu's 'Okay' motivated him. Everyday, Zeref practiced on what he was gonna say to Natsu...to Lucy... And finally, Mavis. He needed to clear everything. The LOOPHOLE that he found from analyzing properly the old God/Goddess forbidden rule was his only chance to set things right. Now it was time to put all of his efforts to the test.**

 **"I can do this.." He said to himself. Zeref put a hand over his chest and felt his racing heartbeat. Never thought the day would come when he would feel so vulnerable. He always referred to himself as 'cold' and 'heartless'. This beating earth topples everything he was.**

 **As Zeref neared the door, he took a good look around the garden. He felt guilty as a memory of him telling Mavis that his 'Mother' was the one who planted and arranged the garden. A punch to the heart was felt when he realized that he also told Natsu that lie. Zeref was now standing In Front of the door. He gripped the handle and exhaled deeply. It was time to face his brother.**

 **As soon as he entered the house with his head hung low, the sound of party poppers startled him. "Uhh..." His eyes scanned the living room. There were streamers, balloons, confetti on the floor, and a huge banner that screamed 'Welcome Home Zeref'. He was mesmerized by he sight.**

 **"Zeref..." His eyes travelled to the source of the poppers. Natsu stood there holding the poppers. His expression was unreadable considering his mouth was in a straight line. The two brothers stood there for minutes just staring at each other wondering who would make the first move.**

 **"Natsu..." Obviously, Zeref did and he felt rejected. At every step Zeref takes toward him, Natsu showed no emotion. Now that they were inches apart, Zeref looked his brother in the eye.**

 **"I...I'm...home..."**

 **No reaction. Natsu instantly lowered his head with his bangs covering his eyes. Zeref's gut feeling was right. It was too late for him. If Natsu wasn't happy, obviously Mavis isn't doing any better. He really thought that Natsu would act lovingly. I mean, look at all of these decorations. They seemed lively and convincing. He should have known better to judge a book by its cover, just because the place looked warm and welcoming doesn't mean the feeling is the same. Natsu's silent treatment proved the point.**

 **Zeref tried to walk pass Natsu. Looks like he wasn't the one who needed time to adjust. As soon as he did it, Natsu hand got in the way. His strong force shoved Zeref back.**

 **"Natsu..." He tried to see what the big deal was but when Zeref noticed Natsu's quivering mouth, there was something not right here.**

 **"W..welcome back...brother..."**

 **As Natsu lifted his head up, tears were threatening to slide down his eyes. Zeref finally saw the Natsu he loved. Zeref d not hesitate to pull Natsu into a brotherly embrace. Nats hugged tighter. Zeref had small tears of joy sliding down his face. In their embrace, he recalled just about everything horrible he had down to Natsu. Lying...cheating...manipulating...killing... And many more. The two weren't good at expressing their feelings at the moment. They let their crying do the talking for them.**

 **But Zeref knew that it wasn't enough. He had to explain. "Natsu...I...I'm sorry..." Natsu hold up his hand as a sign of 'stop'**

 **"It's okay. I know what you're trying to tell me...and ...and I forgive you..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"You heard me right bro." Natsu grinned.**

 **"No..Natsu...you don't understand..." Natsu did that sign again which shut Zeref up.**

 **"Let's talk later. Right now, I just want to spend time with you bro. Don't spoil the moment..." He requested. Zeref sighed and smiled.**

 **"Alright." The two got into a bother brotherly hug.**

 **"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat. Zeref pulled away and turned around to see...**

 **"Lucy?" He was surprised. Here was Lucy standing right behind him holding a cake with a 'Welcome Home' text written on the top.**

 **"Uhh...yeah. Welcome home, Zeref..." She blushed while trying to look away from eye contact.**

 **Zeref has no idea what she was doing here. "Lucy...you're...here..." He said dumbfounded.**

 **"...yeah...it's a long story actually...but..." Lucy finally turned her head till her eyes met Zeref's. "Just know...I forgive you..." She said the same thing. There was no malice behind her words. Zeref could see sincerity from her eyes.**

 **He wondered if this was some sick cruel joke or if that he was dreaming again. Zeref doesn't know what's going on. How are they okay after what he put them all through?**

 **"Am I dreaming?" He massaged his forehead.**

 **"No you are not, bro..." Natsu threw his arms backward. Lucy could clearly sense the disbelief in Zeref so she calmed him.**

 **"Don't think too hard. I told you, it's a long story. Let's save that for later. Right now, we just want to celebrate you coming home..." Lucy patted Zeref on the shoulder. That seemed to calm him down.**

 **"Okay..." Was all he said. He wanted to find out what's going on. But it will have to wait.**

 **"Come on! Let's eat the cake!" Natsu announced. Lucy didn't let him near it.**

 **"Oh no you don't...we have to share it equally. That means, you do not get the big piece..." Lucy scolded.**

 **"Ohh..but why not?" Natsu pouted.**

 **"Cuz I said so..." Lucy crossed her arms. Natsu was playing dirty by putting whip cream on Lucy's nose.**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy retorted with a spoon full of icing.**

 **"What? You know you love my goofiness..." There goes that goofy grin.**

 **Lucy just blushed and launched the spoon full of icing on Natsu's face.**

 **Zeref just stood there watching his brother and Lucy goof around. They were in love. "You two...seemed to be...together again..." He tried to find the right words to say but that's all he could mutter. Immediately, Natsu and Lucy acted normal.**

 **"Yeah...we kinda got into an agreement at some point..." Natsu rubbed his head while Lucy just blushed on the side.**

 **"Like I said, it's a long story Zeref." Lucy tried to change the topic.**

 **"Well..." He patted Lucy's head gently. "I'm glad you two are together again. Lucy, thank you for Giving Natsu a second chance..." Zeref wanted Natsu to be happy. Lucy makes him happy.**

 **"Yeah..." Lucy just blushed and looked away smiling.**

 **There was an awkward silence in the room. "Hey bro, why don't you get dressed? Lucy and I will clean this mess up..." Natsu referred to he whip cream spilled on he counter.**

 **"Okay. I'll be right back..." Zeref proceeded to take his bag and walk up the stairs to his room. The whole day he was practicing for his speech till he forgot that he hasn't taken a shower at all. As Zeref ascended up the stairs, Natsu and Lucy were discussing about the plan.**

 **"Lucy, do you think...he'll be okay?" Natsu's concerned voice said. "I mean...he looked pretty unstable when he got here..."**

 **"I'm sure Zeref will be fine. Remember, it's not us who he has to explain to..." Lucy said. Whatever awaited Zeref, Lucy wasn't concerned one bit. She knows that with everything cleared out, he will be fine.**

 **bbb**

 **Walking through the second floor hallway, Zeref noticed a new room door extended just after his room. He would take a look at that later. When Zeref stood In front of his his old bedroom door, the feeling of nostalgia hit him. This is where he started having feelings for Mavis. He remembered how he caught a human fever and had Mavis take care of him. He remembered how he made her do his twisted teasings and unwanted sexual remarks. That was him before, a total douchebag. He now realized why Mavis would yell at him over and over. He was doing all the bad things girls don't want to be forced to do but he did it to her. The memories keep piling up as he remembered that this is where he crossed the line. This very room was where he raped Mavis. Fucking her brains out till she couldn't walk. The visions of blood stained on the sheets angered him. He hoped that the new room next to his was a storage room to store The evidence of his twisted times. Still, Zeref wondered what the inside looks like now.**

 **Looking around after entering, the room was exactly the way he left it but cleaner. His eyes wandered everywhere until it fell on blonde beauty sitting on his bed. Zeref's yes grew wide. He dropped his back in shock. Mavis was casually sitting on his bed with her back facing him.**

 **Zeref wanted to know if this was real. He wasn't able to ask Lucy how Mavis was doing because he didn't want to spoil the happy mood downstairs. Cautiously, he took a step forward. The floor creaked at his steps. "Mavis?" He was trying not to startle her. Mavis's lifted her head. "Zeref?" Her voice was like a whisper but he could perfectly hear her sweet voice.**

 **Mavis stood up and turned around to see him for the first time in 2 years of separation. The two stood there in shocking silence. None of them made a move. Zeref was going to move but he resisted, the last thing he needed is a spooked Mavis. He didn't leave his spot for one bit. Zeref lowered his head. Thinking of what he was gonna do next? He wanted to tell her everything. He had been practicing everyday just for this moment but nothing would come out of his mouth. How will this play out?**

 **"Zeref..." He heard Mavis' voice close. In an instant, Mavis flung herself to Zeref. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Zeref was surprised at her sudden approach. This wasn't an approach from a mentally scarred rape victim. This was an approach from a loving woman.**

 **Zeref didn't return the kiss. This wasn't right. After that, Mavis pulled away and buried her face into Zeref's chest. "I missed you..." Her muffled voice was still audible to hear. Zeref doesn't know if he was to pull away and explain or go with the flow. Today's wasn't exactly how he visioned it to be.**

 **Minutes later, his only contact was a simple hug gesture. He was cautious around Mavis. A light hug was enough for now. "I missed you too, Mavis..." His voice sounded bland. They hugged for a moment. He was very confused about everything.**

 **Mavis pulled away with a frown. "Doesn't sound like...you missed me at all..." She has no idea what she was talking about.**

 **"I do...I do miss you..." Zeref stated. There was a tinge of desperation in his words. She has no idea how much he missed her. "It's just that...I'm being cautious." He admitted. "I don't know...how you would react to me...touching you all of a sudden. I'm afraid that...even just saying your name, you'll get spooked easily. Just seeing you right now, I already feel like you've been through a lot. I fear that My homecoming, was going to add more salt on the wound." While saying that, Zeref made a one meter distance away from Mavis so she can see that Zeref cared enough for her safety and well being. "I don't know how you were gonna act around me... It was better to take precautions. Better to be safe than sorry...I suppose..." As he explained that, Mavis stepped closer breaking distance between them.**

 **"No..Mavis..." Zeref took a step back. It was funny how he was he pressed against the wall while Mavis trapped him.**

 **"Do I look like I'm scared?" She questioned. Zeref don't answer. This time, Mavis hugged Zeref the second time. Her hands tightly gripped his muscle shirt. "I...I'm not scared...I'm not...acting like a scaredy cat...l..look at me!" Zeref held anger with tears from her eyes. "I trained myself...to..to go back to normal. This...is how I've become after so long. I'm not gonna cry like a baby and wait for others to help me anymore. I'm doing this on my own, Zeref." Mavis kept on gripping his shirt till she heard something tear on the side.**

 **"Mavis..." He couldn't believe it but he did.**

 **"I'm changing...to be better. After you left me, I was now a hollow shell. I felt stupid...defenseless...vulnerable...weak..." She bit her lip to stop herself from remembering how sorry she was of herself. "But then...something happened...and...and I knew that if I was gonna move on, I'd have to be strong so Zeref..." At this point, Mavis was now raising her voice.**

 **Zeref waited for her to scold him, Call him names, beat the shit out him, and many more. "Whatever you have to say, I will accept it..." Just spit it out already so his misery will end. Just tell him that you've over it and live happily ever after without him interfering with your life.**

 **"I...forgive you..."**

 **Those three words snapped Zeref out of his trance. His eyes showed disbelief. "Mavis..." He wondered if she was putting an act to convince herself. Mavis had her head hung low.**

 **"Believe me when I say this. You don't have to carry the burden anymore. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here now. I'm gonna stand by your side. We're gonna get through this together. After all, I am your wife." At the last sentence, Mavis held a blush. She pushed away the bangs of Zeref's forehead so she could see him eye to eye.**

 **"Mavis..." He kept saying her name. Zeref was speechless. "T...thank you..." What was he gonna say? He couldn't think of a response to top hers. He had to say something. "This all nice and all...but...I feel like I don't deserve you at all. I said it before and I will say it again, I don't...deserve you." Zeref's voice was like a whisper. He pulled off Mavis' hands from his shirt.**

 **"Why are you pushing me away?"**

 **"I...I'm scared. That this is all a dream. And that I'm gonna wake up any minute and realized what you said are all in my fantasies." Zeref made sure to pushed Mavis to a better distance.**

 **"You don't believe this is real, do you?" Zeref nodded.**

 **"I've...I've had enough of dreams. I want the real thing." She has no idea what she is getting into. If only Mavis knew Zeref's true calling.**

 **"This is the real thing. And I want to prove it." She parted Zeref's hands till she was now in between his embrace. Mavis tiptoed and kissed Zeref again on the lips. Zeref on the other hand, refused the kiss at first but seeing the determination Mavis was giving, he finally abide. His eyes slowly closed and his hands pulled Mavis close to his body. It was a simple kiss but Zeref felt that this was going to go another direction. Mavis' hands went under his shirt and rubbed her hands along his abs. He pulled away from the kiss.**

 **"Ahh..M..Mavis..." She was teasing his inner demon. She is not supposed to do that after their 2 year separation. "Please don't. I don't want...to be the Zeref that I was before..." Her teasing might trigger his need for sex. After all, Zeref's title of GOD OF SEX has been retrieved. As simple as Mavis' teasing gestures already had his inner demon steering for release. In cultural perspective, Only his wife can awaken this side of him. But Zeref resisted, he will not make the same mistake twice.**

 **"...I know. But Zeref, I also know that you changed. I can feel that this time, you're not gonna hurt me. I trust you..." Mavis cupped Zeref's cheek with one hand.**

 **"Why? Why do you believe I won't? Why do you trust me?"**

 **"Simple. Because...I love you...Hubby..."**

 **That's shined light into Zeref's darkest hour. Mavis still love him. "I thought...you'd never want to see me...what happened?" She put a finger in his lips to stop him.**

 **"Later...right now, I just want you to show you that I love you..." This new form of confidence in Mavis startled him a bit. What happened to the shy and fluster Mavis he used to know?**

 **"Uh..ummm...you're acting ...confident..." Mavis immediately let go of him.**

 **"Uh..uh...am..am I being too confident? You know...like..,determined...and kind of a badass confident or...or..." Zeref chuckled.**

 **"Now there's the Mavis I grew in love with..." She still the same. Mavis turned away while blushing. She crossed her arms in stubbornness.**

 **"You ruined my moment...I..I was trying to make you see that I've changed...for the good of myself..." She pouted. Arms circled her waist and pulled her in a hug.**

 **"Thank you...wifey..." Mavis leaned her head to Zeref's chest.**

 **"But.l...I was being serious about what I said. I want to show you that I love you. Seeing as though you're still unsure of it." Mavis' arm traced patterns on Zeref's arm. He resisted like how he trained himself to do. He can abide to her wishes but this time, he'll be more of control of himself. Goosebumps formed on his skin as Mavis' touch kept on going.**

 **"Mavis...I told Natsu..and Lucy that I'd be back downstairs. I just need to shower first..." Mavis raised an eyebrow as if she had an idea.**

 **"Can I...you know...join you?" Even with her new found confidence, she is still the Mavis he loved.**

 **"Yeah..." These two slowly discarded their clothes until they were fully naked.**

 **ccc**

 **Up to down, Zeref scanned Mavis in her birthday suite. She has grown a lot since then. Not just mentally and emotionally but also physically. He hid his demonic lust for her safety. If Mavis can trust him, then he too can trust himself with taming the beast. The shower turns on. Zeref looked away from his gaze on Mavis. She started applying soap on his back.**

 **"Why do you have so many tattoos?" She questioned. Most of the tattoos on Zeref's back were forced.**

 **"Life of a prisoner isn't easy...especially if you get mixed with the wrong crowd." He answered honestly. "I'm just lucky that they only gave me punishment tattoos and scolding sessions." He lied about that part. Zeref went through fights and torture but he wasn't gonna mention those to Mavis. "Do...do you not like it?"**

 **"To be honest, yes. These looked forced and cruel. Whoever did these must have been sick and barbaric. Forcing immature tattoos on another person just for fun..." That was her perspective which she was right. Most of the guys there were acting bossy. "But...I can live with it. It's part of you now, so I have no complains..." She whispered into his ear. Zeref's breathing changed as he felt Mavis' breasts pressed against his back.**

 **"I...I'll have them removed by lasers some other time." Zeref hated these tattoos.**

 **"Okay." There was another awkward silence in the shower room. It was Zeref's turn to apply shampoo on Mavis but he hesitated.**

 **"Zeref...look at me..." He still hesitated. Mavis guided his hands till they held her waist. Zeref didn't dare look at Mavis' body. She cupped his face. "Look at me..." So he did. "I trust you." Zeref looked down on Mavis while Mavis raised her head to gaze at Zeref. And in that moment, nothing else mattered as they made love.**

 **ddd**

 **Later...**

 **"Well, you two look like you were having fun..." Lucy teased. Zeref and Mavis came down after 2 hours in Zeref's room. They were properly dressed and were holding hands as they descended from the stairs.**

 **"Told you that his room was sound proof..." Natsu said like it was no big deal.**

 **"N..N...Natsu!" Mavis pushed him to cover her embarrassment. Zeref chuckled at his wife.**

 **"Anyways, we were starving. Come on, the cake isn't gonna eat itself you know." At the mention of cake, Natsu's mouth watered in delight.**

 **"I've been waiting two hours for this moment..." He praised.**

 **"We've been gone for two hours?" Asked Zeref.**

 **"Yeah. I wonder what could have kept you two busy..." Lucy said knowingly. She left after saying that leaving the two blushing.**

 **eee**

 **Later that night...**

 **Zeref's POV**

 **My expectations went beyond from what I imagined. I thought I lost it all. I thought I wouldn't have a chance but what happened today changed my life...changed me to be a better person, I have my family back. I have a brother, a sister-in-law, and now a wife. They're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. This time, I am not loosing them.**

 **"Mavis, Zera is here! The little bundle of joy has arrived!" Lucy announced. Mavis and I's cuddling session was paused.**

 **"Ah..Zeref, I'll be right back...so uh...just a minute..." Hearing that announcement, Mavis jumped off my hold of her and ran to the living room.**

 **"What was that all about?" I asked Natsu, who was busy chugging down his beer.**

 **"Oh nothing" yep, Natsu was half sober and half drunk.**

 **"Okay..." It's Zera. She's supposed to be happy. Now I have this uneasy feeling to see Zera. Who knows how she'll react. Just because Lucy, Natsu, and Mavis forgave me, doesn't men I should get my hope up. If I remember correctly, Zera was the fiesta and rational one of the group.**

 **"...she's just excited to meet the boy who has been keeping her busy while you were still in jail." I spit out beer that I drank.**

 **"What?!" Natsu shrugged.**

 **I stood up form my seat and made my way to he living room where Zera was standing. Mavis was excited to see the boy who has been keeping her busy while I was in jail? I felt as though I got stabbed by a hundred knives.**

 **"Well well well...if it isn't Zeref..." Zera stood in front of me with her arms crossed.**

 **"Where is Mavis?"**

 **"Hello to you too." My lack of formality irritated her. "Let me properly greet you after so long..."**

 **"Yeah, whatever..." She won't answer my question.**

 **All of a sudden, I felt pain down my Crown Jewels. Zera just kicked me in the groin. After I fell down clutching my swollen balls, she proceeded to turn the living room into a wrestling arena. She body slammed me to the floor and used her ridiculously high heel to stomp on my already throbbing member.**

 **"Welcome back..." She smiled the brightest, obviously satisfied with her rough care on me.**

 **"Ugh..why did you have to...do that?" I tried standing up. Luckily, my Godly powers healed me pretty quickly.**

 **"Nothing. It's just my way of saying welcome back, Asshole..." She exposed that sweetly sickish smile. "Oh and as for Mavis, yeah she's upstairs. The room next to yours..."**

 **While walking away, I made sure to watch Zera as I climbed up. Who knows what tricks she'll use while I'm distracted.**

 **"We're gonna have a seriously long talk later on..." She called out but I didn't care. My mind was mainly focused on Mavis.**

 **fff**

 **As I neared the extra room, I could clearly see Mavis coming out acting all secretly. "I'll be right back okay?" She sounded so sweet and caring. Why is she showing these kinds of expressions to the wrong guy?**

 **"Mavis..." I'm acting jealous again.**

 **"Zeref...oh...uh..what are you doing here?"**

 **"Just checking to see who you are hiding in that room..." I crossed my arms.**

 **"Are you being jealous?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Yes you are." She was distracting me.**

 **"Jealousy is wanting what you don't have. Territorial is protecting something that you have. Therefore, I am territorial." I learned to not be jealous and treat Mavis not as an object anymore.**

 **I looked into her eyes and tried to find any signs of lies. But there was none. "Do you really want to know?"**

 **"Yes..." She looked away nervously.**

 **"I...I was planning it to be a surprise but knowing you...you'd rather not want to wait."**

 **"I guess you got that right." Mavis took my hand and dragged me to the door.**

 **"Sit down...right here."**

 **"You mean, right in front of the door?"**

 **"Yes. And close your eyes."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"You'll see...and I hope you'll love the surprise..."**

 **"I might as well get it over with..." Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate of my surroundings. I heard the door open and Mavis' footsteps echoed. I kept my eyes closed as there were shuffling being made. The smell of the room was different unlike the rest of the houses it has that certain scent that I can't describe.**

 **Minutes later, I heard Mavis' footsteps getting closer. She was right in front of me. Something cupped both my cheeks. Really small hands.**

 **"You can open your eyes now..."**

 **The sight in front indeed surprised me.**

 **"Dad..da..."**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thought Zeref was off the hook that easily? Well think again. Don't you find it strange how everyone just straight up forgave him? It's unnatural. There's a reason for that. I'll start writing the epilogue early so maybe today or tomorrow, the chapter will be ready. Toddles!**


	34. Amity Epilogue Part 1

**Zeref's POV**

 **"Dad...da..a...da..." The little bundle of joy banged its gentle hands on my cheek. Mavis sat on the floor holding the baby in place for the baby to properly stand up.**  
 **"Mavis...is...he..." I couldn't believe my eyes.**  
 **"Yes. He is ours..." She whispered in happiness. I took the baby into my hands and held him up. My face was bland as if I'm waiting to get pinched to wake up. A smile formed on my lips. He looks just like Mavis. Blonde hair but with my hair style.**  
 **"Hi baby..." He started giggling. He smiled showing off that toothless mouth of his. I felt something warm in my heart. Like I've experienced love at first sight all over again.**  
 **"He likes you already..." Mavis sat closer to me. I set August unto my lap. He started nibbling on his fingers. "August, meet your Daddy..." Mavis leaned her head to my shoulder.**  
 **"August..." I tried to say his name. He started blowing bubbles with his saliva while smiling at me. My vision was getting blurry. A tear slid down from my eye as I pulled August closer to me. I kissed both of his cheeks. Just the simple contact made me feel whole.**  
 **"Yeah...like the month we first met..." Says Mavis. I scotched closer and pulled her into a loving embrace. A sweet silence came over us. August leaned his head close to my chest. I believe he is listening to my heartbeat. He slowly fell asleep on my chest on wards. For once, I felt at peace.**

 **aaa**

 **Later...**

 **Mavis and I sat on each side of August's crib with the night light on. I watched him peacefully sleep while sucking his pacifier. I couldn't believe that I have a son. Much importantly, being a Father. Mavis walked away to open the window to let in the cold air. I studied August's features. A boyish replica of Mavis, I chuckled. Looks like I'll be handling two Mavis' in my life.**

 **Looking at the side, I Saw Mavis just standing at the window with her arms crossed. Something is definitely bothering her. I gave August one last goodnight kiss before walking towards her.**  
 **"Mavis?" I touched her hand. She intertwined hers with mine.**  
 **"After you left, I went on an emotional stampede. I treated everyone as a threat including Lucy." My mind started portraying what Mavis told. "It was a painful sight to see. I remember Lucy crying as I curled into a ball by the corner clutching my stomach. I didn't know what was going on until Lady Porlyuska stepped in to help."**

 **So the old hag was part of this. Maybe she was the one who spilled the beans to Mavis. Thought it was none of her business, I still appreciate what she did. Helping Mavis in times of need. "Lady Poryuska acted as both my Psychologist and my Psychiatrist. I became less violent. A month after my unnecessary tantrums, I now realized what were parts of the cause of my mood swings. It was a big shock to me that I was pregnant...with your child." At The last part, Mavis sounded like it was venom dripping down her mouth.**

 **Did she not want the baby? "I won't lie. Because I was acting crazy, I made several attempts for suicide and even abortion when no one was around." I swallowed a lump on my throat after hearing that. The thought of Mavis hurting herself...no...killing herself was worse that the demons killing her. "It was overwhelming. Can you imagine it? I just got raped...lost my dignity and my virginity. The whole country knows of my situation...students from school started bullying me. I thought that it just got worse if they saw I was pregnant. I had enough of life. I just wanted it to end." Mavis kept an emotionless face even though tears were threatening to fall and that her voice was cracking at each sentence.**

 **"But I fought through. This wasn't over. I wasn't gonna fall victim to it. I fought back. Knowing that I had people who cared for me. Lucy and Zera...even Lady Porlyuska cared for me. If they believed that I'll pull through, then I'm not giving up. Hearing all the negative things happening to them, I felt disgusted. They are taking the fall for my actions. I will not let them live through hell like that." Mavis gripped my hand tight and turned to me with the biggest most genuine smile ever. "And this baby...he doesn't deserve my bad treatment to myself. August isn't at fault here. I grew to love him every single day. I didn't care about anybody's opinion except mine at the moment. All I know is that, I was recovering...and happy that I am."**

 **I did not hesitate to pull Mavis into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. For everything that I've done. I thought I was doing the right thing by isolating myself from you, that you'd might move on but I was wrong. Hearing those things that happened to you, I'm so selfish. Feeling sorry for myself, wallowing in my own misery...not knowing that you were living in worst conditions than I was. I'm sorry..." Mavis hugged me back. Guilt had taken over me. "I promise you...I promise that I will do my best. Start over again...ill be better, I'll give you the love that you deserve and be the best to our child...if you give me a chance..."**  
 **Mavis pulled away and cupped both my cheeks. "This is your third and last chance. Do it right this time..." She smiled. I nodded and lifted her off the ground spinning her around in happiness. I was having the best time of my life until I realized something. It's been bugging me all day.**

 **Mavis realized that I had stopped moving and was only lifting her up while gazing at her for a number of minutes. "Is there something wrong?" I gently put her back on the ground then gripped both her shoulders.**  
 **"Mavis...I find this all...very hard to believe. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but I'm confused and curious..." Mavis looked at me knowingly. "Why...are you forgiving me so easily?" She frowned. "What I did was awful. I broke you...Lucy... And Natsu in many ways that you think..." If only she knew of the truth. "So why?...more clearly, what made you forgive such a sin?" I had to know. This isn't normal.**

 **"Because I know EVERYTHING."**

 **Those four words made my heart race. Not by happiness but fear. "I know who you are...Where you came from ... and everything about you being a God." I couldn't believe it. Mavis knows everything. "Natsu told me about what you did to him...I know part of your objective and why you did it but I want to hear it from your mouth. So tell me..." Mavis' eyes grew serious. "Tell me why...you truly raped me?"**

 **So Porlyuska didn't tell her at all. Looks like my logic worked. "Being told of such a secret is a sin for the Gods. It's a good thing that you're not just an ordinary human...but a wife to a God. And that is an exception." I married Mavis exactly after obtaining her virginity back in the spirit world. She was mine to begin with and I was too stupid to not see the logic.**  
 **"Somehow...this is the first one that I'm grateful to be called...your wife..." Mavis giggled. I kissed her forehead. "But...I still want an explanation from you. Maybe what I was told won't be similar to what you're gonna tell me..." she was taking precautions.**  
 **"Whatever I say, will be the truth. No more hiding. I'll be honest with you on everything..." Mavis hugged me.**  
 **"Zeref, thank you..."**

 **bbb**

 **Later On...**

 **We tried to find a comfortable place to talk. Talking about it while August was sleeping isn't appropriate, so we settled back at my room. I was sitting at the edge of the bed while Mavis sat right next to me with crossed legs. I explained to her the basics of the situation.**

 **"everything you were told...everything you believed... is all true." Mavis knows about the rules and regulations of why I wasn't allowed to tell her. Then came the complex parts on what happened when I chose her, Natsu's side of the story, and why I was sent here to Earth to find her.**

 **"At first, I didn't care about your well being as long as I obtained your virginity. The human world was full of temptations that hindered me to achieve my mission." Memories of how porrly I treated Mavis before started flooding my mind. I had pushed her to do things too sexual for her innocence to handle. Looking over to Mavis, I could see her frown visible. Just reminiscing those moments is enough to scare her.**

 **"Somehow it was a good thing and a bad thing. Bad thing was that, I did stuff that I wasn't proud of now. Good thing is that...if I didn't delay everything, I wouldn't have properly met you. I wouldn't have known that this unknown girl that is supposedly my wife, was this... kind of prison." I smiled at her.**

 **I could see a blush forming on her cheeks but Mavis tried hard to cover it but I stopped her. "Don't cover that blush, please." I cupped both her hands. "At some point, I started to feel something foryou. An emotion that I never knew existed in my heart." my gentle hold turned into a tight grip. "But then I remembered what I was sent here to do. So I sealed away those sudden feelings. Do you remember Valentines Day?"**

 **Mavis nodded. I remembered it clearly of the way I treated her. "It surprised me on how you were beginning to feel what I felt but I had to push you away. You already know the first reason. And the second reason was that, I HAD TO PROTECT YOU." my face went serious. Mavis gestured me to keep going.**

 **"Unknowingly to you, the whole Alvarez resort staff knows who you are. They know what they wanted to do and it was my job to keep them at bay. Those weren't humans. They were demons... the followers I've murdered back in my realm. After I came to Earth, I quickly rounded everyone. Sealing them in the teritorry of the island. Some of them I transferred in Magnolia. I mind controlled them with the remaining power that I had. They shouldn't be causing any trouble when they're in my territory but something happened."**

 **I exhaled deeply while ruffling my hair. This whole explaining thing is making me nervous. It was supposed to be the other way around but Mavis is taking it so calmly.**

 **"Everything was going smoothly until Natsu had to bring you along in the visit." I knew something was up during that time. The mood of the entire building changed.**

 **"Now that you mentioned it, when I walked into the building, I had this strange feeling of people glaring daggers at me. And at the island, I noticed some staff members giving me dirty looks." she confessed. "Why didn't they attacked when I was that close to them?"**

 **"They couldn't attack when they know I'm around. They always attack when you're alone." I always keep an eye on all of them.**  
 **"So that explains why it felt like I was being followed by people. I kept hearing them calling my name or calling me 'Queen'. Not only that, I was harassed by them in the shadows." Mavis put a hand on her chest. Her breathing was fast but she learned to calm down by taking deep breaths in and out.**

 **"The worst is yet to come. They didn't just harass you Mavis..." she can tell how the tone of my voice changed into anger. "They murdered you."**

 **I saw Mavis' body turn pale. Her expression was frozen. "That day... when we were up in the air. The balloon ride was sabotaged. If you can recall my injuries back then, you'll understand how I couldn't save you. You died that day, Mavis. Because of hurting myself, I ended up loosing you... and I'm sorry for that." I lowered my head down in shame. "I promised to myself that I would protect you. When you died, I died inside. I failed to keep my promises."**

 **"H..How..How did I...live?"**

 **"If Porlyuska hadn't been living close by Alvarez island, you would have been officially dead." Porlyuska prefers to live in a movable island or a 'floating island' as she described it to be.**

 **"Lady Porlyuska is in on this too?" that surprised her.**

 **"Believe it or not, she too is a Goddess." Mavis' expression was the kind that she couldn't believe what she is hearing. These were hard information. "Are you alright?"**

 **"No." Mavis looked exhausted. "I wake up to a nightmare only to find out that it was real. Got married to a God, found out I'm being targeted, knowing I'm living with supernaturals, finding out that I actually died, just got raped by my husband, came back from a mental breakdown and now taking care of a son. No, I am not okay." she said that out fast.**

 **"You're scared..." I could see the tears already spilling.**

 **"Y..yeah...I'm so...so confused. Now that I know part of the truth...I feel like I don't want to hear the rest but I have to. Everything is so overwhelming even though I've already heard of it." her voice was cracking from crying.**

 **"shall I continue? It's okay if we don't. I'll tell you the rest la-"**

 **"No. I need to get over it. Please...tell me the last of it." she fanned her eyes.**

 **"If you're sure." my hand wiped away some of her tears.**

 **"I' sure. I survived this long. Which reminds me...why aren't they after me anymore?" she asked. I had to cut to the chase.**

 **"Everything that I told you was the basics. The true reason as to why I...you know...did it..." I still feel uncomfortable saying the R word. "...you were human. No human being can protect themselves from these demons..unless given the powers of a God."**  
 **"what are you saying?" she whispered.**

 **"I was running out of time. I had to claim you. The longer I delay, the weaker I get. And when I'm weak, I can't protect you. So I had to rush it. By intercourse, my mission was complete. I had fully received my godly powers the moment your innocence was deflowered." I had to choose my words carefully so she wouldn't freak out. "I couldn't face you..not after what I did. So with the action done, I gave you some of my magic to shield you from danger." I covered Mavis' eyes. After about 10 seconds, her eyes reopened to see things in a different view.**

 **"We're...we're in a shield..." her jaw dropped.**

 **"Invisible to the naked eye. This is why they haven't been targeting you. No demons will be able to get pass this dome even if they die trying." I explained. Mavis stood up and tried to touch the white aura. Her hand went right through the light.**

 **"It feels like touching water but I can't feel the liquid." she was so impressed.**

 **"Magic is mysterious." I stood up and joined her. "The shield activated the moment I left. As long as I know that my power resides in you, I was able to sleep peacefully in jail." I put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Zeref...thank you..."**

 **"What for?"**

 **"for everything..." she answered. Now I was confused.**

 **"Why are you thanking me, knowing that I put you in a situation that you didn't know what to do...**

 **knowing that I was only using you...**

 **knowing nothing of my world...**

 **dragging you to my fucked up situation...**

 **knowing nothing of what's going on...**

 **forcing you to do things that you don't want**

 **knowing that you've been targetted for murder...**

 **knowing that you just died...**

 **knowing that I...I...I raped you"**

 **I could keep on listing all the horrible things I have done to her. "I did all of that to you...and still, you're thanking me? Mavis, no normal person would be strong enough to forgive me that easily...not to mention...thank me for making their life hell..." this woman is the only person one who can drive me crazy and confused. "Even if I had reasons to justify my actions, in human terms...rules...regulations...law...it's supposed to be unforgivable."**

 **Here I am blabbering about my sins. I wanted to stop but I wanted Mavis to open her eyes and see reality. Why am I ruining this chance for redemption? Why aren't I celebrating for being forgiven? I thought about it really hard and realized why I'm like this. Because I was SCARED. This was too good to be true. I had to keep asking to truly see that I wasn't living in a dream. I had to be sure before getting my hopes up.**

 **My words were cut off when Mavis leaped forward and shut me up with a kiss. She gripped my hair and pulled my head closer to hers. This was real. She pulled away afterwards.**

 **"I agree that what you did was horrible. Made me feel disgusted, dirty, and worthless. You pulled me out of my comfort zone and brought me to reality. It hurt at first but after knowing the truth, I changed my mind." she started explaining.**

 **"You did a lot of horrible things...but some of these came out positive. I would never have met you, Lucy wouldn't have met Natsu, I'd still be the talk of the system if you hadn't erased everyone's memories, I would still be dead, and we wouldn't have August." she listed the good things.**

 **"But...human laws..."**

 **"But we're not human anymore. You're a God. I'm practically married to a God. And we have a demi-God baby with us." she envisioned. A smile formed from her lips. "I accepted you..all of you...the second I gave you a third chance. Besides, Last time I checked Gods make the rules...remember? I heard you don't follow the human rules."**

 **I played along with her mischief. "Only if you tell me to follow them as of now...which I will." the both of us started giggling at our lovey dovey hugging. Mavis noticed my silence.**

 **"What's on your mind?"**

 **"I'm just wondering if this is still a dream. Because if it was, I don't want to wake up from it."**  
 **"This is the third time I mentioned that it's real. What evidence do you need?" a pout was plastered on her face.**

 **"You know what? Maybe I should just listen to you from now on. We just got married and I don't want to be nagged by you so early..." I started teasing.**

 **"Ugh! Zeref...you you..." Mavis started hitting me playfully.**

 **If she says that it's not a dream, then I will believe her. "Wait, I just thought of something..."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Now that you've got your title and your powers back, aren't you gonna go back to the spirit world?" I can sense the sadness in her voice just by saying that. I lowered my height to hers.**

 **"Now why would I leave my wife and child alone in this world?" she needs to get it through her mind.**

 **"Zeref..."**

 **"There is no way, that I'm leaving you. I'm not gonna let my son grow up without a Father. I don't know how to be a parent but I know for sure that the number ONE rule in parenting is to never...ever...abandon your child."**

 **"Won't Aknhseram punish you?"**

 **"Tsk..the old geezer would be happy that I won't be around." Even if he's an asshole, I still consider that old geezer to be my parent and the parent of all of us Gods and Goddesses out there.**

 **The sound of a baby's crying got out attention. "Speaking of parenting, I think it's time you start learning." Mavis pulled me to the exit. "I think August needs to hear you singing..."**

 **"I don't sing..." never had and never will.**

 **"Well, you have to." that mischievous look in Mavis' eyes says that she is gonna enjoy every moment of me struggling.**


	35. Amity Epilogue Part 2

**Normal POV**

 **In the last 6 months...**

 **Things didn't go too well at the first month of Zeref living in the human world. God Ankhseram wasn't too fond of Zeref's decision but later abide to the request under one condition: as long as Lady Porlyuska watches over Zeref and makes sure that he doesn't break more laws, then everything will be okay. Porlyuska hated the sudden handed responsibility but eventually warmed up to the choice. She now acts like a guardian slash nanny over Zeref.**

 **"I better hope you don't so anything stupid while I'm gone, Zeref!" Porlyuska yelled as her floating island drifted away from Magnolia. They were currently in an isolated river bank far away from the city.**

 **Zeref and Mavis were at the docks waving farewell to Lady Porlyuska. "She really hates living with humans huh?" asked Mavis.**

 **"You have no idea how much it irritates her. But you and Lucy are an exception." he said.**

 **aaa**

 **Zeref and Mavis even got married for real this time. Even though they were already married,Mavis still was attached to the human laws like putting up a private wedding. With her imagination of a perfect wedding day, Zeref made that imagination come true. The place was beautiful. A fairy themed wedding complete with miniature cakes, fairy signs, moss, and other girly stuff. This was a child's fairy tale day dream come true. It wasn't too big. The guest list was small. Only close family members were there.**

 **aaa**

 **Zeref started getting the hang of this parenting thing...but with a twist: Magic. Almost everything he does must be done with magic. That includes cleaning, cooking, and even changing August's diaper. Mavis intervened in most of his fun.**

 **"I said no magic..." Mavis entered the room with a basket full of fresh clothes.**

 **"But August loves it..."Zeref reasoned. Zeref was currently playing around with August's stuff toys by making them come to life. Dancing around August and doing cool tricks.**

 **"Remember our bet..." Mavis reminded him. Zeref huffed.**

 **had this tricky bet that:**

 **In Mavis' side, Zeref should not use magic for anything. While in Zeref's side, he wanted to see how long till Mavis cracks and asks for magic to help her.**

 **"you lost so..." Mavis dropped a bag full of diapers. "You're changing August's diaper."On cue, something foul lingered in the room. "Well, looks like baby made a poopy for daddy huh?" August started giggling."Zeref, change him. And no...magic." Zeref's face went blank. He can't argue back with his wife.**

 **aaa**

 **There was even a time where Zeref started a new chapter of other people's lives. He and Lucy were coming out from the grocery store. Lucy spotted a very familiar bluenette on the side.**

 **"Levy?" She was in a heavy conversation with a man of black hair and multiple piercings on his face and body.**

 **"I let them go." Zeref came up from behind her.**  
 **"You...did this?"**

 **"I thought about what Mavis with innocent people's memories. I released everyone from their contracts. They know what happened, and I told them to go back to your loved ones. Use the information that they already know and use it to get them back." Zeref explained. "Your friends have no memories of my puppets...I mean, my friends. So, this will save them from the heartache."**

 **A smile formed on Lucy's lips. Seeing Levy this happy other than her happiness over books touched her heart. "Thank you, Zeref..."**

 **"You're welcome. With this fresh start, they'll have the joy of rediscovering themselves all over again." he said.**

 **Lucy turned her head to the side to see Jellal on a date with Erza. On the second floor, Cheria and Wendy were trying new outfits. Juvia was in the middle of a quarel between Gray and Leon on who gets her first. And lastly at the exit, even though Lucy still feels a tinge of dislike of her, Lucy was glad to see Lisanna bonding happily with her siblings again.**

 **"Lucy, time to go." Zeref called out.**

 **"Huh? Oh yeah..." Lucy left the supermarket with a smile, knowing that everything is back to normal.**

 **aaa**

 **Zeref even tried to establish his relationship back with Natsu by doing regular brotherly stuff with him like sports. They played 'Catch' in the backyard once and broke one of the water fountains. Zeref was first to fix the damaged garden. Natsu joined him afterwards.**

 **"Natsu..."**

 **"Yeah?" they were picking up the broken pieces.**

 **"Believe it or not, Mother loves gardening." he said. That caught Natsu's attention.**

 **"I thought..we didn't have parents. We're supernaturals."**

 **"True, but we didn't come into this world without being born from the womb." Zeref added. He instantly used his magic to reconstruct the water fountain and fix the flowers that were destroyed in their game.**

 **"Are...are the people on that portrait, are actually our parents?" Natsu recalled that picture frame just on top of their fireplace.**

 **"Yes. Those two were our parents."there was an awkward silence before Natsu asked.**

 **"What happened to them?"**

 **"Well, just like my situation...Father was the previous God of Sex. Impregnating a human by kidnapping her from her dream bubble. Even though it was forced,Father did love Mother. They had me. Ankhseram found out about the wasn't enough to save him from the punishment. While father burned in hell, Mother raised us. His term was short lived after breaking the rules. After giving birth to you, Mother started aging. Since we were immortal, human time and god time are different. She turned 65 years while we stayed as children. Ankhseram took us in. After we got older, that's when I took over Father's reign."**

 **Natsu's expression was shocked with a mixed with blandness. "I don't know how to feel about that."**

 **"You don't need to go deeper into meaning. Just know that we have parents and that they loved us so much." Natsu frowned for a moment before raising his head then smiled.**

 **"Yeah. I think you're right."Zeref patted Natsu on the shoulder.**

 **"Let's talk about it later. We still haven't finished the game yet." the two immersed themselves in other activities afterwards.**

 **aaa**

 **It wasn't all fun and games. In relationships, there will also be temptations. Mavis even started doubting her choices. She has noticed how much Zeref was being swarmed by lots of girls. Thinking about it properly,she started feeling insecure with herself. There were more hotter and sexier women out there and Zeref is limiting himself with Mavis. Her heart twisted in knots as she thought of Zeref with other girls.**

 **"Mavis?" Zeref had finally come home from work. He wasn't gonna stay in home doing nothing. He had to support his family especially when there's a new member coming soon. He restarted Alvarez Empire as a simple animation studio. That includes photography, videography, and a cakery. Little by little he'll be able to reach his resort status again.**

 **"What do you want Zeref?!"Mavis was cranky.**

 **"Okay, what got you all moody again?" Zeref took of his jacket. He walked over to Mavis who was on a rocking chair in front of the balcony of his room. Mavis stood up giving Zeref a perfect view of her body. That baby bump on her stomach was visible.**

 **"You...you're just...so...ugh!"Mavis doesn't under stand why she was getting cranky all of a admits that she is jealous but wasn't going to say it.**

 **Zeref hugged his cranky wife tight but not tight enough to squish their daughter down there."Relax...don't stress yourself..." he whispered into her ear. Mavis was being bipolar. She started crying all of a sudden."Now tell me whats wrong?"**

 **"I..I don't know. I've been thinking..."**

 **"And?" he raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I've seen..a lot of girls fighting for your attention."**

 **"And I don't pay attention to them at all..." he kissed Mavis' forehead.**

 **"I know but what if...what if you start to?" she kept sobbing.**

 **"Why would you think that?"she was going overboard.**

 **"Well..for one, you are the God Of Sex...maybe...maybe you might have some side effects..." she muttered.**

 **"Are you saying that I might start fucking other women because I have needs?" how could Mavis think that way.**

 **"I don't know...maybe!" Zeref deeply sighed and rubbed his forehead.**

 **"This is nonsense." he stated.**

 **"What's nonsense? That I'm telling you how I feel? Huh?!" Mavis was definitely going overboard with her mood swings.**

 **"Mavis...relax...don't stress over this petty fight. It's not good for the baby..." Mavis was fighting Zeref's touch on her shoulders. Mavis pushed him away and stormed out of the room and into August's room.**

 **"Mavis?" Zeref kept twisiting the knob but it was locked. He decided to give her some space and walked away.**

 **Later That Night...**

 **It was pass dinner time. Mavis made no attempt to go down so Zeref had to bring dinner to August's room. With his power, he unlocked the door knob from the inside. Zeref entered the room to see Mavis playing with her fingers on the bed while watching August sleeping.**

 **"You could have used magic to open the door knob hours ago but you didn't." she said. Zeref put the tray of food on the desk.**

 **"I know but you needed , I did not want to deal with a yelling and moody wife."Zeref chuckled. Mavis pouted as she looked away. "C'mon, eat your dinner."**

 **"Okay..." so she did. While Mavis was chewing away her dinner, her deep thoughts consumed her mind. Zeref had noticed how she there were tears falling while she ate.**

 **"Again...what is bothering you now, Mavis?" she snapped out of it and looked away.**

 **"Nothing..it's..nothing..."**

 **"Mavis..." Zeref had a stern look but he smooth talked his way to tell her. "Talk to me wifey..." he had to use the 'wifey' trick. Mavis gave in.**

 **"It's a stupid thought I came up with.."**

 **"Which is?" she sighed.**

 **"Well, as you told me before..about marrying every 100 years... I'm not immortal like you. So,I'll age. And when I age, I get old. Then you'll leave and find someone better. I mean, it's you nature right? It's what gives you power... and with me... not being a virgin anymore then... you'll..you'll..." Mavis' words were fast. She kept on rambling until Zeref had to snap her out of it.**

 **"Mavis...look at me..." she wanted to but couldn't. "I said look at me.." Zeref guided her face gently with his hand. She looked at him.**

 **"It is true about that nature...but... that was the old Zeref. You are talking to the new and improved Zeref."**

 **"but still...what if..."He cut her off.**

 **"What most people don't know is that the tradition has an ending." he clarified. "yes, itis true that I have to find a wife every 100 years after the other one dies...for the purpose of companionship, lust, and sex. But,there's a certain rule that states that:**

 **If I loose a wife, I find another...**

 **If I get tired of a wife who is still alive, I can divorce her...**

 **And lastly, If I find the PERFECT that stands out of the rest. The one that can give me more than just those 3 items mentioned, then that's my woman right there. I can abdicate the law. Once done, it no longer applies to me. I'll be with you for the rest of your life. And in case you didn't know, I abdicated the law...the day you accepted me back to your life."**

 **Mavis could not believe that this hidden rule was even an option. Her heart skipped beat at Zeref's words. "I found my wife..the one I choose to be fully mine. And I am not leaving you..."**

 **"But, what about if I grow old?"**

 **"Unfortunately, I have no power to make you immortal like me. But, I'll be humble enough to use magic to age myself in case others will be suspicious of me." Zeref once again kissed Mavis' cheek.**

 **"Zeref... thank you...I feel..much better now..."**

 **"You're welcome. Besides, Gods die too. We have certain limits as to when we want to be alive. When a God or Goddess feels as though he/she has experienced every thing in life, there was no more reason to continue living, so some would ask Ankhseram for mercy killing. That way, they'll finally be in will make way to a new generation of Gods and Goddesses."**

 **"Wait, they can do that?"**

 **"Yes. When you die, I will ask Ankhseram to die as well. Let's just say...how humans refer to it...Grow Old With You?" somehow, Zeref's words were making everything much better. Mavis' mood swings had falter.**

 **aaa**

 **Later On...**

 **August had woken up. He started crying uncontrollably late at night. Good thing Zeref and Mavis were already in the room to craddle him.**

 **"It's okay baby..Mommy is here..." He cried less. Zeref was next to hold him. Some sweet soothing words and August finally slept.**

 **"He sure likes you...heh...like Father like son I suppose." Zeref put August back in the crib and tucked him in. The two leaned into each other's touch as they watched their son sleep soundly.**

 **"He just had a little baby nightmare I suppose..." that made Mavis laugh.**

 **Zeref changed his gaze to Mavis. She was just perfect. Two years ago today, she was oblivious to the world. Now, she accepted him and his nature with open arms.**

 **"I'm grateful.."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"For Natsu or Porlyuska...for telling you the truth about me when I couldn't." He said. Mavis' loving expression dropped. Her face was washed with guilt. She pulled away from Zeref.**

 **"Zeref...I..."**

 **"What's wrong?" Mavis was silent at first but he had to know.**

 **"Natsu...and Porlyuska didn't tell me, Lucy, and Zera."**

 **"what? How can Natsu not tell you?Also, If Natsu were to tell Zera, he'd bee punished by Ankhseram."he defended. Porlyuska knows this rule too. He looked at Mavis for the answer.**

 **"Invel told us..."**

 **"What?" Invel did it?**

 **"Two years ago, while I was going crazy, he broke in and held me, Lucy, and Zera captive. He told us EVERYTHING. I didn't believe him at first but when his ice powers was shown, I had to believe him. Piecing the pieces all together, it crazily made sense. We told Natsu a month later and he told us what you did to him. That was more evidence of his words." Mavis' voice cracked. "I didn't know it was forbidden for Gods to tell humans." she started crying. "Invel was dragged to a black hole..."**

 **"That idiot!" Zeref clenched his fists.**

 **"He did it...to save you the trouble. Invel felt guilty for betraying you...your friendship. He thought it was the least he could do to earn your trust back."Zeref was sweating.**

 **"Invel...sacrificed himself...for me?"**

 **Zeref recalled all those times Invel had been there for him as a best friend. He did something as crazy as this. "Zeref?"**

 **"he's an idiot...a complete fool...disobeying the God's rules and getting hurt. He can tell you because you're his Queen, but he can't tell Lucy and Zera for they have no say in this revelation..." he complained. Mavis frowned."But...I guess he takes up that behavior from his superior."Zeref walked over to the window and opened it. "Mavis, I'll be back before sunrise..."**

 **"Where are you going?" Zeref jumped on the railing.**

 **"To save Invel"**

 **"But I thought no one can get out of hell."**

 **"Yeah, unless someone saves I'm gonna go save my best friend...get his ass back here...So I can beat the shit out of him myself." He growled in frustration. Mavis just chuckled.**

 **"I love you. Good luck. And please, be safe." Zeref looked at Mavis and smiled.**

 **"I love you too, Mavis. Don't worry... this will be over... in a few hours."**

 **And with that, Zeref jumped off the balcony and into a black portal he conjured on the ground. Mavis smiled as she closed the windows.**

 **"Best friends...those two..."to her, Zeref had already forgiven Invel. "Looks like I need to fix the guest bed room..."**

 **aaa**

 **And so ends the twisted story of dreams, nightmares, and magic. Zeref and Mavis have a long life ahead planned for them. So many twists and turns happened. Some were good and some were bad. But in the end, Zeref finally learned the true meaning of AMITY.**

 **Let's just hope he has some left to spare after saving Invel. Getting a beating from Zeref, his superior,is worse than living in hell. Those two actually learned Amity. They may fight from here on now, but that's what they do...that's what best friends do.**


End file.
